My Heart I Trade to Thee
by The dudeoffanfiction
Summary: Fearing the stories his older sister has told him about high school life, Yuuki Ashikaga is determined to focus purely on his academic pursuits. However, when he is all but forced to become friends with the popular Sekai Saionji, he ends up getting caught in the exact circumstances he wanted to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

**1: The Lord is My Shepherd**

Noon.

About a week before the second semester of my first year in high school started, I'd decided to volunteer to do part-time work in the library during both lunch and after school hours. Although the fact eliminates my chance of joining an after school club, my academic responsibilities and karate practice have kept me too busy to deal with another commitment.

Besides, I prefer spending my time with books. After all, there is no unpredictably, no chance of being back-stabbed or betrayed, and no fear of failing to meet expectations. A story stays the same from the time it's picked up to the time it's put down.

I had heard more than enough stories about high school to know how painful it could be. Even if someone meant well, in the end, his or her actions would always lead to someone else getting hurt.

I don't want to be one of those people.

I walk next to a package that had been conspicuously placed in the bookshelf closest to the front entrance. Curious, I bend down, and snap a taped note that was forcing the box closed.

_"'Books that the student council wanted put in the library. 'Don't have a clue what the heck they are, but since you're in here, you might as well put them where they're supposed to be. I have better things to be doing. See ya after class,_

_Kyouichi_

Oh please.

During my first semester of high school, Kyouichi Kasannoin, an attractive, well-regarded senior year student dating a popular basketball player, developed a rather bizarre friendship with me only a couple of days into the school year. Although I'd all but isolated myself from the rest of the class, Kyouichi determined that we were meant to be friends. While casually peeking at the after school club list, he'd gone out of his way to introduce himself, and immediately sparked a conversation between us.

After realizing he had no intention of mocking me, we started talking to each other on a regular basis. Over time, we developed an impersonal friendship where I actually started to feel comfortable talking to him about ordinary, everyday topics. Even after "hanging" with him several times during my first semester, I was still shocked to find out he had volunteered to help me with my after school shift.

Considering his heralded status, I have always found it odd that he decided to befriend me. The one time I asked him, close to the end of my first semester, his answer was irritatingly tongue-and-cheek.

"You didn't have any friends, so I made you mine. That's a good thing, right?"

Furrowing the ends of my eyebrows closesr together, I lift the books out of the package and examine the selections the student council approved for the library.

I notice a couple of conspicuous elementary school textbooks. Other than that, none of the material seems to be relevant to the curriculum. In fact, many of them actually seem to be young adult light novels and manga magazines.

I can't help sighing.

_"So the student council is as flippant as they say . . .?"_

Organizing the material by alphabetical order, I divide the books into two separate piles before carrying them over to their respective shelves.

I suppose it doesn't really matter if they're acting like that. I mean, I don't even know most of them. Even if I tried to talk to them, they probably wouldn't change just because I said so. So, in the end, it doesn't matter much.

I chuckle at how care free I sound before placing the last book on the shelf. Glancing back at the second pile of books, I nod before running over to pick them up.

As I'm carrying the second pile of books back towards the bookshelf, a sudden presence in the room catches my eye.

A girl; sitting in a stool placed just ahead of the space between two of the shelves, she seems to be reading. With long, black velvet hair, tinted by a hint of violet accenting each strand of, even looking at her for just a moment caused my heart to skip a beat.

After a minute of careful consideration, I suddenly remember her name.

"Katsura-san?"

Her violet eyes blink in surprise, gazing up from her perch towards my direction. Just looking at her causes a flash of red to cross my face.

And with that, a question crossed my mind that I would never have asked had I not been in such a daze.

It's something Kyouichi had mentioned earlier that day, but I had hardly taken the time to consider ever asking her about it.

Now, however, the words pop out of my mouth instinctively.

"Are you dating Itou-san?"

A similar yet much more elegant blush spread across her own face. She stared just above the cover of her book and closed her eyes. A gentle smile swept across her face.

"I am…"

_A/N: For those of you who are familiar with the opening to the Cross Days visual novel, this first chapter is essentially a condensed adaption of that with some minor differences. Chapters 2 and onward will add new plot material and introspective sections that did not exist in the original VN. If you have any comments, please leave a review, and if you like what you see so far, please follow or favorite the story. I will do my best not to disappoint you._

_A/N 2: I have played fast and loose with various aspects of canon. Some of these were changes to make the characters behave in a more likeable or realistic fashion, and some of these were due to my lack of knowledge of certain aspects of the School Days universe. In addition, none of the incestuous relationships that exist thanks to the Overflow Universe ever happened in this story. While I may reference the dirty dealings of some of the parents in this world, none of them committed sexual abuse or rape like they may have in canon._

_Updated October 9th, 2015. 9:19 PM._


	2. Chapter 2

**2: I Shall Not Want**

3:35.

"Yuki,"

Kyouichi calls out my name from the front entrance to the library. Although I appreciate his help with the afternoon shift, his frequent tardiness only serves to remind me how little he cares about working here.

"You could at least be on time," I frown.

"Don't get angry," He chuckles. "After all, I am going out of my way to help you, right?"

"If you keep talking like that, you'll make me think I owe you something."

"Of course not," He waves his hand dismissively in front of his face. "Why would you owe me anything?"

He throws his arms back against the wooden table nearest to the drop-off section. Glancing to his right side, he notices a book hanging half off the chute's edge.

"Now, what's that?"

He devilishly smirks, stands up from his position, and walks over to the chute.

"Wait-"

Holding the book in his right hand, I stare helplessly as his eyes go wide. Frantically, he shuffles through the pages, looking for some type of redeeming quality in the words. After a few minutes, the edges of his mouth had dropped down to his chin.

"Yuki," He shuts the book closed and turns towards me. "Please tell me this isn't yours."

Ever since I saw Katsura in the library during lunch hour, I'd felt unsettled the entire day.

My mind drifted from the afternoon lessons several times. I received at least one complaint from each of the teachers and a few jeers from students for not recognizing I'd even been asked a question.

There was no good reason for me to be acting that way. I know that without a doubt.

But, asking Katsura such a personal question when I didn't know her or Itou was so unlike me, I didn't know how to explain it.

The only grace I was given in that situation was my reaction. After she answered my question, I'd reacted with an "I see", and then she turned back to her book. Not another single word was exchanged between us.

The book she was reading, a romance novel of some sorts, was the one Kyouichi had noticed hanging off the chute.

"Th-that's not mine," I rebutted.

"Sure," He glances at the book and then back at me. "You do realize this book was from, like, the 1880s, right?"

"The 1970s," I correct him firmly.

"So, this is your book?" He points at me. "I knew it!"

"No!" I slam my hands on the table. "I noticed the publishing date when Katsura-san was-"

My eyes flare in embarrassment. Kyouichi blinks at me several times, his pupils frozen in shock.

"_Could this day get any worse..?"_

"'Katsura-san'?" He raises his eyebrow. "She was here?"

"Ah…" I toss my bangs under my glasses. "Well…"

"I see," He crosses his arms, a discontent look on his face. "Was she talking about Itou?"

"No… She didn't mention it until I did…"

I can't help feeling angry at him. If it wasn't for how impolite he is, I'd have a relaxing afternoon to think about what happened. Instead, I'm forced to ask him for advice.

"Why did you mention it?" He says, the smallest perk of a smile threatening to appear.

"Because…Because… It was a spur of the moment thing! Geez, knock it off already!"

His facial response is ignorant as to why I'm losing my cool. After a minute, though, he starts laughing.

"Hey, stop that! What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing," He leans his hand on the table to brace himself. "It's just… You're so obviously new to love its ridiculous!"

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean? Kyouichi, tell me!" Of course, Kyouichi is in no habit of stopping his uproar. Thoroughly out of patience, I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Besides, she said she was dating Itou, so it doesn't matter anyways."

He laughs for a couple more minutes before finally taking a moment to breathe. Flashing his care free smile, he glances my way. "Sorry, what was the last part again?"

"She's already dating someone!"

"Oh, of course," He whips his head back thoughtfully. "So, you're out of luck?"

"It doesn't really matter that much to me anyways," I stare away from him. "I just found her pretty. That's all."

"Huh," He straightens his posture and picks the book up from the table.

"You know,"

I look his way. "Yeah?"

"I dismissed this thing as being lame, but I think a guy like you; you know, very gentlemanly and old-fashioned, could benefit from something like this."

Kyouichi slides his card through the library's on-the-go check out machine, types in the bar code of the book, and tosses it to me.

"Take it. I'll hold the book for as long as you'd like."

"Eh," My eyes go wide in surprise. Even thinking from his perspective it doesn't make sense. Why would I want a book like this just after _losing_ an opportunity for a relationship?

"Don't worry; I promise to pay any overdue funds;" He stares distantly towards the enclave between two of the bookshelves.

"No, that's fine. I don't need something like this. Take it,"

I shove it in between his arms.

"H-hey, I don't need something like this." He grabs the book with both hands, and jerks it towards me. "I don't need to know how guys flirted in the 20th century; you do."

"I'm not really interested in a relationship," I glare away from him, intensely annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, I don't want it," He pushes it back.

"Neither do I!" I give it back.

"Take the book,"

"I don't need a reference for my love life!"

His eyebrows lower. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I sigh, dropping the book for him to hold. "I'm fine,"

Kyouichi stares at me, his gaze a mixture of sympathy and confusion. After a moment, he shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"If you won't listen to a book, then I guess you're going to need some help."

"Help?" I asked as he strolled to the front of my position.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't gonna find a girlfriend without it." He digs his fingers into his chin.

"But…" I pout as I stare to the side. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend,"

"Stop complaining," He tightens his frown. "It's rude,"

I cross my arms. "Wouldn't you get upset if someone just randomly decided to introduce you to a girl?"

"Not really," He puts on a look of innocent mischievousness. "Come on, Yuki, don't be a pushover. Do you have some type of grudge against girls?"

"No," I shoot daggers towards his eyes. "That's not it. I'm just… shy."

"Well, you're gonna need to get past that if you want to hang out with girls," His pupils widen. "That's right. I know just the girl."

"Who?" I ask, now reluctantly heeding with his plan.

"Her family name's… Saionji, I think. She's a bit of a tomboy, but I think you'll like her once you start a conversation. She doesn't bite or anything,"

"Of course," I say, my eyebrows creasing.

"Come on, give me a smile. She's not gonna like you if you're frowning all the time."

I abruptly grin, showing my teeth of in all of their glory.

"I said smile; not imitate a deranged clown."

"That's the reason I can't get close to people," I say.

"You kidding me, man?" He smirks. "You've gotta be the nicest guy I've ever talked to."

"Well-"

"See," He thrusts his finger towards my mouth. "_That's_ the face you need to point on when you two meet. Now, let's go,"

"'Right behind you," I groan, moving my school bag to a table before following him down the hall. The immediate hallway is empty, completely devoid of life and limb.

"'Wish this place was still close to class," Kyouichi mutters as we walk through the dull first year hallway. "It's like a mile's walk just getting here from hall 3."

I glance my eyes ahead. An indistinct figure appears outside the classroom at the end of the hall. I audibly gulp.

"You noticed, huh?" He grabs my head, and tilts it towards the direction of the person. "That's Saionji."

I adjust my glasses, leaning my head closer to see if I recognize her. No luck.

"Well, that's a shame," He whistles, correctly deducing my conclusion. "I guess you'll have no choice but to walk up to her—"

He shoved me forwards. Enraged, I shifted around.

"Hey—"

"Hurry," He hushed. "Who knows how long she'll be there?"

I tighten my lips and look ahead of me again. I inhale a huge gust of air and walk up to greet her.

As I get closer to her, I feel my cheeks swelter under the persistent heat pervading my nerves.

I've never met her, but I remember seeing her from time to time while walking to class. She has brilliant blue eyes, and a smile that had probably captivated the hearts of many teen aged boys before me.

"_Wait, why am I acting so corny? Calm yourself, Yuki; get your hormones under control."_

I stop moving. However, she doesn't seem to realize I'm there.

"Um… Hello?"

Startled, the girl twists her ankles 90 degrees, now face to face with me.

"Hello," She smiles, only a twinge of awkwardness present in her eyes.

"I-I'm Ashikaga Yuki,"

I look back to Kyouichi. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he ushers me to continue.

"Nice to meet you," I offer her my hand. She bats her eyes in shock, prompting another crimson streak to pass across my cheeks.

"Saionji Sekai," She takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

She giggles, eyeing me as I nervously shift my weight from one leg to the other. Sighing, she quickly regains her composure.

"What's up?"

"Well," I scratch my head. "The truth is—"

"Don't get so embarrassed," She grins. "It's not like I'm your senior or anything."

"I know," I glance away from her. "It's just…"

"Nah, it's alright. I don't blame you. I can see why you'd get kind of embarrassed around a cute girl like me."

"Th-that's not what I meant," I shake my head defensively. "Not that you're not pretty, it's just, not what I meant."

"I know, I know," She shut her eyes wisely. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

She opened her eyes. "So, what's up? I remember seeing you here and there when walking to school, but I don't think I've ever talked to you. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well…" My eyes drift away from her. For some reason, I hadn't really imagined her asking a question like this. It's a perfectly reasonable question, of course. After all, why would a shy book worm like me be talking to a popular girl like her for no reason? The problem is… I don't really have a good reason.

Instead, I answer as truthfully as I can.

"I wanted to get to know you,"

I smile, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You seemed like a nice, pretty girl, so I wanted to at least meet you."

I take a moment to exhale and nod. For a second, I actually thought I saw her blush.

Just another second later, she was laughing out loud.

"What's wrong?" I respond desperately. "Did I say something bad?"

"No, not at all," She clasps her hands behind her back. "It's just; you kind of caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting you to say something so charming."

"Ch-charming?" I already feel like I'm gaining confidence. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," She nods. "I don't know if you feel self-conscious because you wear glasses or whatever it is, but you have no reason to. While I've seen that shy, innocent, less than self-confident look in a guy before, yours seems more genuine; almost like there's nothing more to you."

"Really?" I close my eyes, taking a breather from meeting her in the eye. "Well, that's a good thing."

"I don't give compliments out like hot cakes, so you should really appreciate me saying something like that." She winks, prompting another nervous blush from me. "Of course, that's not to say I really mind people who aren't exactly stark, it's just novel to see someone who-"

"Sekai, are you ready to go?"

I catch a glimpse of another figure joining Sekai outside the door. After necessarily adjusting my gaze, I notice a girl with dark, green tinted hair and an ominous look in her face. Her monotone voice and surprisingly young appearance only furthers my confusion.

"_Could she really be a student here?"_

"Oh, that's right," Sekai interrupts, nodding to her friend. "I haven't introduced you to my friend yet." She extends her arms in front of the girl as if she's presenting her. "This is Setsuna Kiyoura."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I bow.

"Same," She tilts her head. I almost detect a threatening echo to her voice I hadn't noticed before. I hope this is the way she acts towards everyone. "Now, Sekai?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm ready to go."

Without warning, she dashes away from us.

"Where are you going?" Kiyoura asks, losing her firm grip on her expressions.

"I have something to do; I'll call you after I get back." She waves her hand. "See ya, Yuki,"

"See you, Saionji-san," I bow.

"My friends call me Sekai," She says, disappearing down the hallway. I was in such a rush trying to stay on my toes in a conversation with her that I'm hardly able to remember how stupid I sounded a couple of times.

Still, that wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. Maybe Kyouichi suggesting it was the reason I was so averse to the idea.

"Did she say where she was leaving to?"

Kiyoura asks, staring fiercely into my eyes.

"I'm not really sure," I say doubtfully. "She didn't mention anything to me."

"I see," She starts to walk down the front side of the hallway. "See you,"

"Y-yeah," I awkwardly finish as she also vanishes down the hallway. I take a step back, and turn back to Kyouichi. He nods approvingly in my direction.

I meet back up with Kyouichi about a minute later, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," I look back down the hallway. "I'm wondering about Kiyoura-san though…"

"Nah, she acts like that to everyone," He shakes his head and stares devilishly into my eyes. "Saionji called you 'charming'."

"Th-that was just her being nice," I pout, pushing his head away. "Besides, I totally messed up parts of that conversation."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He places his palm exasperatedly on his forehead. "Besides, conversation is not a game you win or lose; it's about making an impression on someone."

An earnest look emphasized by the sun light piercing through the window crosses his face. "And you did just that,"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," I say, trying to be optimistic. "After all, you are pretty popular."

He chuckles. "Definitely true,"

We return to the library, still as doormat and lifeless as when we left it. Kyouichi walks over to the table while I ensure that the books are still in proper order.

"Well, 'looks like you've got a good social thing going," He says frowning. "However, time will tell if you'll follow that path."

He picked up the date advice book from the table and stared back at me. "You know, if you need some help, you could take the book."

He forced the romance novel back in my hands.

"Oh, knock it off," I grimace, trying to force the book back towards him. The sliding door opens to our right side, drawing our attention.

My older sister Chie, Kyouichi's girlfriend, and a red haired girl I don't recognize.

"Na-Nanami," Kyouichi straightens his posture. "How's it going?"

"Hey," Nanami nods as Chie walks over to us.

"You didn't have to come so early," I groan.

"It's 4:35," She says, checking her watch. "You're lucky I gave you as much time as I did."

My sister and I don't get along that well. With my mom and dad often away on business ventures, she serves as my almost constant supervision. As a result, I've grown a rather strong disdain for how nosy and bothersome she can be. Rarely showing sympathy and always looking to get her own way, she sees me as a mole she can routinely scold when she gets ticked off. When she's in that kind of mood, I'd almost rather spend time with Kyouichi on a day like this.

"I have to walk more?" I sigh. "'Can't you just do it yourself?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some bum off the street, Yuki." She narrows her eyelids. "I haven't asked you to do anything, and you're already insulting my work ethic. Remember your place,"

"You aren't my mother,"

"I never said I was, idiot,"

Kyouichi cautiously slips out the door with Nanami, offering me a conciliatory wave as he walks down the hallway. The other girl is still standing patiently at the door, waiting for something to happen.

"'Look, I don't have time to put you in your place. I need to get her home," she points back to the girl at the door way. "So, I want you to do something for me."

"You're kidding,"

"I want you to grab me a chocolate parfait at the store Kuroda-san works at."

"But," I hang my head. "Those things are wicked expensive."

"Respect your elders' wishes, Yuki," She closes her eyes. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you'd be living in poverty."

"I thought you said you weren't my mother."

"Argh, whatever," She pats me condescendingly on the head. "Meet me back at the house in the next hour and a half."

"Fine," I sigh as the pair walk out the door. I wanted to figure out who the girl was, but I never had the chance to ask.

"_Well Yuki, _I grab my wallet, _looks like you're losing half your weekly allowance again._

Although my parents are of fairly high-income, they've pledged most of our money as funds for use in college. Until then, we live off of about 600 yen a week. I wouldn't mind this if it wasn't for the fact my sister made me spend most of it twice a week every week during the school year.

As I walk back down the hallway, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Kyouichi?"

"Yeah," He scratches the back of his head. "It kinda sucks,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nanami had to cancel our date. Apparently, the coach wanted her to help instruct one of the freshman members of the basketball team."

"You had a date?"

"Yeah," He strokes his hand angrily through his hair. "And now I have nothing to do."

"Well, I'll walk you till the cross roads. I have to run an errand for my sister, so I can't follow you all the way."

"That's fine," He starts walking. "I don't care,"

The sound of our footsteps sound more barren then it did before. I'm almost certain that we're the only ones left in the school.

"Do you and Nanami get along well?"

"In general," He puts his arms behind his head. "She's cute, popular, and apologizes a lot; really, all the things I look for in a girl."

"Those all sound like very exploitable traits…"

"You're overanalyzing it."

"I guess so," I look straight ahead of me. "'You planning to join the fantasy MMORPG I've been doing?"

"Huh?" He turns his eyes towards me.

"You know, the one I've been bugging you about?"

"Oh, _Phantasia_," He shakes his head. "I'm a bit too old for that sort of stuff,"

"Aw, it's really fun when you actually start playing it."

"Nah. I'm just not interested."

"I see," I close my eyes with a frown. "You're still into porn,"

"Porn?" He stops for a moment.

"You know, that stuff you've been playing on your computer,"

"They're adult games, not porn," He scowls, picking up his walking pace once again. "I don't waste time searching the internet for that crap,"

"There's no difference. That stuff's bad for you. Besides, wouldn't Nanami be upset if she finds out about something like that?"

"I play it for the story," He glances away from me. "Do I look like a lech to you?"

"Not especially. But, you can still basically be a good guy and do dumb stuff like that. It's the way people are,"

"Hey," He points my finger at me. "I play it for the plot. I don't tell people because they'd get me wrong if I did. Do you understand?"

"Sure," I grunt, turning away from his light green eyes.

"We're off-topic anyways;" He crosses his arms. "Are you going to keep talking to Sekai?"

"Well…" I grab my chin with my right hand, lowering my head to keep Kyouichi from meeting my gaze. "It depends. I might talk to her a couple more times, but…"

"But what?" He blinks questionably.

"Saionji-san seemed like a nice person, but she's popular. If I talk to her a lot, I'll probably end up talking to a lot of other people. And if I do that, I might get messed up in stuff I don't wanna know about."

"So, you're not going to talk to her anymore?"

"Like I said, I'll talk to her every once in a while," I ran my hands through my hair. "We just can't be friends; I have to focus on what's important."

"If you insist," He mutters, turning his attention away from me.

When we reach the intersection where we split off, Kyouichi strolls away from silently. Before he goes, however, he gives me one last glance.

"You're really gonna stay away from all this?"

"I have to," I raise my voice so he can hear me. I hadn't noticed it before, but the bitter cold surrounding the immediate air is biting me more than I thought it would. "I can't take the risk."

"Okay," He turns his back away from me, and slowly starts to step away from me. The wind bristles through the air, prompting his hair to push back against his head. As if seeing that as a cue, he turns his head back to me.

"But you know, I've played through a lot of high school romance stories,"

"Yeah?"

He shakes his head, a peculiar smile blanketing his intentions.

"The character who doesn't wanna get involved always ends up in the center of attention,"

_Edited 6:01 PM, September 20, 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Sekai Saionji**

I throw my body back against the warm, neatened covers of my bead, and turn my head to face my second-grade alarm clock.

Four-thirty in the afternoon; nothing to do but homework, and quite frankly, I wasn't interested in working on binominal equations any time soon.

A soft humming noise rings from my right skirt pocket. I dig my hand into the smooth fabric, and flip the phone open.

_August 16, Wednesday. 4:30 PM._

_From: Kuroda, Hikari_

_Subject: How'd it go with Itou?_

"_So, I noticed you guys leaving the classroom together during lunch hour. What's up with that?"_

My eyes roll as my well-coordinated fingers send a message back to her.

"'_Just talking about this and that. He was looking for advice, so I gave it to him. THAT'S ALL."_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, so touchy. You know, the caps lock button gives away how ticked you are, right?"  
"Shut up,"_

I consider shutting the phone for a minute but decide against it. After all, these inane conversations keep me from curbing my boredom with the scheduled pain stored in my backpack.

"_So, what kind of advice was he asking for?"_

"_Sorry, professional courtesy. 'Can't tell you."  
"Aww, you can't just change the subject like that. C'mon, what did he say?"  
"Think what you will, hopeless romantic, but I'm not spilling my guts just because you asked."_

"_Man…"_

I chuckle mildly. Although imagining Makoto's reaction to me blowing his secret wide open would be nothing short of hilarious, his tone had grown shockingly fierce when I even teased the idea. In fact, a chill trickled down my spine after his response.

"_Besides, Itou's kind of an idiot. He loses his temper _way _too easily."_

"_Oooh… What happened?"_

"_Not. Telling."  
"Well, I haven't seen _you_ bring up any other conversation topics!"_

I giggle as I get up from my position reclining against the bed. I'd consider taking a nap for the afternoon, but I doubt my mom would appreciate it if I napped without doing my work.

Besides, my thoughts were "captivated" by happenings that started this morning. While lost in an attractive dream world, I caught him examining the picture he'd made his cellphone's wall image. The buzz about the elusive "phone charm" had been going strong since spring semester, so it came as no surprise that Itou Makoto had jumped on that over-sized bandwagon himself. I couldn't resist glimpsing at the girl he'd photographed.

I wound up slightly disappointed . . .

The shy, violet-haired beauty, Kotonoha Katusra.

"_Ha . . ."_

My chin sinks into my palm. Why couldn't God had granted all females the grace and beauty He'd given that doe of a girl? I've never been self-conscious about my appearance, but why couldn't He at least have granted those looks to someone who wasn't so bashful?

From what I've picked up from other people, Kotonoha Katsura is rather unsettled by the, _ahem_, attention she receives from males. It just didn't seem fair for someone who didn't have a backbone to look so good.

"... _Hello?"_

"_Still here."  
"Oh, okay. Thought you were dealing with some kinda crisis."_

"_No…"  
"Ok-ay, if you're sure."  
"Definitely,"_

I stretch my bangs back to my scalp. She isn't being unfriendly, but Hikari crossed the line of being playfully curious a while ago.

In any case, after a series of back and forths where I stuck inquisitive needles into Makoto's spine, I boldy declared the name of his crush.

He flipped out.

All that kept him in his seat was the questioning eye of our teacher, a built man named Hiroshi Takahashi. Makoto offered an on-the-spot apology but didn't forget the issue for long.

Next period, he was already asking more questions. I'd disappeared for a few minutes before the start of our fourth class, and he wanted to know exactly what happened.

He scribbled a sloppy note on the corner of his paper and used his elbow to shove it in my direction.

"_Where were you?"  
_I smirked enigmatically.

"_Does it really matter?"  
"I wanna know. Did you tell anyone I liked Katsura?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not…"  
"Saionji!"_

"_I did make an interesting decision about__—"__  
_"What?!"  
He slammed his fists on the table and flew out of his seat. Hems and haws resounded through our classroom, prompting the teacher to give Makoto a colder grimace. Sighing, he retreated back to his seat.

"_Meet me on the school roof during lunch break, okay? I'll explain everything then."  
_That soothed Makoto's nerves for the rest of the hour. After class ended, however, the fact I dashed ahead of him didn't really sit well. When he reached the off-limits rooftop, he demanded to know what had happened.

"_Alright, we're here. Now, tell me what's going on."  
"Isn't it nice up here?"  
"Huh?"_

Incredulously, he turned his eyes to the clouds above us.

"_Ever since the astronomy club disbanded, the school board decided to label this place off-limits to anyone except faculty. It's a shame, though; the air's really nice up here."_

I must have triggered his more understanding side as he smiled after I finished.

"_Yeah, you have a point." _He shook his head dismissively. _"Wait, you're just trying to change the subject. Who did you tell about my crush on Katsura?"  
"Fu-fu, N-o-t tell-ing…"  
"Did you tell Kuroda? Nanami? Kiyoura? Tell me, who was it?"  
"I can't betray my secret just because you asked."  
"Saionji-!"  
_He dashed forward, knocking me against the fence, which shielded bystanders from the ground below. His right hand tightened around my shoulders while my body lay loosely against the front of the fence.

_"Hey-, let go!"  
_I shoved him away._ "What's with you all of a sudden? You think its okay to just lay your hands on a girl when you're in a bad mood?"_

His skin turned pale as frozen beads of sweat slid down his forehead. His arms retreated to the opposite ends of his profile, and he lowered his head. _"S-sorry, I didn't mean__—"_  
"_It's fine,"_ I shifted my shoulders defiantly and adjusted the collar of my uniform. _"Don't worry about it,"_

His eyes told me he didn't believe me at all. I exhaled air I'd gasped just a minute ago and continued.

"_If you're still wondering, I didn't tell anyone."  
"I-I see,"  
_His eyes twirled bashfully away.

"_I did, however, come up with an intriguing plan you might be interested in."_

Detecting the pep in my voice, his eyes gazed back at me as quick as they'd left. _"What?"  
"Well, it seems to me that you two are perfect for each other. BUT, neither of you are assertive enough to actually start a relationship."  
"Like I said, you don't have to help me. I'm fine with__—"__  
"Uh, uh, uh. Makoto, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stand between a woman and her mission?"  
"No,"  
"Then you probably weren't listening," _I glanced away from Makoto and towards the urbanized district surrounding the school. _"Look, I'll help you out."  
"'Help' me 'out'?"_

"_Yes. Tomorrow, I'll get to know a thing or two about Katsura, and let you know what I find out. Then, when I start talking about her, I'll find out who she has a crush on. Then, we can set up a meeting."  
"You-you'd really do that?"  
"Don't make me change my mind," I furrowed my eyebrows. "After all, you pulled a jerk move not two minutes ago."  
"I-I thought you'd moved on from that."  
"Don't just presume something like that; you need to earn my appreciation." _I smiled mischievously. _"Well, I'll report my findings tomorrow. See ya,"_

"_Yeah," _He mustered up the willpower to smile again. _"Bye,"_

"_Yeah, he better be grateful,"_

I frown to myself, my mind done reminiscing. _"Most girls would have freaked out and ditched him after that. He's lucky I know it was an honest mistake."_

Now, I'm finished thinking about Makoto. I need to find something else for my mind to latch on to . . .

"_Oh, that's right. The kid who talked to me before I left."_

I laugh just remembering it. A shy, bashful kid with a mop of orange hair, and big auburn eyes walked up to me and carried the most awkward conversation I had ever heard. I haven't even seen shy kids act so impeccably honest and apologetic before.

In a way, it was . . . charming.

Dismissing the flush prominent on my cheeks, I texted a quick message to Setsuna.

_August 16, Wednesday, 4:56 PM._

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_Subject: Remember the kid with the glasses?_

"_Setsuna, you know that super-shy, polite kid who talked to me before I left? What was his name again?"_

After about five seconds, a time typical for Setusna to finish sending a text;

"_Ashikaga Yuki,"_

"_Yeah, that's right. Why do you think he was so polite? Is he just awkward or what?"_

"_I believe his family is Catholic. I can't say how fervent of a Christian his older sister or family is, but from what I've heard, he's fairly devout."  
"Oh, that would explain it… His older sister's the basketball player, Chie, right?"  
"Yes."  
"'Butts heads with Nanami a lot?"  
"The same."_

"_Hm, they're so different."  
"She's probably the rebellious member of the family while Yuki's the one who's always followed the rules. His parents probably respect him a lot. That may also explain why she takes advantage of his nature."  
"Yeah, maybe. What do you think about him as a person? Did he seem friendly to you?"  
"I'm not sure…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"People so earnest and kind don't exist. He must have had another reason to talk to you besides random conversation."  
"I don't know… He didn't seem that way."  
"Wouldn't you say Itou's pretty earnest?"  
"Well, yeah. Earnestly flawed,"  
"If Yuki was earnest, he would have showed some type of flaw; he didn't. He has to be hiding something."  
"Naw, you're just being paranoid."_

I couldn't be sure of how confident I was that Setsuna was wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised if he acted pretty much the same 'next time I saw him.

"_Maybe I am. Anyways, Kuroda told me you and Makoto left the classroom together during lunch hour."  
"Not technically…"  
"How did that go?"  
"Pretty well, I'd say. He's an idiot, but, like I said, earnestly so."  
"I'm glad. He is a nice guy at heart."  
"I suppose…"_

I hesitate before pressing another key. A distant memory regarding Setsuna to shines clearly in my mind. I start to text another message.

"_Setsuna… Do you, by any chance__—"__  
_"Sekai? Are you still napping?"

My mom barges into my room. She bears the revealing Summer Radish Customer Service uniform with a confident smile on her face. While her attire is more conservative than those of the waitresses she manages, her casual attitude towards attracting customers has earned her the ire of Kastura's conservative mother, Manami. She's frequently tried to shut the store down for exploiting female body image.

I normally find her a bit too harsh, but I'd probably side with Ms. Katsura in this case.

"I wasn't napping," I pout. "I was texting a couple of my friends."  
"Now, now, you know I find those things equal in my book."  
She clasps her hands together, and closes her eyes meditatively.

"After all, if one produces nothing when accomplishing a task, then the task is as useless as any other that produces nothing. Thus, whether you're napping or texting your friends, you're being equally inefficient."  
"I'll keep that in mind," I bury my head inside my pillow. "You don't have to be so rude about it."  
"I'm in a good mood, so I won't take that as a personal offense."

She giggles like a kid who'd woken up from a seven hour nap. "Well, I've got stuff to do. See you in a couple hours, sweetheart,"  
My mother's laugh is far too cheery to be a cackle. So, describing her as an 'annoying younger sister' worked best to elaborate her personality. Still, I prefer this to having to deal with her _and _a younger sister. Uhh . . .

My eyes wander back to my school bag; the same dull color that greeted my eyes every morning now stared me right in the face, trying to persuade me of its docility and innocence.

_"After all, I only care about your future..." _It says, its big brown pupils preparing to comfort my chilled head with their heavenly warmth.

"Shut up!" I kick the bag with my foot, catapulting it to to the back of the wall. My textbooks spill out the front pocket.

"Sekai! I hope that was just an accident . . . !"

I topple lazily onto my bed. I shift my head to my right side and scoop up one of my textbooks. I'd like to chuck this out the window and pretend a wild tanooki ate it, but there are worse fates than mundane monotony . . .

_Update: April 26 2:49 PM 2015_


	4. Chapter 4

**4: A Typical Morning**

_"It's Thursday morning, Thursday morning; only three more days 'till Sunday morning-"  
_

_Click._

"I knew it was a bad idea to buy you a new alarm clock. This one wakes you up right away,"

I peer at the bane of my morning existence. My adorable alarm clock read 7:00 clear as day.

_"I don't care what she says . . . Only vampires wake up at 7:00."_

I snatch my cell phone from the dresser carrying my alarm clock and flip it open; only one of Setsuna and Kurdoa's scattered notes catch my interest.

_August 16, Wednesday. 11:17 PM._

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna_

_Subject: Good Night_

_"Get some rest, okay? See ya..."_

I smile fondly.

_"So conscientious. 'Not that I mind, but she needs to loosen up every once in a while."_

At a rate of one inch per second, I lift my way up from my sleeping position. Next, I shift my body towards my pine wood burrow and slap my hands on top of the bed.

Using my arms as a lever, I vault myself onto the ground.

I nearly slip but at least I'm awake.

I pull open my first drawer, and grab my school uniform. Although my only drawer that's otherwise barren, I wish I had more things to place in that slot.

I slip on my uniform, and slide down the banister.

"Honey, that's dangerous," My mom flinches as I hit the ground. Her hair sticks out in several directions, and her body's still buried in a blue Snuggie.

"What?" She picks up on my disgust right away. "I know what I'm doing."

I jump into one of the chairs seated around the table, and go to town on the fried rice in front of me. "You may know what you're doing, but you sure don't know how to put together a decent breakfast. I mean, fried rice..?"

"I know, I know, I don't get why I'm so tired." She takes a sip of the coffee. "Maybe it's because I didn't pick up a cappuccino on my way back from work."

"I've heard an overdose can cause a heart attack in a middle-aged women."

"That's Red Bull. Don't you recall the discussion I had with the 'marketing agent' about putting them in our fridge?"

"Yes?"

"Then we've wasted air discussing it," Her arms flop lifelessly against the table. "I don't normally have this much of a temper, either."

"I'm sure you'll be ready by the time you get there." I dash upstairs to pack my school bag. "Besides, there hasn't been a day in my life I've seen you go to work without being able to put on a brave face."

"That is a compliment, right dear?"

"Of course," I scoot down the banister in accordance to her directions. "What else could it possibly be?"

"Huh..."

"Anyway, I have to go," I swing open the door. "See you after school,"

"Bye..." She waves as I shut the door to our apartment. Before I skip over to the stairs, I take a moment to breathe in the outside air. For an urban district with lots of tall buildings, the atmosphere's actually pretty clean. The sky's also surprisingly clear, the sun perking up Pepsi's office building down the road with a vivid grey. I'll give my mom credit; it's the perfect day to wake up early.

I skip down the stairs like a child on Saturday morning, making a point to hop down every step before stepping on the sidewalk. I jog towards the train station, stretching my out arms like a plane mid-flight. For added effect, I make "swoosh" sounds out of the corner of my mouth.

_"And this is why I don't drink coffee . . ."_

Even so, I'm glad I have time to goof off. I don't even cut loose like this around Setsuna.

The sound of my footsteps attracts the attention of an oncoming girl and her parents. Without warning, my head smacks into her mother's forehead.

My body crashes against the sidewalk. Streams of blood flow from my forehead.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She offers me a small handkerchief. "I didn't see you coming..."

I wipe the blood of my head and gaze at the person. The woman has mid-length red hair and gorgeous hazel eyes.

I look at her five year old daughter in confusion. I thought the mother of a girl that age would look totally disheveled. I guess my mom's line about how she kept herself pretty until I turned thirteen wasn't just a one-liner.

It isn't just her mother either; her father is slim and well-trimmed with thick, combed over black hair and a stylish red polo.

"No, it's my fault," I latch on to her arm and pull myself up. "I wasn't looking where I was going,"

I shift my eyes to the five year old. Much like her dad, her hair is an ebony black but wavy like her mother's. It's not often I see a girl who so obviously takes from her parents.

More curiously, she stares at me with a look of awe.

"What's wrong?"

After a moment of silence, she bursts out into laughter. She sticks her arms out parallel and dashes around her parents in a circle. Her father bellows heartily at the sight.

"Uh..." My cheeks descend into a dark red. Her mother stares shyly into my eyes, realizing what's going on.

I'm in a good mood, though. After taking one look at her joyous smile, there's no way I could stay mad.

Instead, I throw my arms out and join her.

We skip down the sidewalk. I hop several times in place, and she follows suit. Next, we dash back to her parents on the concrete. We bend our backs down and leap up one more time.

I'm suddenly giggling at all this silliness. It really has been since a long time since I've goofed off like this.

I look at her parents. Her mother sighs, relieved I took her daughter's behavior so well.

Her father, however, is curiously stoic. His hands caress his slender chin, his eyes following me with analytical intent.

"Now, now, Mariko," The girl's mother chides her little girl. "You shouldn't have bothered that girl,"

"No, no," I shake my head. "It's fine. After all, if you can't laugh at yourself once in a while, you'll take yourself too seriously."

The solemnness on her father's face still bugs me, though. Finally, his frown glows into a smile. "Thank you,"  
He offers his hand earnestly. I dust the dirt off my skirt and grasp his hand firmly. "For what, sir?"

"For having fun with my daughter," He nods to himself. "You're the first teenager I've seem have fun with a girl her age."

"Oh, I'm sure there are more like me," I shrug, milking the attention for all I can. "And even those who aren't, I'm sure if they'd look deep inside, they'd remember that we were just like these little guys once."

I stroke through the girl's velvety hair. She giggles softly.

"You may be right about that," He laughs. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Juzo Tomosama"

"And I am Juzo Ayako," She says, offering me her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," I bow, shaking her hand confidently. "I'd like to spend more time here, but I better be getting to school. See you later,"

"Good-bye," The girl's father waves happily. "By the way, our daughter's name is Mariko."

"I'll remember that," I yell, swinging my arm in similarly large arcs. I dash as fast as I can to the train station.

Flipping open my cell phone, I confirm I spent too much time goofing off. My mom would have a cow if she heard I was late to class.

When I finally reach the train station, I stare up at the time.

_"7:31... The only reason I have a chance is because the train's running late,"_

I zoom to the train's open doors and jump in just before the doors close.

I place my hands on my knees, breathing in several gulps of air.

"Young lady,"

I stare in shock at the driver. The man's face is coated in stubble, but his eyes carry more curiosity than anything. "Please try to arrive on time in the future. The doors could well have shut on you."

"Yes sir," I lower my head to the same height as my knees. "I should've been more careful."

"As long as you keep that in mind in the future, I'll be fine," He smirks and adjusts his cap before retreating to the front of the train. Although grisly, I've never known him to be mean; I recall a time he patted a girl's head and took her to the front of the car when she wanted to know how the train ran.

I take hold of the handles hanging from the top of the car and lean against the window. A sigh leaves my mouth as I dig into my pocket for my cell phone.

"Sekai-san?"

Oh no. Not him.

My eyes turn wearily to my right side.

I have nothing personal against Sawanaga Taisuke. On the one hand, he's pretty friendly and goofs off so much, you could never feel weird when talking to him. At the same time, he's a card-carrying letch. Ogling girls every chance he gets, he wastes no time indulging in fantasies that appeal to his lowest senses. Sometimes, having a conversation with a kid like Yuuki is the only reassurance I get that men aren't all perverted pigs.

Like many guys in the student body, he has a crush on me that shows in the slightest shift in his eyes. Of course, I'd rather the train doors sever my body in two than ever accept his advances.

"Good morning, Sawanaga," I greet him curtly.

"What's wrong," He smirks with delight. "You aren't usually this formal. Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Oh please," My hands fly from my skirt pocket to my hips. "As if I'd ever let someone like you bring me down."

"Huh . . ." He hangs his head, his greasy brown hair hanging in front of his face. "I'm not that bad of a guy."

"You're thinking in relative terms,"

"Huh?" His eyebrow fly up his face.

"In other words, the standard you live is up to is that of the pervy otaku crowd." I lift up my index finger. "You're better looking than most of that crowd, but you don't act like a man girls would like."

"Hmm . . ." He strokes his chin for a few minutes. Suddenly, a perverse gleam crosses his eyes. "What kind of guy do girls like?"

"Shut it, perv," I slap him across the face. "That's the first thing. You have to see your classmates as people; not candid models."

"But that's how men are wired . . ."

"No it's not," I cross my arms defiantly. "Men are perfectly capable of acting chivalrous."

"Yuuki is going against his hormones," he shrieks, waving his arms wildly. "There are like no other guys who act like him,"

"That's because he's the only one brave enough to live up to any kind of standard,"

"You never give Makoto this kind of treatment . . ."

"Makoto has his good points," My bangs darken my eyes. "Good points you'll learn if you actually listen to me,"

"I see . . ." He rubs his head suspiciously.

"You have to remove any and all pornographic and or perverted magazines you have hidden in your closet."

"They're under my bed!" He cries out, tensing his fists.

"I-don't-care," I shut my eyes. "That stuff is disgusting. It's the biggest reason no one wants to date you,"

"But I can't just give something like that up," He grabs both ends of his collar. "Those girls need me..."

"Shut up!" I strike him again for good measure. "That can't-do attitude is why you'll never shape up."

"I have a right to make my own choices."

"Not when they hurt other people you don't," I shake my head. "You make the girls around you feel very uncomfortable. Not all of them all are as confident in themselves as me."

"Thank goodness," He mutters indistinctly.

"I'll snap your neck if you keep that up,"

Taisuke sighs in defeat, slumping his posture once again. "Okay, so I should give up all that stuff. Anything else?"

"Yes," I nod happily. "Comb your hair down. That spiky thing sticking to your left side combined with your grin makes you look like trouble."

"Doesn't Makoto have messy hair?"

"Not like yours. Besides, we aren't talking about Makoto; we're talking about you." I raise my pointy finger in conclusion. "If you want to make a better impression on the people around you, then become a _real _man."

"A real man?" He raises his eyebrow with irritancy.

"Yes," My head bobs up and down. "A real man,"

All of a sudden, the train skids to a stop, throwing me against the door behind me. I don't know why I went through the trouble of explaining my point to Taisuke with expressive body language; he wouldn't give up his perverseness if I threatened him at gun point.

Taisuke wipes his brow in relief. "Well, I'll be going,"

He leaps out the door as soon as it opens. "I'll see you in class,"

My head flies side to side. I'm legitimately distressed at how quickly he shoved off my advice. Oh well; at least not all man are so pathetic.

I slip through the crowd emerging from the subway car, and rush down the stairs. Although late arriving at its first destination, the train somehow reached the station on time.

I stare up at the sky. The sun is still beaming its light down on this plain-old town. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Before I've walked five minutes, a thought comes to mind. Recognizing my mistake, I slap my forehead in pain.

I promised Makoto I'd learn as much as I could about Katsura . . . And I'd rather not lose my lunch break.

With a new sense of purpose, I shoot down the sidewalk as fast as I can.

_Update: April 26 3:15 2015_


	5. Chapter 5

**5: He Bids me Rest in Green Pastures**

I kneel before the stain-glassed window of Jesus Christ. Clasping my hands together, I begin my prayer:

_"Father God, I ask You to provide me guidance. At the urging of my closest friend, I have introduced myself to a girl named Sekai Saionji. She is a popular student my age who acted courteously to me despite my social ineptness. However, I find myself drawn to her after our meeting. I've felt the desire to meet her again."_

I open my eyes to adjust the position of my knees.

_"I know You heard the promise I made at the beginning of the school year. I told You I would avoid getting to know the people in my high school. I've heard more from my sister about the ills of high school than I ever wanted to. It's just . . . She doesn't seem like a bad person."  
_My eyelids tighten, forming a tear in the corner of my eye.

_"After having to bear with Kyouichi because of how much he likes to hang around me . . . I don't know. He's not a believer, but I've done my best to influence him. And with Your help, I've kept myself from gaining his habits."  
_My eyes fly open. I gaze awestruck at the caring eyes above me.

_"I think I may have been wrong. I ask Your forgiveness for breaking my promise; but, I think promising not to make friends in high school was the wrong thing to do. I'm not saying I'd get to know a lot of people; I just want to get to know her better. I pray I'm making the right decision. . ."_

I stand, crossing myself as I finish my prayer.

_"Thank You for heeding my words. Please, convict me of my sins and lead me to You. I pray this in Your name, amen."_

I take a step towards the church's exit. Creaking from the covenant exit distracts me.

"Brother Ashikaga, I trust your talk with God was helpful?"  
My eyes dart to the sound of Father Shirou Tokugawa. Although only in his late thirties, Father Tokugawa joined Amakusa Church as an elder when he was only twenty-one years old. Since then, he is revered as a devout Catholic, humble and strong in his love for God. His passion for teenagers lead him to establish a youth training program for aspiring priests. Ever since my family entered Amakusa two years ago, I had grown a close relationship with Tokugawa. Back then, my father suggested I confess my sins to an elder of the church so I could understand how God played a role in people's lives. From him, I've learned more about God than I ever thought I would. Overtime, we agreed to meet every week Wednesday evening to discuss my thoughts.

When he started the priest training program, I simply couldn't refuse.

"Yes, Father Tokugawa," I shifted my stance to face him, and offered him a deep bow. "However, I'm unsure of how to deal with a conflict I've recently encountered."  
"There is no need to act so formal with me, Brother Ashikaga,"  
He sat himself down on the front pew, three feet away from the podium. "Tell me your conflict,"

Unlike many of the other volunteers on the training program, Father Tokugawa considered his students "Brothers". While the other elders deemed this too high an honor to bestow upon students, Father Tokugawa felt it emphasized the fact that all are equal before God. Even now, I don't understand why he chose to break protocol in such a way.

"If you don't mind, Father,"

I seat myself beside him. My gaze wanders to the pine wood altar right of the podium.

"I made a promise to myself and God that I wouldn't start talking to my high school peers. When I said it, I was thinking of all the stuff high schoolers tend to do, and how I didn't wanna get caught up in it. But, as time's gone on, I've befriended a senior year student who wanted to make friends of me. He doesn't understand God, or even Christian morality, but I've tried to influence him. And, I've kept myself from adapting his habits."

"Yes?" He smiles tenderly. "Go on,"  
"And, well, earlier today . . . This friend of mine wanted to introduce me to a girl my age. I guess he wanted me to 'get a life' when it came to stuff like that, I don't know. She's a popular girl, so I was kind of surprised she acted so nice to an introvert like me. That went a lot better than I was expecting."  
My eyes retreat to the floor of the church.

"That doesn't sound like a bad development,"  
"Well. . . She's. . ." Red flares burst from my cheeks. "I kind of wanted to get to know her. She's pretty, and, well. . ."  
"No need to say it, son,"

Father Tokugawa rests his hands on my shoulders. "I understand completely. There is nothing wrong with having such a feeling."  
"It's not that, Father," I say, trying to keep my voice calm. "It's just. . . I made a promise that I wouldn't get to know my peers. But now, having gotten to know people and seeing how I could follow God through it. . . I'm wondering if the promise I made was wrong."  
Father Tokugawa crossed his arms. His left hand stroked gingerly at his stubble-coated chin. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Have you asked for God's forgiveness?"  
"Yes, Father,"  
"And you know that he forgives all sins as soon as you ask for them?"  
"Yes, Father,"

"Then, you have made the right decision,"  
He lifts himself from his seat, prompting me to follow him up.

"Brother Ashikaga, such a promise was foolish. God never intended us to live life isolated from other people. On the contrary, he wants us to socialize with others." He lifts his eyes to a window portraying Jesus with Zacchaeus. "After all, how else can we possibly act as a beacon of light to others?"  
My irises glisten with light. Finally, I'm starting to understand his logic.

"As for your promise, you have done all you can. The important thing is to take care not to make promise so impulsively in the future."  
"I won't, Father," I take two steps back and bow. "Thank you for counseling me,"  
"Any time, Ashikaga," He swipes his dark brown bangs away from his forehead. "I'll see you Sunday evening in training."  
"Good-bye, Father,"  
Confident in my decision, I exit the church. The wide, solemn doors shut quietly. Their noise, nevertheless, audibly echoes inside the walls. Turning my eyes to the bright sun above, I dash my way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: He Leadeth me Beside the Still Waters**

"'Have a good day at school, Yuuki,"

My father waves his hand from the small door mat welcoming visitors to our home. Beaming, I sweep my right hand wildly in return.

"And thanks again for the parfait," Chie chimes in from beside him, wiping imaginary crumbs from her lip. "It was worth every single yen you spent for it,"

"Your welcome," I fume, my features deforming into a frown. "See you later,"

I dash away from the pair, just barely catching my father's "You're way too hard on that boy" before they leave earshot.

God's symbol of Salvation shimmers a welcome as I pace my walking speed on the side walk. Father Tokugawa's elaboration of my conflict rejuvenated me to the point I woke at six in the morning, just so I could say good-bye to my parents before they disappeared.

Neither my Mom nor my Dad were upset. On the contrary, it had been a while since they'd sent me off from home.

_I inch open the door to my parents' room. Before even pushing the entrance open, I know the interior would be pristine; both tidied up their bedroom as part of their before-bed routine._

_Although the unoiled door squeaks its arrival, the air stays quiet._

_"Mom, Dad,"_

_My voice triggers rustling from under their blankets. My mom's face emerges to reveal wrinkles otherwise smothered with make-up. Meanwhile, Dad fumbles across the desk beside the bed, hoping to find the lamp switch._

_When he reaches it, his eyes glistened with befuddlement._

_"Yuuki?"_

_My mom reacts with identical surprise. "Son?"_

_"This is gonna sound silly," I stretch the tips of my fingers, refusing to let my eyes wander from the stainless carpet. "But . . . Do you mind waking me up a little early so I can eat breakfast with you guys?"_

_Placing her spectacles on her nose, my mom glances at the clock. "5:50; not much earlier than we tend to wake up."  
_

_From behind his weary eyes, my dad smiles. "Sure; I'll make something quick."_

_I grin, stomping down the hallway towards our kitchen area. I fish through the fridge for something to eat._

_"Ramen, Miso soup, steamed fish . . . Anything would be fine with me."_

_"In that case," My dad pats me earnestly on the head. "Ramen it is,"_

_"Now, who's going to wake up your sister . . . " My mom teases, staring across the hallway._

_"You don't have to," Chie groans, lumbering down the hallway towards the table. "Yuki's as subtle as an elephant when he's trying to be sneaky,"_

_"That's a bit harsh," Dad scolds playfully as Chie takes her spot at the table. "After all, it's sweet he wants to spend more time with us."  
_

_"Well, could he do it more quietly?" A burner switches on behind her._

_"I_ guess _that's reasonable," I hesitate, glaring at her. "'Look at the bright side, at least it keeps you out of that frumpy school uniform."_

_"I look_ hot _in that outfit."  
_

_"TMI, Chie," My dad crosses his arms. "Keep those thoughts to yourself,"  
_

_She shrugs and taps her foot impatiently. This is one time I can't blame her; waiting for ramen to heat up in the morning on an empty stomach was far from a pleasant experience._

_"How has school been for you two?"_

_"Same," Chie shrugs, eyes away from the table. "'Still the top dog at the basketball court,"_

_She's not as confident in her words as she usually is. It bugs me somehow._

_"Always a good thing," My mother turns her eyes to me. "What about you, Yuki?"_

_"'Pretty well," I lean forward in my chair. "I think this year's gonna be great,"_

_"Well," My father laughs. "I'm glad you're feeling confident,"_

_"Thanks," I stare down at the table. "I am,"_

_"Ramen's ready," My mom's voice sings, laying out the bowls with the finesse of a five-star waiter. "Let's dig in, shall we?"_

_"Let's say grace," Each of us bow our heads. I can't help noticing Chie's open, weary eyes. "Heavenly Father, we thank You for this meal. I pray we can see Your guidance throughout the day, and that we will keep perseverance close to our hearts no matter what. We pray this in Your Son's Name, Amen."  
_

_We descend upon the food. Chie whorks down the ramen in a matter of seconds. My mother takes dainty forkfuls, only one or two noodles, but zooms through each one. My dad and I take six or seven noodles each time we raise our forks, eating at only a moderately fast speed._

_"'Guess we know who the big eaters in this family are," My dad chuckles._

_"Quiet," Mom and Chie snap simultaneously._

_When the meal is finished, we each dash to prepare for the day ahead. Putting on my school uniform rarely felt so sad._

_Don't complain, Yuuki. _I wipe a tear from my eye. _This was supposed to make you happy; they still care; they would've made an excuse if they didn't._

Reluctantly renewed, I toss my school bag into the air and lug it over my shoulder. _It would be pathetic to let myself get depressed at this point._

I reach the train station about a minute before I'm scheduled too. When I glance to my side, my eyes quake in shock.

_Ka-Katsura-san . . . ?_

It was eerie how similar the scene was to yesterday. Her posture, the glasses on the tip of her nose, her pupils sliding back and forth across the page . . . everything but the setting was the same. The only notable difference was her book; the blase blue on the front cover indicated she was reading classic literature; certainly not the same novel she was reading when I first saw her.

But, just like yesterday, she didn't know I existed.

_Should I say 'hi'? No, that would be kinda awkward . . . After all, 'last time I spoke to her, it sounded like I was just trying to embarrass her._

_Maybe I bug her somehow . . . _

I check to make sure her eyes are still locked on the book. _She hasn't deviated from her rhythm in the slightest. In that case . . ._

I shake my head in an overbaked manner as my eyebrows furrow. _I'll play on the safe side._

As if on cue, my train glides to a stop. The announcer dryly delivers the destination over the loudspeakers.

The train entrance slides open. Kotonoha shuts her book and walks into the train. Once she's in, I step onto the subway car. A callous foot trips me onto the ground.

Groaning, I lift my glasses back up my face. A menacing shadow creeping up my back tingles my nerves.

"Otome-san . . . ?" I mutter, lifting myself up from the ground.

"'Sorry," Her amber eyes flutter with glee. "'Didn't mean to knock you over,"

"If you wanted to play that card, you could at least try to be convincing," I snark, dusting off my thighs. Katou shakes her head enigmatically.

"What's the point?" She shrugs defeatedly. "You're such a nerd, you'll know I'm faking it, _won't you_?"

Her serpent-like tongue intoxicates depression into my nerves. I've seen her treat even those she dislikes with more respect; the fact she's so petty with me tells a lot.

"K-Katsura-san?"

The sound was barely distinguishable over the muddled sound of early-morning dialogue, but the word had apparently floated across both of our minds recently. Our heads snapped 45 degrees to watch the new development.

I'd only seen him in passing, but I knew who the hesitant kid my age was; Makoto Itou. His image popped up vividly in my mind every time I thought of my talk with Katsura. Despite his awkwardness, Makoto was trying his best to be friendly and relatable.

Opposite him, Kotonoha Katsura.

My eyes diverted to Otome for a moment. At first glance, her expression simply looked intent, but a second look told much; her eyes flamed with a jealously that seemed all too obvious.

_If she's more than just boy-crazy . . . I almost_ _feel bad I've looked at her so judgmentally before this._

_"_Ah, Itou-kun," She beamed, her wide eyes closing. "Good morning,"

"Yeah," He pulls on the side of his collar. "So . . . Any good books lately?"

"Oh," She brandishes the novel from her backpack. "'The French Lieutenant's Woman', by John Fowles."

"Classic literature?" Makoto grimaces slightly. "That's not really my thing . . . "

"Some of it's really good if you take the time to read it," I cringed, but Itou apparently took no insult to the comment. I'd be shocked if Katsura even realized the double meaning. "This novel examines hopeless love and discusses the importance of wedding vows. The story follows multiple narratives, following two separate love triangles."

I've never liked the idea of love triangles, a conflict starter so common in romance dramas. After all, at its core, love is about caring someone else so much, you'd put their own life above your own; it's the farthest thing from hormonal imbalances and petty "he's mine" crises that novels try to convince readers are so compelling.

Hesitantly, I watch Katou's eyes: pain, jealousy, and hatred all conveyed in one frightful glare.

_Are those novels more true to reality than I thought . . . ?  
_

"I didn't know romance was so complicated," Makoto chuckles, throwing his hands behind his head.

"It doesn't have to be," She blinks sweetly at him. "But, reading books like this makes you realize how important love is to our culture."

"I guess so," His eyes are completely blank; mine, meanwhile, roll.

"Witch . . . " I hear Otome snap from beside me.

"What right do you have to be calling her that?" I whisper, not wanting to draw the couple's attention. "Why can't they talk?"

"Idiot," She spits. "Since first semester, she's been luring men in with her beauty, coming off as shy and helpless . . . She gets everything handed to her on a platter."

Her eyes shift to Makoto. "Besides, ever since she showed up, we've only spoken twice."

"If you're telling this to me . . . " I say warily. "I don't really know anything about this stuff."

"You're the only one here," She snaps, tears leaking down the corners of her eyes. "'Look . . . Just, forget about it, alright? Take this as an apology, or whatever, just . . . leave me alone . . ."

She slips through the crowd, avoiding my extended arm. Slapping myself in the face, I turn my head to the window.

_Why do I have to be such a jerk . . .?_

For a moment, I watch Kotonoha and Makoto; eyes glued on each other's smiles, completely immersed in each other's presence; it's the story he'd seen a million times.

I stole one last glance at Katou, eyes dried by shaking hands. I find an idea crossing my mind that even I'm surprised by.

_If love is pure . . . Why is it so bittersweet?_

End of second period. Mindlessly, I twirl a pencil in my right hand, trying to pass the time before class starts again. I stare at Otome and her friends, three rows down from mine. The former offers me a particularly harsh glare when she notices my gaze.

_Does she have to take this out on me? _I turn my body towards Kastura. Her head is supported by her arms, both leaning against the table. Her expression is neutral, but eyes truly are the windows to the soul; she looks like she's daydreaming. Probably about Makoto; maybe they agreed to have lunch together for the second straight time; maybe she's starting to get comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship. If so, I'm . . . Happy for them.

Our teacher arrives to begin his lecture on Astronomy. I enjoyed yesterday's intro to the course, but Mr. Namikawa is driving straight into the meat of the course. As I jot down nigh every word he speaks, my papers start to resemble a biochemist's blackboard.

_If my family saw this . . . I'd never hear the end of it._

Funny that I'm referring to my family in such causal terms; maybe talking to them this morning made them feel that much more distinct in my memory.

Once fourth period commences, I glimpse Kotonoha bolting out the door. Curious, I lurk towards the exit.

"You know where she's going, right?"

My head jerks back to Katou, presently filing her finger nail.

"'Lunch with Itou-san, I guess,"

"That's right," She crosses her arms. "Why would she want you there?"

_I hadn't really thought of that. _"I guess . . . It was kinda instinctive."

"'Stalker with a crush', huh, Otome?" Her headband garbed accomplice smirks.

"Yeah," The other's pupils dazzle. "'Every guy in the school's lining up to be her date; no way she' pick a weirdo like you,"

Katou started glaring at her as soon as she mentioned her popularity. Sighing, she returned to me.

"She's as smitten with him as she could be; give it up before it consumes you completely."

Her friends gasp in disgust. I'm still not sure why I was so eager to see how their date turned out, but she's got a point. I nod.

"Alright, thanks for the warning."

I walk out the door. When I exit, I see Sekai waving to Setsuna from the door to the stairway. Setsuna stands halfway between us. Realizing I'm there, Sekai waves to me.

Smiling, I wave back. She disappears up the stairs.

I turn to head to the cafeteria before I'm stopped by a stoic face.

"Hey,"

I freeze. Setsuna's voice sounds sharper, more commanding than yesterday.

_What did I . . . _"What's up?"

"'Stay away from Sekai," She grimaces. "She's not interested in you,"

A cold shiver runs through me. Nevertheless, I brush it off. "I haven't suggested anything like that,"

"I can see it in your eyes," She nods to herself. "They betray you completely; you're far from the first to be infatuated with her, but because of how 'weak and vulnerable' you seem, she's been nicer to you . . . Too nice."

My eyebrows narrow. "I didn't want anyone to think of us that way,"

"That's only because I intervened," She rotates on her back foot, and approaches the entrance to her classroom. She stops a foot before she reaches the doorway. "I can't let you keep this up; stay away from her, or I'll take more drastic measures."

"Why am I such a threat?" I tense my fist. "She obviously doesn't mind we talked; why is that so important to you?"

The air around her changes completely. Her hand rests on the door, her eyes lost thoughtfully in the quiet rug in the hallway. After another second, she leaves.

"Because we're friends,"

The door clicks behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Budding Romance**

"Ah, Saionji-San," Makoto lifted his eyes from the palms of his hands to greet Katsura and I as we walked through the door. Though Kotonoha had dashed out faster than I expected, jitters kept her from opening the door before I got there.

_It's better this way; Makoto would be a nervous wreck if I wasn't here._

"And . . . Kastura-san," He smiled shyly. "Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon," She bowed awkwardly. "I'm sorry for being late,"

"No," His head flies back and forth. "You weren't-"

"Idiot," I slap the back of his head. "You have to arrive at the same time she does,"

"I can't help it if class got out early," He shrugs sheepishly. Groaning, I place my hands on my hips.

"It's part of being polite; if you two want to get to know each other, then you have to make time," Dramatically, I usher Kotonoha to the metal bench hugging the ominous fence nearby. As she smooths out her skirt, Makoto's eyes stay locked on my eyes. I lean closer to his ear.

"If it weren't for the fact I can see the red on your face, I'd wonder if you were ogling me."

"No I wasn't," He hisses.

"I know that, but she feels just as awkward as you do," Grinning, I tilt my head. "Start a conversation,"

Kotonoha's fawn-like eyes blink at us. Pursing his lips, Makoto turns back towards her.

"So . . . What didjya bring for lunch?"

"Oh," She sifts through her lunch bag and takes out three neatly wrapped bundles. Each napkin is a square-patterned blue. "I made lunch for you three to commemorate the occasion; my treat."

"Thank you," Makoto bows graciously, swiping the bundle from her too quickly. The sharp glare I give him goes unnoticed.

"Saionji-san?" Humbly, she presents the other dish.

"I'm alright," I take a salad boxed in plastic from the back corner of my bag. "You can save that one in case one of you is still hungry."

"That's nice of you," She gingerly puts the bundle back in her bag. As she looks back at her prospective boyfriend, he's already chowing down on the whole wheat bread.

"'Looks like you had nothing to worry about," I beam. "He loves it-"

"Ack!" Makoto falls to the ground with a thump. Writhing, his mouth forces itself closed, turning his cheeks blue.

"Itou-kun!" Kotonoha kneels down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just . . . Took too big of a bite," He puffs up his cheeks while his eyes well up with tears. "I just have to . . . swallow."

In an attempt to motivate him, I pump my fist like a cheerleader. Realizing the stakes at hand, he finally ingests the bread.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," He gasps, lifting himself up from the ground. "That was actually really good,"

"Really?" Her legs slide together, and her hands clasp. _Does all of her body language have to be so adorable?_

"Yeah," He opens his mouth like a shark prepped to consume a school of fish, swallowing the bread almost instantaneously. "You know what; Pass me the extras, I'd like more."

Kotonoha giggles, prompting a deep blush from Makoto. "Sure,"

I jog to the bench and toss Makoto the remaining bread. He devours the other sandwich in the same manner as the other. Aside from the sweat pouring down his neck (most of which could be attributed to nerves), he's playing this off very well. I'm shocked.

"Wow, that was . . . " A queasy expression passes over his face. "Filling,"

"Did you eat too much?" Kastura asks.

"Maybe a little bit, but I'm okay," He sits down on the bench again, bending his back against the bench. Slightly more confident, Kotonoha seats herself next to him. Makoto scoots towards me.

"You're going the wrong way," I elbow him in the ribs. Catching my drift, he scoots halfway down the bench.

_Well, at least she finds his anxiety charming. _

I sniff the air, catching a red grape scent.

_That's some strong shampoo; no wonder Itou's flustered._

"So, how far are you into the book?"

"Three quarters through," She frowns when she notices my confusion. "Oh, I haven't shown you,"

With ease, she spots the book in her bag. She hands to Makoto who hands it to me. I stare at the title for a minute, trying to recall the name.

"I've read this book," I nod to myself. "It was assigned to us in the European Literature course I took in middle school. It's pretty good,"

"Yeah," She hugs the novel. "I've read online that there are actually three endings to this book,"

"There are," I smile thoughtfully. "It's an interesting read; I remember being shocked when I read it because I never thought romance could be so convoluted."

"It's what happens when people treat matters of the heart like it's no big deal," She sighs. "I wish people could realize what love is really about."

I did reveal my initial reactions to Kotonoha and Makoto but neglected to tell them what really unnerved me about the book. I finished that novel around the time I realized how foolish striving for the "best" future really was.

"Saionji-san?"

"Eh?" My head jerks towards Kotonoha. "Oh, just lost in thought."

I bring my legs up to the rest of my body on the bench. "Go on,"

"Do you read much, Itou-kun?"

"Nah," Makoto sighs in exasperation. "School keeps me on my toes; Geometry is such a pain . . . "

"I might be able to help you sometime,"

Shocked, Makoto's head snapped back towards her. A red velvet color shines on her cheeks. "I mean, maybe you could come to my house, and . . ."

"Yeah," He shook his head. "Let's do that some time,"

"Yeah,"

Both heads turned away from each other. I slap my palm against my forehead.

_No wonder they're so awkward . . . I'm pretty sure I told Makoto to ask her out first._

On cue, Makoto mouths, "What do I do?" from his side of the bench. Crossing my arms, I respond, "Ask her out for 4:15".

Confused, he explains, "Didn't she just offer to study at her house?".

"You saw how shy she was; that's nothing she's ready for just yet. Ask her out.

_"Now." _I hiss. Reluctantly, Makoto turns his body back towards Kotonoha. Her eyes stare thoughtfully at the cumulus clouds in the sky.

"Katsura-san?"

She snaps out of her daze. "Yes?"  
"

Um, well . . . " He claws at his collar again. "I'd . . . Would you like to go out with me at 3:30?"

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry; the student planning committee has a meeting around that time."

_Dang it; I'd forgotten about that.  
_

"How about 4:00?"

"Um . . ." She holds her lower lip on the tips of her fingers. Finally, "I should be able to make it by that time."

"Great," Remembering his manners, Makoto leaps from the bench and bows. "Thank you very much,"

I watch Katsura for a moment. Her eyes turn from puzzled to pleased. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not?" He questions.

"Well . . . I . . . "

She makes sure her hair's behind her head. "Never mind; I'm glad to."

"Great," The bell hums from inside the building. "Oh, we better get going."

"Alright," Makoto rushes towards the door, a spring in his step. "See you later Kastura,"

"Good-bye, Itou-"

He's gone. _Way too impulsive._

"Don't worry about him," I pat Kastura's shoulder. "It's obvious he's smitten with you,"

"I know that," A small smile forms on her face. "Thanks for going out of your way to set this up,"

"Huh?" I reply. "Well, all I did was-"

"I wasn't sure, but I realized you'd found out about Itou-kun first when you two were silently arguing after I said I could help him study. I guess he told you that he had a crush on me . . . "

"Yeah," I laugh, holding the back of my head sheepishly. "I was involved in setting this up on both sides. I told both of you some of what I found out, and kinda told some of the stuff to the other so they'd know what to say-"

"Thank you,"

I'm aghast. "For what?"

"Without you, I never would've been able to talk to him," She pulls her school bag close to her skirt. "I don't think I ever would've mustered the courage to talk to him without your help."

"It's no trouble at all," I pat her shoulder. "You can thank me by having a good time."

"I will," She rushes down the stairs. "Thanks again,"

Her voice fades. Slowly, I stride towards the open door. Before I leave, I gaze towards the clouds.

_Please, Makoto . . . Treat her the best you can._

I clench my fist.

_Please make my decision worth it._

_3:45 PM_

"See you later, Sekai,"

Setsuna says good-bye once more before I can head out the exit. "'Like I said before, I'm glad lunch with Itou went well,"

"Yeah; he may be a nervous wreck, but he's got a certain charm about him."

Before bursting out the door, I leave on a solemn note.

"I understand your protective of me, Setsuna; but, please, don't be so mean to Yuuki."

Setsuna's irises flicker hesitantly.

"Even if he does like me, he's not a bad person. You don't need to treat him like one,"

Her head grows downcast.

I frown. _What else can I say? _"I'll call you later,"

"Alright," She says, head still focused on the floor.

Once out, I dash as fast as I can to the train station. Hopefully, I'll have at least five minutes before my train arrives.

_I'll move on after this; I promise I will._

At my last breath, I reach the train station. Makoto's wearing over-sized headphones, his slumped posture clearly longing.

He doesn't notice me until I'm seven feet away.

"S-Saionji-san," Makoto slips the noise cancellers off his ears in a hurry. "I didn't expect to see you 'till later."

"I just wanted to send you off before you two went on your merry way," My eyes glistened with the sun. "And, call me Sekai; only the teachers call me 'Saionji-san',"

"Oh," He shrugs. "Sorry, Sekai,"

"It's alright," My posture straightens. "Now remember, always ask her where she wants to go."

"Okay,"

"If you go to a movie, ask her what she wants to see,"

"Alright,"

"And don't listen to the advice in _any _of those date help books you may or may not have,"

He scratches his head. _Guilty. _"I'll do my best."

"Now, don't forget, treat her the best you can," I beam earnestly. "You could easily hurt her feelings. Do you understand?"

"O-of course," He's intimidated; he can't look me straight in the eyes. But, somehow I know he won't treat her wrong.

"Alright," Suddenly, my train pulls into the station. _I better act fast._

"Haraminhama," The droll voice recites. "Haraminhama,"

"Makoto?"

"Ah, yes?" He perks up.

"Good luck,"

"Yeah," He smiles with the radiance of the sun; a smile I know wouldn't lie in this moment. "Thanks for everything, Sekai."

"You can thank me with a favor," _It'll be quick._

"Oh," _Have to be fast. _"Well, I'm sure I could find something to-"

My lips wrap around his. I find myself holding it a second longer than I expected. In that moment, I felt warmth; comfort.

I never wanted to leave.

_Why . . ._

I escape. I climb up the stairs to the train and smile confidently.

"Good luck,"

His expression now isn't clear in my mind. As the doors shut in front of me, I'm forced to brace myself against the door. My chest heaves up and down, desperately searching for a second wind.

I turn my body around and slump against hollow wall. A tear stabs my eye and trails down my cheek.

_Why does it have to be this way?_


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Afterwords**

I bury my face inside my hands. As seconds pass, the train rubs my back against the hollow walls of the train.

_Why did I kiss him . . . I set him up with the girl of his dreams, and then kiss him behind her back. What kind of a bitch am I . . .?  
_After a few minutes of self-pity, I turn my eyes to the ceiling. The fluorescent lights cast minimal resistance to the amber glow of the sunset. Wiping another tear from my eye, I stand from my perch and hold on to nearby hand-rail. In hopes of calming myself down, I nod.

The rest of return journey passes by in silence. Once the car coasts into the station, I take my time walking down the train's metal steps.

On days like this, I hate the urban environment. As I stroll past businesses, cramped homes, and the occasional skyscrapers, there's a constant feeling of unwanted companionship. The pedestrians navigating city streets in search of their destination are always nearby, yet don't share in my pain. Rather than offer a cheerful smile, they stay totally self-absorbed, having no awareness of their fellow human's pain. I may be no better in this regard, but I'm not any more interested in their problems right now than they are in my mine.

Today, the sky transitions to the melancholy of night, rather than providing a book-end to a wonderful day. With no obvious solution to my dilemma, the happenings around me are like the drops of rain falling from a partly-cloudy sky.

When I finally reach our apartment complex, I pick up my pace. For all the gripes I throw her way, mom's not especially nosy. If I shrug her off immediately, she'll give me space.

I slam open the door. I scan the room for mom and check the clock.

_4:00. She probably won't be back for another fifteen to thirty minutes._

Whipping my hair back and forth, I stumble into my room. I drop my school bag and throw my head against the bed.

_This is gonna be boring . . . No one to talk to except myself . . . Fun times ahead._

Rolling my eyes, I switch out of my school uniform into a T-shirt and short shorts. I kick my bag under my bed and sit down once again. After a period of mental silence, I decide to confront the issue.

_Okay, let's really look at what happened here. I set those two lovebirds up with each other, I got them on their first date, and out of a gut impulse, I kissed Makoto._

I run these events through my head several times. After the eight repetition, a blush crosses my face, and I smile.

_That was my first kiss. It may have been under dubious circumstances, but that's what it was. And . . . I liked it._

My eyes shut with glee.

_It was _so _worth it! I wouldn't have rather had my first kiss any other way!_

My smarter self slaps my right cheek.

_What the hell are you talking about?! Sure, it was great, but you just moved on to Makoto!  
_

I narrow my eyebrows.

_I did no such thing._

_YOU KISSED HIM! And it wasn't on the cheek, so you can't argue 'that's a very common gesture in other cultures', can you?  
_

_I was thinking of 'International Recognition of Romantic Practices in Foreign Cultures', but that sounds a bit more reasonable._

_. . . _

_But seriously, it's not as bad it sounds._

I cross my arms. _Oh really?  
_

_Really. _Now, to find a mirror so I don't sound schizophrenic. I pull a mirror from my top desk drawer and stare into it. _Kotonoha doesn't have to know. All I have to do is tell Makoto I was kissing him good luck, and the idiot will buy it. He has the hots for Kotonoha bad; he'll be relieved to know I didn't mean anything by it._

_What if he thinks you're lying?_

I giggle. _I've known him since first semester. He's not that genre savvy. _

_It's always the nice ones who stab your back . . ._

I shudder for a moment. The me in the mirror stares into my eyes earnestly.

_D-Dad was a lost cause. I should've recognized that long ago. My mom told me he was bad, but she thought she was just angry. _

_He never showed up, though. Every birthday, Christmas, Father's Day, he refused to come. Mom barely kept in touch with him, but you still had hope; why?  
_

_He's my Dad; a Father couldn't possibly hate his daughter. Somewhere in my heart, I was sure he cared about me. Around May, he announced he'd be visiting for Father's Day. Mom was frantic that entire time, but I had no idea why. _

_You didn't know what she'd been through. Inside, what Dad did hurt you, but you insisted on pushing it down because you believed he had a good reason. You felt love was a simple thing, built into people destined to be together. Whether it be lovers in a fairy-tale romance, or the disappeared dad in 'Cinderella', no matter what pitfalls come to one of these members, the other must 'love' him because that's the way it's supposed to be._

_You took this belief to heart because it made you strong; it gave you motivation. It kept you going, even when things got you down. Someday, daddy was gonna come back, give you a pat on the back, and be proud of you._

"Stop it. STOP IT."

_But that didn't happen, did it? It was quite a coincidence that your reading assignment explored how fickle love is. Or, at least how fickle humans make it out to be. You found it confusing and un-relatable, so you dismissed it. A month later, June 17, Father's Day, he came._

My eyes came alive for a moment. The scene played in my head as vivid as the memory of the kiss.

"_Dad?"  
_

_Against Mom's wishes, I'd opened the door to greet him. 4:15 in the afternoon, I introduced myself with a knee length purple skirt, and a brilliant smile on her face. My mom reiterated that my blue eyes sparkled with conviction she'd never seen me show before._

_Obviously, I didn't show it, but I was a bit disappointed in how scruffy my Dad looked. From what I remembered of pictures, he looked about the same way he always did; an unkempt mess of chestnut hair protruding the right side of his head. He wore a flashy blue polo and neat tan pants, but his face was painfully uncomfortable. I could tell even then, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome, and he had no idea how to deal with it._

"_Sekai," He spoke, my heart skipping a beat in my chest. His voice was deep and echoing; comforting. Despite how nervous he looked, his eyes tried their best to be reassuring. "It's good to see you,"  
_

_I wanted to hug him, but I was sure he would feel uncomfortable. He patted the top of my head._

"_You look beautiful,"  
_

_"Thank you," I bowed deeply. "I'm so glad you could make it."  
_

_He replied with only an uncomfortable nod. "Youko," he lowered his head to mom. "It's good to see you,"  
_

_Mom offered an uncomfortable smile. "You as well,"  
_

_I practically shoved my parents to the dining room. There, mom had set up a feast with fresh-baked mochi, a giant rotisserie chicken, and several dishes of steamed __vegetables. Even I couldn't remember the awkward atmosphere. My mouth watered way too much._

_I dug in instantly. For a few minutes, none of us spoke. I was too busy eating, and mom and dad were too busy eyeing the thinly-decorated walls in the apartment._

"_So," I interrupted, mouth full. "How's your job been?"  
_

_"Busy," he emphasized, taking a small bite of his chicken leg. "_Very _busy. But otherwise, it's been good. Not everyone gets to be secretary for the CEO of the 'Summer Radish Empire', am I right?"  
_

_His cheeriness was out of character. Even I didn't know how to respond. Flustered, he took another bite of his food._

"_Was there a particular reason you came today?"  
_

_I glared at mom, her eyes staring my father down. His expression remained neutral as he answered her question._

"_Well, I realized it's been a long time since I visited. I wanted to see how you guys were doing and clear up somethings."  
_

_I could barely keep in my seat. Was he coming back; was he gonna ask my mom if they could get back together? That was always a possibility._

_With dinner finished, we continued to sit at the table. Considering my earlier attempts at conversation, I was pretty sure it would be rude to ask us to move elsewhere. The first who spoke was my father._

"_Youko," He stood up from the table. "We need to talk,"  
_

_He held my gaze for just long enough. "Sekai, do you mind heading to your bedroom while we talk?"  
_

_YES!_

"_Sure," I giggled, skipping back to my room. I didn't give it a second thought; dad had come. Just like I'd always imagined, he was going to bring us out of our economical struggles and bring the family back together like it was always meant to._

_I sat on my bed, waited for about three seconds, then snuck out._

_I couldn't handle it; I had to know how this was going. I had to see my family get back together._

_I had to see my dreams come true._

" _. . . my name is Saionjii. After how long you've been gone, you have no right to call me by my first name."  
_

_"I was trying to be nice for Sekai's sake. If you weren't eyeing me like I was some type of sexual predator, I wouldn't have been such a stickler."  
_

_"You don't get to be innocent here!"  
_

_They shouldn't have been fighting. Why were they getting so upset? I knew they were angry, but why weren't they even trying to works things out? Why was it immediately a conflict?_

_Shouldn't mom be trying her best to get him back?_

"_I had my reasons for leaving. I stayed as long 'till the baby was born; that's as long as I needed to."  
_

_"What are you talking about? My daughter went without a father because of you! How the hell were you justified?"  
_

_"I've been working my _butt _off trying to get things back in order. I've risen up in my job, earned a spot with my boss, and won over my co-workers. If I didn't want a stain on my career, I had to keep this low-brow."  
_

_"'Like your one-night stands? It was just too much baggage for you to take responsibility for someone else. It's all about _you_."_

"_I fixed this! I waited until she was born! I held her in my arms! We all have a life to live. If you're so pissed off by the arrangement, why did you keep her?"  
_

_"Because she's my daughter! Children may owe us something, but we also owe them. I made a stupid mistake hooking up with you, and this is how I'm making up for it."  
_

_"Oh yeah, make me look like the bad guy," he waved his hand, a judgmental scowl on his face. "Because I wanted to live myself, have a fun time, and get a good job, it's wrong of me to leave you behind? I have it great, and your lives suck. If you'd listened to me, none of this would've happened!"  
_

_"Out, NOW! If I see you in this house again, I swear, your wonderful life will dissolve like the ounce of humanity I thought you had."  
_

_The fight was over. Nothing more needed to be said. My father clicked his tongue and left the house._

_Mom didn't know I was listening; not until I dashed for my bed._

"_Sekai-!"  
_

_I leaped onto my bed and sobbed into my cushions. I sat there for so long, I nearly suffocated for the sensation. It was impossible to breath.  
_

_I had never considered anything even remotely like this happening. But it had; my mom was right to have ignored him. My mom was right to have acted like he was a jerk because he was much, much more than that.  
_

_He was a monster. He had not only strangled my dream, but decided to crack my skull and kick the dust into the wind._

_He had been so thorough; there wasn't a single shred left._

_That book had been right; love existed in the world, but people were always exploiting those who knew what its true meaning was to get what they want._

_That's what my dad had done. The knight in shining armor was gone._

_A black-hearted devil stood in his place._

_Love could not redeem; love could not redeem evil._

_Love is only something that could be shared between those who were good; those who fought for themselves could never understand it._

"If you grow to close to people, they'll stab your back,"

I take a deep, painful breath.

"'Don't grow too close to someone who might steal your heart."

A silence pervades in my bedroom. An invisible darkness shrouds the room's perimeter from sight.

_You remember it well; putting too much trust in someone is foolish if you don't know them. Your letting your crush on Makoto compromise your judgements._

_Makoto is not my father._

_All people are capable of evil._

_He's earnest; if he had a real problem because of this, it would be obvious._

Another moment of quiet.

_Now, if you don't mind, I need to cool down._

No reply. My better side has won.

In a way . . . 'I' was right. This isn't characteristic of me. Maybe I'm showing too much faith in Makoto to brush this off.

But I've known him since first semester. If he is _anything _like the man my father is, I'd know. I wouldn't spend any more time with him, I wouldn't be nice to him, and I wouldn't be patient with him.

Even if he could end up like him, I've done everything I can to keep things from going that route. I set him up with the girl of his dreams, I've been a friend to him. I earned his thanks. So what if I let the teenage girl in me get the best of my emotions? I can make this up; when I see him tomorrow, I'll clear everything up between him. And once he meets Kotonoha again, he'll forget all about me.

_It's a shame, but . . . I've accepted this is how it has to be._

Now bearing resolve, I send a quick text to Setsuna.

_August 17, Thursday 4:28 PM._

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_Subject: Would you like to hang out?_

"_Hey, if you have free time this evening, I'd like to hang out at the café Hikari works at. Can you make it?  
_

I sigh as I flip the phone closed. Another text comes almost immediately.

_August 17, Thursday 4:28 PM._

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna._

_Subject: Re: Would you like to hang out?  
_

_"Sure. What time?"  
_

_"6:30. Can you make it?"  
_

_"I'm fairly on top of school work, so I should be able to make it."  
_

_"'Great,"  
_

I slap the phone closed and stretch my legs out across the bed. After all this uncharacteristic self-introspection, it will be nice to hang out in a setting I feel casual.

_6:35 PM_

"Glad you could make it,"

Setsuna smiles as I sit down in the chair opposite her. The area size of _Crème de la Crème Parfait _is pretty small compared to its competitors, but the bright colors and inviting layout are par excellence. Aside from that, the store's afternoon waiter, Hikari Kuroda, is cute as a button. No one who visits the store realize how childish she can be when off-work hours.

"I could use a break," I stretch my arms above my head. "You have no idea how much work I had to get done before coming here. Mom really is a slave driver,"

"She'd probably be more forgiving if you did your work on a regular basis," Setsuna smirks."

"I work," I protests, turning my head away from her. "My work schedule is just erratic."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're only part-Japanese,"

"Now I know why you and my mom get along so swimmingly," I slip back in my seat and tilt my head towards Hikari. "What's taking her so long, anyways?"

"If you _want _to get a meal, ladies," Hikari enunciates from behind the counter. "You'll have to come up here."

"What's the point of having menus if there aren't any waiters?" Setsuna shrugs as we approach the counter.

"Our menu is rather extensive for such a small business," she beams proudly. "We couldn't fit all our selections on the billboards above me."

"Fair enough," I concede. "So, Kuroda-san, what do you think I should have?"

"We know each other," she groans. "You don't have to address me so formally if we're friends."

"Isn't that more professional?" I bat my eyes.

"It is not!" She growls.

"Kuroda-chan," Setsuna points to an elderly couple nearby. "I think some of your valued customers are starting to stare."

"Guwaff-," her face turns bright red. "I hate you guys,"

"I take that as a compliment," I take a glance at the boards. "But, back to my original question. What do you think I should pay?"

"Why, our special chocolate parfait, of course!" She squeals excitedly.

"That enthusiasm may work on pliable teenaged boys," I critique. "But it's irritating to everybody else."

"What would you know?" Hikari frowns.

"Have you already forgotten she waits tables at her mom's Summer Radish shop during the summer?" Setsuna chides. "Some friend you are,"

"Just because-," Hikari quiets down to a whisper. "You have a echoy voice and deadpanned delivery, doesn't make you hilarious!"

"It seems to be working wonders on you, doesn't it?" I laugh.

Glaring, Hikari finally redirects the conversation back to original topic. "Your order?"

"Yeah, I won't go for the chocolate parfait," I shake my head. "Too expensive. I'll go for a small 'Cherry Parfait Delight'."

"Alright," Hikari scribbles down the order. "What about you, Setsuna?"

"'Same as her with a side of watermelon slices,"

"Alright," she plugs the numbers into the cash register. "That will be 570 yen all together."

We each give Hikari the money we brought and she hands us both the freshly made dishes. "Enjoy the meals!"

"She really does lay it on too thick," I murmur to Setsuna.

"No kidding," she retorts smugly as we sit back in our seats. "Maybe you should teach her a thing or two over the weekend."

"Nah, I don't think she wants my help," I say as I cut a portion of the pastry with a plastic knife and fork. "I'll only help her out if the manager gets ticked. Otherwise, she'll be fine at her own."

"I'm glad sacrificing your time for others is so important to you,"

"'Don't I know it," I gulp down my piece of the parfait. "On a different note, though, you really need to stop talking like that."

"It's my natural voice," she responds, sounding slightly offended. "I can't do anything about that,"

"That's not what I mean," I take another big bite of the pastry. "I've seen you emote before. The problem you have is you don't like inflecting around others, so you sound so intimidating. There's a way to talk to people you don't know very well without sounding like the Grim Reaper,"

"It has benefits sometimes," she stands up from her seat. "'Take Ashikaga-san for instance. I noticed him following you as you headed to eat lunch with Itou-san earlier."

"So, he's got a crush on me," I grin. "What's the big deal?"

"He's more devious than he looks," she argues. "I actually had to talk him down because he seemed so adamant on seeing you."

"So. What."

"You don't want to jeopardize your chances with Itou-san if he thinks you already have a boyfriend. You know how clueless he is."

"Now, wait a minute," I stop her. "Yuuki-san is socially awkward. I know from what I've heard people say about him. There's no way he's some manipulative jerk out to woo me; it just doesn't make sense."

"Alright," she sighs. "If you promise me he's good, I won't be so pensive towards him."

"I promise," I throw my hand across my heart. "Okay?"

"Okay," she eats a watermelon slice. "So, you and Itou-san are still getting along?"

"Absolutely," I nod. "Again, he's still a bit of a goofball, but I'm glad to have him as a friend."

"'Great," I wouldn't normally mind telling her I set him up with Kotonoha, but I'm not sure how Setsuna would take it. After all, she barely knows Yuuki, and she's been acting irritable about that; who knows what she might do if she find out I let the polarizing figure Kotonoha Katsura 'have' Makoto?

_Yeah, I'll postpone that conversation as long as I can._

"So, what's your favorite subject?" I change topics.

"In school?" Setsuna clarifies. "Geography; it's probably more because of my mom but learning about other countries and culture is actually pretty interesting. Do you have one?"

"P.E.," I shrug. "It's what I'm good at it. Getting the pencil and paper style classes is just so difficult sometimes."

"You'll get in the swing of things," Setsuna smiles. "We're only on the second day of classes."

"I know," My eyes drift towards the window. "It's already looking like another fun yet exhausting year."

Setsuna watches me thoughtfully for a moment but then continues with her meal.

_7:15 PM_

"I'll see you later, Sekai,"

Setsuna waves to me as we walk outside of the restaurant.

"See you, Setsuna." I nod as I walk away from the store.

"Hey, Sekai,"

"Yes?" I turn my head back towards her.

"'Don't get too stressed, okay?" She offers an awkward smile. "I'm stoic enough for the both of us,"

I close my eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. See ya,"

"Bye," As she strolls towards home, I stop for a moment. I stare at the ground and laugh.

'_Looks like I taught her too well; now she's holding up better than I am. I better step up my game._


	9. Chapter 9

**9: He Restoreth My Soul**

"Yuuki,"

Kyouichi offers me a high-five as I sit beside him in the cafeteria. As usual, the room is crowded with students; not a lot of people take the risk of eating in the classroom or on the rooftop. The bread I ended up retrieving from the counter was bland, but I relented. _At least it fills me up._

"How was class?"

"Rough," I bury my face in my arms. "My fourth period English teacher droned on several minutes past the end of class. I mean, if she's already reviewed the material once, why would we forget it before the end of class?"

"Not everyone's a genius, Yuuki," Kyouichi points out, shoving what's left of his sandwich into his mouth. "The real problem is that teachers are under the impression students want to hear their crap,"

I raise an eyebrow.

"'Brownie points for honesty, right?"

Rolling my eyes, I turn my head to examine the other tables. "'Don't people have trouble finding their friends in this crowd?"

"You get used to it," Kyouichi throws his hands behind his head. "Once you have a lot of friends, you get an idea for where a certain group of guys sit. Besides, you find me without much trouble."

"You had to signal me,"

He shrugged. "Close enough,"

My eyes lock on a girl with crimson-hair in a ponytail. She's sitting with Otome and her posse. I stroke my chin for a minute.

"What's up?" He follows my eyes to the table I'm watching.

"I've seen her before," I said. "But I can't remember who she is?"

"You mean Roka?" He asks. "Kitsuregawa Roka; she's a freshman who joined the basketball team this semester. Otome's an A-class player; she's probably asking for her tips."

"I didn't know she was nice," I comment wryly.

"If it won't hurt her reputation in some way to do so," Kyouichi smirks. "She'll play nice,"

"Sure," I frown, eyes still focused on the table. "She's pretty determined, isn't she?"

"Yep," he nods slowly. "It makes more sense for her to get advice from Katou since she's a freshman too. Nanami's a senior, so her first instinct was to teach Roka like she was coming in with a lot of experience."

_Katou probably played on the team spring semester. _I confirm to myself. _It's no wonder she got popular._

"You alright?"

"Huh?" I shift his way. "What's up?"

"You look like you're phasing out or something,"

"It's not that." I grimace. "Otome-san was acting really odd earlier."

"She was nice to you?"

"Not exactly. She acted mean to me at first, but then got really pensive when she saw Katsura-san and Itou-san hanging out together. Then later, she sympathized with what she thought was me stalking Katsura-san."

He closes his eyes, chuckling. "That sounds like a really bland soap-opera,"

"You're one to talk," I snark. "You've been a part of that web-of-lies since day one."

"And now, so are you,"

I cross my arms. "I just don't know what to make of it. I'm pretty sure she likes Itou-san or something, but why would she suddenly act nice to me?"

"They knew each other back in middle school," he leans back in his chair. "She's got the hots for him, so she was ticked when Makoto started ogling Kotonoha."

"Something tells me I shouldn't touch that conversation with a ten-foot-pole," I stared straight at him. "Why do you know all this stuff?"

"It's my job to know," perplexed, his face contorts. "If that's all, why we were you staring Roka's way?"

"'Don't start with me," I huff, casting my face aside. "I recognized them from earlier; that's all."

"If that's the case . . . "He kicks the bottom of my chair, sending me to the ground. "It's time for another social experiment."

"You can't just knock me over like that!" I snap. "Do I remind you of the kid you liked to pick on in elementary school?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I was a very sweet kid," he tilts his head again. "Look, since she seems to be treating you a little nicer, why not give it a shot?"

Biting my lip, I look back towards them. "We're total strangers,"

"You wanted to make friends, and here's another chance to do that."

"You won't let me rest until I walk over there, will you?"

"What kind of a friend would I be if I let you stay in your shell?"

Sighing through gritted teeth, I pick myself off the ground and casually approach the girls at the table. Otome and her friends notice me instantly, their hooded glares making me feel three feet tall. Kitsuregawa, however, fails to observe me until I reach the table.

"Hm?" She asks neutrally. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I . . . "

Otome catches me with a glare that screams "You should've realized that every time I'm nice to you, I'll reinforce my nasty attitude with an insult that rocks you to your proverbial core".

_Okay . . . So she's not _that _mean. She clearly doesn't want me around._

Inhaling, my face takes on a confident expression. _Nevertheless, I have to try._

"How are you doing?"

Even Otome's squad is off-put by my awkwardness. All five at the table promptly exchange glances. _I sound like an idiot._

"Well," Kitsuregawa shrugs nonchalantly. "Very well,"

She stands from her chair. "My name's Kitsuregawa Roka." She bows. "What's yours?"

"Ashikaga Yuuki," I lower my back. "Nice to—"

"Roka-san, can I talk to you for a second?"

Otome pronounces Kitsuregawa's name sharply.

"Alright,"

Otome pulls her head close to the table. The two trade whispers I can actually sort of here.

"Hey, loser," Koizumi hisses, her blue eyes twinkling with rage. "Quit eavesdropping,"

Obuchi tugs at the ends of her horizontal hair. "Yes, be a good boy and converse with members of your own species."

". . . if that's the case, cut him some slack."

Finished with the conversation, Kitsuregawa finally addresses me. "Sorry, what were you saying again?"

"Oh, that's right," I adjust the center of my glasses. "I-is it alright if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," _Whatever she said to Otome, it must have been convincing. _I take my seat besides Mouri who snarls upon my entry.

"I haven't seen you around much," Kitsuregawa says, presenting me with a slightly-exaggerated smile. "Is this your first semester?"

"No," I draw out embarrassed.

"'Don't feel too bad for him," Otome strokes the crumbs off her lips. "If he didn't mess around with that idiot senior, Kyouichi, all the time, he'd probably have more friends."

"You don't like Kyouichi-san?" I question, finding it awkward to refer to him with a polite suffix.

"I figured someone like you would loathe him," she throws her head back against the head of her chair. "I won't deny he's good looking and says the right things when you want him to, but he's not nearly as loyal as he lets on. The fact that Nanami gets so gaga around him when they're alone really puts me off."

"Considering the way you normally act, wouldn't it make sense just to tell him?"

Mouri, in the middle of adjusting her headband, drops her jaw in disbelief at my confusing sentence syntax. _Do I have to be reminded of this at every corner?_

"I have," she crosses her arms superiorly. "He just waves me off with his debonair charm and doesn't address the issue. And it's not like Nanami ever listens to me,"

"I see your point," Kitsuregawa adds. "I don't like Kyouichi anymore than you guys." She taps her chin. "There's something up with him,"

"I don't know," I wipe the sweat off my forehead. "He seems so obvious, though?"

"That's part of his trick," Mouri beams. "The reason he's so charming is because of how mischievous and edgy he acts." _Why in the world is a guy like him popular?  
_

"Either way, I just hope the guy doesn't cheat on her, or something like that," Koizumi finishes, leaning in closer to the table. "So, did you guys hear?"

"What?" Obuchi and Mouri meet her gaze. Kitsuregawa shakes her head sadly.

"Apparently, Makato and Kotonoha are a couple now."

The table rattles uncontrollably. From her seat, Otome glares evilly at Koizumi.

Shrugging, the girl continues. "I saw them sneaking up the rooftop for lunch on the way here."

"Do you mean lunch," Mouri swats her hand like a cat's paw. "Or _lunch_?"

"Wouldn't two lunches make you full?" Obuchi remarks.

"She's probably offering both," Otome snipes. "The hoe,"

"Shut up!"

I slam both my fists against the table. "Katsura-san is nothing like that. She's a perfectly nice person."

"Oh yeah?" Otome smirks. "If that's the case, why does every guy in school stare at her like they own her?"

I hesitate for a moment.

"Otome," Roka warns her. "'Dial it back; you sound crazy right now."

"That's their fault," I persist. "It has nothing to do with her,"

"Suit yourself," She sneers. "But that girl's gotten way too cushy in her high-class spot on the services committee. She's got every transfer student and impressionable high school girl idolizing her. It's about time she learns what it's like in the real world."

"You're just jealous of her,"

Mouri takes hold of my arm. "Another word, pansy, and I'll kick you where it hurts."

I let my hair rest over my eyes. "Don't do this."

"Huh?" She angles her head.

"I train in a karate class Tuesday evenings," enraged, I stare straight into her eyes. "If you don't lay off, I'll show you where it hurts."

"That's enough!"

Kitsuregawa yells. In response, Mouri brings her arm back to her body. Clenching my face in my hand, I slip back into my seat.

_What happened? She ticked me off, but I was clearly winning the argument . . . Why did I threaten her?_

I pull hard on a loose bang.

_Forgive me, God. I should never have let that happen._

"I'm sorry," I speak loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "I . . . I just lost my temper back there."

"Yeah, whatever freak," Mouri growls, stepping away from the table. The others eye me warily. I throw my face in my palms.

"That's the funny thing," Obuchi interrupts abruptly. "I was under the impression that Sekai was dating Makoto."

_Huh? _I look her way in confusion.

"No, no," Otome waves her hand dismissively. "It's obvious he's head-over-heels for Kotonoha,"

"Are you sure?" Obuchi scratches her scalp. "I remember those two talked a lot during first semester. And, I thought I saw them leaving for lunch together at one point."

Koizumi considers this from her seat. Otome still appears unconvinced.

"I'm just saying,"

I stand up from my seat. "I'll be leaving; again, I'm really sorry for losing control like that; it was totally uncalled for."

Koizumi looks bored. Obuchi seems to have forgotten what I'm apologizing for, and Otome continues to throw daggers into my eyes. _The worst part is, she's absolutely right._

"Good-bye," I curtly finish, rushing back to my table.

"Wait,"

Kitsuregawa calls my attention back to her. She mouths _I understand getting upset but try not to sound like a psycho-killer next time, alright?_

_How should I respond? Should I tell her she's being too kind; say nothing and just walk off anyhow? What am I supposed to say now?  
_

Ultimately, I settle on nodding.

When I return to the table, Kyouichi is aghast.

"What the hell?" He yells as I sit across from me. "Why'd you slam the table, give the alpha bitches that demonic glare, and stomp off like that? You totally ruined your chances with them!"

"Not right now," I sigh, slumping in my seat. Kyouichi examines me closely for a moment and finally smiles.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive. On the plus side, it looks like Roka still likes you."

"What are you talking about?" I close my eyes, lowering my voice to a wispy hush. "I sounded like I wanted to kill someone,"

He guffaws. "Don't be ridiculous; I know you, Yuuki. At worst, you lost your temper a bit worse than usual; no way you hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but . . . "I trail off. How am I supposed to continue? _I _don't even know why I got so worked up. If I was really acting like that because I knew what was right, I wouldn't have acted like I did.

_Barely into the fray, and I'm already falling apart. How can I make this right?_

I perk up slightly. _Well, I can apologize to God. After all, he's forgiven all sins. Then, I can probably confess what happened to Father Tokugawa._

Pursing my lips, I nod to myself._ I don't deserve it, but . . . I have to take the chance I get. I'll need to apologize to them._

_Edited July 30 3:20 AM_


	10. Chapter 10

**10: He Leadeth me in the Paths of Righteousness for His Name's Sake:**

_12:55 PM_

"'Forgive you'?"

Otome stands up from her seat, arms crossed as she addresses me. Her friends sit in a line behind her. Each girl's eyes are narrowed at the sight of me intruding on their conversation.

I hadn't really thought of how rude it was of me to barge in without any regard for their feelings. On the plus side, though, they're probably more upset that I came at all rather than the fact that I interrupted something.

"Yes," I bow. "I should never have said those things. I just wanted to let you know that I'd never really hurt you,"

Otome looks puzzled as I outline my purpose for talking to her. Hopefully, she's considering letting it go. Honestly, I wouldn't want this to eat away at me.

Problem is, Otome and her friends don't seem like the forgiving type; at least not when they're dealing with guys like me. If I push too hard, they might never stop tormenting me.

"Whatever," Otome rolls her eyes. "It's not like we were scared if anything,"

"Yeah, you're like a maggot," Obuchi elaborates cheerfully. "You talk big, but your existence is totally inconsequential; you couldn't really hurt anybody."

"What she said," Koisumi raises her eyebrow. "Kind of,"

"Yeah, now could you please leave?" Mouri asks. "We were in the middle of talking,"

"S-sure," I sigh, heading back towards my seat. _That wasn't exactly the most earnest of apologies, but what was I expecting?_

I place my hand on my forehead. _Who's to say I deserve it anyway?_

My eyes drift down a few rows. Kotonoha sits quietly, smiling to herself as she flips through one of our textbooks. _It was kind of awkward the last time we talked. Maybe I can show I'm capable of more than asking her about boyfriends._

I walk down the steps and take a step into her pew. Immediately, I retract. My fumbled steps attract her attention.

As when I saw her before, she wears glasses that hang above the bridge of her nose. Her round, doe-like eyes stare innocently curious into my own. Flushed, I adjust my own glasses as I introduce myself.

"G-good afternoon," my eyes flutter. "I'm Ashikaga Yuuki? I talked with you the other day."

"Oh, yes," she gets up in a hurry and bows. Despite her initial hap-hazard stance, her bow is exceptionally precise. "Nice to meet you again,"

"Yes," I scratch the back of my head. "I'm sorry about the other day,"

"'The other day'?"

"Yeah," An awkward smile comes to my face. "It was wrong of me to just randomly ask you about Itou-san when I don't even know him. I . . . I'm sorry I was so insensitive,"

"It was a little awkward," she fiddled with the ends of her skirt. "But don't worry about it; I forgive you."

"Thanks," I'm tempted to sit down but refuse. After all, why would I randomly sit next to her? Wouldn't I be taking someone else's spot? "Since you two are together, how have things been going?"

"Pretty well," she turns her head away from me and looks at her right palm for a moment. "Awkward, but okay."

'_Awkward'? _"Well, that's understandable. I imagine people who are dating for the first have a hard time knowing what to do sometimes,"

"Yeah," she giggles. "I think it's about time for class, though,"

"Oh," I check the watch on my right hand. "You're right; talk to you later,"

"Good-bye," She bows once again as I head to my seat.

_Well, that wasn't so bad. It almost seemed like she knew who you felt._

On my way, I notice Roka wave at me, a sympathetic glint in her eyes. I try my best to return her gesture cheerfully.

_3:30 PM_

The next few hours pass by quickly. With a goal in mind, it's easy to focus your mind on work. Since there's plenty of it in high school, the teacher's lectures do a good job of keeping me on my toes.

When school ends, I stop just before heading out. Something Obuchi had said during lunch bothered me.

"_I was under the impression that Sekai was dating Makoto . . . And, I thought I saw them leaving for lunch together at one point."_

"Katsura-san,"

I call to her from my position. She keeps her eyes on me as she packs up her things.

"Ashikaga-san? What's wrong?"

Subtly, I narrow my eyes. "What do you think of Sek—Saionji-san?"

She watches me curiously for a moment before responding. "She's a friend of Makoto-kun's and mine. She's the one who helped us get together because we were too shy to tell each other." She closes her eyes thoughtfully. "For a second, I thought because you called her by a first name, you might be her boyfriend,"

"No!" I shake my head back and forth. "I barely know her; I was just curious.

"Al-alright," she beamed just as fast as her anxiety started to show. "See you later,"

In about five minutes, I once again find myself in the library. It drags every once and a while, but there are enough books here I haven't read to keep it from being a total bore.

Stepping over to the counter, I see a piece of paper taped to its edge.

"_Sorry, but I had a couple things to do. I'll see you in say . . . fifteen to thirty minutes?"  
_

_Kyouichi! _I squeeze the paper in my hand. _If you hated this job so much, why not just quit?!  
_

I sit myself in the chair behind the counter. Since students prefer to come by during lunch or in between classes so they can cram such extra studying in, few people come by. This gives me a lot of time to think with no distractions.

_I wonder if anyone would come by this late. _I lean my head forward and close my eyes. _I guess I was just being paranoid about Sekai. She and Itou-san were probably friends from first semester, so people must have gotten the wrong idea. Chie says stuff like that happens all the time._

I grit my teeth. _Besides, what am I doing? Just after I said I was sorry for bugging her about that stuff, I quiz her on one of Itou-san's friends? I sound just as bad as Kyouichi._

_But . . . I just wanted to be sure. I don't want to get caught up in high school melodrama without me even knowing it. If I had to get involved, I'd wanna know where everyone stood. Is any of it really my business, though? If this is what it will take to stay afloat in social circles, maybe I should just stick with Kyouichi . . ._

_On the other hand, though, I was able to talk to Katsura-san without sounding awkward. And, Sekai doesn't seem to mind talking to me. There's gotta be a way to make friends without knowing about all this soap opera stuff, right?  
_

"Yo,"

"Ah!" I shriek, leaping behind my chair. Panting, I peek around the right side of the chair and just above the counter. Sekai stares blankly at me.

"You know, I was just trying to say 'hi'; I didn't mean to give you a heart attack,"

"N-no biggie," I get myself back on my chair. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to show,"

"No surprise," she nods to herself. "Only the most dedicated of students would show up right after school ends to head to the library. And that's not even counting the guys who involved with after school clubs,"

"Yeah," I frown. "It gets pretty boring around here."

"Isn't Kyouichi, that senior with the unkempt hair, supposed to be helping you?"

"He had 'things to do'" I quote him, an obnoxious tone in my voice. "Sometimes, I just wish he'd quit."

"It gives him an excuse to not commit to a club without looking lazy," she summarizes. "And since people don't usually come here, he won't lose any points on his reputation for being absent."

"He's surprisingly inconsiderate sometimes," I shrug. "Ah well, it's not like there's anything I could do about that. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize about my friend Setsuna,"

I meet her eyes, surprise obvious on my face. _That's right . . . It's kind of odd I hadn't seen her today._

"She had shown scrutiny towards me," I sigh. "And I don't know why,"

"She was just being overprotective," Sekai waves her hand with a laugh. "I've known her since middle school. She'd inspect the cherry on my ice cream sundae to make sure it wasn't poisoned."

"Did she really do that?" I ask incredulously."

She guffaws before bursting into another riotous bout. "You're hilarious, Yuki. It was just a figure of speech,"

"Y-yeah," I blush. "I should've known that."

"No big deal," she watches my eyes fondly. "So, Kyouichi's been bothering you lately?"

"It's not just his tardiness; he's so coarse sometimes," I bury my face in my arms. "Sometimes, I wonder why he befriended someone so 'straight-laced'."

"He probably did it to boast his rep.," she taps her chin a couple times. "But I don't really mind the inconsiderate part specifically; sometimes, guys are just clueless. Like, take my friend, Makato Itou, who I set up with Kotonoha Katsura recently. He's a total novice with romance, so he actually consulted a 'date-help' book for advice."

"What?!" My mouth drops. "Did things go badly?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He just flirted a bit too strongly about things like hand-holding and stuff. I chalk it up to awkwardness rather than nefarious intent,"

"I hope you're right,"

"Why so suspicious?" A mischievous sparkle lights in her eye. "Did you have a thing for Kotnoha-_chan_? Aw, that would be so cute . . ."

"No," I shake my head fast. "She's just kinda shy and unassertive, so I worry about her. I wouldn't want anyone to treat her badly."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have set her up with Makato if he was a bad guy," Sekai winks, pushing herself forward by leaning her arms on the counter. "I'm sure they'll get along fine."

"I suppose so," _Why _am _I so suspicious of this guy. _"Katsura-san seemed pretty happy earlier,"

She leans a little closer. I stuff my face into my coat collar.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," she stands up straight, tongue sticking out. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to blush,"

I flinch. "Nice,"

"You really aren't like other guys," she places her elbow on the table. _She doesn't seem that upset, so it must be a . . . good thing? _"Oh, that's right. Since you were talking earlier about how annoying Kyouichi was being, would you like to sit with me and my friends tomorrow during lunch?"

"R-really?" The offer sounds too good to be true. "You'd really let me do that?"

"Why not, you're nice enough." She grins. "Besides, we could use someone to give us new discussion topics; Hikari, Nanami, and Setsuna don't have a lot of interesting things to say. "

"I wouldn't be much help at spurring conversation.

"In that case, we'll have to make do with what we have," she scans the room for a clock. "What time is it?"

"Let me see," I take a peek at my watch. "'3:48'?"

"Oh gosh, I better get going," she dashes out the library door. "See you later, Yuuki,"

"See ya," I wave after she's left. Clasping my hands together, I sigh with relief.

_If she says there's nothing wrong with Makato . . . Then, maybe there's nothing to worry about._

_6:10 PM _

". . . So, while it was wrong for you to threaten them in such a way, you did the right thing in apologizing to them. It is in God's hands now whether they will forgive you or not,"

Father Tokugawa finishes his commentary on the day's events with an arm flourish. While the gesture is a bit over the top, most of us agree that his orator-esque movements are part of why he's such an effective speaker.

"Thank you for your guidance, Father," I bow as deep as I can. "Before I go, I have just one more question for you,"

"Of course," he nods as we exit the confession chambers to the church sanctuary. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, my older sister Chie has told me a lot about high school. You know, all the gossip, the rumors, the weird stuff that happens; and, whenever I hear the slightest thing that seems odd, I get all worried about what I should do next. Is there a way I can fix this?"

"The best way to deal with situations like that is to remember that following God's path for us can never go wrong. In other words, whatever is the right decision is the one you should make."

I look up at the stained-glass window of the Virgin Mary. _I guess the choice really is that easy. _"Thank you, Father; I'll see you on Sunday."

"Good-bye, Yuuki. Have a blessed evening,"

_7:21 PM_

Evening. Dinner done, I log into _Phantasia's _servers with the username "KnightoftheRound15" and begin my nightly session.

I'm a bit behind most of the other players in the game. The top fighters are usually mages, who reap the most benefits from having high levels due to their wide assortment of abilities. Against a paladin class like my own, distant fighters that use mana have a distinct advantage; especially since only rare physical items have the ability to defend against spells.

Instead, I spend most of my time joining a map started by a group of 4 that quickly turned their session into a closed group after reaching 15. I was lucky to get in when I did; each of the members sign on and off with the most difference being players who get in thirty minutes after or before the others. In addition, each were around my level at the time I spotted them, so there was no reason for me to hesitate in joining.

Our map is still largely unexplored; many a side quest, boss, and recruitable NPC await before we even get through half our game. However, we've been close friends since I started playing this game halfway through first semester, and that hasn't dwindled in the least since then. Recently, we've engaged in private Player vs. Player contests to see how our characters stack up against each other. While I've only won three out of seven battles so far, I've attained enough of information from these battles to know in which stats my Paladin needs to improve.

As soon as I complete my entry form, the option to enter my frequented guild comes up instantly. I click 'Yes' and enter our group's hub.

Our base resembles a typical tavern. Its major distinguishing features are the lavish rugs adorning the pathway leading from the front hall to the drinking area and paintings on the wall depicting our completed missions. Many veteran players have not only increased the size of their taverns but added marble staircases and exotic wines to the bartender's collection of beverages.

Nevertheless, we make do. I haven't heard a single player complain about our economic status, neither have I noticed anyone wishing we had more.

The pace we go at is the pace we go at. There's no reason we should let anyone else decide that for us.

_Arturia Pendragon: Hey Yuuki! We just got this super cool sidequest from a 9 year old girl who lost her parents._

_Normal Bob: Yeah, she says her parents were eating by the Dragon Lords._

_KnightoftheRound15: Are those the men who sold their souls to the black sorcerer Tyrion in exchange for the power of dragons?_

_YoungWeakLing: The same. The girl says she got away because her parents yelled at the dragons when they were flying towards them, so they wouldn't notice she was with them._

_KnightoftheRound15: Where are they now?_

_Arturia Pendragon: They're hiding out in huge caverns we fought where those ogres were. Man, at least those guys were unintelligent; no way we're outsmarting these dragons._

_KnightoftheRound15: How difficult is the mission?_

_YoungWeakLing: A-class._

_KnightoftheRound15: A-class?! I don't think any of us are strong enough to take on that tough of a mission!_

_Normal Bob: You're right, of course. We're going to need to level grind some more before we can fight them. YWL and WarrioroftheHeart located several stat upgrades hidden in the ruins of an underground cavern._

_Arturia Pendragon: Which stats were they again?_

_YoungWeakLing: Strength, resilience, speed, and magic I think._

_KnightoftheRound15: That's no good; we only have a couple members who are passable at magic. Most of us can't even use it._

Out of animosity towards the toughest players who competed in guild-wide PvP sessions regularly, we all agreed not to create a character who followed the mage class. However, there was no rule established that kept us from creating a character whose ethnicity was a dark elf or a dwarf, both species capable of wielding limited amounts of magic.

_Arturia Pendragon: Every bit counts. Besides, YWL heard from a couple of well-dressed men that they're looking for employees to hunt for plate-steel equipment stolen by well-trained highwaymen. It's a B-rank; we could probably use that as a way to gain the power we need to fight the Dragon Lords._

_Normal Bob: It's our best bet, anyways. We better get started,_

The rules are simple yet overflowing with opportunity for non-linear gaming. Since it's one of the few mass-market games that has a low enough minimum graphics setting option that I can actually play on my dated computer, I appreciate it enough already.

Besides, this comradery with people whose personal lives I know nothing about helps me enjoy myself without having to worry about hurting someone else's feelings or making people think I was in a relationship with someone else. Compared to high school, the Dragon Lords would be a piece of cake.

_KnightoftheRound15: Let's meet up with them at Castle Undrawt. I'll lead the way._


	11. Chapter 11

**11: A Rejuvenating Afternoon**

_Phew. _I exhale fresh air as I throw my back against the train's metal walls. _Yuuki probably had no idea, but I needed to get that off my chest._

Despite the "earnest charm" Makoto has that I like to prattle on about, he can be quite an idiot sometimes. Already, on their _first date_, he was moving the relationship too fast. I never got a precise answer as to what that date advice book he lent from Taisuke told him, but I'm sure it had some overblown scenario ripped straight from the pages of a shojo manga.

"_Katsura-san," the blonde protagonist with blue eyes, and a chivalrous smile on his face told his dark-haired, green-eyed heroine. "As long as I am here, you will never even consider finding your warmth from any other man."  
_

_"Oh, Makoto-kun," she clenched his shoulders, star-struck as she looked into the face of her eternal love. "I love you so much. Because of that, I will conveniently forget all my insecurities about my appearance aand being with boys just so we can have our first kiss."  
_

_"No more romantic words have been said." With the flair of a prince, the hero locked lips as well as hearts with the fair maiden._

"Knowing Makoto, that's what went through his head!"

I slammed my fists hard against the wall, causing it to rattle uncontrollably. Several passengers nearby took a few steps back.

"That idiot! He's lucky Kotonoha doesn't really blame him for what happened; why can't he see anyone's feelings beyond his own?"

I let my head, now leaning against aforementioned wall, support my still-standing body. _Not that I can talk, I suppose. After all, I made a move on him without really thinking about Kotonoha's feelings._

My head slides down the rackety wall. _And now look at me; I'm basically criticizing him for being a hormone-addled teenage boy; he can't help some of the feelings he's having._

I turn my eyes to the faint lights above me, illuminating the train in a dim whitish-gray.

_What right do I have to criticize him-?  
_

I slap my right cheek hard. _O-w! Why did I do that?_

_Wait, duh. What am I thinking? I mean, I'd be happier if I _wasn't_ obligated to help these two insecure love birds along in their romance, but in this way, aren't I kinda making up for what I did?_

I grin. _Yes! That's exactly what you're doing! You're the only one who knows about this, so in the far future, when Makoto and Kotonoha are married and have lots of grandkids, you can tell him about this, and we'll all have a good laugh about it!_

For an event so far away, the thought is deceitfully endearing.

I flip open my phone to send a quick text message to Setsuna and the others. If I'm going to have Yuuki sit with us tomorrow, I might as well let them know in advance.

_August 18, Friday. 4:21 PM._

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_To: Kiyoura, Setsuna; Kuroda, Hikari; Kanroji, Nanami_

_Subject: Guest at lunch tomorrow._

_Hey, I was hanging out in the library this afternoon and popped in to meet that kid with the glasses, Ashikaga Yuuki? Well, he looked kind of stressed out, and he seems pretty nice, so I figured we might as well let him eat at our table. Thoughts?_

After sending the message, I grasp one of the handles dangling from the top of the train. Sure enough, I hear humming coming from my pocket. _'Bet it's Setsuna._

_August 18, Friday. 4:21 PM._

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna_

_Re: Subject: Guest at lunch tomorrow._

_Any particular reason?_

Rolling my eyes, I type a message back.

_I figure he could use some friendly company; that's all._

_If that's the case, I don't have any qualms._

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my free hand. _At least she's keeping with her word._

Another buzz. This time from Hikari.

_August 18, Friday. 4:22 PM._

_From: Kuroda, Hikari_

_Re: Subject: Guest at lunch tomorrow._

_Yuuki'? Aw . . . I'm not his biggest fan.  
_

_Why not? He's nice._

_We were friends way back when we were kids. You know, we went to the same school, hung out after class, broke the treehouse in my backyard. Good times,_

_What happened?_

_Well, we went to different middle schools and once there, he got really shy. At that point, he started reading a lot and became a social recluse. It wasn't as convenient to see each other, so he didn't really go out of his way to do it._

_Did you make an effort?  
_

_Once or twice. He seemed kind of bothered whenever I did, though, so we stopped._

_What about now?  
_

_Well, we don't see each other in school much, but his sister sends him as an errand boy to the parfait shop at work at. Here's where it gets weird; he talks to me as if we've known each other for years! I TOTALLY don't get what game he's playing, but it's confusing the heck out of me!_

_He's probably more comfortable since he can predict when he'll talk to you. Besides, I heard Nanami say his sister likes to tease him about the horrible things that happen to uncool kids in high school. I think it's more that he's just intimidated instead of him not wanting to hang out with you._

_I guess so. It could be nice to see him again. I just hope he doesn't act completely oblivious!  
_

_No one said there was any rule against him reminding him who his friends are.  
_

I shut my phone once again. As predicted, I'm forced to answer it once more.

_August 18, Friday. 4:25 PM._

_From: Kanroji, Nanami_

_Re: Subject: Guest at lunch tomorrow._

_I have no problem with it. I heard he and his sister fight like cats and dogs, so he's not guilty by associati_

_Isn't that a bit cynical? Most of the girls on the team are on your side anyways._

_Chie's got that posse of hers following her everywhere. You should see how smug they get whenever Chie throws a perfect basket from the back line. It pisses me off!_

_They're kind of goofy though, aren't they? It's bad form to let them know you're put off by the whole thing anyways.  
_

_I suppose you're right. See you tomorrow_

_Well, that's all of them. _I beam triumphantly. _Now, to take a well-deserved break—_

_Dang it!  
_

Exams. Despite how painfully early it is in the school year, our high school teachers have a bad tendency of throwing tough assignments to study for early in the semester. Spring term, we were required to study for exams for all of our tests the second Thursday of the school year. This time around, we get to take exams on the Monday of the second week.

_Hoo-friggen-ray._

On the plus side, an exam this early in the semester means we won't be expected to know much. So, even if I've slacked on my studies somewhat, I should be able to get a good grade.

_You know what? _I say to myself. _Life's not going so bad right now._

_Saturday 7:50 AM_

"YOU WHAT?!"

Apparently, Makoto Itou was under the impression that if he ran to school after getting onto the train, he'd get here before me. After having gotten to know each other this week, I was almost offended that he underestimated my speed in getting here so grotesquely.

From the moment I saw his slouching figure lurking towards my classroom, I knew what his plan was; get inside before I arrived at school, immerse himself in one of his textbooks so interrupting him would be uncouth, and repeat this procedure until he had a convenient excuse to get away from me.

That wasn't happening. Not on my watch.

"I-I'm sorry," he repeats pointlessly. "I thought I knew what I was doing this time,"

"I told you how to do things this time," I claw at the sides of my forehead. "You were _supposed _to let Kotonoha pick the movie you watched, and let nature take its course."

"Nature was taking an awfully long time,"

I strike him across the face. "You're starting to sound like Taisuke; stop it."

Realizing how accurate my comparison was, he straightens his posture. "I thought all girls liked romance movies, so I picked that."

"Did you think about the implications of taking her to a trashy romance flick?" I grill. "Did it ever cross your mind that on your second date, when you haven't even held hands yet, that might come off as aggressively forward? Did you ever think of how _stupid _it was, to try and kiss her in the middle of a sex scene-?"

"I know, I know, I messed up," he groans. "I just don't think she's being patient enough with me; I'm not very good at this dating stuff."

"When did I ever tell you that all girls liked romance flicks?" I raise an eyebrow. "If you can cite a time and place, I'll take your word for it."

"Well . . . " He shrugs. "I just assumed it."

"No, you got it from that crappy 'love help' book!" I clenched my fists, ready to sock him in the gut at a moment's notice. "I thought I told you to stop referencing that thing!"

"You didn't give me any clear advice," he desperately defends himself. "You didn't tell me much about how to act in specific situations. I'm not good at improve; I need a concrete plan."

"How much do I need to spell things out for you?" I arch my back in sorrow. "All I really wanted you to do was treat her well,"

After about a minute of silence, he breaks the atmosphere with a sniffle.

"How do I do that, exactly?"

Life creeps back into my soul. _Maybe he's not a total dunce after all. _"You get a pretty decent allowance because your mom works overtime, right?"

"Yeah?" He says suspiciously.

"So, you have the money to go pretty much anywhere in town?"

"Not lavishly, but essentially, yes."

"In that case, it's simple," I speak slowly so he processes my instruction better. "The next time you meet up for a date, ask _her _where she wants to go, when you come across a door, open it for her. When she asks to buy an item that's kind of pricey, but you don't have that much money, buy a cheap meal for yourself. My point is, everything you do on a date, do it _for her sake_."

This concept appears revolutionary to my frumpy-haired friend. His stare is noticeably blank for a few minutes. _Say something._

"So, if I can do something to help her out," he scratches his chin. "I do it for her? Or at least so it favors her?"

"Yes," I nod excitedly. "Now, you're getting it. My point is, when in doubt, do something for her. Ask her about _her _dreams, ambitions, likes, dislikes, you can't go wrong talking to someone about what they like."

I place my hands in my skirt pockets and lean towards him. "After all, it shows you care about the other person,"

Makoto mulls my latest explanation for a couple more minutes. In the meantime, noticing his exasperation at my subconsciously flirty gesture, I retract immediately. _I do that kind of thing all the time, but . . . I've gotta remember he has a girlfriend now._

"I think I get what you're saying,"

The middling sound of the electronic bell rings in every room. I incline my head and smile.

"Exactly. If you need any more advice, I'm only one seat away."


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Yuuki Ashikaga**

_Saturday 12:15 PM_

"Where is he?"

Hikari raises her eyebrow as she, Setsuna, Nanami, and I await his arrival with mixed expectations. "It's been five minutes since we got to the table, and he still hasn't shown."

"Don't act so nervous," Nanami rolls her eyes. "If you wanna be angry at him for being evasive, just tell him right out. Conversely, you could throw him not-so-subtle hints."

"I don't wanna find out he's as dumb as a brick," she whines, throwing her face against the table. "Guys his age are so dumb sometimes."

"Hey," I retort. "He's not the brightest bulb, but he's just socially awkward. At least, he has a better excuse than Makoto does."

"Makoto this, Makoto that," Nanami drones. "Reverse psychology says you're obsessed with him."

A devious smirk crosses Setsuna's face. "'Wasn't that obvious?"

_Crap! _My jaw drops. _There's no way I'm telling Setsuna about how I set up Makoto with Kotonoha! I'm not prepared. _

"Come on," I laugh, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Even if he did like me, he's too dumb to ever admit it."

"True that," Giggling, Hikari picks her head up from the table. To my right, Setsuna smiles way too earnestly for my liking.

"I'm sure I could work something out," she takes a small bite of the melon bread. "After all, guys can be persuaded to do anything under the right circumstances.

_Yeah, I better tell her before things get out of hand. _Just then, a head of apricot hair stuck out in my peripheral vision. Shifting my head to examine the new arrival, I watch Kyouichi whisper something into his ear before pushing him forward.

_How in the world did those two become friends?_

"Speak of the devil," Hikari sneers. "Let's see how this goes down."

"Good afternoon," Yuuki greets us as he takes the empty seat between Nanami and Hikari. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to invite me."

I smile. "Not at all,"

Setsuna. "Don't worry about it,"

Nanami. "Whatever,"

Hikari. "Grrrrrr!"

"Kuroda-san?" Yuuki asked, pupils shivering. "What's wrong?"

"Stop talking to me like that!" She shrieks. "You act _so _polite and inviting, as if you never snuck into your shell in middle school and stopped talking to me. Whether at the café, or the rare occasion we run into each other here, you act like nothing happened, and I'm TIRED OF IT!"

Hikari slams her fist on the table, hyperventilating. Nanami sighs. "Don't blow a blood vessel,"

"It's okay," Setsuna pats her shoulder playfully. "Calm. Down."

"Uwahhh . . ." She crosses her arms. "I'm owed an explanation,"

"L-look," _The poor guy. I knew Hikari was going to be peeved, but I had no idea she'd blow up like that. Hopefully, he'll be able to sort this out here and now. _"I just got a little shy, that's all. I didn't mean to—"

"It hurt," Hikari's eyes narrowed. "Sure, we didn't go to the same middle school, but I only lived a couple blocks down. You never even explained why."

"I don't know what to say," he slumps in his seat. "My sister, Chie-san, told me all these scary things about middle and high school. She said,

"_all of us teenagers are selfish. We like to stab each other in the back, and do whatever it takes to get what we want. I'm not as bad as some of the others, but even I'm like that sometimes."  
_

_"But, what about my friends from before?"  
_

_"You can't always trust them," she raised a finger. "Sometimes, it's the ones closest to you who take the most advantage of you. If you don't lay low, and be wary of everyone around you, someone like you won't last a day."  
_

_Man, _I flinch. _How melodramatic can you get?_

"Worse, she seemed to treat it as some big joke." He places his hands on the table. "She believes that stuff as strongly as I do, but she sees it as a challenge. Getting popular in high school isn't easy, and she wants to prove the world she can. And she does; three of her best friends from the basketball team come at her house to smoke tobacco Sunday afternoons."

His face twists into an especially somber expression for a moment. "But I'm not like her. I can't play the system and know which people I can trust to stand by my side. I didn't know how to tell what people were like. So I shut myself in completely. I told myself, 'If I'm gonna make it through high school, I'm gonna do it all by myself'. No 'friends', no backstabbers, and no drama. I didn't want any part of it. Besides . . . " His entire head turns such a bright head, it looks like steam might burst out his ear drums. "I felt kind of shy. Kuroda-san was always pretty, but . . . I finally stated to notice when I got into middle school."

_So much for liking me, Setsuna. _I cackle softly as Hikari pouts and stares at the ground.

"It wasn't until Kyouichi-san got me to talk to Seka- Saionjii-san that I realized I wanted to talk to people. Even though I promised to God and myself that I wouldn't get involved in it, I started to wonder if maybe Chie-san was wrong. If maybe . . . Getting to know the people at school wasn't such a bad thing. And, after a couple of days, I'm starting to realize I made the wrong decision."

Setsuna's expression is as glazed as it had been since Yuuki started his speech. Humorously, Nanami looks utterly confused, not relating at all to Yuuki's dilemma. To be honest, I'm having trouble understanding it.

Hikari, on the other hand, has softened since Yuuki began. Maybe she's finally coming around. _For Yuuki's sake, I hope she is._

"I want to be friends with you guys. And, even though I'm more emotional than I should be, I'll try my best to keep my composure."

Before I could burst out into laughter at how silly his problems sound, Hikari intervenes.

"So you're sorry about acting like a jerk all these years?"

"Yeah," he claps his hands together and bows. "I really want you to forgive me."

Tapping her chin several times, Hikari sighs. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Yuuki's head tilts up.

"Alright, if it's that important, we can be friends again." A cat smile creeps up her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," her eyes close half-way. "Since you thought I was pretty then, I wanna find out how pretty you think I am now."

Yuuki freezes up completely. After a few seconds, his chair falls backwards, hitting the ground with a crash.

_Ouch . . . _I shrug, finishing the last of my bread. _I'm curious to see how he'll answer, though._


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Even Though I Walk Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death**

_That wasn't so bad._

I reassure myself as I rejoin Kyouichi at our regular lunch table. As the hour nears its end, people begin to file out of the cafeteria. Since it's a Saturday, the school day ends after lunch. I'd rather head out soon too, but Kyouichi and I still have to deal with after school library duty. For once in my life, I don't really feel like I need extra time to think.

Honestly, I had fun with Sekai's friends.

After explaining my background, even Hikari seemed willing to talk to me. It's good to know a friend I hadn't seriously talked to in a while wants us to be friends ago.

Though, she did kind of push it after I woke up. I was only unconscious for a couple minutes, but she insisted on me answering her previous inquire.

"_So, Yuuuuuu-ki kun," she purred as I fixed my chair back to its original position. "Did you take time to think during your bout of unconsciousness?"  
_

_"Lay off," Nanami waved her right hand as if swatting a mosquito, "the kid wouldn't give an answer if you threatened him at gun point."  
_

_Sekai made no attempt to defend me, pretending to act disinterested as she scooped up the crumbs on her plate with her finger. Setsuna appeared as stoic as ever, and Nanami wasn't persistent enough to put any more effort than she just had._

_I was going to have to answer. But before I resorted to such embarrassment, I would stall as long as I could._

"_I'm sorry," I chuckled, scratching the back of my head nervously. "What was the question again?"  
_

_"You heard," she placed her head WAY too close to my face. "How cute do you think I am as a high schooler?"  
_

_'Did she just word the question in an even more embarrassing manner?' "Well . . . Why are you asking me?"  
_

_"Huh?" Her head vibrated. "What was that?"  
_

_"Why would you want to know how pretty I thought you were?" I was doing a pretty good job of sounding innocent._

"_Well," she tugged at the sides of her hair. "We were friends when we were kids, and now we're teenagers, so . . . You know the cliché, right?"  
_

_"What cliché?"  
_

_"We're off-topic!" She yelled out of the blue. "How do you think I look now?"  
_

_By then, I'd been able to come up with a reasonable response. "I think you look pretty. You've grown up very nicely."  
_

_Or, at least I _thought _it was a reasonable answer. Sekai stifled a giggle, Nanami face-palmed, and a wave of sympathetic red flashed across Setsuna's face._

_Hikari, realizing the innuendo, giggled. "So, I'm grown where it counts, huh? I didn't know you'd grown to be such a lech, Yuuki-kun . . ."  
_

_"No, no," I pushed away from the table. "That's not what I meant at all!"_

"It stinks," I grumble to Kyouichi, "because up until then, I'd been playing her pretty well."

"Frankly, I'm surprised you were able to keep it up that long," he says earnestly. "You never hit me as much of a gadfly,"

"Normally, I'm not," I agree. "But after we made up, it was easy to remember the way we talked when we were younger. She usually got me with teases like that, but occasionally, I'd come up with something she wasn't expecting."

"'Suppose that makes sense," he lean back in his chair and glances towards the door. "I'll be in the library in a couple minutes; I've got something to do."

"Again?" I raise my eyebrow. "What is it this time?"

"I'll have something to tell you when I come back," he narrows his eyes. "If you're gonna cut, don't leave until I come back."

_Like I'd cut. _I mutter indistinctly. _I might whine and complain, but it's my responsibility to be there._

"See ya,"

"Wait," he's out the door before I can even ask him what's going on. _Ah well; he's probably just making some big deal over something inconsequential again._

Making my way to the library, I catch sight of Kotonoha beginning to enter.

"Katsura-san,"

"Ah," she cries, expectant of my appearance. "Ashikaga-san, I didn't see you there,"

"Don't worry about it," I walk up to her. "I shouldn't have called out of the blue. Are you returning a book?"

"Yes," she hands me the romance novel she'd been reading in the library when I first spoke to her. "I'm glad you came when you did; I don't want to be late for the Committee meeting."

"They move the time on a Saturday?" I guess."

"Yeah," she twiddles her fingers. "They're adamant members attend each day since the School Festival is only one weekaway."

_One week away? I'm kinda shocked no one mentioned it at the lunch table. 'Probably because it's a weekend . . ._

"All clubs put up displays for that right,"

"Yes," she smiles. "At least the ones who feel like doing it. It's not a requirement, but it is a custom."

"Which means most would probably join in—" I cut myself by bowing. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be distracting you."

"Its fine," she closes her eyes. "But, I do have to get going. It was nice talking to you, though,"

She jogs down the hallway. As I take my place behind the front counter, I ponder her for a moment.

_I can see why Itou-san likes her, but . . . She seems fragile. Hopefully, he keeps treating her well._

Browsing through the shelves, I snatch the second volume of _Eyeshield 21 _from the appropriately labeled aisle and bring it back behind the desk. Besides being light-hearted, such underdog stories help me keep going when I'm in a defeatist mind set.

A minute more passes, and Kyouichi returns. I turn to greet him, but he looks oddly downcast. His eyes avoid my gaze and his mouth remains a thin line.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down,"

A grim sentiment from someone normally so carefree. Dragging a chair to the front of the counter, he leans forward in his seat, hands in a contemplative gesture in front of his face.

"What's so important you couldn't have told me earlier?" I frown. "It's not something big, is it?"

"I found out some bad news," he shut his eyes angrily. "I overheard Sekai chatting with Setsuna earlier today about Makoto."

"Yeah . . ." _Man, he's desperate for a conversation topic. _"So what?"

"I heard something bad . . ." He shifts his legs to the side, turning his head away from me. "Sekai kissed Makoto."

My head goes cold. A hand, I'm not sure which one, instinctively clenches at my heart. My head lowers, shaking from the feeling of numbness inside me. "Y-you're joking. You have to be joking,"

"I would've said the punchline," he groans. "Apparently, Makoto only wanted Kotonoha for one thing, just like pretty much every other guy in school. When she hesitated, he went for greener pastures."

"N-no," I shake my head, words cracking. "That's not true. She said there was nothing going on!"

"Would I lie to you about something as serious as this?"

He flashed a hard look straight at me. Raw, grey tears flow down my cheeks as he speaks. "Makoto is cheating on Kotonoha. If things keep going on as they are, who knows how she'll react when she figures out the truth."

"Why?" I thrust my fingers deep into my fists. "Why wouldn't he tell her? Why is he keeping a secret?!"

"Because people aren't responsible, Yuuki," Kyouichi says darkly. "If they want out because of lust, they aren't gonna tell anyone that; they'll go wherever they please. Besides, she's a doormat; someday, he might be able to get a little something out of both of them—"

"Where is he?!" I snap. "I've gotta talk some sense into him!"

"Calm down!" He pulls me down by the shoulders. "You won't accomplish anything if you go out of control,"

"He's hurting her . . ." I chant to myself. "He's _lying _to her . . . I've gotta stop him before this happens again!"

"Where are you going?" He asks as I wrestle away from his grip and dash out the door.

"To show Itou Makoto what happens to those who crush the hearts of innocents!"


	14. Chapter 14

**14: I Will Fear No Evil**

It's a bit out of the way to head to the train station instead of walking home. Once I finish with Itou, it will be a long trek back.

The only good point is my parents won't be there to worry about me. They'll be busy at work until evening. Chie probably won't even be home.

'_Wish I could say I was happy that was the case._

The stairs reverberate with a hollow, steady beat as I sprint up them. At the top, Itou sees off a train now leaving the station.

A couple paces later, I bend over to catch my breath. Noticing my appearance, Itou rips off his headphones and stuffs them in his pocket.

"Ashikaga-san?" He asks, eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

I stride over to his position, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. His face reeks of confusion and fear.

_Please tell me Kyouichi was misinformed._

"I have a question to ask," I straighten my posture and smooth out the wrinkles in my pants, "did you kiss Saionji Sekai when you were already dating Katsura-san?"

Anxiety slithering like a snake up his spine, sweat failed to cool the sides of his face. Desperately, he wiped at the stark streams of water flowing down his head.

"U-um . . . " He looks like he wants to correct me on something. "It was before Kotonoha-chan and I went ou—"

I dig my palm into his nose. Blood leaks from his nose as he falls back against the pavement. I loom over his grounded figure, taking heavy breaths as I watch him. _That may have been a bit premature . . . Is he saying he kissed her before he started dating Katsura-san? I have to make sure._

"When?"

Grasping his nose, Itou forces himself up from the ground. "What?"

"When did you kiss Sekai?"

"Um . . ." His filler words are really starting to irritate me. He uses his free hand to rub the end of his chin. "It was after we said we were going out on a date. Out of the blue, she kissed me—"

I kick his face. His body crumples a few feet from the edge of the waiting area next to the tracks.

"What was that for?!" He snaps, face swelling from my kick.

"The fact that she kissed you doesn't matter!" I growl. "That's no excuse for what you did,"

"I'm not kidding," he dusts himself off and stands up once again. "I was just thanking her for setting us up, and she said she wanted to give me a gift before she left. I closed my eyes like she told me to, and that's when it happened."

My rage cools. I follow his sideways glances the best I can. He's legitimately aghast; I doubt he could be lying under these circumstances.

"Are you sure this is what really happened?"

"Yes!" He yells. "I wouldn't lie to you; you just hit me twice!"

"Alright," I sigh, crossing my arms. "I believe you."

"Good," he jogs over to the bench and throws his head over its back. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Kotonoha-chan, though," he indicates his face.

_Damn. _I curse to myself. _I don't want to look stupid in front of her. But it'd be lying if he told her something else._

I look back at Itou. At this point, he appears irritated, eagerly anticipating the conversation's end. "Tell her the truth."

"Huh?" His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes," I nod. "But that means you have to explain _why_ I hurt you like that. Then, you have to tell Katsura-san the truth about with Sekai."

"Eh?!" He flies from his seat on the bench. "I can't do that! What if she doesn't want to go out with me?"

"It's the right thing to do," I frown. "Besides, if you're honest with her, I think your relationship might be better for it."

He glances at the ground beside him. "What happens if I don't?"

I throw a front punch towards him. "My karate sensei instructs us to only use martial arts for self-defense." I stare him down. "But if you betrayed Katsura-san, I would make a special exception for you."

Gulping, he shakes his head rapidly. I grimace as I bow.

"Good-bye," I smile awkwardly. "'Sorry for being so tough on you,"

He looks at me oddly as he slips his headphones back over his ears. Face-palming, I head towards the stairs.

_I guess this what happens when you jump to conclusions. _I shut my eyes tight. _He's so obvious, I could've gotten him to tell me the truth if I didn't threaten him._

I stop for a moment. My eyes turn to the sky as it sends off the setting sun.

_Then again . . . Because he knows about what happened, I don't think he'll try and hurt Katsura-san again. So, it wasn't completely pointless._

Confident, I lift up my head and continue walking. _Yeah, it did serve a point._

I cease in my return journey again. _Then again, Itou mentioned Sekai had set him and Katsura-san up . . . Why in the world would she kiss him knowing that?_

I flinch at the thought and continue my journey.

_As much as I hate to get involved, I can't let Katsura-san down. I don't know about Itou, but Sekai clearly likes him. If she did that, who know what else she might pull . . ._

I tighten a fist at my side. _My sister's usually right, but she had a point . . . trusting everyone you meet in high school will get you in trouble._

I bite my lip and press on.

_I'll have to find a way to keep them apart._

_Edited 6:06 PM, September 20, 2015_


	15. Chapter 15

**15: The Weekend **

_Saturday 12:55 PM_

"See you later, Yuuki,"

We wave off the bespectacled boy as he bows shyly and takes his leave of the cafeteria. I take a quick peek at the clock perched above the main exit.

"I better get going," I inform the others at the table. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye," Hikari and Nanami say in unison as Setsuna and I get up from the table.

"Odd," I look at Setsuna as we leave. "Aren't you with the Student Services Committee?"

"I'll just be walking you out of the school," she clarifies, eyes unwavering. "Speaking of after school activities, I'm surprised you didn't join Hikari in the literature club this semester."

"Well, I kinda worried second semester would be tougher than first year, ya know?" I hunch forward my back. "And judging by how under-motivated I am about my work, I'm pretty sure I made the right call."

"You're still going to contribute to help them with their presentation for the festival next week, right?"

"Of course," I grin. "I may not have time to participate in the club every day, but when they need me, I'm at their beck and call."

"Yes," she remains perfectly monotone. "In that case, all they have to do is say they need you every day."

"Geez, you're annoying," I roll my eyes as we get close to the exit. "I mean, do you realize how difficult it is to keep up with homework?"

"I should," a tiny smirk appears on her lips. "We take the same classes,"

"Ugh!" I groan. "Why do you have to have an answer for everything?"

"It keeps you honest," she holds the door open for me.

"Thanks," I smile. "By the way, what is the literature club doing for the festival this year?"

"I'm not sure," Setsuna places her index finger on the top of her chin and slowly strokes the bottom of her jaw. "I thought I heard Hikari rambling about a maid café, though."

"So much for originality," I sigh. "Well, at least it'll be easy for me to help with the set-up."

"The problem is, they'll be in direct competition with the Archery Club who're setting up an 'Onii-chan' cafe."

Setsuna walks out with me, letting the door closed. "Until last semester, I had no idea how many guys are age which they had younger sisters."

"Well, it's sweet they'd want a younger sister . . . "I grimace. "In an odd way,"

"It's things like that that make Katsura-san so squeamish around males,"

"Nah, she understands that fascination with younger siblings; she has one." I frown, gaze drifting into the sunset. "The real problem with men is how lecherous they are."

"Alright," Setsuna lets out a tiny smile. "See you later, Sekai,"

"Bye,"

As I make my way to the train station, Yuuki comes back to mind. After fumbling to deal with Hikari's ribbing, he started to relax a bit. I'd dare say that after a couple more lunches at my table, he'd be prepped to deal with most social situations.

_As long as Hikari isn't _too_ forward. _I stare at the ground. _If his unease when he first came to the table was any indication, he's even more clueless when it comes to romance. Hikari's liable to scare him off if she doesn't tone it down._

Once I climb the stairs to the train station, I notice a familiar face on the waiting bench: Makoto Itou listening to music and muttering quietly to himself.

_He's so lost in his own thoughts, he probably wouldn't notice if an oncoming train derailed._

"Ma-ko-to!" I yell as loud as I can. Vaguely hearing my call, he takes the ear plugs off and rushes towards me.

"Sekai," he smiles awkwardly. "I'd forgotten you'd be taking the train back at this time,"

I giggle. "'Haven't I always taken the train back after school?"

"Yeah," he scratches his head. "But, it's a bit early in the day . . ."

I cross my arms. "Hm, I guess I can see that. I won't label you as dim-witted because this is the first Saturday of the week."

"Do you consider calling me dumb often?"

"Every so often," I open my eyes to see a legitimately hurt expression on his face. _Oops, maybe a tad insensitive on my part. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, its fine," he stifles a chuckle. "I did kind of mess things up before." He straightens his posture and bows. "I'll be sure to apologize to Katsura-san."

_Good. _I beam. _It doesn't look like he's thinking about that kiss anymore._

When I'd first explained I had just done it to show I wished him the best, he seemed a bit skeptical. I wanted to worry about what that might mean but decided against it in hopes I would forget about the incident. It still lurks in my mind every so often, but looking Katsura-san in the eye isn't as tough as it once was.

"Well, I'm glad you're learning a thing or two about responsibility," I pat his shoulder as metal wheels screech to a halt. "I better head back; have fun on your date."

"Yes," he nods enthusiastically.

"But not _too _much fun."

"Sure, sure," he groans, walking back to the bench I found him in. As the metal doors shut behind me, I breathe a sigh of relief.

_7:10 PM_

_This sucks._

When my mom got home from work, she insisted I get straight to work on my school. It amazes me how she's able to come off as so nice while delivering strict commands.

Worse, I couldn't even argue I was preparing for the festival next week. My mom has a nasty tendency of picking up on major impersonal details on my school life.

As I try yet fail to study for the Geometry exams next week, my phone buzzes.

I flip it open and find a text from Kotonoha inside.

_August 19, Saturday. 7:10 PM._

_From: Kastura, Kotonoha _

_Subject: The Date Went Wonderfully!_

_Saionji-san, thank you for encouraging me. The date with Makoto-kun went great. I even mustered up the courage to kiss him on the cheek today (Squee!). _

_Wow. _I smile thoughtfully. _'Looks like that knucklehead knows what he's doing after all._

Before I can text back a message, my phone lets out a loud buzz.

_Caller ID: Itou, Makoto_

_Probably here to talk about how great the date went._

I push in the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sekai,"

_Well, he sounds oddly grave. _"What's wrong? The date went well, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did . . . " His voice trails off in a direction I can't seem to follow.

"Then, what? Did you forget to apologize to her?"

"No, I did. At the end of the date, she . . . kissed me on the cheek. Like I said, it's probably the most successful date I've had with her."

"Yeah?" I ask, impatient. "Then, what's wrong? My mom's gonna have a cow if she finds out I'm not studying."

"Well . . . How can I put this?"

"You tell me,"

"R-right," he inhales louder than I've ever heard him before.

"Going out with Kotonoha is . . . tiring."


	16. Chapter 16

**16: Complications**

_What?!  
_

I can barely keep my composure. Strike that; I _can't _keep my composure. Out of nowhere, this guy totally rocked my world and I wanna know why.

"What?" I stand up. My bed makes a loud creaking sound as I do so. "You just said the date went well," I repeat. "How could going out with her be stressful?"

"I know it sounds odd, but think about it; she's so quiet, so I can't figure out what she likes, and I don't know how to approach her because she doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to act. She's just super-polite until she gets shocked when I try to treat her like she's my girlfriend." His voice raises in irritation with each sentence. "'Can't you understand why that's stressful?"

"I get that," I sigh, eyes shut tight. "But she just started to open up to you, didn't she? What about that kiss on the cheek?"

"Sure, she was more confident now, but what about later?"

"Later?" I echo. "What do you mean 'later'?"

"Like, once we start going out more, how is she gonna do . . . other stuff, if she's so quiet? We can't exactly have something like that if she's not willing to act.

_He's not. No; he couldn't be inferring _that_. Even Taisuke wouldn't be dumb enough to say this to my face._

"Are you telling me that one of the reasons you're breaking up with her is because it doesn't look like she'll be open to the idea of sex?"

I hiss the last word, conveying my anger the best I can at the volume of a whisper. _If he says what I think he's gonna say . . ._

"Well . . . I am a guy,"

"Don't you dare give me that crap!" I shout louder than I intended to. "Are you telling me the only reason you dated her was because you wanted a piece of her body?!"

"N-no," I could imagine him flailing his arms about. "That's not what I meant; calm down."

"I AM CALM!" I shriek, slamming my fist on my dresser drawer.

"Sekai, are you okay up there?"

My mom calls from across the hall.

"Y-yeah," I shout back at her. "I'm giving my math book a piece of my mind."

"Alright," she says wearily, "but if that book gets damaged, I'm not going to be the one paying the man who loaned it to us."

"I know, I know," I mutter, adjusting my voice so my mom won't overhear my conversation with Makoto. "Then, what do you mean?"

"Well . . . It's just the way I wanna show affection to her. I don't think I could really be together with someone if they didn't see why something like that was good."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" In a vain attempt to cool myself down, I throw myself back against the bed. "That has nothing to do with a relationship! Something like that only comes when you get to know each other really well. You have to be patient,"

"I've heard of a lot of couples who do that early on,"

"Those are the 'free-spirited' sex maniacs who end up having to deal with a baby while their still in high school," I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Makoto, you're better than this; you can't expect a girl to give up her virginity just because you want her to."

"It's difficult waiting," I can practically see his grubby little hand scratch the back of his head, "She's so cute . . ."

"So you can't restrain yourself?"

"N-no, that's not what I—"

"Hah," I sneer. _To think I had a crush on this guy. Then again, if he did break up with Kotonoha, he could go out with someone who'd keep him in line-  
NO! _I scold myself for even dreaming of the idea. _You know what happens when you let crazy ideas like _that _flow through your head. _"Are you sure you don't wanna give this another chance?"

"I . . . I don't know," he sighs. "I really don't think it's working out,"

"Alright," _At least he can show some initiative. _"If you really don't think you two are meant for each other, then tell her how you feel."

"Huh?!" He reacts as if I just told him to murder a puppy. "I can't do that!"

_Of course he doesn't show wanna show initiative; why should I expect that? Great job, Sekai; you just _had _to set up an insecure bookworm with a hormone-addled, indecisive, pig-headed jerk of a teen. Why does this stuff happen to me . . . Why? _"What do you mean you can't? How else are you gonna get out of the relationship?"

"It'd be hard too," I hear him cough from the other side. "Besides, I wouldn't wanna hurt her feelings. She seems so happy with everything, you know? Maybe . . . Maybe I could just move on without her knowing it."

My face turns pale.

"You know what I'm saying? Make it look like we're dating, but not really obligate myself to her. That way, we're both happy. She doesn't have to know I don't like her, so she'll still be just as happy."

I refuse to move for even a second.

"Right? Sekai . . . Right?"

"What are you saying?!" I snap. "Are you trying to tell me you think it's okay to put on a girl just because you're uncomfortable with telling her 'no'?"

"Won't it make her happ—?"  
"No!" I slap my hand against the wood of my drawer again. "No, it won't make her happy at all. She cares about you so much, Makoto. She'll notice when you stop paying as much attention to her . . . But she won't see it as weird at first, because you still tell her you love her every so often. Soon enough, you'll move on, and find some other girl you'll like. But even so, you still won't tell her what happened; you're worried she'll be even more upset. So, she'll keep waiting for you to show up to dates you'll never attend; she'll keep hoping you kiss her one more time. But that won't happen, because you have a new commitment she knows something about."

I tilt my head downwards. "The thing is, Makoto, stuff like this doesn't remain secret forever. She'll hear people talking about how cute a couple you and this other girl are, and out of denial, she'll refuse to admit it's true. She'll continue on like nothing happened, but slowly, surely, she'll start to realize they're right. Then, one day, she'll notice you two kissing under an umbrella, and her whole world would fall apart."

Silence prevails. Somehow, I'd found a way to shut up the basket case hiding behind the shield of wireless communication.

"A-are you sure that would happen?"

"Maybe not exactly as I said it," I frown, "but all the important things? Yes,"

He says nothing, so I decide to continue. "If you want to break up with Kotonoha because you don't think it'll work out, that's fine. But if that's what you wanna do, you _have _to tell her; there's no escaping from that."

"Um . . . " he considers my words with surprisingly honest thought. _Hopefully, this snaps him out of it. _"But, I'm not sure I can do it . . ."

"Ok-ay," _I could lose brain cells talking to this guy for too long. _"If you're willing to give this relationship another shot, then leave things as they are. If you really don't wanna be with her anymore, then tell her you're breaking things off. There's no other option here,"

"Is it really that simple?" He asks desperately. "What about that kiss you gave me?"

My eyes widen. My phone drops to the ground without a sound.

_I should've known . . . He's still hung up on that._

I glance at the phone.

_No wonder he's so dissatisfied with Kotonoha . . . Why was I such a fool?  
_

"Sekai? Sekai?"

I pick up the phone.

"Makoto, since you brought it up, I'm going to be honest; I kissed you before Kotonoha showed up because I had a crush on you."

"Wh-what . . .?"

"I was overcome by emotion, and I wanted to let you know how I felt before you and Kotonoha got together," I take a deep breath. "I know it sounds hypocritical of me to tell you not to do things behind her back when I did that, but I've felt awful about it ever since it happened. Seeing Kotonoha's text earlier helped me realize that I did the right thing; you two were meant for each other."

I narrow my eyes. "But while what I did was wrong, deceiving her like you suggested would _break _her. And that is _not _something I'm going to let you do; understand?"

I hear him gulp on the other side of the line. "I . . . I think I might wanna be with you . . . "

_Keep calm, Sekai; don't let your emotions show. 'Think of the best way to respond. _"If that's what you want, then tell Kotonoha you don't think your relationship is working. Then, tell her about the kiss."

"Why?" He shouts. "'Shouldn't that be your responsibility; you did it, after all?"

"Then, we'll do it together," I say. "You'll admit that you don't think it'll work out, and I'll apologize for what happened."

It seems my final offer has struck a chord. After a few minutes of thought, he finally speaks. "What would happen if I didn't?"

"Things would remain at status quo," I cross my arms, tilting my head to keep the phone close to my ear. "What do you say?"

I can hear my heart beating as I wait for him to respond.

Suddenly, he finds his voice.

"It's just . . . Wouldn't that hurt her a bit?"

"If you're worried about her," I say in conclusion. "Then, keep things as they are." I check the time on my cellphone. "I don't have time to keep up this conversation; I've told you what you can do; pick one or the other. Good-bye, Makoto,"  
"W-wait! Sekai, I'm still not—"

_Click._

_Man, _I collect the sweat from my forehead in my right hand. _What am I supposed to do?  
_

Lifting myself up from the bed, I turn back to the impending workload on my bed.

_It wouldn't be so bad to end up with him, but . . . He's so indecisive.  
_

I glance at the ceiling light above me.

_Besides, deep down inside, I think he likes Kotonoha. Doubting whether you really like someone is normal, after all._

I stretch my arms out. _I hope that idiot learns to decide things on his own. I did make things as easy as I could._


	17. Chapter 17

**17: For Thou art with me**

_Saturday 3:00 PM_

_Taisuke_

"So, you guys think of anything we could do?"

I ask Juugo and Boushi behind me. As two delinquents who refuse to follow the dress code (among other things), most of the student body are pretty freaked out by them. I was at first, too.

But ever since Makoto started spending all his time with either Sekai or Kotonoha, I haven't really had anyone to hang out with. None of the girls are interested in dating a "pervert" like me, and guys think I'm too oafish.

So, I ended up befriending these guys. They're a bit dark at time, but both of them have the same problem I do.

We all have no girlfriend to speak of.

"Hm," Juugo crosses his arms across his chest, "I have some extra cash; we could waste it all at the arcade.

"That's what we did yesterday," Boushi whines, throwing his head back, "maybe we could shoplift eroge from the store downtown."

"H-hey," I wave my arms back and forth, "'you trying to get us arrested? I don't wanna commit a crime!"

"Does it really matter?" Juugo frowns. "People who notice us either don't like us or fear us. The only ones who get any attention from girls are pretty boys like

Ashikaga and Itou. I don't get why, either," he stretches his right arm, "I'm classically handsome, ain't I?"

Even Boushi had to raise his eyebrow.

"Well, what if I lost the pony tail?"

We shake our heads in unison.

"Hah," Boushi sighs, "why couldn't there be any girls at school interested in bad boys like us? Where's that stereotype when ya need it?"

"Well," Taisuke scratches the back of his head, "usually, ya need to be kinda handsome to pull of that look."

"You implying somethin' about us, punk?!" Juugo back fists my face.

"H-hey!" I groan, rubbing my face where he bruised it. "Considering you dress like you do on purpose, ya can't be that defensive."

"I guess not," Juugo mutters to himself, "still, it's not fair to either of us. Besides, haven't you heard the rumors?"

"The rumors?" I stop. "Ya mean about Makoto going out with Sekai? What about it?"

"I heard that suave senior, Kasannoin, talk about it with his girlfriend," Boushi nods. "Apparently, Itou's dating Katsura, but's got the hots for Saionji,"

"I didn't know Makoto was such a slime ball," A smirk curls up Taisuke's face. "I guess he's not so above it all,"

"No," Juugo agrees, "so the only reason that asshole has any girls is because he's pretty. When girls see a pretty face, they become mindless drones."

"Not that I blame him too much," Boushi lifts up the sides of his angular cheeks, "Those two are so hot . . ."

"Especially Kotonoha-chan," I giggle, "I really wanna play with her boobs-"

"Knock it off!" Juugo pushes us both. "You wanna draw attention? No girl will wanna go out with us if they heart that 'cause they'll think we're perverts!"

"Well, that's kinda true," Boushi remarks snidely, "I did kinda bringing up the idea of stealing porn a minute ago."

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Juugo shrugs, "my family don't have a computer; we're too poor."

"Wait, Taisuke," Boushi raises an eyebrow. Although a lot of guys find him intimidating, I think that spiky orange hair of his looks ridiculous. "I thought you had a thing for Saionji,"

"I used to," I groan, glancing out the window. "But she's so bossy; she wanted me to give up my porno mags,"

The other two's eyes quivered. "Isn't that crazy?"

"No kidding," Boushi narrows his eyes. "Damn, that bitch is mean."

"Nah, Kotonoha's my girl now," my eyes gleam with excitement. "She'd probably let me do anything I want to—"

"I said, shut up!" Juugo snapped. "Let's get out of here before the two of you start masturbating,"

We head down the stairs to the ground floor and out the school's front exit. Boushi rolls his eye and looks in the direction of the arcade.

"I'm not feeling to today," Boushi puts his hand behind his hair, "let's just go to the arcade,"

"Alright," I shake my head as I lead them towards the area.

"So, Taisuke," Juugo looks at me, "do you have any idea how we're gonna find girlfriends?"

"Ease up," I chuckle, "even you guys can layer on the charm when you need to."

A vein throbs in his head. "Besides, sooner or later, that jerk Makoto's gonna get found out."

A sinister smile crosses his face. That's when we'll make our move."

_Sunday 1:00 PM_

_Yuuki_

"Hello?"

After mass, I made the resolve to talk to Sekai before I went to the training program this evening. I need to tell her my plan before school for it to work as best as it can.

_I'm not totally comfortable with the idea, but . . . If it keeps Kotonoha happy, I'm willing to do it._

The only question is how Sekai will respond. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would like a proposal like this.

_It barely came up in my mind during prayer sessions today . . . I know this is the right thing to do!  
_

"Hello?" I knock on the door to Sekai's apartment once more. Inside, I hear footsteps followed by the door opening.

I was expecting to see Sekai's mother or father, but instead Sekai herself opens the door.

"Yuuki?" She blinks blankly.

"Sekai?" I turn away nervously. Dressed in short jean shorts and a loose jersey-style shirt, I'm starting to realize why it might have been better to call ahead. "I'm sorry I didn't call,"

"It would've been better to call ahead," she sighs, "I'm not even dressed for the occasion." She smirks when she notices the red on my cheeks. "It really doesn't take much for you to get embarrassed, does it?"

"I-I'm alright," I shuffle my feet, "I'm just feeling bad for not calling . . . that's all."

"Okay," she shrugs, "come in,"

As she closes the door behind me, I take a look around the apartment. It looks surprisingly similar to mine; the same bland green walls, the same flooring, and similarly wooded steps. _I guess the two companies probably hired the same contractors._

"Where's your mom?" I ask her as I slip into a seat at the dinner table.

"She's working as a manager at the Summer Radish shop," she leans back in her chair. "She won't be back until later in the afternoon,"

An awkward silence grows between us. I try my best not to look at her legs. "So, what did you wanna discuss?"

"Oh, right," I tug the collar on my shirt and lean in seriously. "Sekai . . . I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

" . . . Hah?!"

She falls backwards in her chair and hits her head against the floor.

"Ah!" I fly out of my chair to try and help her. "Are you alright-?"

"Where the heck did _that _come from?" She yells on the ground. "We've barely known each other, and you're already asking me out?"

"It-it's not what it sounds like," I thrust my hands out, "there's a reason I'm asking so hastily,"

"Oh?" She gets back into her chair with a huff. "What's that?"

"It's because I heard a weird rumor," I clasp my hands together, trying my best to control my breathing. "I heard that when Itou-san was set to go on a date with you, you kissed him before she arrived."

Sekai's entire body goes cold. Her pupils don't show the slightest sign of movement as a single sweat drop streams down her cheek.

"H-how . . . "

"Huh?" I shiver, shocked that she spoke so soon.

"How did you know about that?!"

She flies up from her seat. "Were you watching us?"

"I-I wasn't the one who said it," I use my back to push my chair back. "Kyouichi-san told me about it; I swear?"

"'Kyouichi'?" She repeats to herself. "But I didn't see anyone else there . . ."

"Eh?" I ask.

"I don't know how you found me out, but . . . It's true," She runs her left hand around her right arm. "I just wanna let you know I've regretted it ever since,"

_This is turning out to be just as hard as I thought it was. _I sigh. _I have to figure out the best way to explain this. _"I believe you,"

She gazes up at me surprised.

"I don't think you're someone who'd hurt someone else like that for your own sake," my eyes turn to the floor. "You're too kind to do something like that . . ."

She blushes slightly and lets her arms rest on the table. "'Like I said, you really are a charmer,"

I catch her warm blue eyes.

"Still . . . Are you implying that you're worried I'll go crazy and pursue Makoto anyways?"

"Well . . . "I flinch. "That was my first thought,"

"Ouch," she mutters to herself.

"But, I realize I was wrong to think that way," I nod. "Honestly, Itou-san concerns me more than you,"

"No kidding," she groans. "Just yesterday, he told me he's getting tired of his relationship with Kotonoha."

"Eh?!" I stare into her eyes. _What happened yesterday? Did she get angry after he told her the truth? _"What happened?"

"Ironically, he said the date went really well," she rolls her eyes, "but apparently, he can't take the fact she's shy about getting physical in their relationship?"

"What?" My eyes flare in anger. "Are you serious?"

"Whoa, calm down," she motions this command with her hands, "losing your temper won't solve anything."

"I know," I cross my arms, "but I hate that kind of thinking; it makes girls look like objects."

"I know, right?" Sekai tilts her head up. "I tried to snap him out of it, but I don't know if it worked. I said he had two options; tell her the relationship isn't working, or leave things as is."

She heads over to the fridge to grab a snack. "He didn't seem eager to try either option. It's sad, because when I set them up, I thought they were such a cute couple."

"Did he have a crush on her?"

"It wasn't exactly unusual," she takes a handful of carrots, "lots of guys have a thing for her. With him, though, I found out thanks to a picture on his phone."

"'A picture'?" I repeat.

"I forgot you were kinda out of the social loop," she nods to herself, "it's the phone charm. A guy or a girl takes a picture of their crush, sets it as their phone's wallpaper, and keeps it secret for three weeks. If they're able to do it, the other person will reciprocate their feelings."

"'Sounds silly," I shake my head.

"It is," she says, "but it's the rose-colored idealism we high schoolers entertain . . . But, back on topic,"

Her face retains a more serious expression. "You want us to pretend to go out so that Makoto doesn't try to cheat on Kotonoha, right?"

"Ah, yes," I shift my head up and down rapidly. "I know it's awkward, but I don't trust Makoto to make a decision."

"It sounds depressing, but you might be right," she looks back towards the fridge. "I'm sorry, I should've mentioned earlier; I have an extra Starbucks coffee in the fridge if ya want it,"

"I'm fine," I wave my hand. "Thanks for offering, though,"

"Yeah," she returns to topic. "It does seem like the best option at the moment. As long as we convince people that the two of us are going out, even if Makoto does try to cheat on Kotonoha, there's no way he could it without getting caught."

She frowns. "Still, having to lie isn't exactly fun,"

"No," I sigh, "under normal circumstances, I'd never try anything like this. But . . . "

He narrows his eyes. "Kotonoha looks like the kind of person whose lonely most of the time. If I wasn't so awkward, I might try to reach out to her. The couple times I've tried have been disasters, though,"

My eyes become more determined. "Because she's so lonely, though, I want someone who's as close as Itou-san is to treat her well,"

I shake my head. "So, I'll do anything to make sure he doesn't treat her poorly,"

Sekai considers this for a few minutes as she munches on carrots. After finishing her thoughts, she smiles. "Alright, I'd say I agree with your proposition,"

She holds my hand. _Ah! Is . . . Is she trying to make me this awkward._

"I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now,"

_Edited August 30 2:05 PM_


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Thy Rod and Thy Staff Comfort me**

_Saturday 7:20 PM_

_Kotonoha_

_I wonder why she hasn't responded . . ._

I think to myself as I flip my cell phone closed. I figured Saionjii-san would have been ecstatic at the fact my date with Makoto went well, especially considering the last two had mixed results.

_She's probably just studying . . . Exams are coming up after the weekend._

I've never had much trouble studying. Most of my classes' subject material come naturally to me, and looking them over provides an escape from how painful some days are.

_Why? _I wipe a budding tear from my eye. _Why did I have to end up in a class with Otome-san and her friends?_

_N-no, _I shake my head back and forth like a dog, _look at the bright side. The date went great; Makoto-kun apologized for coming off too strong, and he even treated me politely. It's more than I really deserve, but . . ._

I hold my pillow close to my chest.

_I still like it. I love Makoto-kun just the same._

"Ko-to-no-ha-chan!"

_Oh no, _I pout, _why does she have to interrupt my fantasy? _"Kokoro? What's wrong?"

My childish thirteen year old sister slips through the crack in the door and bounces on my bed.

"It's impolite to barge into people's room without being let in," I sigh.

"Now, now," she smiles, "when mom says that stuff, she's just talking about with house guests. She doesn't mean with people I've known forever."

"I'm glad to see you reserve particularly rude behavior for me."

She beams. "'Doesn't it make you feel complete and total adoration for this _adorable _little sister of yours."

"Not really," I frown. "You look pretty much the same as you always have,"

"Aw, you're boring," she glances at the phone beside me. "You still got that picture of the cute boy with the messy hair on your cell?"

"Kokoro!"I stick the phone back in my drawer. "Why were you snooping through my room again?"

"Its part of the deal, remember?" She winks. "You know mom would be _ticked _if she found out you were dating some guy she didn't know . . ."

This_ is why I'm glad I keep my computer password protected. _I smirk. _I knew asking for a diary would have been a bad idea._

"I know, I know," I blush, "please don't tell her.

"Only if you let me know what you were so excited about when you got home."

"Okay . . ." I stand up. "I had been feeling awkward around him because on our last date, he tried to kiss me. But, then he apologized for being too forward, and at the end of the date, I got up the courage to kiss him on the cheek."

"That's it?" She crosses her arms impetuously. "Man, your love life is boring . . ."

"You'll understand when you're my age," I sit down on the bed. "Love is wonderful . . ."

"You sound like you were ripped straight from one of those Disney Princess movies," she rolls her eyes. "Still, I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks," I nod. "If it weren't for school, things would be perfect right now . . ."

"Huh?" She tilts her head, the bulbs in her hair bouncing as she does so. "What did ya say?"

"Nothing," I turn away, "just thinking about those pretty eyes of hers."

"Okay, I'll leave you to your daydreams," she hops to the door. "See you later, Kotonoha-chan,"

"Bye," I giggle as she shuts the door to my room. Unfortunately, my brief moment of happiness is stunted by my earlier thought.

From the moment she first saw me, I could tell Otome Katou didn't like her. When I walked through the door of our classroom on the first day of school, she gave me a testy glare. Things only got worse from there.

Once she landed a spot on the basketball team, she started spreading rumors about me. She's told people that I'm a 'slutty bitch' who acts shy to get guys to notice her. Because of how many men look at me in bad ways when I walk past, it was easy to see the truth in what she said. Besides, she was extroverted and popular; people didn't see much in me to look differently.

I do have a small fan club in the school. Girls who seek to model themselves as graceful and elegant formed the 'Elegant and Glorious Kotonoha-hime*!' club (I'm not kidding). They vehemently denied the gossip spread around about me, instead arguing that I was one of the nicest girls in school. Unfortunately, none of them ended up in a class with me, and since I'm in the Student Services Committee, I've only had the opportunity to talk to them a couple times.

_Just my luck. _I bring my legs up to my chest.

Besides them, there are only two people I can think of who have ever been explicitly nice to me. First, there was Saionjii-san. For a reason I still don't entirely understand, she helped Makoto and me get together. Since then, she's kept in contact with me, asking me how my day's been and whether Makoto-kun's been 'behaving himself'. Were she not busy, I'm sure she would've sent a text to me today as well.

Then, of course, there was Itou Makoto; the boy I love.

I'm pretty sure most girls wouldn't notice him. He's somewhat sloppy and has somewhat of a bad temper, but something about him stuck out to more than with others. When I noticed him looking at me from his position on the train, he wasn't staring at me like most boys do.

There was something earnest about him. Something that showed he cared . . .

He may not be perfect. I realized this all too well once we started dating. He's a bit impulsive and knows very little about what I actually like. But, today, I confirmed to myself that he still loved me. The fact he was willing to apologize and tried his hardest to treat me well proves it to me.

_I really was too hard on him. _I clasp my hands together. _He really does care about me . . ._

_Sunday 1:30 PM_

_Yuuki_

"Now remember,"

Sekai lets go of my hand and lifts up her index finger.

"This is just a temporary thing; we aren't really going out."

"O-of course," I blush, shifting away from her. "I didn't think we were,"

"I'm just playing with you," she crosses her arms. "Still, I'm worried about something."

"What's that?"

"What if Makoto does come to a decision about what he wants to do?"

I scrunch up my face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"'Like, obviously it would be best if he decided he did wanna be with Katsura-san and stayed with her. But what if he honestly decides that he doesn't feel the same about her that she does about him? I can tell part of the purpose of the plan is to pressure him into choosing to stay with her, right?"

I tug anxiously at my collar. _I hadn't really thought of that. Are we doing the right thing?_

"So, if he doesn't wanna be with Katsura-san, but we keep up this whole 'dating' thing, then aren't we making a mistake?"

_What am I supposed to do? _I shift my glasses back into place. _If she's right, then I'm hurting both Itou-san, and even Katsura-san indirectly. Two people who don't love each other shouldn't be together. But . . ._

I narrow my eyes. _Itou-san must love Katsura-san; otherwise, Sekai wouldn't have brought them together. Besides,_

I tighten my fist. _Just because we're pretending to be together doesn't mean he can't still tell her he doesn't want to go out with her. If he wants to end it, he can at any time. _

I hunch forward. _And if he did that, we'd just tell everyone we weren't really dating._

"I think it's worth the risk,"

Sekai's eyes meet with my gaze. "Itou-san must like Katsura-san if he let you get them together; I think he's only feeling stressed because he's being impatient. Does he vent to you a lot?"

"Yeah," she groans, "for better or for worse."

"I think this plan of ours is safe." I glance distantly out the window. "If you don't want to help me, I'd understand. I have mixed feelings about this as well . . ."

"No, I think you've got a point. Even if I find out Itou thinks differently, we can just bring things back to the way they were."

She smirks mischievously. "The 'Keep Makoto and Kotonoha together plan' starts now!"

_*"Princess" in Japanese_

_Edited October 6, 2015. Tuesday, 7:00 AM._


	19. Chapter 19

**19: Irritancy**

_7:30 PM_

_Sekai_

Sunday evening and studying for the exams is becoming an even harder chore than normal.

_Let's see . . . take the Pythagorean Theorem and take the square root of Makoto, and then . . ._

"AUGH!"

I slam my head into my pillow. Grabbing both sides my pillow, I force my face further into the cushiony solace.

"Why? Woulfdn't that solf all my proflems? I'd just take Makofo's square root, so we'd have his goof side and his bad sife. Or, is fhat division . . .?"

"Argh!" I throw my face out of the pillow and slam my body back against the bed. "Why did Yuuki have to make things so complicated? I know, it's the best thing we can do right now, but how am I supposed to make everyone think I'm _dating _him? Besides, who knows how Setsuna would react . . .?"

"Sekai dear? I understand exams are stressful, but couldn't you dial it back a bit?"

"Mom-!" I shout through the door at her. "High school is stressful!"

"Now, now, when I was your age, I never complained this much. I had the homework in front of me, and then I got it done."

My mouth droops in disbelief. "What did you do when you didn't know how to do it, then?"

Mom considers this for a while before answering simply, "I just worked even harder to get it done,"

Her footsteps echo distantly as she heads down the stairs. I turn back to my homework.

_Man, Setsuna was worried he had a thing for me, but he's so caught up on helping Katsura-san. 'Wouldn't surprise me if he had a thing for her; the two would be a good couple._

_On the other hand, though, it's in his nature to help outcasts like her . . . Uh, I don't know,_

I mindlessly skim through a history textbook beside my geometry one. _Still, I agreed to help him out with this, so I'm going to follow along until I'm sure I know where Makoto stands._

I narrow my eyebrows, bite my lip, and clench my fists.

_Don't even think about it. You have a bunch of tests on Tuesday; just let the atmosphere of the Cartesian coordinate system overtake you completely._

Taking in a deep breath, I force myself to jot down more notes on a piece of paper.

_That's right, Sekai . . . Just take things as they come._

_Monday 7:45 AM_

_Phew._

I lean back as the train begins to roll down the track. I hadn't expected to wake up as late as I did, but I spent nearly the entire night either hitting the books or lost in thought.

In any case, I slept past my alarm and ended up in a mad-dash to get to school on time, my mother scolding me every opportunity she got.

_Sometimes, I miss the days when I was a middle schooler. _I flick one of my bangs back in place. _Mom was always so supportive and earnest back then._

Across from me, Taisuke stares out the window, a cheek grin on his face. However, instead of the lustful tint of red plastered across his cheeks I normally associate with him, he appears to be marveling at a feat of his own creation.

_This I gotta see._

"Sawanaga-san?"

"Hmph?" He smiles way too earnestly for my liking. "Oh, Sekai-san. Good morning,"

"Saionjii-san, please," I frown, "what are you so cheery about?"

"Oh, well, starting from yesterday, I started to see life in rose-colored glasses." He adjusts imaginary spectacles over his eyes to prove his point. "Now, I'm a lot happier than I was; I don't even need my porno mags to satisfy—"

_Slap._

"Don't mention those things in front of me," I glower, "or I visit your home in the corner of night and chuck every single one out the window."

"'Sorry, sorry," he says, rubbing the sides of his cheeks with his palms, "I didn't think it through."

"Whatever," I groan as I look out the window.

His eyes widen slightly; a plain show of uncertainity. "Something wrong?"

"Nah," I wave my hand dismissively. "I'm fine, just, thinking about exams. That's all,"

"Yeah, I get it," he ruffles the top of his head, "I have no idea how I'm gonna pass. The exams are so tough in high school . . ."

As Taisuke continues to lecture on his failings as a student, I dodge back to my previous spot on the train.

_Let's see . . . Today's review for the tests, so I've gotta take good notes. After class, I'm gonna go check on the literature club to help them out with preparations for the school festival. So . . . how I'm I supposed to fit in Yuuki and me dating?_

I snap my fingers.

_That's it! During lunch break, I'll hold his hand and lead him to our lunch table. That way, all of them will know we're a couple now._

A bucket of sweat pours down my neck. _Including Setsuna . . . I hope she's not too upset about this._

_Ah well. _I shrug. _I was gonna have to tell her I'd set up Makoto and Kotonoha eventually; why not today?_

That thought calms me somewhat as the rackety sounds of the train hum in the background.

_Sunday 9:30 PM_

_Setsuna_

There are many ways I'd rather spend my weekend than cramming as much time as possible to study for an exam. Still, it's not like I've had much else to do.

Sekai hasn't contacted me by phone or otherwise since yesterday, and I don't really feel like talking to Hikari or Nanami. I've sent her a couple texts, but she hasn't replied back.

_Maybe she's just busy . . ._

I glance at a French to Japanese translation guide sticking out of my mostly empty backpack. Biting the corner of my lip, I retrieve the book, and begin reciting simple French phrases.

Before being hired to work as a Japanese to French translator for Summer Radish's overseas ventures, my mom spent most of her time attending a college in France. Despite being a foreigner, she worked hard at mastering the language to the point they'd admit her as a student. Occasionally, I've heard her express the sentiment that she may love France more than her native country.

Nevertheless, she wasn't interested in working overseas forever; inside, I guess she'd always wanted to live a life that wasn't so hectic. So, she married a man named Inou Ayumu. In the pictures I've dug up from the basement, he looks like such a friendly guy, but he turned out to be a fraud. He'd go to various strip clubs, have sex with the women there, and then pretend nothing happened. When my mom finally found out, they went through a particularly nasty divorce settlement.

I'm kind of surprised my mom decided to stay in Japan after that mess, but she insisted her home was here. So, she eventually secured a high-paying job at Summer Radish and has worked that position ever since. Its long hours, and she spends a lot of her time at the business's office buildings in the downtown area, but I don't mind too much. She's kind to me while she's here, so I don't have much else I could ask for.

"'Still wish my dad hadn't been such a jerk, though," I murmur to myself as I send another text to Sekai. If nothing else, talking to her will put me back in my standard, blasé mood.

_August 20, Sunday. 9:35 PM._

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna_

_Subject: Where have you been?_

_Have you been studying all this time? If you still don't get the material, I don't think you should bother studying._

I click the send button and shut my French textbook. _Maybe I was a bit sarcastic, but she's been kind of evasive lately._

I'd noticed first semester that Sekai was showing interest in Itou. Once they became acquaintances, I started noticing the little details about the way she looked at him: the happy glint in her eyes, the warmness of her smile, the earnestness of her laugh, all of it made it clear to me she'd developed a crush on him.

At first, I was disappointed. Oddly enough, I actually had a small crush on Itou beforehand.

Even so, Sekai was my best friend. I wasn't going to let my own feelings get in the way of something she deserved.

So, I pretended I'd lost interest in Makoto and started urging her to spend more time with him. I deliberately avoided explaining my intentions; things as romance take time to develop. If I was too forceful, they might separate because they felt like they were being told to be in a relationship they didn't want to be in.

For a while, my plan seemed to be working. Even into second semester, I'd noticed they ate lunch together a couple times.

Unfortunately, things changed.

Soon enough, Sekai and Makoto stopped spending time with each other. When I'd asked her why one day, she'd explained rather nervously,

"_I don't know. It's probably because Makoto thinks I talk too much; I've heard more than one guy say I'm a bit of a chatterbox."_

I didn't believe her. But, I held out hope that things would go in a more positive direction for them.

As I paid closer attention, I realized the two did spend a decent bit of time together between classes. They may have stopped eating lunch together, but they seemed to be pretty good friends. Soon enough, maybe they will get together . . .

_Buzz._

_Hey Setsuna; yeah, I'm doing alright. You don't need to be such a Debi Downer about my ability to learn, though._

_If I didn't tease you, you'd stop having reason to try._

_I'm not some delinquent, you know . . ._

_Yes. So, how are you and Itou getting along?_

A noticeable pause goes by before she answers.

_He's an idiot as always. But still a pretty good guy at heart. _

_She's gotta be hiding _something_, _I let out a breath of air, _oh well, I'll let her off the hook this time._

_That's good. I better be leaving, though: my exams calleth._

_Ah, don't remind me, haha! See you later, Setsuna._

I stick the phone back in my bag and continue working.

_I wonder what she's not telling me . . ._


	20. Chapter 20

**20: Deceit**

_7:55 AM_

_Sekai_

"Hey, Itou,"

I greet my classmate pleasantly as I slip into our pew. Because his eyes are busy staring blankly into the image on his cellphone, he fails to notice me at first.

Once he does, he buries the device into his pocket so quickly, I almost forgot he was holding it. I catch a glimpse of a nasty, half-faded bruise on his right cheek.

"S-Sekai-san," he babbles blandly, "good morning."

"I know that look," I frown, "what's going on? And what happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" He raises his hand up to tell me but stops a moment afterward. "I-it's nothing; I just tripped. And, K-katsura-san and I are doing fine . . ."

_I don't know_ where _you got that bruise from, Makoto, but you can't lie to me. _You_ may not know it, but it's obvious to me what you're thinking. _I bite my lip. _Please tell me this stuff between you and Katsura-san is just a phase . . ._

"If you say so," I glance at the blackboard, giving me time to regain my composure. "Hey, something interesting happened over the weekend."

"Oh?" He says disinterestedly. "What's that?"

"Yuki-san and I are going out,"

"'Yuki-san . . .?'"

He echoes flatly, eyes gravitating to the doormat chalk at the front of the classroom. "Who's that again?"

"Chie Ashikaga's younger brother; you know, the senior student who's really good at basketball?"

"Oh," he sighs, slumping into his seat, "I'm surprised,"

"What do you mean?" I close my eyes cheerfully. "He's honest, chivalrous, and good-looking."

"Yeah, but . . ." he turns his head away. "Isn't he kinda weird?"

"Nah," I dismiss the thought with a wave of my hand, "he's just different. Besides, he isn't constantly leering at my waist, waiting for my skirt to fly up; that's more than you can say for most of the guys here."

"H-hey," he bares his teeth, "that sometimes happens by mistake; I can't help it the skirts are short."

"I wasn't really talking about you," I giggle, crossing my arms immediately afterward. "You haven't peeked under Katsura's, though, right?"

"Of course not," he mumbles, "she doesn't wear her school skirt on dates most of the time."

_Not the greatest attempt at defending himself, but it'll do. _"Okay, just making sure."

"Yeah," he sighs, eyes gravitating to the chalk next to "So, you two are going out, huh?"

"Yes," I reaffirm with a nod.

"Have you guys . . . gone out yet?"

"Nah," she shakes her head, "we're gonna start out slow. Ya know, eating lunch together, holding hands, then start going out on dates."

"I didn't know you were that conservative,"

"Well, you wanna make sure you actually like the other person before you get passionate, right?"

"I guess . . ."

Sullen, he places his arms on the desk. "Are . . . Are you going to be talking about him a lot, then?"

_Does he really have that big of a crush on me? I thought he was just startled because of what I did, but . . . maybe he really doesn't like Katsura-san anymore . . ._

_No. _I straighten my posture. _Don't let your emotions get into this, Sekai; you saw the look of gratitude in his eyes at the train station when he was waiting for her to arrive. He wouldn't possibly lose that just because she was slow to be physical._

"Nah," I lean my head back, "do I look like the kind of girl who thinks about guys 24/7?"

"N-no . . . " He tilts his head down. "I was just asking . . ."

_Stop looking so forlorn. _I wince. _Soon enough, you'll realize exactly how great of a girl Katsura-san is; if you put in a little effort, you two can still be a great couple._

My thoughts are interrupted by the homeroom teacher. He dismisses us fifteen minutes early so we can have more time to spend our classes studying for the oncoming exams.

During first period, I start to get a feel for how well I'll probably do in each of my test. While my studying paid off in many ways, I realize I'm drawing blanks in answering some of the review guide questions. Judging by the fact I spent an equal amount of time on each subject, I wouldn't be surprised if this will be the case for my other subjects as well.

_Still, it could be worse . . . I think I'll be able to make a 'B' on all of these._

Once the final period before lunch finally arrives, I hesitate before getting up from my seat. I rattle the desk to such a degree, Makoto wakes up from his daze.

"Sekai-san . . .?"

"Sorry," I apologize curtly, "I just came to a decision about something,"

Shrugging, Makoto packs up his supplies and walks out the door. Clenching my fist, I dash out the door.

"Sekai?" I hear Setsuna call from behind me. "Where are you-?"

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria!" I yell back. "There's something I have to do!"

"Okay," her inflection carries a tone of worry, but I don't have time to think about that. I need to find Yuki as soon as I can and kick this plan into action.

_Hurry. _I lower my head as I sprint down the hallway. _Don't let your fears get to you._

Slamming the doors open, I survey the cafeteria as quickly as possible. About in the middle of the lunch line, I see Yuki talking with Kyouichi. Although he's far away, I can see a small sweat drop stream down his cheek.

'_Least I'm not the only one who's having doubts._

"Yuki!"

I dash up to his spot in line. Kyouichi eyes me curiously as Yuki claws at his scalp.

"Ah, Sekai," he waves his hand. "Good mor-, I mean, afternoon."

_Don't act like a doofus now_;_ everybody will think we're lying if you do that. _"'Would you like to eat with me today?"

"Now, now," Kyouichi opens his palms and lifts his hands up and down, "just because you're a cute freshman, doesn't mean you can cut in line; get back where you belong."

"It-it's alright, Kyouichi," Yuki says, "I'm supposed to sit with her."

"Oh," he raises his right eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"B-because . . ." Suddenly, his face changes into a demented grin, "Oh, that's right, I've gotta get back to the library; I haven't served my lunch hour since the first day of school—"

"That's simple," I tilt my head sideways, "because we're dating, of course."

"Okay, that makes—WAIT, WHAT?!"

"See you later," I laugh, dragging Yuki towards the empty table my friends and I sit at. Behind me, Kyouichi's jaw is waist-low, his eyes protruding from his head like a fly's.

_It's novel to see him look undignified once in a while._

"Well," Yuki blushes as we takes seats at our designated table, "I'm surprised he believed us so fast."

"Man, he still hasn't stirred," I smirk, "I think he might have gone into a coma."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I still haven't eaten, though . . ."

"Don't worry; we'll get some once Setsuna and the others show up."

After a minute or so of staring at the front entrance, Setsuna, Hikari, and Nanami awkwardly join the rest of the line.

"Hey guys!"

I yell the best I can over the crowd's endless chatter. "Come over here a sec'!"

They exchange glances but ultimately heed our request. As they take their respective seats again, Hikari looks straight at Yuki.

"Nice to see you again, Yuki-kun," she purrs, prompting another blush from Yuki.

"Oy, we didn't even get a chance to buy bread," Nanami narrows her eyes, "why did we have to come over here so fast."

"Oh, that's right,"

The two of us stand up from our seats, holding hands. "Yuki-kun and I are dating!"

_Hikari_

_What a way to start exam week._

Until just now, things had been pretty normal. Over the weekend, I'd drawn up some ideas for our club's exhibit at the school festival on Saturday, I'd studied for the exams on Tuesday, and even been able to kept up a perky smile at work.

Yes siree, I was on top of my game.

Its weird things like this that make it tough to focus on the normal parts of love.

My head is four feet above the table, and I can still feel my lower lip skirting its surface.

I can't speak. This is all just way too weird.

_Yu-Yuki and Sekai are . . . G-going . . . _

_OUT?!_

Unfortunately, Nanami beats me to the punch.

"What the hell are you talking ab-?"

Suddenly, the senior year basketball player lets out a dry laugh.

"Oh, I get it; this is some kind of joke. There's no way you'd date someone like him."

_Ya don't have to be that harsh, Nanami._

"You've got it all wrong," Sekai clasps her hands behind her back, "I asked him out over the weekend, and he agreed."

"There's no way they're going out," I motion to Setsuna, "right, Setsu—?"

I stop dead in my tracks. My words aren't reaching her.

I can barely see her eyes under her bangs. What I do see seems overlaid in a cold, abrasive exterior.

_Augh . . . What's up with her?  
_

"Y-you're dating him?" Nanami repeats mindlessly, pointing at her and Yuuki.

"Man, you guys are slow on the uptake," Sekai shakes her head sadly, "we're going out, okay; that's all there is to it."

_That does it. I'm not letting this craziness go any farther._

"WHAT?!"

All heads turn to look at our table.

"Hikari-san," Sekai smiles meekly, "chill out . . . "

"I'm not gonna chill," I pout, sticking out my upper lip, "it makes no sense that you'd date someone like Yuuki."

I reach over the table and pinch his cheeks. "He's too plain and frumpy looking."

"H-hey—" I slap my hand over his mouth.

"What game are you playing?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," she explains, forcing my hand away from Yuki's mouth. "I just thought it would be nice to go out with a guy who's chivalrous and respectful. What's wrong with that?"

"Okay," I put a hand on my chest, making sure to take three deep breaths before continuing, "even if I do believe you're dating this guy completely out of the blue for no reason whatsoever, how do you explain the fact you've been dating Makoto up 'till now?"

Total and utter silence follow.

_Wow, I never knew such simple words would trigger a reaction like that . . . It's actually kinda freaky._

"Th-that's not true at all," Sekai frowns, crossing her arms, "we've just been hanging out; Makoto's going out with Katsura-san."  
A couple other people, including Katou, nod in acknowledgement.

"No!" I point out my index finger. "It started circling around school Saturday morning; you guys wouldn't have kissed if you weren't going out."

Scattered chatter emerge from the people around us. As I watch Sekai, her face grows eerily still. The color in her face slowly drains away, revealing an even paler complexion than I'm accustomed to seeing from her.

"Th-that didn't happen," she refutes, "Whoever said that was lying."

"Well, I heard it from Minami who heard it from the impossibly tall dude, who heard it from . . . I don't remember who started it, but I know it's a reliable source!"

"W-well, I . . . " Sekai turns desperately to Yuki for back-up, but she's just as aghast as she is.

_Which means Sekai's making this up for some reason . . . Or she's cheating on Makoto?  
_

_No; not Sekai. She wouldn't do something like that._

I meet Sekai's gaze, her eyes verging on tears. _Would she?_

"Enough!"

Setsuna's normally small, husky voice rings harsh throughout the cafeteria. I don't dare say another word; none of us do.

"I don't want any more excuses, Sekai," she shifts her steel-red eyes straight at Saionji. "You're going to tell me what's going on."

Her eyelids crease. A scintillating light flashes over her irises. "And don't you _dare _lie to me."

_Edited 6:20 PM, September 20, 2015_


	21. Chapter 21

**21: Thou Preparest a Table before me in the Presence of Mine Enemies**

_Makoto_

_12:10 PM_

As I sit on the bench next to the girl I thought was the one of my dreams, I close my eyes. Prickly autumn wind rustles through my hair, discomforting the short white threads protruding from the back of my neck. My eyes squint, openly displaying my discomfort.

"Makoto-kun . . . Are you alright?"

My eyes fly open, and I turn to face her. Horizontal red streaks line the top of her cheeks, and her head is inclined towards the floor.

_Damnit. _"N-no, it's alright. The air just got really chilly for a second,"

"Oh," Kotonoha's eyes look despairingly at the lunch bundle between us, "I see."

A twinge of guilt falls over me. With all the stress I've been feeling, I'm in mood to shovel down the garbage she calls food. The excuse I came up with was logical, but I can tell she didn't buy it.

_Why does she have to be so sensitive? Is there anything she doesn't take offense to? And Sekai was wondering why I was so uncertain earlier . . ._

I brush a tired hand over my hair, shift to the side where she can't see me, and flip open my cellphone. As always, the candid profile shot I'd taken of her on the train during the first day of school still stood as my phone's wall paper.

_I miss when I could watch her from afar. She looked so ideal then . . . I didn't know dating her would be this complicated._

A thought comes to mind as I silently eye the picture I'd taken. I shut my phone, stuff it in my pocket, and bring my body back forwards. I turn my head just so that I can eye her figure without making myself obvious.

_Then again, she did kiss me the other day. And there's no one else around . . . Maybe we can do 'it' here?_

"Kotonoha-chan,"

"Y-yes?"

She peeks curiously in my direction.

"U-um . . . I've been kind of thinking, ya know . . . maybe we should commemorate the fact that we're getting closer."

"Eh?" She blinks innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean . . ." I rub my hands together. _C'mon, you can do this; why not make the most of this situation? _"'Like . . . dirty stuff,"

"A-ah, I see . . ." Her eyes grow downcast as she self-consciously smooths out her skirt. "W-well, I'm not sure if I was ready for something like that, but . . . If you think it will make things less awkward . . ."

She lifts herself up from her seat, eyes shut tight. "We can try something like that!"

Hot air rushes out both my ears, and sweat blankets my shaved-down sideburns. _This is my chance; I didn't even have to coerce her. She'll let me do something; maybe I should start by—_

"_. . . if you betrayed Katsura-san, I would make a special exception for you."_

Yuki's words ring through my mind at the most inopportune moment. _What does that have to do with anything? 'Wouldn't he _want _me to share this kinda thing with Kotonoha? I'd be doing what he wanted._

I look into Kotonoha's shut eyes. Her body is shivering, face red with embarrassment. In the state she's in, I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly collapses.

_I was too scared to tell Kotonoha the truth about what happened with Yuki . . . And there's no way I'm going to tell her about Sekai kissing me. But, maybe he'll be satisfied if I do something like this-?_

A fog of uncertainty courses through my thoughts.

_No . . . I don't know how he found out about what happened between me and Sekai, but I'm sure he'd find a way to know about something like this too. Besides, it's too risky; it looks like she doesn't even want to do this . . ._

"N-no, I'm sorry,"

"Hah?"

She breaks out of her daze as she hears my apology. _Is that sort of thing really that unexpected from me?_

"I just got lost in a silly daydream; that's all. Y-you don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to,"

I try my best to smile and hide the disappointment in my face. _If I show I'm upset, it'd be too hard to resist her when she insists its okay . . ._

"O-oh," she walks up to me and bows, "thank you for being courteous to someone who's being unreasonable."

_Yeesh, she's becoming more and more of a doormat by the minute, _"it's no trouble. I didn't really want to do it that much . . . anyways . . ."

"Yeah," she twiddles her fingers nervously beside me, "I was a bit jittery about it too. Though . . ."

She takes my right shoulder in her hand.

"Even if not yet . . . I want to do that with you someday."

My mouth droops into a disbelieving face. _Y-you're too hot right now; I might just ask to do it right now if you don't tone it down, and I know we can't at this point.  
_

"Y-yeah," I recover best I can, throwing my body back onto the bench. "That would be—"

_Crunch._

"Huh-?"

I lift my backside off the bench. I'd just sat on the bundle Kotonha made for me.

_You've gotta be kidding me . . ._

"I'm sorry," I groan, "I was just a bit embarrassed."

"No, that's fine," Kotonoha reassures me, staring out into the distance, "I'm just glad that we're spending time together like this."

Hesitating, I offer her my right hand. Ironically, she turns out to be more confident about the gesture than I am.

_What do I want . . . Am I in love with Kotonoha?  
_

I feel at the phone still in my pocket.

_Or, is it time for things to change . . .?_

_Yuuki_

Everything's falling apart.

I thought the plan we'd come up with had a good chance to work. I figured that doing this would make sure Kotonoha wouldn't be hurt by Makoto's selfish actions. It sounded so easy in my head.

But now, facing down nearly the entire student body with only Sekai by my side, I realize exactly how foolish we were.

_What have I done . . . Who knows how much worse things could get now . . .?_

I stare into Sekai's petrified eyes. Setsuna had just demanded Sekai tell her the truth about what was going in a more blunt, more venomous tone than I'd ever seen her use before. I never thought I'd hear her talk to her best friend in that way.

_How will Sekai respond . . . Will she tell everyone the truth or stick with the plan? If I was in her shoes, I'd break down crying and tell everyone everything . . ._

Sekai balls the two hands by her side into fists. _Whatever decision she's made, she's making with resolve . . . None of the desperation I might feel at this point._

"You want the truth, Setsuna?" Sekai says, her voice choking up. "Everybody here is right; I did kiss Makoto, right before Kotonoha was supposed to meet up with him for a date."

Nothing. Literally dead air. _I never knew silence could be so ear-splittingly loud . . . _

"I don't know _how _people found out about that, but it's true. I got so lost in some silly, childish crush, I didn't think for a minute about what I was doing. That happened four days ago, and since then, I promise nothing has happened."

Finally, the sound ends, and the people around us discuss Sekai's words among themselves. "Makoto is dating Katsura-san now . . . That's how it's been since Thursday of last week. I may have liked him then, but my feelings have changed now. I realize I can't chase after a dream that will never come true."

She takes my hand in hers. "At least for now, I'm going out with Yuki; everything I've just said is the truth . . . I promise."

The hum from before grows louder and more discordant. Sighing, Sekai sits back in her seat. Awkwardly, I follow suit.

"'Glad that public grilling's done," she smiles oddly in my direction, "I never thought something like that would draw so much, public ire, huh?"

Nanami's eyebrow is still raised. Setsuna has a thoughtful look on her face, and Hikari appears as confused as ever. With no warning, Setsuna stands up.

"Sekai, there's something I want to talk to you about; alone."

Sekai bites down hard on her lip as she follows Setsuna through the crowded cafeteria room. I quirk my lips and stare into my lap.

"So, it's true, huh?"

I look up with a start. Hikari seems to have finally regained her composure; her eyes are neutral, but her face still shows signs of doubt.

"Y-yes," I say, avoiding her gaze, "I'm sorry if it came up as so sudden; I'm sure I could've handled that better, though."

"Nah, don't be so down on yourself," she smiles sweetly, "it's just unfortunate to see another guy take Sekai's bait . . ."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing that concerns you,"

"Hikari," Nanami whispers coldly from her spot on the table, "I'm not sure if Sekai's telling the truth. Her story doesn't explain why Itou got together with Katsura in the first place."

"What do ya mean? Makoto had a crush on her, so he asked her out. Isn't that all there is to it?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like the type who would ask someone out without some kind of nudge."

I narrowly restrain a gulp. _Should I tell them about how Sekai set the two of them up . . . No, that might convince Hikari, but if it spreads around, it might sound more suspicious. I can't put my trust in everyone . . ._

"This coming from the girl who thinks it's reasonable to believe Kyouichi isn't cheating on her?"

"That's obviously not true! If he was doing something like that, I'd be able to tell. People don't just get away with stuff like that . . ."

_Kyouichi . . . might be cheating on Kanroji-san?  
_

I shake my head. _Hikari's gotta be teasing her. Besides, I have too much on my plate already._

I let my eyes drift to Otome and her friends, seemingly gossiping over the recent events.

_This is going to be a lot harder than I though it would be._

_Edited 6:12 PM, September 20, 2015_


	22. Chapter 22

**22: Thou Anointest my Head with Oil**

_Otome_

_Was Sekai lying . . .?_

I narrow my eyes as Kumi and the others contribute to a heated discussion about Sekai's confession. Her story sounds so far-fetched, but breaking down into tears isn't normal for someone trying to manipulate others.

_That doesn't sound like her at all . . . But how am I supposed to respond to something so out-of-the blue? How can I possibly believe she's interested in someone like Yuki? He's so plain and uninteresting . . ._

Of course, her story has more layers than that; she also confessed to having kissed Makoto. Up until now, I was certain he'd been dating Kotonoha. Although the others, particularly Minami, were a bit hesitant to back me up on this point, they eventually relented.

_I know she said it was a one-time thing, and she did say he was on a date with Katsura at the time, but . . . Kyouichi's story came up long after she said all of that happened. It's possible she told one of her friends about it, who then proceeded to tell someone else, but I find that kind of hard to believe. If this hadn't been the first time she'd broken the news, she would've been calmer._

_So, how did Kyouichi know about this . . .?  
_

"Otome-chaaan,"

Minami calls out, shocking me out of my ponderings. "Yeah?"

"Don't get so sucked up in your thoughts; it scares me."

Kumi rolls her eyes as Natsumi giggles.

"I'm alright," I cross my arms, "I was just trying to figure this whole thing out, too."

"I told ya," Minami waves her index finger, "Sekai and Makoto _are _going out; that story she told pretty much confirmed it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're wrong," Kumi frowns, adjusting her headband, "didn't we already decide he and Katsura were an item; that sob-story she told pretty much confirms it."

"I think it's just a way of distracting our attention," Minami flexes her fingers back and forth menacingly, "I think in secret, when nobody's watching, she's getting it on with Makoto. After all, why would someone like him go out with a lame-o like Katsura-?"

"Because she's attractive,"

I interrupt the increasingly irritating discussion. "Out of any girl in this school, she gets the most attention from guys. Even Sekai's popularity with men isn't quite as strong. Is it really such a leap in logic to say he asked her out, even with how skittish he is sometimes?"

The three exchange glances.

"Forget about it," I turn my head away. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore,"

Natsumi shares a short nod with Minami before looking over at me. "Katou-san, why are you falling into this conciliatory mindset? I thought we agreed at the beginning of semester that we were going to try to get you two together."

"There's no point," I glare at her, "he's going out with someone else; I may hate Katsura for how shamelessly she flaunts herself, but I'm not stealing her boyfriend just for my sake."

"Wait, wait," Minami leans forward, "that's assuming they really _are _going out. How do we know Sekai didn't plan this whole thing as a big charade to try and hide the fact she and Makoto are going out?"

"And Yuki just went along with it?" I snark. "That kid's a boy scout; he wouldn't get so deep into this high school crap."

"Maybe that's part of the reason he would,"

I raise an eyebrow at Kumi. The light in her eyes says she's thought of something.

"'Think about it; if someone, say Kyouichi for instance, tried to usher him into getting to know people here, he's probably met Katsura at least once. He works part-time in the school library; he has to have run into her at least once. Whenever I've seen her, she always looks so frail and innocent. Sometimes, she carries herself like a proper lady, but her eyes always gives away she'd rather cry than smile on an ordinary day."

"That's all stuff we knooow," Minami whines, "get to the part where we find out she's crazy, and that she's not really dating Makoto."

"In other words, maybe they're making up this relationship so that people won't bully Katsura anymore?"

I tap my foot in an increasingly unsteady pattern. _That's assuming, of course, Yuki knows she gets bullied a lot. On the one hand, that's kind of hard to miss. On the other . . . Sekai's nice and all, but she never hit me as the especially selfless type. Why would she go out of her way to help someone she hardly knows . . .?  
_

"I see what you're getting at, but it's too risky,"

I groan, taking my basketball out of my bag and dribbling it a couple times. "Even if that's true, I have no idea why Sekai would get involved in something like this; there's no clear motive."

"Hmm . . ." Natsumi snaps her fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Since its exam week, the expensive indoor water park is offering discounts for students. My family bought me a ticket with barely any debate, so I'm pretty sure other kids will be there. Including you-know-who . . ."

I bite my lip.

"I'm not saying I know for sure what's going on, but it couldn't help to go and try to talk to Makoto a little bit, right? You're not feeling jittery, are you?"

"Of course not," I snap, "we just haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we got into high school. It was easy in middle school, but can you really blame me for not making an effort when he hasn't either?"

"None of us are blaming you, Otome-chan," Minami grins, "we just wanna do whatever we can to get you two together; and if any potential suitors get in our way, we'll slap their faces!"

"Augh," Kumi facepalms, "in all seriousness, though, I agree with Natsumi; why not try to meet up with him?"

I slide out of my seat, and the others follow me as I head towards the cafeteria exit. I don't answer their question, but I've made up mind.

_It doesn't sound that expensive . . . Besides, I have been kind of wanting to spend time with him, one way or the other._

_I might as well go . . ._

_Yuki_

"Ashikaga-san!"

"Huh?"

Before I can leave, I'm stopped by Kitsuregawa. She has a warm smile on her face, and there's a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Congrats on getting together with Saionji-san!"

I flinch slightly. _Does she have to do this now? I've been having second thoughts, and being so earnest makes it hard to lie to you . . . _"Oh, thank you,"

"'Don't sound so dower," she lifts my chin up with her finger, "she's the most popular girl in school. I'm sure she's glad to have a nice guy like you,"

"I guess so," I frown, my back hunched as I head out the door. "I just don't think anyone believes me."

"Hey," she puts a hand on my shoulder, "everybody in this school has their suspicions when someone so openly says they're going out with someone. I mean, I'm pretty trusting of people but most aren't. If you say you two are going out, then I believe you."

_It's for Katsura-san, it's for Katsura-san, it's for Katsura-san . . . _"In that case, I'm glad,"

I put on that awkward grin Kyouichi told me not to. "You didn't have to come up and tell me like this."

"I have a bad feeling you might get some grief for being her boyfriend," she tilts her head, "so I figured I'd give you some encouragement."

'_Like I needed to be reminded of that fact. _"Well, um . . . Thank you. It's kind of nice that you'd do something like that . . . for me,"

I brush past her before she can respond.

In class, I feel like an industrial robot assigned to the final section of an assembly line. My movements are rigid, mechanical. I don't raise my hand to answer a single question; I only do as much as I am obligated to.

Once class ends, I pack my bag in a hurry to escape. A small voice from behind me catches my interest.

"Ashikaga-san . . .?"

"Huh?"

Katsura shyly approaches me, her school bag in front of her skirt. She has a cheerful, if uncomfortable look on her face, her eyes periodically darting back to her seat.

"Katsura-san? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, n-nothing like that," she closes her eyes, "I heard that you and Saionji-san started dating; congratulations."

"Ah, that," I turn my head towards the door and shift my glasses upwards. As I do so, I notice Obuchi and Mouri glaring evilly at Katsura, while Katou and Koizumi are locked in conversation.

_Do they have to bug her, too? What has she ever done to anyone? _"Thank you; I hadn't expected her to agree, but I guess she likes me for more than just my appearance."

"Th-that's not true," she shakes her head rapidly, "you're actually very handsome. I think your glasses are part of what makes you . . . "

She blushes, thrusting her head in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make that sound weird. I was just speaking my mind . . ."

"That's okay," I shake my hand dismissively. "I'm glad you said something like that . . ."

"In that case," she smiles, "I'm glad."

"Yeah," _'Might as well check on how things are going with her and Itou-san. _"How are things going between you and Itou-san?"

"They're going alright," she swipes a few loose strands of hair from her forehead. "He seems a little . . . detached lately, but our relationship's been okay."

_If she doesn't know why, that means Itou-san probably didn't tell her everything. Maybe I should let her know what happened now . . ._

_No, it might complicate matters. _I sigh. _I hate having to keep secrets like this, but if it helps her out in the long run, it'll be worth it._

I take another glance at the four. They're no longer paying attention to our conversation.

_She's got enough on her plate already._

"That's good," I bow politely, "I better head to the library, though."

"Yeah," she bows in turn, "see you later, Ashikaga-san,"

I exit the classroom and head towards the library. As I slide open the door, sweat begins to slide down my neck.

_Man, Katsura-san is . . . really cute-  
_

_Ah! Stop it!  
_

I bang my head against the door. _What the hell are you thinking? Things are complicated enough already; you can't start questioning your own convictions._

After silently apologizing to God for swearing, I take my spot behind the counter. Nothing to occupy my time, I once again find myself flipping through any interesting book I can find on the shelves. Normally, I'd spend time digesting the novels one at a time, but my thoughts are too pre-occupied to concentrate on a single work. Besides, Kyouichi or a schoolmate of mine usually wander into the library to interrupt me.

_Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here . . . He could've at least left a note._

"Yuuuki!"

Hikari slams her hands on the countertop.

"AHH!" I drop the book in my hand. "What's so funny about seeing someone scared out of their skin?"

"A lot of things," She sits herself on the edge of the counter.

"You're not supposed to do that," I groan.

"Tsk, tsk, so rude," she giggles quietly to herself, "and just when I was about to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"What's that?"

"Sekai is helping me and Setsuna with designing an exhibit for the school festival on Saturday. Setsuna won't be there for long because she has to head over to a Committee meeting, but Sekai will be there the whole time."

She winks twice. "So . . . don't you wanna spend some time with your new girlfriend?"

_Dang, I'm not playing this off well; 'guess I'm not used to the idea we're a couple yet. _"I-I'd really like to, but I _am _the part-time librarian."

"You sure?" Hikari smirks. "Sekai called you cute while I was gone."

"Sh-she did?" _She thinks I'm . . . cute?_

"Yeah, she really likes how boyish and chivalrous you are." She spreads her arms out. "I'm sure she'd wrap you up in a warm embrace the minute you came in."

_She would . . .? Maybe I should-  
_

"Yuki, you're doing it again!"

I yell, whacking my head against the top of the desk. A befuddled Hikari watches as I console myself.

"Stop it . . . It's normal for a guy to find girls pretty, right? Isn't that what Father Tokugawa said . . .? But wait, was I-?"

Hikari crosses her arms and clicks her tongue. "You were thinking dirty thoughts about her, weren't you?"

"N-no!" I growl, lifting myself from the chair. "I just got overwhelmed with the thought, that's all."

"O-kay, if you say so," she hops over to the door, "if you wanna come over, our door's just down the hall."

I say nothing as she closes the door. I stretch my cheeks down with my fingernails.

_Calm down . . . That freak-out may have worked out for the best. She's sure to think you're dating Sekai now, isn't she?_

"Yuki?"

Kyouichi pushes open the door. "Oh, there you are."

"Where else would I be?" I cross my arms. "Have you been late so many times, you forget I even work here?"

"Nah, I usually remember to leave a note," he leans his back against a nearby bookshelf, "my errand was happening a bit quicker than I expected."

"'Couldn't you schedule these things _after _school hours?"

"Well, Yuki," he flips open his cellphone. "Some things just have to wait."

"I guess so," I lean back in my seat.

"By the way, congrats on ending up with Sekai," he types out a text message, "not to be mean, but I never thought she'd go out with someone like you."

"Thanks," I roll my eyes.

"Seriously though, I didn't think you two were hanging out that often; did ya snap a shot of her?"

"No," I slump my face in my arms. "She was just looking for a really polite guy she figured she could trust."

"Huh," he peeks back at his phone again, "you don't seem very happy about it."

"No," I finish my reply wordlessly, _I'm not . . ._

_Edited September 26, 2015 3:17 AM (Name change from Natsuhi Ebata to Natsumi Koizumi)_


	23. Chapter 23

**23: The Rebound**

_Sekai_

"Sekai,"

Setsuna begins as she pushes me against the hallway, about three yards away from the cafeteria exit. _Does she still think I'm lying . . . Or is something else the matter?_

"I can tell if you're telling the truth by the way your eyes shift," her right eye flinches, "and just now, when you confessed what happened between you and Itou-san, you sounded genuine. Which means . . . all of that stuff you said really happened?"

_Don't worry; it shouldn't be hard to lie about something that's technically true. _"Yes; I meant every word of it."

"I see," she wraps her arms in front of her chest and turns to the side. "So, you're saying you kissed Itou-san, pretended it never happened, then started dating Ashikaga-san without telling me about any of it?"

"I'm sorry," I frown, "I was just . . . worried about what you'd say."

"Huh?" She looks back up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . You have this tendency to get rather, well, fierce when I tell you big changes like that. Sometimes, you get rather gung-ho about solving your problems, and, you don't stop and think about what you're doing."

"Is that what this is about?" She clicks her tongue. "You were worried I might overreact?"

"In essence . . . Yes?"

"Hah," she puts her hands on her hip, "I didn't know I was that abrasive."

"That's not to say—"

"I don't blame you _too _much, though,"

She gives me a forgiving wink. "'Telling me all that at once probably would've been hard."

My eyes widen. I'd been surprised at how fast she was to leave Yuki alone, but this was reaching a whole new level. I've never seen her this quick to forgive, especially in cases like this where she has every right to be angry.

"Thanks so much, Setsuna," I pull her into a big hug, "you're the most awesome friend I could ever ask for."

"B-back," she coughs out. "You're breaking . . . my back."

"Oh, sorry,"

I pull her away, red on my cheeks.

"Besides, you're being a bit premature," she grimaces, "just because it would have been hard to tell me all those things at once, doesn't mean you couldn't have told me about them separately. What kept you from telling me you'd kissed Itou-san, for instance?"

"Well . . . I felt bad about it, but at the same time, I didn't want everyone to think I was some manipulative cheat. I knew that someday, people would find out Makoto and Katsura-san were going out."

"That's another thing," her expression softens, "why did you let those two get together?"

"Wh-what do you mean 'let'?" I chuckle in the opposite direction from her. "I set them up."

"'Set them up'?" She repeats emotionlessly, "I thought you wanted to get closer to Itou-san this semester."

"Well, I decided those two were better for each other."

"Why?" She pesters, "was it because you felt sympathy for Katsura-san, or are you just too shy to speak up?"

_Setsuna, lay off! I've already made up my mind; you can't change it just because you wanna make the world spin your way. _"I've made up my mind; he'd be a better boyfriend for her."

I finish confidently. "Yes, that's it; besides, there are plenty of other guys I'd rather date than him."

"'Like Ashikaga-san?"

"'Preeecisely," I shake my head with a smirk,

"So, those reasons you mentioned for going out with him; were they true?"

"Yeah," I turn to face her, "hey, like I said in the caf., don't act like its some huge deal. The whole dating thing may not even work between us. And if it doesn't, we'll just break it off like nothing ever happened, alright?"

"If that's what makes you happy," Setsuna returns to her regular expression, "then I'll accept it."

_The question being whether she actually will. _"Yeah, I'm sure,"

"Okay,"

Slowly at first, she leads me back to our classroom. I strike up an ordinary conversation between the two of us, and our conversational rhythm gradually returns.

I hear a mind-numbing voice as I enter the room.

". . . why couldn't you take me on those dates with Kotonoha-chan, anyways?"

I slip into my seat beside Makoto without another word. From the row directly ahead of us, Taisuke gives me a goofy grin.

"Sawanaga-san,"

"Ha," he groans, detecting the chilly tone in my voice, "Saionji-san."

I look over at Makoto. I think he might've cracked a grin at our banter. _  
_

_Might as well chance a question; even if he hates being "probed". _"How did lunch with Katsura-san go?"

"Fine," he lets out a wry chuckle, "honestly, though, I'm more interested to hear how your lunch break went."

"Eh?" I ask innocently. "What on earth could you be referring to?"

"Don't play coy with me," he tries to neaten the back of his hair, "Taisuke was telling me all about it; the whole cafeteria was in an uproar over the fact you and Ashikaga were dating."

"Oh. That." I blink a couple times. "It'll work itself out; people will get used to it."

"How can you just brush this kind of thing off?" He leans his head forward. "That's not the worst of it, ya know."

"Oh yeah?" I test him. "What's worse than that?"

"Some people think you and I are going out,"

I let out a merry laugh at the statement I knew was coming. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard,"

"That's what I thought," he sighs, "especially since Katsura-san and I are going out."

_Well, duh; why else would it be absurd?  
_

"Someone must be spreading some kind of strange rumor." He ushers for me to lean close to his ear. "You don't think they heard about the kiss, do you?"

_Of course they did; why do you think the cafeteria mess was so complicated? _"Nah, it's probably just something someone made up; once they see you with Katsura-san and me with Yuki, they'll realize what's what."

"How do you know no one found out?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Trust me, if anyone else had been within seeing distance of that . . . 'gift'" I wink flirtatiously at him, "we would've been hearing about this a _lot _earlier."

"Alright," he buries his face in a textbook, "I'll take your word for it."

_3:30 PM_

After class, I drag Setsuna over to the literature club room to help Hikari out with her club's exhibit. Once I get there, I'll order Hikari to ask Yuki if he can come over.

'_Might as well cement this whole dating thing in their minds, right?  
_

I was surprised how willing Makoto was to join us, however. Since the Student Services Committee is having a late meeting, he won't be out on a date tonight.

"_I guess I can join you guys," he said, exhaling a fake sigh. "It's not like I have anything better to do,"  
_

Setsuna, meanwhile, would normally be joining the Committee with Kotonoha. However, I want her there for at least a minute or two to give a motivational speech to the club members.

_Even now, I'm still surprised at how uplifting Setsuna can be when she tries._

"So, the literature club has trouble coming up with ideas?" Makoto asks.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Setsuna explains, "logically, they shouldn't have any trouble deciding on a decent exhibit. Hikari-san is extremely creative, and Hosokawa-san knows how to plan things in a logical fashion, but the two don't mesh well due to a personality clash. Thus, without help from outside, they won't come up with an exhibit in time for the Festival."

"'Shouldn't it be easy to come up with an exhibit?" Makoto raises an eyebrow. "'Like, couldn't they just have one of their students do a poetry reading or something?"

"Now, now, you're forgetting something pretty important, Makoto."

I skip in front of him, leaning my face towards him.

"Oh?" He blinks blankly. "What's that?"

"No one in the school would be interested in something like that if there were much cooler exhibits around," I flip up my index finger, "take the archery club for example; they're making a little sister's maid café with medieval era pamphlets."

"What does that have to do with archery?" He places his hands on his hips.

"Get with the program, Itou-san," Setsuna monotones, "clubs in this school will go with whatever's popular to get attention. It doesn't matter if it has anything to do with the intended function of their organization."

"I never knew things would get this complicated . . ."

"'Don't worry, it'll be easy," I grin, "Setsuna, Hikari and I will be doing all the heavy-lifting; you're just hired help."

"Good to know . . ."

When we reach the club room, Hikari, Hosokawa and Hatekayama are sulking in their seats. Hikari blows a raspberry at Hosokawa, prompting a vein to throb in her forehead. Hatekayama hangs her head, awfully uncomfortable in the frigid atmosphere.

"Uh, there you are," Hikari pulls herself up from her seat, "can you talk some sense into these guys? Neither of them are listening to me,"

"'Says the girl who has no interest in showcasing what we do here," Hosokawa waves her hand in Hikari's face, "besides, how are we gonna pay for enough treats to feed the whole school?"

"My parents will supply us with the goods."

"They're not just gonna give those resources to us for free!

"C-calm down you two," Hatekayama says, sweating, "we're aren't going to get anything done if you two are clawing at each other's throats."

"She's the one clawing at my throat!" They yell, followed by a sneer shared between the two.

"Man, this club is so small without us in it . . ."

"I'm not sure if my miraculously inspired lecture will be enough,"

"I wonder how they decide what books to read each week."

"QUIET!"

All three faces in the Literature Club turn in my direction.

"Hatekayama's right," I cross my arms, "if you guys are gonna get anything done this week, you need unity."

Makoto frowns. "That's not exactly what she—"

"Shut up," I mutter under my breath, "anywho, Kiyoura Setsuna, a member of the Student Services Committee, has some advice for you three on how you're going to tackle the Archery Club menace."

They wait patiently as Setsuna preps up her imaginary microphone. Makoto's utterly confused expression beside me is priceless.

"Alright, alright," she chides, "settle down. The solution to most challenges we face in life is clear if we cool our heads enough to think."

She pauses awkwardly at that. One of these days, I might remind her that's a bad idea.

"Now, I'm aware of how popular this idea the Archery Club's using for an exhibit is going to be," she begins to pace. "But there's one thing those pandering simpletons lack."

"What's that?" Hikari sighs.

"Multi-demographic appeal," Setsuna places a finger on her chin, "whether it's warranted or not, most females are turned off by men gushing over the little sisters they wished they have. So, most of the attendees are going to be male. However, my idea will draw in girls looking for a homey atmosphere _and _men looking for cute girls."

"What idea is that?" Hosokawa snaps.

"A maid café,"

Hikari's eyes light up with joy, Hosakawa's turn into dots, and Hatekayama looks about the same. _I guess she's just enjoying the few seconds in which nobody's killing each other._

"Oh, that's not pandering to a specific group of people," Hosokawa rolls her eyes, "do we really want that kind of attention?"

"You don't understand the brilliance of this idea," Setsuna closes her eyes, "since both males and females will come to our exhibit, the men won't act as perverted as they might otherwise. They'll be influenced by the presence of their female peers and act more polite and chivalrous as a result."

"Yeah, see?" Hikari throws a finger in Hosokawa's face. "I told ya the café was a good idea,"

"I think it's far-fetched to assume females will visit here, and not somewhere else." Hosokawa retorts as she pulls down Hikari's finger, "also, we'd have to supply food for an uncertain amount of food. Where are we going to get our supplies?"

"My parents could help out . . ." Hikari falls back into her seat and starts to slump. "If I had the money to pay them."

"Nah, you're thinking too hard," I smile, "all ya have to do is charge the students for the food. If ya tell the Committee it's to pay your parents, then you've got an easy way to make up for the lost supplies."

"Hmm . . ." Hatekayama starts to perk up, "that's a good idea, Sekai."

"Yay!" Hikari pumps her fists, "we've got an exhibit for the Festival!"

Hosokawa exchanges glances with her two club mates. "Ah, I'm outvoted; maid café it is . . ."

"Alright," Setsuna nods, "I better get to the meeting. I'll see you guys later."

"Sure," I wink at Setsuna, "see ya."

She walks away. "Now, we can discuss plans for the café in a minute. Hikari, why don't you go see if Yuki wants to join us?"

"Sure," her pupils hop dubiously, "I've been meaning to bug the guy since what happened at lunch,"

She scurries out of the classroom.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Makoto thinks to himself for a moment, "but I think I believe in Kiyoura's methods now."

"It's crazy, right?" A twinkle passes over my eye. "There's just something about the way she says things that's so uplifting,"

"Yeah," he smiles so earnestly, I can't help blushing. "I don't know how to explain it either . . . "

"Hmph, I thought so,"

Hosokawa lifts her lower lip judgmentally.

"What?" I meet her scrutinizing glare.

"You aren't dating Ashikaga-san," She points at Makoto, "you two are going out; you just confessed to kissing him to give your story more pathos."

"What?" We say in unison.

"That's absurd," I narrow my eyebrows, "why would I date an idiot like him?"

"'Don't say stuff like that with such a serious face . . ."

"People who're 'just friends' don't blush around each other," she smirks, "you ain't fooling me, Sekai; you two are obviously lovebirds."

"Natsuki-san," Hatekayama watches her classmate suspiciously, "why are you trying to cause trouble? If she says she's dating Ashikaga-san, then she's dating Ashikaga-san. You know Roka would say the same thing."

"Aw, she trusts everyone," she glances for a moment at me, "I know not to be so naïve."

"Makoto," I whisper over at him, "say something; you know it's the truth, right?"

"Y-yes," He tries his best to look confident, "we're not going out."

Hatekayama stares confidently at Hosokawa for a moment. Finally, the girl relents.

"If you say so," she plops down in her seat, "but I'll be watching you two,"

"Watch all you want," I tilt my head up, "you won't find any dirt on us."

"Y-yeah . . . "

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out, and see:

_August 21, Monday. 3:43 PM. _

_From: Katsura, Kotonoha_

_Subject: Invitation to an Indoor Swimming Pool_

"_Normally, I would've waited to get this message to you after the meeting is over, but since Tanaka-san offered to recap what we'd covered, I'll ask you. It might be a bit premature, but one of my father's contacts who runs that expensive indoor swimming pool let me have free tickets to bring some of my friends over on Wednesday. I'm planning to give one to Makoto too, and since I think we could all use a break after exams, I was wondering if you'd like to come?"  
_

_Whew, finally, something pleasant to think about._

_August 21, Monday. 3:45 PM._

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_Re: Subject: Invitation to an Indoor Swimming Pool_

"_Sure, I'd love to come. 'Let me know when you guys are ready to go."_

As I close my phone, I tighten my fist.

_Damnit; if I show up with Makoto there, things are gonna look even more shady. _

I glance at the front entrance to the club room. _If you don't show up today, Yuki, please find a way to make it to the swimming pool on Wednesday . . ._

_5:55 PM_

_Kotonoha_

"Kotonoha,"

I hear my mom's voice loud and clear from inside my room.

"It's five minutes until your kendo training starts; be down here shortly."

"Yes, mom," I yell down to her, stuffing my phone in my second dresser drawer. I slip on my Kendo uniform and head down the stairs.

Although nothing particularly special happened today, I did get to talk to a member of my fan club. It was a little awkward, but I hadn't expected the person in question to be a member.

"_Kotonoha-chan!"  
_

_On my way to the Student Services Committee's meeting room, I was stopped by a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. When I turned to look, I instantly recognized here._

"_Kitsuregawa-san . . .?" I offer an affable smile. "What can I do for you?"  
_

_"Oh, sorry," she scratches the back of her head, "'guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the founder of the 'Elegant and Glorious Kotonoha-hime' club."_

"_R-really?" I widen my eyes. "Aren't you a member of the basketball club?"  
_

_"Yes," she shakes her head, "I started the club last semester. While I don't join their meetings these days for obvious reasons, I'm the leading contributor on our blog."  
_

_"You have a . . . blog?"  
_

_"Yep," she beams, "just type in 'Kotonoha is awesome!' and it should pop up right above some obscure pop song."  
_

_"W-wow," I bow, "thanks for greeting me like this. But, really, you shouldn't go through all this trouble; I'm not all that special . . ."  
_

_"That's where you're wrong,"  
_

_Kitsuregawa pokes my forehead. "'Don't let what Otome and the others say get to you; you're the nicest, prettiest girl in the school, and I'd give my life to be as awesome as you. If I'm making this stuff up, do you think I would've gone through all this trouble?"  
_

_After thinking it over for a minute or two, I feel a tear sprout from my eye. "Thank you so much . . . that really means a lot to me."  
_

_"No problem," she salutes, "have a productive meeting, Student Committee President. I'll see you again,"  
_

_"Thanks," I giggle as she runs off the gymnasium._

"Maybe she's right," I murmur to myself as I tie my hair in my bun. "Maybe what Otome says doesn't mean anything."

I step into the living room. Mom stands at the front of the room, stance perfectly erect and eyes stern. Exactly four feet forward stands Kokoro. Her posture is accurate, but the look on her face is ridiculously determined. I stifle a giggle as I enter the room.

"Excellent," she eyes me as I take my stance beside Kokoro. "You're uniform is pristine, and your posture is exquisite. Therefore, I won't criticize you for failing to arrive five minutes early."

_You already did. _I sigh as Kokoro takes the moment to shake her head in disappointment.

"Now, I'll start today's session by practicing the art of the draw,"

She grabs the hilt of her katana and effortlessly draws it from the scabbard at her side. "Remember to preserve your posture, and to avoid chipping the wood on the blade's way out."

Kokoro nods, hunches her back dramatically, and draws her katana.

"Kokoro-chan," she arches her eyebrows, "you have to maintain posture. You followed my other directions, but the draw looks unrefined if you have to bend over like that."

"Yes mom," she bites her lip, putting her katana back in its place. "I'm sorry,"

"Now, Kotonoha-san, demonstrate the proper way to unsheathe a blade for your little sister."

"Yes, sensei," I clench my teeth behind my lips as I bring out my katana in a perfect mimicry of my Mother. Even Kokoro's in awe of how easily I did it.

"Flawless," she nods to herself, "I couldn't have done it better than myself. If only you'd remembered the virtue of integrity as well as your work ethic."

_. . . What?  
_

"You've been busted," Kokoro giggles.

"Kokoro-chan," Mom projects firmly. "Leave us,"

"Yes mom," she bows, skipping away as if nothing had happened.

_I should've known she'd tell Mom about Makoto-kun . . . Why does she have to be such a tattletale?  
_

"Before you say anything," she raises up a hand to stop me, "your sister was not the one who told me about Itou Makoto. I learned his name from the corner of my eye when you texted one of your friends this afternoon."

"But mom," I protest, "don't I have privacy?"

"I didn't intend to break it at all," she crosses her arms, "it was by chance I discovered you were dating a high school boy without my permission."

"I . . ." I lower my head. "I didn't think you would understand."

"If you don't think I understand what you're going through, you're badly mistaken. However, even if you think I'm wrong, that doesn't change the fact you lied about your whereabouts on several occasions. I imagine this _boy _wouldn't meet my requirements if I met him, would he?"

"Well . . . " I fiddle with the sleeve of my uniform, "he has his faults . . ."

"If that's the case, I cannot possibly abide this relationship," she turns away from me, "I want you to tell Itou-san to meet me here tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss this in more detail. During that conversation, I will inform him that your romance will end here."

"B-but," I raise up my hand, "he's a good person. Makoto-kun is—"

"Referring to someone you've only known for a few days with such a familiar title is absurd, Kotonoha-san."

"Makoto-_san_," I correct myself, trying my best not to sound sarcastic, "is the first person I've met at school whose really been my friend. I don't have time to befriend the girls who like me, and the others tease me and say I'm some kind of whore—"

She frowns, "when quoting an obscenity, make it clear you would not normally use such language. "

"And all the boys only look at me for the wrong kinds of reasons," I stare at the ground for a moment, "but, he's different from all the others . . . Sure, he may be hormonal but aren't all boys? Besides, he's been willing to do things he might not otherwise to make me happy. It was rough at first, but I think he really loves me."

"How can you _really_ be sure of that?" She shakes her head, "Kotonoha-san, there is much more to life than secret romances. It's so easy to get lost in the eyes of a pretty face, without knowing the content of the person's character. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself because someone has you lost in a seductive daydream."

"Please, I don't wanna go back to school feeling isolated," I sniffle, "please, let me go out with him. If you want to lecture him in front of me or make him change even more, I'm willing to let you do that, but don't make me break up with him."

I start to sob quietly for about a minute. The expression in my Mom's face starts to change from stern to confused. Finally, she sighs, "those are all things I would have done either way,"

I stare up at her in surprise.

"Your father's going to be home around 2:00 in the afternoon tomorrow," she says, "I will inform him of this development, and we'll meet up with Itou-san at 5:00. If I see the traits of a man worthy of dating you, then I will allow you to continue the relationship."

It wasn't a victory, but with Dad involved, I might have a chance of winning this. "Yes, Mother,"

"Don't get too excited," she warns me, "I do sympathize with your plight, but I'm not lowering my standards just so you can date this boy. I will deal with the problem in a manner I see fit. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mom,"

"Excellent," she looks at the ceiling, "Kokoro-chan, return to the living room; we need to continue our Kendo lesson."

_Edited October 6, 2015. 7:06 AM._


	24. Chapter 24

**24: Aspirations**

_Chie_

_4:00 PM_

From the corner of my eye, I watch her.

Respected by coaches, her peers, and the freshmen squad. Kanroji Nanami makes another three pointer.

She pumps her fist, runs to the sidelines, and embraces Kasannoin Kyouichi. They started dating at the beginning of the year, back when opinions of Kyouichi were more unanimous. Now, while he's still a heartthrob for countless freshmen students, others are starting to question Nanami's tastes. After all, who in their right mind would date a hardcore otaku who spends his time reading eroge?

However, this has done little to her reputation. Sekai, Hikari, Otome; people all over the school herald her as the team's best player.

And I hate her for it.

I glance over at Kyouichi again. If I recall correctly, he took the afternoon library shift with Yuki. Which means, by all accounts, he shouldn't be here. I feel kind of bad for my little brother; up until recently, Kyouichi had been his only friend, and he's probably been ditching their meetings on a regular basis to do who knows what.

_Then again . . . I'm talking about Yuki. He's probably a lot more comfortable on his own than with others, especially considering the stuff I told him._

"Chie-chaaaan,"

Youka dashes up to me from the other side of the court. Close behind, Ion wipes the sweat from her forehead as she turns to watch Kyouichi and Nanami kiss.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Ion puts her hands on her hips. "I thought he had a library shift at this time,"

"He does," Youka frowns, blowing a raspberry in their direction, "he just skips when he feels like. Poor Yuki's gotta do all the work himself in there."

"I don't think he minds," I shake my head back and forth, knocking loose drops of sweat onto the ground, "he's always been a bookworm; he'd rather get wrapped up in a good story then spend time with his friends."

"I suppose," Ion nods, "but personally, I could never bear so much inactivity. If I didn't have basketball, I'd probably get bored with all the extra time I'd have at home."

"Nah," Youka's ears perk up, "you'd be smoking; admit it."

"Quiet down," Ion hushes her, "besides, it's not like I'm addicted; if I smoked too much, it'd affect my performance on the court."

"Speaking of the court, where's Tsutsumi?" Youka eyes survey the court recklessly with no attention to detail.

"Bathroom break," I sit myself on the ground and spread out my legs. "About Nanami, though; it wouldn't bother me as much if she was friendlier, but she acts so arrogant and aloof to everyone around her. The only exception is that boyfriend of hers who she totally kisses up to. It's so aggravating!"

"I know, right?" Youka tightens her hands into fists. "Sometimes, I just wish I could knock that doe-eyed expression right off her face."

"There's no use in complaining about it, is there?" Ion shrugs. "It's not like we have a way to change the way things are, so let's just forget about it."

"I hate it when you're right," I mutter loudly, bending my back so my head touches my knee.

"Hey," Youka's back arches hip low, "any of you guys get invited to the breakroom?"

"Are you kidding?" Ion points to her face. "Some guys can't even remember I'm a girl yet; there's no way I'm getting asked to the break room."

"I'm out of luck, too," she groans, "it's probably 'cause I hang out with you guys. Most boys are scared of the senior girls' squad. How about you, Chie?"

"Nope," I bite hard on my lip as I switch to my other knee, "'not interested in getting a boyfriend until the right one comes along."

"In that case," Ion says plainly, "I guess it's going to be another boring school festival for us."

"I'm sure will find some way to make things interesting," I interrupt them, "this overwhelming negativity from you two is bothering me."

"You're right," Youka smiles, "there's gotta be something we can do . . . Hmm,"

"On a side note, I wonder if a straight-laced student will tell the teachers about what's going on."

Youka shakes her head. "No way; anyone who did that would have a permanently ruined reputation. Not even Katsura-san, the Student Committee President, has spilled the beans."

_Spilled the beans . . ._

I freeze for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Ion asks.

"I know exactly how we can make this year's festival more interesting,"

I let my gaze wander to where Nanami and Kyouichi continue to chat.

_Taisuke_

_3:45 PM_

"Aw, c'mon, Taisuke; this is just stupid."

Boushi carries on with complaint after complaint after complaint as I look around the corner of the hallway. Sure enough, Minami, Kumi, and Natsumi are approaching from the opposite side.

"I've gotta agree with Boushi," Juugo crosses his arms, "no girls gonna dig us just because we're polite."

"I know, but I'll feel uncertain if we don't try at least once," I straighten my back, "Sekai's always bugging me about cleaning up my act, so maybe if we're all polite, they'll be nice to us."

"Um," Boushi tugs at the sides of his hair, "that's not happening."

"Bear with me. 'Besides, once we're done here, we can do something more fun?"

I wink at both of them.

"Oooh, that sounds awesome!"

"This sounds so wrong . . ."

"Quiet," I hush both of them. "Let's scurry down the hallway, and walk up all casual like."

"This is a really dumb plan—"I slap my hand against Juugo's mouth as we head towards the other side of the hallway.

After about five seconds of waiting, Kumi and her friends turn the corner. At the sight of Juugo and Boushi, their jaws drop and their pupils quiver. Otherwise, they're totally paralyzing.

_Yeah, maybe it was a bit forward to have us all show up at once._

The only one who's not frozen in fear is Minami. She tilts her head with a critical look on her face. Her eyes move up and down Juugo and Boushi's figure thoughtfully.

"Oh, ma'am," each of us bow simultaneously.

"Hmm . . ." She brings her hand to her chin. "So, what do ya want?"

"Well," Boushi rubs the back of his head.

"We was hoping if . . . uh," Juugo looks my way.

"If maybe one of you would like ta be our girlfriend?" I finish, glaring viciously at the idiots beside me.

"Hmm . . . Let me think . . ." Minami snaps her hand. "I'm sorry boys, but I can't accept."

"Augh," I hang my head, "why?"

"Two reasons; one, I can't be 'our' girlfriend; that'd mean I'd have to date all three of you at once, and that's just freaky."

A vein twitches in Kumi's forehead.

"Second of all, you guys are just too . . . grungy-looking," her entire body shakes to emphasize this point, "if ya wanna attract a girl, bathe, cut your hair shorter, and actually _wear _your school uniforms."

"Wait," I point back at myself with my thumb, "I wear my school uniform!"

"Oh, that's right," _Did she just blow off my point? _"Taisuke?"

"Yeah?" I grimace.

"Try to keep eye contact with a girl for _at least _an entire conversation."

She angles her fingers from her eyes to mine.

"That's a bit unreasonable, don't ya think?!"

"If you do all that," she clasps her hands behind her back flirtatiously. "_Maybe _I'll date one of you. But otherwise, you're staying single."

Lifting her nose up high, she struts around us and down the rest of the hallway. Confused, Natsumi and Kumi shrug and follow suit.

"Not interested,"

"You guys look like you're a part of a street gang,"

One by one, they disappear down the stairs at the end of the hallway. Each of us exchange glances.

Then, I freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

I wave my fist at them. "You guys totally ruined my chances!"

"If you thought that would happen, you should've tried a better plan!" Juugo yells.

"Eh, what does it matter?"

Boushi leans his head back against the wall. "Sure, all these girls are head over heels for guys like Yuki, or Makoto, or Kyouichi, but we'll get ours someday."

Juugo and I raise our eyebrows at him.

"Somehow . . . I'm sure . . ."

_Sekai_

_7:00 PM_

_Uhhh . . ._

I flop lifelessly against my neatened covers.

_I shouldn't have to study after such a long day . . . First, we had review for exams, than that stuff at the cafeteria, and I can't help but notice everybody's looking at me funny._

"I should have guessed something like this would be hard,"

I whisper, staring over at my Geometry textbook. Out of my classes, it's the only one I don't feel confident on after this morning. Math is just something I've never instinctively understood.

For a more responsible student, this would be an indicator that he or she needed to study more.

For me, it's a pain.

So, I stretch my body across the bed, trying to gague how long I'm going to procrastinate, when the phone rings. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I bring it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Saionji-san?"

"Katsura-san," I smile, "what's up?"

"Um, there are a couple different things I want to talk about. But first . . . You know about the 'break room', right?"

"Sure do," a devilish smirk crosses my face, "'having jitters about asking him?"

"N-no, that's not—"

"'Just messing with ya," I sit up, "if you don't wanna do something like that, there's no reason you have to. I probably won't be doing it, either,"

"Well . . . that does help, thank you."

"No problem. But, you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, right. The thing is, I don't believe its right to have something like the break room. It's being done behind the teachers' backs, it's against school policy, and encourages irresponsible behavior."

"If that's how you feel, why didn't you mention it?"

"People like Otome dislike me enough already. I'm sure no one would like me if I told the school board what was happening . . ."

"Yeah, there might be some major consequences. Your Student Committee President, though; you have the right to tell them if you want to."

"I know. It's just . . . I guess I'll keep quiet for now."

"I don't blame you."

"Let's see . . . Oh, about the indoor swimming pool."

"Yeah?"

"As you probably already guessed, I want to go there with Makoto-kun. It's just . . . I think I might have to ask him?"

"What?" I frown. "'Don't be ridiculous; you shouldn't have to go out of your way to ask him. As soon as he hears about it, he should be asking you."

"But, Makoto-kun isn't always that observant. He might not hear about it, and then the opportunity will pass by, and we won't get a chance to go. I think it might be best if I just let him know . . ."

"I don't know; wait until after the last day of class tomorrow. If he's still dumbfounded, then you can ask him."

"Alright."

"Anything else?"

"Y-yes, there's one more thing. I probably should've said this first; I'm sorry if I'm coming off as awkward—"

"No, no, it's fine. Go ahead."

"Earlier today, during my kendo lesson . . . my mom found out I was dating Makoto-kun."

_Oh no; Katsura-san must have kept the whole thing a secret. There's no way she's letting the two go out now . . . _"Oh dear,"

"Yeah; she was really upset. Not in the way where she lost her temper, but, I could still tell she was really mad . . ."

"Yeah, I know your mom; she was the same way when I was waitressing for the _Radish _during the summer."

"I tried to defend my position, and after a little while, she said she'd make her decision tomorrow afternoon when my Dad comes home."

"Did you tell Itou?"

"Yeah,"

"How did he take it?"

"He seemed a bit . . . awkward. I tried to reassure him things were okay, but he didn't seem to believe me. I hope he decides to show up . . ."

"Don't worry, sister. If he tries to hide, I'll sniff him out."

"Th-thank you,"

"No problem," I tilt my head up, "I'd like to talk more, but I've gotta study for tomorrow's exam. Is there anything else?"

"No, you've helped a lot. See you later, Saionji-san."

"Bye,"

I flip the phone closed and stare at it for a moment.

_That's right . . . I haven't even told Yuki my phone number yet. I better let him know first thing in the morning._

I open my cellphone once again: A candid picture of Makoto sleeping in class.

_When did I take this . . . It must have been on the first day of class._

As I stare at the photo before me, I feel red grace my cheeks. _He's an idiot, but . . . There's just something about that boyish face that's so cute._

_Maybe . . . If things don't work out between Makoto and Katsura-san . . . Then maybe we could . . ._

_No._

I bring up the delete option for the photo.

_After what I did, I don't deserve to be with him. How is it just for someone who kissed him when he was going out with someone else to date him?_

My thumb hovers above the red button. I clench my teeth, prompting sweat to slide down my cheek.

_No. _I repeat. _I don't deserve him._

Nevertheless, I shut the phone without deleting the wallpaper.

_Edited October 4th, 2015. 6:10 PM_


	25. Chapter 25

**25: My Cup Runneth Over**

_Yuki_

_4:30 PM_

School's over. It only takes a couple minutes after Chie and I start walking before she starts asking me questions.

"So, how's that thing with Sekai going?"

"Eh?"

I halt only a second after she does.

"Y'know, you told everybody in the cafeteria that you two were an item now." She places a hand on her hip. "She's cute, and I'm happy for you, but something's not right . . ."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I bury my face in the collar of my uniform, red pervasive on my cheeks. "Are you saying a nice, pretty girl wouldn't date me?"

She chuckles wryly. "That's not what I meant at all. But I know you; if there was some pretty girl you were thinking of asking out, it would've been obvious. And I hadn't heard anything about you wanting to date this girl until today."

_I underestimated her. _I dig my hands deep into my pockets. _She's got me found out already._

"'Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I-I'm just a little nervous,"

I look back at her, a nervous smile on my face. "I've never dated someone before; isn't it only natural that I wouldn't be used to it yet?"

"Yeah, but if this was as simple as you make it out to be, I'd be getting more of that vibe. Instead, it feels like you're bothered about something people are saying to you."

I frown. "Why are you so good at this?"

"One, you're my little brother. It's my job to keep an eye on you. Second, I've been deep in high school gossip since freshman year. I know when people are lying."

She crosses her arms. "I can see it on your face; you look guilty. What about this whole dating thing are you keeping a secret?"

_Dangit. _I let out a big sigh and turn my body forward. "If I get you a parfait at the shop Hikari-san works at, will you forget about all this?"

Chie stifles laughter but then starts bawling. Hoping I understand her intentions, I start laughing at the apparent hilarity of what we've been discussing.

"No,"

"Of all times, why does your stomach have to be full now?"

"Actually, I'm starving. We'll grab a snack after this conversation is done."

"Man . . ."

"Now, tell me what's going on,"

I look at the street across from us, behind us, and in front of us before continuing. "Sekai and I aren't 'dating', persay."

"'Figures,"

"Do you know every word I utter before it comes out of my mouth?"

"Just most of them. Go on,"

"I may like her a little, but I didn't ask her out because I wanted to date her. We sort of set this whole thing up because I wanted to help Katsura-san . . ."

"Rich girl with the big boobs? Otome hates her guts?"

My eyebrow twitches. "Do you always have to be so blunt . . .?"

"What's with that face? I notice these things,"

"Whatever," I bring my hand up to my chin, "so, she's dating this guy named Itou Makoto, but ever since Sekai kissed him when he was supposed to be going out on his first date with Katsura-san, he's been unsure about who he likes. Sekai told me he has a crush on Katsura-san, so I think he still has feelings for her. But . . . I'm worried Itou'll just get hung up about what he doesn't like about her and start pursuing some other girl. Normally, I wouldn't mind this, but he's too indecisive to tell her the truth. So, he'll still pretend he's going out with Katsura-san, and I know how much that'll hurt her in the long run, so . . ."

"You're betting on the fact he loves Katsura-san, and you're pretending to go out with Sekai so that he can't cheat on her."

"Yeah."

She smirks. "I noticed a nasty bruise on his face this morning; was that your fault, too?"

"I know it was wrong, but I was ticked. Kyouichi made the story sound a lot worse than it actually was."

"Wait," she bites her lip, "Kyouichi told you about Sekai's kiss?"

"Yeah," my face contorts in confusion, "why?"

"I'd watch your back around him; he looks like a nice guy, but there are weird rumors going around about him."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard a couple of them during lunch," I narrow my eyes, "but I think I'd know if he was doing something so weird, everyone was talking about it."

"Y'know, for someone who was worried about getting involved in all this high school melodrama, you're pretty naïve."

I brush the hair out of my face. "It's not normal for me, either. I never thought wanting to hang out with people in high school would force me to take sides, placing my trust in people I've only known for a few days. But if it makes Katsura-san happy, I'm willing to do it."

"You're sending me mixed-signals," she raises an eyebrow, "do you have a crush on her or Sekai?"

"Well . . ." I hang my head. "I have no idea. But I can't worry about that right now. Once most of the school's convinced we're together, Itou and Katsura-san will be happy."

"Hmm . . . "She whips her head back. "Well, this whole thing doesn't have anything to do with me. I hardly know who any of the people you just mentioned are. But, if it comes up, I'll let them know what's what, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah," I smile, "thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," she closes her eyes aloofly, "you haven't bought me that parfait yet."

"Are you still hung up on that . . .?"

Suddenly, I feel a small body crash into my thighs. I tilt my head down as the figure lifts its head up.

A girl, probably six or seven years old, with messy pig tails smiles warmly at me. Her eyes are a dark hazel, and her hair is a black I'm sure I've seen before.

"I'm sorry," she pulls away from me, "I didn't mean to bump you,"

"It's no big deal," I adjust my glasses, scanning the area for a pair of people who could be her parents.

She nods and dashes down the sidewalk.

"That's odd," I glance back at Chie, "I don't see anyone who could be her parents."

"They're probably just up ahead," Chie continues walking, "let's go."

I watch the girl fish some money out of her dress pocket and hand it to a street vendor. "Is she all alone out here?"

"'Don't be silly; I'm sure her parents are just around the corner." She gives the girl a sideways glance. "And even if they aren't close by, I'm sure her home is."

"No,"

I grab her arm. "We can't let a little girl wander around in an urban area all by herself. Who knows what might happen to her?"

"Yuki, I'm hungry."

"What does your stomach have to do with anything?" I straighten my posture and lift up my nose. "I'm not leaving that girl alone, and you can't make me."

"Hah," Chie shrugs, "alright, I guess it can't hurt to find out."

"'Glad to hear it," I look over at the street vendor and scream. "Where the hell did she go?!"

"Yuki, language," Chie winks, "I saw her booking it down the side walk across from us."

_Sorry, Father. _"Let's get to the nearest crosswalk; then, we'll catch up to her."

Crossing the street in a downtown area was about as hard as we expected. Nevertheless, we make it past and sprint down the sidewalk after the curious little girl.

"We're exerting a lot of energy for someone we don't even know is in danger."

"It doesn't matter," The edges of my lips tighten, "even if she's perfectly okay, everything we do to find her is worth it."

We finally find her at yet another street vendor. As she's buying a hot dog, I run in front of her.

"Hey, I know you two," she points at us, "you're those people from a few minutes ago. You look tired,"

"No kidding,"

I glare at Chie and look back at the girl. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where your parents are?"

"Yeah; my dad's back home, and my mom's at the hospital."

"Then, why are you out on the streets by yourself?" I give Chie an "I told you" look.

"I ran away," she shrugs, "my dad's a big meanie, so I went to see my big brother."

"How did you get here?" Chie asks.

"I went on the train,"

"You're pretty savvy for a kid," Chie pats her head.

"Wait, how did you do that?

"I pay for the tickets," she rocks back and forth innocently.

"'Didn't the man behind the counter ask where your parents were?"

"I'm really fast."

I frown. "It's not good to run away from home,"

"It's closer to Mako-chan's apartment than it is my house. Besides, my dad doesn't care if I do this."

_Some father. _"What about your mom?"

"Don't you remember? She's working,"

"'Right; forgot about that for a second. Um, where does your brother live anyways?"

"A couple blocks down the road,"

Chie pulls me aside. "In the opposite direction! 'Look, it's obvious she's done this before, so we won't have any problem getting there."

"I'm not leaving a little kid on her own in an urban city during rush hour," I snap, looking back at the girl. "I understand you can make it there yourself, but I think it's kinda dangerous to go out on your own. Do you mind if Chie and I follow you there?"

"Hm . . . that looks like the clothes my brother wears sometimes . . ." She shuts her eyes, "'kay."

"In that case, let's go,"

We follow the curious grade schooler down the sidewalk, asking her scattered questions along the way.

"So . . . "I scratch my head, stopping to sneer at Chie for looking so bored, "who's your brother, anyways?"

"Mako-chan,"

"No, I mean, what's his ordinary name?"

"Mako-chan,"

I grimace. "What does your mom call him?"

"Mako-chan,"

"Urgh," I throw my hands against my face. "What do his friends call him?"

"Oh, that's easy," she continues to skip without losing a beat. "Makoto,"

"'Makoto'?" I repeat to myself. "Is your last name 'Itou'?"

"Yep," She freezes suddenly. "Are you friends with my big brother?"

"Y-yeah," I flinch, "sort of."

"You two don't know each other very well, do you?"

"No," I admit, "we've only crossed paths a couple times."

"Maybe, you could come visit him with me."

"Yeah," Chie huffs, "_maybe_."

_Makoto, huh . . . _"Hey, what kind of a brother is Mako-chan?"

"The best," she giggles, "he plays all types of games with me, and he's always super nice. Even if he's got school, he'll find time to take me to the park if he wants to. He'll be kinda mean if I'm doing something wrong, but otherwise, he's the best!"

"Really . . .?"

"Yep," she scrunches her eyebrows and taps her chin. "The only thing that's wrong with him is he always thinks a lot. Sometimes, he looks kinda distant when we're playing together."

_I hadn't expected that. _I smile for a moment. _'Looks like my gut instinct to set him and Katsura-san up wasn't so bad after all . . ._

"Are we close?" Chie asks as she scrolls through texts on her cellphone.

"Uh-huh," she points up at a surprisingly large apartment complex. "We're in the middle."

Itaru accompanies us to her apartment room. The secretary wasn't the least surprised at the sight of the six-year old girl and even pointed out it was unusual that she came with guests.

_What is this, the 1960s?_

"Now," she says under her breath, stretching her arms out in front of her, "time to do the special knock."

_Knock, Knock . . . Knock!_

"That's painfully simple," Chie rolls her eyes. We hear rummaging inside the apartment before Makoto opens the door.

"Is there something I can-? Huh?!"

Maybe there wasn't really a need for us to escort her to the front door. Once we got to the hallway, we probably should've just parted ways.

_It's too late to go back on the past. _"S-sorry for surprising you," I chuckle awkwardly, "Chie and I met your sister on our way back from school. I was worried about a girl her age walking through the streets on her own, so we followed her here."

"Oh . . ." He scratches his head in befuddlement. "In that case, thank you,"

He pats the girl's head. "Itaru, you aren't supposed to run away from home."

"I was boooored! Dad never plays with me."

A dark expression looms over Makoto's face. "I understand completely, but . . . you could've at least called."

"But I'm only six," she indicates her age with her fingers, "I don't know how to use a phone."

"Don't lie to me; if you can buy tickets at the station, you know how to use a phone."

"Aw, you found me out . . . "

"In any case," Makoto looks up at the both of us, "thanks for keeping an eye on her. She's been safe other times she's come, but I kinda wish I had a better way to keep tabs on her."

"No, don't worry about it," I smile, "I understand."

"I'm glad," he ushers Itaru inside. "Did you guys need anything else?"

"Well . . ."

"We're good," Chie bows, "good-bye."

"Yeah, good-bye,"

He shuts the door, leaving us standing still behind the wooden door.

"She's cute," Chie shakes her head affirmatively, "'still don't know if it was worth this trip, though . . ."

She catches a bewildered look in my eyes. "'You alright?"

"I don't know . . . Itou-san never hit me as a great big brother."

She raises her eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah," I start to walk towards the stairs, "it just wasn't what I was expecting . . ."

"You know, it's just like you to find something good about someone and turn it into a problem,"

She catches up to me. "Tell you what; let's stop at the Kuroda bakery. Don't worry, if you quit the melancholy, I'll pay for both of us."

_She has a point. If Itou-san's a nice guy at heart, then I won't have to worry about him and Katsura staying together. But, something's not right . . . he seemed a lot more suspicious before._

_I need to get this whole thing off my mind._

"Alright," I shrug, "let's go."

_Makoto_

_4:50 PM_

I hadn't expected Itaru to crawl up my doorstep. But I can't remember one time I've been able to predict when she'd show up. Besides, I'll take any breather I can get.

"I was wondering," Itaru looks up into my eyes. "Are you friends with the nice boy with the glasses?"

I shrug. "Sort of,"

"What about the girl?"

"'Barely know who she is,"

"*Yawn*, I'm bored. Can I have some milk?"

"Sure," I smile, fishing through the fridge.

"How are you doing on your schoolwork? 'You making sure to keep your grades good?"

"Of course," I kick the door open after grabbing the milk carton. "I wouldn't let you and mom down."

"'Kay, just making sure."

I sit at the table and pour a cup for Itaru. Without warning, she snatches the glass from my side of the table, and it spills all over the floor.

"Itaru . . ."

"I'll clean it up,"

After fetching a wash towel from the closet, she carries on our random conversation. "Do you have a girlfriend, big brother?"

"Yeah,"

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah,"

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah,"

"Does she have a name?"

"Katsura Kotonoha," I explain, "she's kind of shy, but she's really sweet."

"Are you nice to her like you're nice to me?"

"Y-yeah," I awkwardly let out, "most of the time . . ."

"Remember to treat her well," she points at my forehead, "boyfriends always gotta be nice to their girlfriends."

"True, true," to distract her, I beam "what would you like to do, now?"

"Piggy back!"

Normally, I'd hate a game like piggy back. It ruins your posture, and it's an unnecessary burden on my shoulders. But, Itaru is small, even for a six year old. Lifting her up on my back is no problem.

"Faster, faster!"

Except when she does that. Her requests for greater thrills once lead me straight into the wall. Mom wasn't happy when she found out her antique vase was broken.

"Phew," I wipe the sweat from my forehead, "now what?"

"Let's see . . ." She hops off my back and pulls a deck of Technicolor cards from her pocket. "How 'bout Uno?"

Itaru hates games she can't really control. She's only won Uno a couple times, and she despises the game because of it. The only reason she continues to play is to prove her skill can supersede random chance.

"How did you win, big brother?!"

"Sorry," I smirk, "I guess it's just bad luck."

"No fair," she huffs, "I've gotta beat you at Shogi to make up for this."

On the other hand, my sister is a master at strategy games. Time after time, my mom has marveled at the intuitive brain that lies behind that round, ordinary six year old skull. In the past, I've doubted her abilities.

It's a mistake I haven't made twice.

She makes her first move boldly, her head rocking back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

"Your turn," she says in a sing-songy voice.

_Don't overthink this. _I narrow my eyes. _Concentrate . . ._

_6:00 PM_

"Bye bye, big brother."

"See ya," I wave Itaru off at the train station. I'd accompany her back, but I honestly don't have the money to do a round trip.

"Sorry I lost at the shogi game," I sigh, "I know I must not be much of a challenge."

"That's alright," she winks, "you were really tough this time."

I nod. "If you're sure; see you later."

"Bye,"

The train travels at a steady pace away from sight. I stick my hands in my pockets and walk towards the nearby staircase.

_Maybe . . . Maybe things will work out between me and Kotonoha-chan._

I flinch for a second. _As long as her mother doesn't bite off my head before I can make things right . . ._

_Edited October 13, 2015. 10:28 AM._


	26. Chapter 26

**26: Exams**

_Sekai_

_7:00 AM_

"_Exams are today; can you say 'hooray'-?"_

_Slam._

The little alarm clock hits the ground with a thud. Maybe venting my frustrations on an inanimate object is a tad immature, but really, who wants to wake up on the first day of exams?

The only redeeming quality this day has is I found out my geometry test isn't until tomorrow.

That's it.

"Sekai, I know exams are hard, but don't take out your anger on the alarm clock."

"I know, mom," I call out, throwing the sheets off my bed. "I didn't damage the thing permanently,"

"It's still not a good habit to get in to, dear; you wouldn't want to sleep through your first exam, would you?"

" . . . I hope that's a rhetorical question, mom."

I lumber to my dresser drawer and pull out my school uniform. After packing my bag, I'm ready to head downstairs.

"In all seriousness, though," my mom continues, meeting my gaze as I head down the stairs, "I'm sure you'll do well."

"I'll try," I sigh, "what's for breakfast?"

"The leftover mochi from yesterday's dinner,"

I groan as I plop into my seat at the table, "a side dish? Mom, isn't this a tad bit lazy?"

"I want to get to work early today," she smooths out her bangs, "one of my waitresses has been having a crisis in her relationship, and I need to make sure she's alright."

"Would that be Oruha?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes, "I swear, her whole life seems to revolve around that guy. Not that I can't relate; I was just as mindless when I was her age."

She chows down on one of the remaining mochi. "Anyways, I better get going. Take care, Sekai,"

"See ya, mom," I call out as she shuts the door behind her. _I better get going, too. I want to touch base with Yuuki before class starts today._

I hop on the train the moment comes into the station. As I come inside, I glance at a thoroughly distraught Taisuke.

_What happened to that goofy grin from yesterday? _"What's up?"

"Hah? What did I do this time?"

_Don't make me sound like a sociopath. My self-esteem is low enough as it is. _"No, I'm honestly wondering."

"Oh," he scratches into his scalp, "I just wasn't expecting that."

He takes a deep breath and rubs his palms together. "My buddies and I have been trying to get into the whole dating thing. It hasn't been working."

"Who're your buddies?"

"Juugo and Boushi," he pauses when he sees my tilted head, "you know; Juugo's the guy with the headband in our class."

_No wonder it's not working. _"Yeah?"

"Well, we tried to talk to the Otome-san's friends yesterday, but they didn't like us."

"Wait, wait," I hold up my hand. "Are you telling me you three just popped up in the hallway to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah," his eyebrows lower, contorting his face, "how did you know?"

"Man," I cross my arms, "do you mind if I'm frank?"

"No, I like you fine as you are,"

"Idiot," I hang my head, "I mean your friends. They look like violent delinquents."

"W-we're not violent delinquents," Taisuke shoots back, frazzled, "I mean, yeah, we're petty crooks, but—"

"If they want _any _girl to notice them, they've gotta clean up their acts. That goes for you too,"

He rolls his eyes. "In other words, you're asking us to totally change our personalities."

"That's the idea," I wink, "second, you can't just randomly appear in the hallway and ask them to hang out with you. That comes off as creepy and desperate. You have to start conversations with these girls, and do it one-on-one. It's a long shot, but if you do that, they might actually be interested."

"I see your point," he pinches the stubble on his chin, "but maybe I'll borrow Boushi's phone and try to shoot a pic of one of them."

"That spiky-haired dude has a phone?"

"He shop-lifted it," he lets his gaze wander to a girl stifling a chuckle at our conversation. She looks about thirteen years old with spiky blue hair, a windbreaker, and jeans. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," I put my hands on my hips, "'you sure she's laughing at us?"

"We've got a couple minutes," he shrugs, "why not find out?"

"Yep," I meet his eyes, "why not?"

Several seconds past without any movement between us.

"Alright, I'll do it," I lean forward and shield our ears with my hand. "But only because you'd scare the crap out of her."

"H-hey," he moans as I walk towards the girl, "what the hell does that mean?"

"Yo,"

Surprised, the girl looks up at me. She's fairly tall for her age; probably only a couple inches shorter than me. "What do you want?"

_A bit snooty for her age too. _"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself,"

I bow half-way. "I'm Saionji Sekai. I go to Sakakino Hills,"

"That's kind of obvious, isn't it?" She says, flipping open her cellphone. "I mean, I don't always use the train to get to and from school, but I take it most of the time. And your buddy over there takes this train all the time; wouldn't it be weirder if I didn't know these things?"

"Well . . . yeah," I nod my head, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't coming off as weird,"

"You still are," she responds without a blink, "but I'm kinda curious, so you can go ahead."

_Don't let this go to your head . . . Just get to the point. _"My friend and I were curious what you were laughing about."

"Oh, nothing big," she taps furiously on her phone. "Just an in-joke of sorts,"

"I didn't know you knew enough about us to have an in-joke."

She grins, "c'mon, you don't know who I am?"

I clench my chin in thought. "You look kind of familiar, but I don't recognize you."

"That's weird," she offers her hand. "I'm Yae; Nanami's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you," I shake hers firmly, "I guess I just didn't think about it."

"That's not surprising," she shuts her eyes, "you look like you have your head in the clouds a lot."

_And I'll have those clouds shower you in hail. _"Who're you texting?"

"No one," she clicks 'send', "just my cram school tutor. I'd tell you his name, but someone who comes up to me with little reason to probably shouldn't get to know the names of my close acquaintances."

"Well, if you know so much about me," I smile wickedly, "then, shouldn't you know whether I'm dangerous or not?"

"You look pretty dang scary right now," she pockets her phone, "but that argument is pretty weak. After all, I only see you in a train, a public place. I don't know what you do when you're alone or in the dark of the night."

"Hasn't Nanami said good things about me?"

"Yeah," she throws her back against the wall her back foot supporting her stance, "but she also says you're too upbeat. I think that's cause for suspicion."

_Just leave. There's no way a girl like this is gonna give in, so just leave things be. _

_No, I can't do that. This middle schooler's making me look like an idiot; I'll show her what a 'weak argument' is. _"About your cram school tutor; he's Kasannoin Kyouichi, right?"

She raises her eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"Nanami talks about him all the time," The right side of my lips quirk eyebrows. "How often does he tutor?"

"Twice a week," she peers closer into my eyes, trying to figure out what devious scheme I'm trying to pull, "he teaches one batch of kids on Thursday and another on Saturday."

"Do you have any idea what he does on his off-days?"

"He goes to school, hangs out with Nanami, and plays eroge."

_Dang it; she already knows about that. _"You're pretty privy on his daily life,"

"That's not exactly achievement worthy," she looks down at the ground, "like you said, she talks about him all the time."

"But doesn't the fact that he's an otaku raise any alarm bells? Do you know what he does when he _isn't _playing porn?"

"He likes them for the plot," _Man, she can rattle off his excuses without skipping a beat._

"Yeah, I don't think _Lost M _has much plot. Have you seen the cover of that game?"

"Lots of guys his age watch porn. It's not that big a deal."

"What about the fact he skips out on his library duties at school?" I wave my index finger. "What do you think that means?"

"Obviously, he's visiting my sister at her basketball practice," she puts her hands in her pockets, "besides, why are you keeping this up so long? The long and short of it is this; I trust my sister's opinion on things. And he says she's nice, attentive, and super-hot—"

She throws her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks are a thick red hue.

"What's with that—"

My pupils shake. "Oh my gosh, you have a crush on your sister's boyfriend, don't you?"

"S-shut up," she snaps, "I was just quoting my sister."

"Then why did you get so worked up?" I ask innocently. "You were so cool and confident before,"

"You tricked me into it!" She hides her face behind the collar of her windbreaker. "You better not tell my sister,"

"Nah, I wouldn't do something like that," I giggle, "I think the fact you like him is kinda cute in a way."

"Don't say anything else; someone will hear you."

"Okay, I'll stop," I frown, "but I hope you've learned not to be so rude."

"Yeah, yeah, I've learned my lesson," she turns away, "can we just end this conversation now?"

"Sure,"

I skip confidently back to Taisuke.

"That was a long conversation," Taisuke comments, "what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much," I look back at Yae, "just a weird in-joke."

_7:30 AM_

_Alright . . . Katsura-san is in 1-4, so . . . That's where Yuuki will be as well._

With thirty minutes before homeroom, I take the opportunity to regroup with Yuuki and discuss our plans for the day. If we're lucky, we'll be able to come up with a decent scheme with just enough time to get back in the mindset of taking exams.

_Exams . . . Even carrying out this awkward plan sounds relaxing compared to that._

I keep my hold on the door for a moment, and then slide it open.

A couple weary eyes turn towards me. Otome watches me with a raised eyebrow, then nods slowly.

"Don't mind me," I giggle, walking down a row towards Yuuki's seat. Aside from a couple people to his left side, the pew is mostly empty.

"You're here early," I whisper as I take the seat beside him.

"I'm here for the same reason you are," he stretches out his arms, "I was hoping to talk before exams, so I took the early train."

"I was just lucky," I shrug, "a couple rich passengers needed to get somewhere fast, so everything was moved up in the schedule."

He breathes in. "Alright; where should we start?"

"Elsewhere,"

"Huh-? Waaaah!"

"Don't worry," I laugh, dragging my confused 'boyfriend' out of the classroom, "we'll be quick,"

I make sure to shut the door behind me.

"Where are you taking me?!" Yuuki yells, his body bumping against the hardwood floor.

"The library," I roll my eyes, "now, be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us."

"How could anyone not notice what just happened?"

"Please, tone it down!"

When we finally reach the library, I shove his body forward.

"Ouch!"

His head hits the table. As he gets up, he scratches at his skull with one hand and clumsily fixes his glasses with the other.

"Why is my 'girlfriend' being so pushy with me?"

_Wouldn't he like to know how cute he looks when he's angry? _"You can't make such a scene when I drag you around," I cross my arms, "how am I supposed to play up the 'needy girlfriend desperate for attention' if you act like I'm a stalker."

"You could've warned me first," he groans, lifting himself up from his spot on the ground.

"Someone would've heard then," I take in a deep breath. "Alright, if we're going to get this plan of ours to work, we need to convince _everyone _here that we're an item."

"Yeah," I can tell by the look on the face he's not as behind the idea as I thought he would be, but it's not like we can turn back now. _Besides, he's ready to listen; no point in indulging his retrospection. _"What did you have in mind?"

"Three things," I hold up three fingers. "One,"

I bring down one. "We've gotta eat lunch together from now on."

"That makes sense," he nods confidently, "if Hikari-san and the others see us together, they'll realize we're telling the truth."

"Mmm, not quite like that."

"What do you mean," he moans, "you're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

"If it weren't for the fact my incident with Makoto spread around, _everybody _would agree that he and Katsura-san are a couple. I mean, look at them; they spend their lunch hour on the school roof, she clings to his arm every chance she gets, and they go out for romantic outings in the late afternoon after school ends."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You're missing my point," I shake my head sadly, "the best way to convince the school we're together is to act more like we're a couple."

"U-um," he blushes profusely, "I'd be kind of weirded out if you were clinging to my arm every chance you got."

"No, no, not that extreme. That would be out of character for me. On the other hand . . . "

I take a step closer, gliding my hands across his shoulders.

"On the other hand, sitting at a cafeteria table, or any place that's isolated from nearby people, and scooting close enough that I can rest my head on your shoulder sounds _just like _something people could see me doing."

Yuuki's eyes are locked on a dust bunny loitering on the library counter. "Um, yeah, ehehe, I can, uh, kind of see what they mean. You seem so . . . um . . . good at it?"

I stifle a chuckle, then burst into laughter, letting go of his shoulders as I do so. "I'm sorry; maybe I'm being a bit too forward, especially since we just started dating."

"No," he shakes his head eloquently, "you're right; if we want Katsura-san to stay with Itou-san, we have to make this convincing."

"Right," she shakes her head firmly. "With that in mind, I think it's a good compromise to eat lunch on the school roo-!".

"What?" He stares incredulously as I scratch my scalp with my fingernails.

"Damnit," My head hangs in defeat, "we can't do this on the school roof. That's where Itou-san and Katsura-san eat."

"R-right," he shakes his head sorrowfully, "in that case, I guess we'll just have to find a separate cafeteria table. Or the library; I can do either one."

"Glad to hear it," I tap the top of my chin with my index finger. "In that case . . . Let's move on to my second proposition. I want you to come help out at the Literature club room every day until the festival."

"B-but I have library duties,"

"Tell Kyouichi to fill in for you,"

He raises an eyebrow. "If I leave, he'll flee faster than he normally does."

_Can't say he's wrong about that. Who else could he . . .?_

_I got it!_

"Just ask the Student Services Committee President,"

"Eh?"

He blinks. "What do you mean?"

"Just ask the guy if you can take the week off to help with preparations for the festival. You won't have to lie, and I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I don't know," Yuuki fiddles with his bangs, "I signed on to help with the library."

"Trust me, I know the Student Committee President,"

I grip his shoulders hard. "He'll let you,"

"If you say so . . ."

_I know it's kinda hard not to remind him who she, I mean, 'he' is, but its character building for him to confront someone he hasn't met before. _"Alright, No. 3: I suggest this afternoon, at 5:00, we head to _Crème de la Crème Parfait _for a date."

"D-d-d-date?!"

He backs away from me as if I contracted the bubonic plague.

"You know, that was even more 'ds' than the last time you repeated a signal constant sound."

"Wh-why do we have to act like a couple outside of school, too?" He protests. "It's not like anyone will be watching then."

"Don't be silly; it'll be a lot easier to say we've gone on dates if we actually have. Besides, you know as well as I do the students here are pretty nosy; someone we'll pick up on the fact we haven't gone out yet."

"B-but, it's kind of awkward," he does his best to keep eye contact with me, "I don't even know what to do,"

"Don't worry," I beam, putting my hands on his cheeks. "I'll guide you through it."

"O-okay, I guess it could work . . ."

Just then, the door flies open.

Kyouichi Kasannoin. When he sees us, his eyes widen ever so slightly. The rest of his body, however, stays perfectly still. The room is somehow dead silent.

Finally, he speaks.

"Whoops, wrong door," he puts on a wry smile, "don't disappoint me, okay Yuuki?"

The door closes once again as if nothing had happened.

_7:50 AM_

"You look like a wild pig sunk its claws into your shoulder,"

"Don't. Ask." I warn Makoto as I sit down beside him. "And 'wild pig'?"

"I've been on a _Clannad_ trip lately."

I chuckle half-heartedly. "I didn't think you were the otaku type,"

"No," he protests, "I just catch the occasional show from time to time. If it doesn't really catch my interest, than I won't bother watching it."

"Huh," I take my time zipping open my bag and grabbing a pair of pencils. "Are you worried about the exams?"

"Only a little bit," he closes his eyes thoughtfully, "it's too late to make changes to my study plan, so I have no choice but to accept what I get."

"You mean you didn't study well?"

The corner of his mouth twitches. "That's not what I mean. Basically, I'll try to do well, but if I don't, it doesn't bother me."

"Okay," I put my arms on the long pew in front of us. "Honestly, I don't put my chances very high. I tried to study, but I just didn't get some of it . . ."

"Just wing it then," Makoto shrugs, "if you come across a question you're unsure of, skip it and go to the next one. At worst, you'll realize in retrospect you could've gotten the question right."

I raise an eyebrow. "You do this all the time, don't you?"

"Yeah, it saves a lot of time to skip questions that look unfamiliar immediately."

I blink twice. "What a great role model."

"It's alright," he takes a peek at his cellphone, "my sister doesn't know, so no one's being negatively influenced by my behavior."

"Ah, I see your point,"

Without warning, the teacher walks through the door. He bears a solemn disposition as he takes his spot behind the podium, neatening the stack of papers in his hands so they line up.

"Here we go," Makoto stretches out his arms, "man, this is gonna be boring."

"Wait," I glance back at him, "why is the homeroom teacher giving us our first exam?"

"I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm giving the first exam," the man clasps his hands together, "well, your first period teacher is absent today, so he wants me to give out the exam. Out of mercy, he's given you an extra hour to complete this exam."

Cheers run through the crowd, me being one of them. Makoto just rolls his eyes.

"Please put your name and date at the top of the paper, and you may begin when ready."

His steps echo hollowly in the empty air as he hands papers to the students one by one. My heart races in time with the steady beat.

When he finally reaches our seat, my heart stops. He sighs as he hands us the papers.

"Are you alright?" Makoto whispers, "I've never seen your face that white before."

"I'll . . . be . . . fine . . ."

"If it stresses you out that bad, you can just cheat on mine."

"I can't do that," I snap back at him, "what would that say about my character?"

"Then, take the test," he groans, "it's hard to concentrate when the person sitting next to me looks like she just saw a ghost."

"Wait, have you cheated on tests before?"

"Ah . . . Once or twice in elementary school, I think."

"I see," I turn my eyes to the exam;

"_Choose four of the six exam questions listed below. Answer each one completely. Grammar and succinctness will be taken into account."_

_Joy . . . Okay, first question._

"_How does 'The Tale of Genji' expose the societal conflicts and lifestyles of feudal Japan? Does the author seem to approve of Japanese culture from that time period, or does he try to present details in an objective perspective? Explain whichever option you choose with support from the text."_

_I'm pretty sure I fell asleep while reading that one. Okay, next question . . ._

"'_A Dark Night's Passing' features a fairly simple narrative but makes regular use of symbolism to convey themes and opinions underlying the main character's misadventures. List at least three of these and elaborate how they influence the stories."_

_Oooh, that one sounds kind of tough. Next . . ._

"'_Thousand Cranes' is a tragic tale that excels in crafting detailed, sympathetic characters. Some critics, however, find Mrs. Ota a thoroughly selfish character for following through in a physical relationship with Kikuji. Who is more at fault: Kikuji or Mrs. Ota? Or are their actions understandable due to the tragedy that precedes their relationships? Explain whichever option you choose with support from the text (specifically addressing opinions posed by the book's critics is optional and will serve as extra credit if attempted)._

"Uh . . ."

I bury my face in my arms.

"Is it really that bad?" Makoto frowns.

"Yeah," I peek at him through the crook of my elbow, "it sucks."

"I think you're just letting the length get to you." He gives the questions an once-over, "It's a lot of writing, but if you take the questions one at a time, you should be able to do it."

I narrow my eyebrows and glance at the questions once more. "I guess so . . ."

"Sometimes, you have to force yourself to mull through it. After all, once it's done it's done; you won't have to take it again. Unless you flunk, of course."

"Very encouraging, Makoto," I exhale in exhaustion.

"It's just a suggestion; take it or leave it." He stifles a chuckle. "Seriously, though; how did you fall asleep while reading 'The Tale of Genji'?"

_How did he know about that? _I roll my eyes and stare at the text on the page for a moment. I feel a vein tighten in my forehead as I try to recall in the information for the first question.

Finally, I twirl the pencil in my right hand and begin my answer.

_Alright, Sekai . . . you can do this._

_12:00 PM_

I don't know how I managed it, but I pulled through.

I've gotta give credit to Makoto; his advice was painfully simple, but it helped a lot.

As students file out of the classroom, I join them as quickly as can.

"W-wait," Makoto raises up a hand helplessly, "can't we talk for a little while?"

"I've got a date," I wink, "and you've got a girl waiting on the school roof,"

"Y-yeah," he smiles uneasily, "I guess I do."

Once I'm out of the crowd, I jog over to Class 1-4. Only one of the classes after lunch period have an exam today, so I'm in a damn good mood.

"Yuuuki-kuuun,"

I throw the door to the side, scaring the crap out of Yuuki in the second row. Otome and the others collectively raise their eyebrows, and Katsura seems a tad bit intimidated.

"S-s-sekai," his whole body rattles uncontrollably, his face the complexion of notebook paper, "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"I figured I'd save you the burden of having to get out of your seat,"

I yank him away from his pew by the shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch," I whine, "what are you standing around here for?"

"I was packing my bags," he explains as I shove him out the door. "And what are you doing?" He crosses his arms as I shut the door behind us. "Won't people follow us if we pull this kind of stunt again?"

"No, I was earnestly impatient," I restrain a giggle, "and when did you get so tsundere, Yuuki?"

"I'm not," his eyes dart in the direction of the window, "I'm just . . . flustered, that's all."

He gestures in the direction of the cafeteria. "Anyway, we better get going; I'm sure it will be impossible to find a good table today if we don't get there fast."

"I see your point," the door opens, revealing a discordant line of several of our classmates. "In that case, let's go."

I drag the embarrassed ginger towards the lunch room as fast as I can. Opening the door, I detect a sporadic, disjointed rhythm coming closer by the second.

"Wait,"

"What is it?"

Yuuki leans close to my ear. "One of these footsteps is not like the other,"

"Minami-saaan!"

I yell back at her. "Stop stalking us!"

"Aw," she rounds the corner she followed us from, "that was my stealthiest approach yet."

"I'm not the most perceptive freshman," Yuuki says, adjusting his glasses, "so if _I_ heard you coming, something was wrong."

"Well," she jogs up to us. "'Guess I'll have to make the best of it."

"'The best of it'?" I snark.

"Yeah,"

She angles her back so her head is right next to mine. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

I catch a familiar dunderhead nearby. "Is that true?" I whisper back.

"Yeaaaahhhh,"

"Alright,"

I whistle in his direction.

"Huuh?!"

"Taisuke, Minami just told me she wants to confess to you but doesn't know how to do it."

"Haaaahhhh!"

Faster than I've ever seen that idiot sprint before, Taisuke zoomed in pursuit of his one true love.

"Eeeeekkkkk!"

Minami performs her best rendition of the Shaggy Rogers run, narrowly avoiding Taisuke's comforting reciprocation.

"Poor Obuchi-san," Yuuki comments as we advance farther forward. "On the plus side, though, I think I did pretty well on the exams."

"I'm glad," I smile wearily, "I'm pretty sure I flunked . . ."

"Don't be silly," Yuuki shakes his head awkwardly, "I can tell by the look on your face you tried hard. You may not have studied as much as you could have, but you worked hard to get a good grade. I'm sure you'll find out once all is said and done that you've reaped what you've sewn."

"If you say so . . . " I give him a small fist bump. "Thanks for the encouragement,"

"No problem," he glances up at the front of the line, "man, people take forever in the lunch line."

" . . . Hikari-san, did you hear what happened in the library this morning?"

_What?_

Three spaces in front of me, Hikari and Nanami are gossiping. Initially, I consider listening in, but I don't want let the obvious potential for gossip intimidate me.

"So, Yuuki-kun," I tilt my head, "is there a certain place you'd like to sit?"

"Um . . ." He surveys the faraway tables. "I think one of those spots would be good. They're pretty secluded, and I'm sure they'll still be open once we've grabbed our bread of choice."

" . . . No way; Yuuki's a good boy, he wouldn't do that sort of thing with a girl."

"Well, you know Sekai-san; she's one wily female."

"Nothing like that happened!"

Seven heads in front of us turn to locate the cause of the disruption. Maybe it's a bit immature to blow up like this, but I can't tolerate total and utter slander.

"Oh, hi Sekai-chan," Hikari giggles, eyes darting back and forth, "how much of that did you hear?"

"Every. Single. Word."

"Oh," Nanami maintains a firm grip on her chin, "so, you are trying to keep what happened in there a secret."

"I-I-It's not like that," Yuuki's eyes couldn't be diverted from the floor with a crowbar. "W-we just wanted a private place to talk."

Hikari's eyebrow flies halfway up her forehead. "Yeah, no offense, Sekai, but this isn't looking good for you. Haah, it's weird to think he's lost his virginity already . . ."

"Sekai wouldn't do something like that," Yuuki says, fists tightened, cheeks swollen in embarrassment, "she's telling the truth that we just wanted to talk things over. Neither of us are ready for that kind of thing."

"Hm . . . " Nanami shrugs her shoulders. "Since it's coming from him, I guess I can believe it."

"Yeah, I'll go with that," Hikari gives Yuuki a small wave, "hey, Yuuki, I know you probably want to hang out with your girlfriend, but if you two ever feel like hanging out with us at the table, you should come over."

"Uh, yes," he nods enthusiastically, "I'd like that a lot."

"Great,"

The rings in her hair bob as she faces the same direction as the girl at her side. Yuuki scratches the back of his head, a mischievous threat of a smile on his face.

"That's it," I tap him on the forehead, "at some point, you've gotta ask her out."

He sighs. "Really?"

"C'mon; it'd be cute to see you two together."

"M-maybe," he stares doubtfully at his palm, "I guess it would make up for all that time I ignored her."

"Don't look at dating that way,"

I chide him severely, grabbing two slices of yakisoba bread from the counter. I make the appropriate payment in a similarly nonchalant manner.

"If you go out with someone, it's because you care about that other person in the same affectionate way that they do. Leading someone on is the worst thing you could do to someone, especially to a teenage girl like Hikari. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yeah," he chews hard on the bottom of his lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was saying."

"That's alright," I point to a bin filled to a section of the counter filled to the brim with anpan, "you like sweet stuff?"

"Yeah," he laughs, "though, I may be a bit bias. I don't get to taste it that often."

"Why's that?"

"On the one hand, my sister has me run to the Kurodas' bakery to grab a couple things for her. The problem is, I'm squandering my allowance money, and I don't usually have enough to get some for myself."

"Yeesh," I cringe, "I'd heard Chie was pretty rough, but that must be painful."

"It is," Yuuki leads me effortlessly to one of the back tables, "but she's not so bad. If I was ever in a pinch, I'm sure she'd come running to help me."

"I always thought she was more of a rebel,"

"She is. But when it comes down to it, she loves all of us, even my dad who's really devoted to the Catholic faith,"

Yuuki gingerly chews on the bread in front of him. He savors the flavor, ensuring he doesn't devour his meal too fast. "I know I can trust her to keep me out of danger if I ever get in such a situation,"

"It must be nice having siblings," I sigh dreamily.

"Sometimes," Yuuki considers the thought for a moment, "like I said, though, she does boss me around a bit. It doesn't help that, unlike me, she's actually well-liked around her. In some ways, we're polar opposites of each other."

_Okay, Sekai; I know this is gonna be kind of awkward, but you aren't gonna get anyway if you don't show PDA when it's appropriate._

"That doesn't matter,"

I reach my hands out towards his right, now loosely lying on the metal table we're sitting beside each other on. When he feels his hand in mine, he hesitantly starts to clasp it.

"I mean," I scoot my chair closer to his, "your kindness, your honesty, and your courage; that's why I wanted to date you in the first place."

"S-sekai . . ." His cheeks melt with the intensity of the moment.

"I," I nuzzle my cheek into his shoulder, "I don't want you to forget that, okay? Everyone says we're just making it up, but . . ."

I lean my face up into his ear. "Both of us know it's true."

"Aaaah!"

He pushes himself away from as fast as he can. The sudden force nearly sends his seat backwards and onto the ground. In time with his heartbeat, his chest rises up and down steadily.

_Wipe that sweat from your face, Sekai . . . You can't look too awkward about this._

"Wh-why do we have to go so fast?"

He whispers, bringing his chair closer.

"I-I mean, couldn't we start small? Like you said, this is just a temporary thing . . ."

"I know that," I retort prematurely, "figuring this out is hard for me, too."

"I-I know," he turns to look at a fly on the wall. "It's just, one minute, we're setting up this fake dating scheme, and the next, we're already becoming intimate . . . "

"It's not like that," I grab the sides of my shoulders, "I just thought it would be a good way to let other people know."

Yuuki clasps his hands together, takes in a deep breath, and shifts around. "I understand that; I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"Nah, you had a right too," I giggle half-heartedly, "I was taking things a bit too far."

"Considering our situation, I understand what you were trying to do. And, it'd be odd if a couple didn't have any physical contact between them . . . uh . . . "

We watch each other shyly, trying to gauge what the other wants to do.

"What about holding hands?"

"Eh?" His pupils quiver, chilled by the sudden disturbance in the air. "'Holding hands'?"

"Yeah. It's not that intimate, and it's something we can do without drawing much attention to ourselves. Sure, it's a little awkward, but you said it yourself; no one will believe we're going out if we don't do something like that."

"O-okay," he nods, "I assume you want us to try it now, right?"

I'd tease him about why he'd presume that, but it'd be grossly inappropriate right now. "Yeah, um, we can."

Under the table, I bring my hand close to his. Slowly, gently, he wraps his fingers around my hand. As I sit there, feeling the soft, warm caress of his hand, my cheeks shift to a light shade of red.

"U-um," he pleads quietly, "can I let go now?"

"O-kay . . . "

I release my grip. "That should be enough for now,"

"Th-thank you," Yuuki says, head still turned, cheeks still red. "I-I guess we're going to have to get used to that, huh?"

"What does that mean? Is holding hands with me a chore or something?"

"N-no," he shakes his head, "I mean, it feels nice, but . . . oh, it's just kind of embarrassing."

"Yeah,"

I lean back in my chair. "I see your point; in that case, let's change the conversation topic."

"Let's,"

"Hmm . . ." I furrow my eyebrows. "It's funny,"

"What?"

"For two people who are 'dating', we don't know much about each other."

"Well, all things considered, that makes a great deal of sense."

"You know what I mean," I throw back my head. "So, to get us started . . . What do you do over the weekend?"

"Hm," Yuuki closes his eyes thoughtfully, "well, when I'm not studying, I spend time playing _Phantasia_, a fantasy MMO—I mean, Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game."

"An otaku, huh?" I smirk. "You into eroge, too?"

"No," he frowns, "pornography's disgusting; it objectifies people for the sake of carnal desires. It brings the worst out of people in my opinion."

_Very novel for a teenage guy to have a viewpoint like that. _

"Besides, I'm not an otaku," he glances up at the ceiling, "_Phantasia's _pretty much the only thing I do over the weekends."

"Okay," I rest my head in my palms. "What else do you do?"

"Well . . . I try to visit my Priest, Father Tokugawa, to either confess sins or discuss a concern I'm having. On Sunday, my family and I attend mass, and that evening, I attend a Priest training program."

"You wanna be a Father in the Catholic Church?"

"Yeah," he hesitates, "I think so, anyways . . ."

"You know those guys don't get married, right?"

"Father Tokugawa's trying to change that rule for people who work at Amakusa Church."

_I still don't get it, _I grimace. _I understand religion and all, but who would want to live the reclusive life of a Priest?_

Of course, it would be rude to mention this to his face, so I alter the subject slightly.

"How did the training program go?"

"Pretty well," under the table, Yuuki twiddles his fingers, "I was a bit distant, though; lost in thought about our plan and whether it would work out and all that. Father Tokugawa picked up on it, but . . . something odd happened then . . ."

"What?"

"Well, normally, I'm so open with Father Tokugawa," his eyes rest on the mostly uneaten bread in front of him. "But, when he asked me what was wrong . . . I didn't lie, exactly, but . . . I just told him my social life was complicated."

"That's no big deal," Sekai shrugs, "you didn't feel like talking to him about something; so what?"

"No, you don't understand; I haven't done that since my family first started going to church."

He pushes his food away. "I've been as open as I can be with him ever since I started seeing him. For me to hide what's going on because I feel guilty about lying . . . that just isn't something I can honestly see myself doing."

He looks me fiercely in the eye. Despite how convicted his gaze is, there's a desperation in the look he's giving me I can't help ignore. "What if I've decided to rely too much on my own devices instead of God's?"

"Yuuki,"

I match his stare the very best I can. "You're acting paranoid; haven't you ever heard of the greater good? You said yourself how hurt Katsura-san might be if Makoto cheats on her; we both agreed this is for the best. Once everything's settled, _then _we can tell people about what we did. Alright?"

Yuuki chews on my words for several seconds. Finally compelled to eat, he nibbles at the corner of his bread.

"I guess that's all we can do," he says to no one but himself.

_Kotonoha_

_3:25 PM_

Class is finally over. I may have found the exams rather easy, but they get monotonous after taking several in one day.

As I ascend the stairs which merge into the floor five feet in front of the exit, I shiver at the steely eyes watching me.

_Why couldn't they stop . . .?_

"Katsura-san,"

I halt in reaction to the voice. Standing next to the stairway is Ashikaga Yuuki. As usual, he looks shy, awkward, and somewhat guilty before having said a word.

_Not that I can't relate, of course, but why does he feel the need to be so quiet around me . . .? _"Ashikaga-san," I bow, "good morning."

"This sounds like a silly thing to ask," he says understatedly, "but do you happen to know who the Student Committee President is?"

I blush. "Y-yes, I am."

"Oh," he digs his hands into his pockets, "I'm sorry, I should've remembered that."

"I don't think I ever told you," I smile, "now, what do you need?"

Yuuki frowns at something behind me before continuing. "Sekai wanted me to help her and Kuroda-san out with their festival exhibition. She wants me to help out today, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoons, which would mean I have to miss library duty. Do I have permission to do that?"

"Well . . . " I sigh. "We do need someone in there. Is there someone you have in mind to fill your spot?"

"I'd say Kasannoin-senpai, but he tends to skip," he hangs his head. "You know what; I'll just do it myself . . ."

"N-no,"

I stretch out my hand to him. "I'll have to figure out something for the other days, but I don't mind taking your shift today."

"Eh?" His eyes widen. "Don't you have a Student Committee meeting?"

"Not today," I shake my head, "we agreed we wanted to spend the time after classes resting. So, we don't have a meeting today or tomorrow."

"If that's the case, I don't want to take away one of your few days off just for my sake."

"It's fine really," I stroke a loose strand of hair behind my right ear. "Besides, it sounds fun being the librarian."

"Well, there won't be too many people there anyway because of exams . . ." Yuuki shakes his head. "Okay; but I've gotta make it up to you someday."

"You don't have to," I beam, "but thanks for the thought at least."

"Yeah," he smiles, his cheeks a dark red as he walks out. As I follow his lead, a peculiar thought pops into my mind.

_He was blushing just now . . . Was he nervous, or does he . . .?_

_Well, either way, he's really sweet. Even when he's awkward, I can tell he means well. _

_Yes; spending time in the library is going to be fun._

On my way to the library, I bump into an unsuspecting body. When the stars fade from my eyes, I realize what a stupid mistake I made.

"Makoto-kun!"

I stand up and offer him my hand. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Katsura-san," he accepts my outstretched hand and pulls himself up. "I thought it was Taisuke pulling a prank."

"No," as my mother instructs Kokoro and I to do when we're feeling embarrassed, I make sure my eyes focus on the space between his eyebrows, "just me being a little clumsy."

"It's no big deal," he chuckles wryly, "I'm just as much at fault as you are."

"I'm glad," my eyes droop a little when I see the distance in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Um . . . nothing," he closes his eyes, "I'm fine."

"You're worried about facing my mother this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Ah—"

He shifts 180 degrees, facing his back towards me. A world-weary sigh escapes him.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"If you don't want to visit her, you don't have to."

I bite my lip. "I mean, if you don't think it's worth it . . ."

"N-no, I'm just feeling jitters,"

"Huh?"

I stare up at him in a rush.

"I mean, I'm meeting my girlfriend's parents," he shrugs, "wouldn't that be awkward for most people?"

"Um . . . yes," I giggle, "yes, it would."

"Yeah," he inclines his head. "I wouldn't mind if you accompanied me, though.

"Of course," I shake my head enthusiastically, "I'll meet you outside my house at 4:45."

"Isn't that a little early?"

"Things happen sometimes," I explains, "and even if there's a good reason for it, my mom might dismiss you on the spot if you fail to arrive on time."

Makoto's face screams "what kind of freaky woman is your mom"?

_Mom, why do you have to be such a weirdo . . .?_

"I have to go," I explain curtly, "Ashikaga-san asked if he could take the rest of the week off, so I'll be filling in for him whenever I can."

"Oh," he leans a little closer to me, "out of curiosity, he hasn't said anything weird to you, has he?"

"'Weird'?" The whites in my eyes flicker. "Aside from being kind of shy, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he leans his back against the wall. "I was just curious; see you at 4:45."

His distraction technique is amateurish, but I don't think there's a reason to pursue it any further. "Yes, see you then, Makoto-kun,"

I arrive at the library about a minute later. Unsurprisingly, no one's inside.

_Good . . . This gives me time to get used to the layout behind the counter._

I slip in my proper spot and start by trying to figure out the check-out machine. Brandishing my library card, I snatch a book from one of the shelves and try to use the device to check it out.

My first attempt is unsuccessful. Next, I try sliding the card in first, putting the scanner over the bar code and slid its spine against the smooth metal on the counter. This time, it seems to have worked.

_Alright, if that's all I have to do, then this should be easy—_

_Creak._

"Yuuki?"

Kasannoin peeks his head through the door, then casually makes his way inside.

"He's not here, huh," he puts his hands on his hips. "If that's the case, I should just—"

Our eyes cross paths. My heart skips a beat as I see him. He's tall and handsome with an sweet, tender smile.

Right now, though, he looks confused.

"Katsura-san?" He raises an eyebrow. "I don't understand; where's Yuuki?"

"Um, I gave him permission to take the week off from his duties, so I'm filling in for him."

"Oh . . . " His trademark smile returns. "That makes sense. Sorry for acting like a dope about it,"

"No, it's alright," I bow, "I shouldn't have surprised you."

"Don't be silly," he leans his arms against the counter, "if my perception skills weren't crappy, I would've noticed you the moment I walked in."

Nodding, I return to practicing the art of scanning books. Seemingly interested, Kyouichi watches me as I do so.

"Hey," he raises up his hands, "if you don't want me watching, I'll look away."

"No," I say, "actually, I'm glad you're watching me do this. I want to make sure I'll be able to do it when someone wants to borrow a book."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were fine with it,"

I grab a copy of _War and Peace _from the shelf and follow through with my procedure once again.

A thought crosses Kyouichi's face at that moment.

"Wait a sec,"

"What is it?"

He turns the edge of the counter and takes a position beside me.

"You've got the process down, but there's something simple you can do to make it a bit easier."

"What's that?"

"This,"

He slips the library card through the slot, scans the book, and rubs it against the metal.

He does so at least five seconds faster than I did.

"You're taking too much time in between steps," he explains, "you're not dealing with something precarious that's easy to mess up; just follow the steps as quickly as possible."

"I don't know," I put my hands behind my back, "I think my arm strength might be weak . . ."

"Nah, even past the baggy uniform, I can tell by the way you move your arms you train in some kind of martial art. Your hand strength might be weak, but I think your arms would be able to carry the brunt of the heavier books."

_. . . How did he know all that by looking at my uniform? _"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nods, "more than likely, you're just not used to it. Once you do this a couple dozen times, it'll be like clockwork."

"Thanks," I say as politely as I can.

"Don't mention it," he puts his hands in his pockets and scans the row of books behind us. "Just doing my job,"

"Yes,"

As our conversation ends, my mind wanders back to Makoto. No matter how much he tries to deny it, I know he can't be happy with the impending arrangement.

_And if he doesn't meet Mom's standards . . . we'll have to part ways. I . . . I can't let him go. Not after all Saionji-san did to get us together._

"Are you okay?"

Kyouichi calls from the shelf he's examining.

"Um," I hide my eyes under my bangs, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

He approaches me, his lips contorted to show empathy. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but, if you wanna say something . . . I'm willing to listen,"

I blink a couple times in consideration before addressing his question. "Alright,"

He nods repeatedly, leaning back against the counter once again.

"My boyfriend, Itou Makoto, is meeting my parents for the first time this afternoon. And, I'm not sure how that's going to go?"

"How come?"

"Well . . . I lied to my mother about where had I been when we went on dates, so when she found out where I was going, she was really mad."

"'Kind of a conservative woman, huh?"

"Yeah," she nods, "she says that since we're privileged to be born in such good fortune, we need to ascribe to a higher standard than others."

"I can see why she was angry,"

"However reluctantly, she obliged to talk things over with Makoto- . . . Itou-kun and my dad and decide whether he's 'worthy' to date me."

"That sounds rough," he concedes, "but it could be worse."

"No, not to be mean to Mako—Itou-kun—"

"You don't have to mince words in front of me," he says, "call him whatever you like."

"Y-yes," I bite my lip. "So, I like Makoto-kun because of how earnest he is, and how I can sort of tell what he's thinking just by looking at him. But . . . he can be a bit awkward during conversations, and, well . . . he's a little bit,"

I wrap my arms around my chest. "Lecherous,"

"Uh-huh," he says monotone.

_He didn't even flinch to look at my . . . Never mind, _"Also, he sometimes has a hard time making decisions, and my mom's going to want him to be decisive."

I walk nearer to the shelves and sit myself in a rolling chair nearby. "I just don't think he'll be able to do it . . ."

"Don't be silly,"

Kyouichi walks beside me as casually as ever. "I know the circumstances are pretty tough, but speaking as a member of the sex, boys are always on their best behavior in front of parents."

I look into his eyes curiously, buying in to what little of an argument he's made so far.

"And even if he's so indecisive, he has trouble talking with his family members on occasion,"

He whips the hair out of his face. "He's got a clear motivation to succeed."

"What's that?"

"You, of course,"

"M-me?" I squeak a bit louder than I meant to.

"You sell yourself far too short, Katsura-san,"

He takes a close look into my eyes. "You have gotta be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen on this school."

"N-no," I roll away from him, "I'm not really that—"

"Now you're just being stubborn," he winks, "if that guy is lucky enough to have someone as gentle and sweet as you, then I think he would lift mountains if it meant getting the chance to say to you. And from what I know about Makoto, he looks pretty dang loyal to me; surely, he'd be on his best behavior considering the tense circumstances you two have found yourself in."

I don't know how I lucked out into having this conversation, but I already feel a lot better. Just by venting my frustrations, and getting straight answers to my concern, a stubborn part of me wants to proclaim to the world that I know things will turn out for the best.

"Kyouichi . . . I don't know how to thank you,"

"Hey, it's no big deal,"

With the finesse of an American 1950s actor, he holds my hands. "Besides, in the end, I'm just telling the truth; Makoto's entire universe revolves around making you happy.

Trust me, nothing could possibly go wrong."

_Chapter End_


	27. Chapter 27

**27: The Visit **

_Sekai_

_3:30 PM_

_Yes!_

Exams are done for the day! I can rest in peace! Sure, there are a few more tomorrow that I have a good chance of bombing, but I can move on to funner things this afternoon!

_Yeah, let's just hope I don't use 'funner' on the few I have tomorrow._

I dash down to Katsura and Yuuki's class. Unless he strolled over to the library first, he should be loitering out there. Even if he's not, it's no big deal. I have time to walk the extra mile.

It only takes me a minute or so to reach their classroom. As I predicted, Yuuki is leaning against the wall beside the door, an awkward look on his face as his classmates pass him.

"Yuuuuuki-kuuuun!"

I wave my arm wildly from where I stand. Face so red I'd swear it's swollen, he waves back.

"G-good afternoon, um, Sekai . . . chan . . .?"

I cross the three foot distance between us and grab hold of his arm. "We'll work on that," I whisper into his ear as I drag him down the hallway.

"Huh," he sighs, "I thought you wanted us to act like an affectionate couple."

"The 'chan' was too awkward," I close my eyes aloofly, "if you're gonna sound unnatural, you might as well just call me 'Sekai'."

"Yeah," he hangs his head, "I'm sorry,"

"Hey, don't apologize," I giggle, "Besides, it was kind of cute seeing you force that embarrassing honorific out of your mouth."

"R-really?" His characteristic shy smile finally comes out.

"Yeah," I wink, turning my eyes back to the hallway in front of us.

"I know I should probably know, but where are we going again?"

"The Literature Club room," I state plainly, "normally, I'd think it's a bit much to bring you here too, but Hosokawa Natsuki's a bit of a skeptic."

"What do you mean?"

"I decided to bring Makoto over to the clubroom yesterday," I shake my head, "naturally, because of the fuss I made in the cafeteria, _that _drew attention. While Hatakeyama tried to convince her we were telling the truth, Hosokawa said she'd be keeping an eye on me."

"Th-those are just two people," Yuuki chuckles nervously, "After all, Hikari and Kiyoura-san seem to believe us."

"For now," I narrow my eyebrows, "until Makoto and Katsura-san are in a good place, we have to be very careful about who we trust . . ."

I barge through the front door.

"There you are, Sekai,"

Hikari beams, bowing courteously to the both of us. The entire time, her eyes stay locked on Yuuki's pepper-red face.

"How was that bow for ya?" She addresses me. "I think any guy would be charmed by that gesture of feminine grace."

"Yep," I nod, "I can tell how long you've been in customer service."

"U-um," Yuuki's eyes divert to me. "What exactly are you guys trying to put on?"

Hikari closes her eyes mischievously. "That's easy, Yuuki; we're putting on a maid café."

"Wh-what?!"

He backs away as fast as he can. "'A maid café'? I thought this was a literature club. Besides, aren't you guys too young to be dressing in outfits like that?"

"Don't worry, they'll be conservative," Hosokawa rolls her eyes, "the skirts'll be low, and the top won't cling to the breasts like the fetish-types do."

Yuuki's eyes are invisible behind his bangs. His face is drenched with water from all the sweat pouring down his cheeks.

"Aw, Sekai," Hikari pokes his forehead, "'looks like your boyfriend's a bit of a perv."

Hosokawa crosses her arms. "If he's gonna be like this the whole time, I'm kicking him out."

"Wait, wait," I bring my hand up. "Let me try and get him out of this funk."

I pull him outside the clubroom by his cheeks and pin him against the wall.

"Look, Yuuki, I understand this is kinda new for you, but if you keep blushing like you've never experienced anything even slightly perverted before, they'll never believe we're going out."

"I'm sorry," he swats my hands away, "it just feels so weird to me. You know what my dad would say if he heard of high school girls parading around like that?"

"I know, I know," I frown, "but Hosokawa's skeptical enough as it is. Do you think you could pull yourself together at least for a little bit?"

"Besides," he carries on almost as if I hadn't spoken, "back in my father's day, it wasn't odd at all if someone's first date hadn't had sex yet."

"We aren't talking about having sex!" I hush him by pushing my thumb against the bridge of his nose. "Things are different in the modern world; you need act a little more natural, okay?"

"O-okay," he slips out of my hold. "I'll try,"

"Sorry about that,"

I apologize to the other members of the Literature Club. "His family's just ultra conservative, so even little things like that embarrass him."

"Aw, don't worry, Yuuki," Hikari handwaves, "I was just teasing ya."

"I understand completely," Hatakeyama nods her head.

"Alright," Hosokawa sticks up her lower lip. "As long as he's calm from now on."

"I-I will be," Yuuki lowers his head, "sorry for disrupting things."

"Alright," I close the door and usher Yuuki to take a seat next to me at the table. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Well," Hikari gets an ultra-determined look on her face, "first of all, we've gotta find some maid costumes. I heard the drama club has a few they aren't using, so, barring size differences, we should be okay."

"Why does the drama club have maid costumes?" Yuuki asks.

"Simple," Hikari smirks, "some college students from Motehashou snuck some in here as part of a prank."

"A 'prank?" He stares at Hikari quizzically. "What kind of prank?"

"Um . . . " Hikari concentrates as hard as she can. "Dunno; fact is, we have them now."

Yuuki gives me a frightened glance.

_If only he knew . . . _

"Later today, I'm gonna ask the drama club if we can borrow them." She raises up her index finger. "But first, we have ta figure out how we're going to incorporate the whole 'literature' thing into the presentation."

"If we'd gone with an exhibit that outlines our purpose as a club," Hosokawa sneers, "we wouldn't have this problem."

"It's too late to do anything about that now," Hatakeyama says in desperation, "can we please move on . . .?"

"I agree with Hatakeyama," I nod, "What's done is done."

"Thank you, Sekai," Hikari curtsies, "now, as I was saying, the Student Services Committee will have a fit if we don't incorporate what we do in the club into our presentation. I figured we could probably put the names of favorite authors next to our menu selections, like, 'Akutugawa's parfait', 'Basho's fruitcake', 'Kishimoto's pizza chicken—"

"Wait," Hosokawa snaps. "How do we know those authors even ate those foods? And Kishimoto's a mangaka, not an author of classic literature."

"Well, _I _like _Naruto_," Hikari pouts, "It's not my fault you're an upper-class snob."

"Take that back, Hikari—"

"Hikari-san," Yuuki interrupts the two of them. "I think Hosokawa-san has a point; shouldn't we find a way to incorporate authors into our presentation that's consistent with key facts about them?"

"Exactly," Hosokawa says agreeably, "like maybe custom designing each menu so they feature a picture of an author taped on them, as well as a short bio."

Hatakeyama stands up for the first time in the conversation. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, but it'll be a lot of work . . ."

"It will all be worth it in the end," Hosokawa continues unperturbed. "Besides, it will show a lot more effort than anything the archery club's gonna be doing."

"Yeah," I nod, "I think it's a good idea, too."

"Alright, if we're decided," Hikari zooms out the door. "I'll go grab the costumes!"

My eyebrow twitches. _She always finds the best times to leave, doesn't she?_

"Hm, so this is your boyfriend, huh Sekai?"

Hosokawa stares suspiciously at Yuuki, prompting him to jerk his face to the side. "He doesn't really seem like your type."

"You heard what I said at lunch yesterday, right?" I smile innocently. "Not only is he chivalrous and caring, but he's also got a bookwormish charm."

Hatekayama tries her best to be helpful. "I can actually see what you mean by that . . ."

"I dunno," she crosses her arms, "you two seem pretty awkward together. It's also kind of odd that the day after I said you and Itou looked like a couple, you bring him over here."

"Oh, that was just because I had library duties," Yuuki explains, "however, I asked permission from Katsura-san, and she said I could take the week off to help you guys out."

"Hmm . . ."

_Not really helping our case, Yuuki. _"The fact is, Itou is dating Katsura-san. The only reason Yuuki-kun is shy about it is because he hasn't been in a relationship before."

"Neither have you," she's quick to point out, "but it's not like I have any evidence to say you're lying, so I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt . . . "

Yuuki stares worriedly into my eyes. I giggle mischievously to quench his fear.

"Hosokawa may be suspicious," Hatakeyama says, "but I just wanted to let you know that I think you two look great together."

"Th-thank you," Yuuki bows, "I'm glad you're happy for us."

Hosokawa narrows her eyes. "Hmm . . ."

"Hosokawa . . ." Hatakeyama scolds impatiently.

I look over at my awkward 'boyfriend'. He's not as squeamish about as he was before, but he's still not comfortable with lying on a regular basis.

_Hosokawa's got a point; if he doesn't step up his game, I don't think anyone will believe us . . ._

_Makoto_

_3:31 PM_

"H-hey, Sekai-!"

Gone. She probably didn't hear a word I said.

_I didn't know girls became such jerks when they started dating . . . _

Worse, there isn't much for me to do until 5:00; I don't feel like talking to Katsura right now, and Sekai apparently doesn't want me showing up at the Literature club today.

_I guess I'll just go home then . . ._

At that moment, something catches my eye.

Several rows down, Setsuna looks oddly perplexed. Judging by where her gaze is centered, she looks just as shocked that Sekai left so fast.

_I wonder if she knows anymore than I do . . . _"Hey, Kiyoura-san,"

"Hm?" She cranes her head to look at me, her eyes regaining their enigmatic hue. "Itou-san, what's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea why Sekai bolted out like that?"

"Um . . . "She pinches her chin hard. "I don't know for sure. Maybe she had a date with her new boyfriend,"

I hang my head. "Ashikaga-san?"

"Yes,"

"Huh . . . "

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing," he shakes his head, "it's just odd to me."

"What's that?"

"Ashikaga-san doesn't really seem like her type at all."

"Are you?"

"Eh-?" I lean my arms against the pew behind me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Makoto,"

Taisuke waves up at me. "Juugo and I are gonna hang out at the arcade. Wanna come?"

My eyes dart from him to Kiyoura. _What should I do? If I hang out with Taisuke, I can get away from having to answer her question. On the other hand, ever since Taisuke befriended those thugs, his reputation's down the drain. I don't wanna be roped up with him . . ._

"I'm okay," I shrug, "you two go on ahead."

"Al-alright," Taisuke sighs, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, Juugo; we'll meet up with Boushi on the way out."

The two leave the room without another word.

"Itou-san,"

"Oh, right," I rub my palms together viciously. "What was your question again?"

"You and Sekai aren't going out, are you?"

"N-no . . ."

"If you could go out with her, would you?"

"U-um . . . well, I . . . "

"Are you going out with Katsura-san or not?"

I'm paralyzed. I feel a fly lapping the stubble on my sideburns.

_Wh-what should I tell her? It's obvious she doesn't think Sekai is going out with Ashikaga-san; maybe I could pretend the whole thing with Kotonoha isn't real. That we're just friends, or something like that. She might just believe me . . . _

"Yes,"

"Eh?"

Her eyes widen.

"I'm going out with Kotonoha-san,"

I nod uneasily.

"Alright," she bites her lip. "I was just curious,"

Quietly, she strolls out the door.

_Damnit, Yuuki; why did you have to screw things up?_

_4:50 PM_

The setting sun sets an ominous tone as I approach the Katsura manor. From what I've heard, it's a fairly modest estate for a rich family, but the wealth of the owners is undeniable.

_Hopefully, I'll be able to pick it out. _I mumble, checking my cellphone to make sure I haven't received any messages.

_Nothing . . . Sometimes, I kinda wish Sekai would send me something._

Honestly, I'm not sure who I'm in love with. Today, I feel like I wanna be with Sekai, but sometimes, I'd rather hang out with Kotonoha.

Today may well decide my opinion on the matter.

After a few minutes of walking silently, I notice Kotonoha standing in front of the manse. She's dressed in a fetching violet gown, a white sweater gracing her top. Were I not trespassing on hallowed ground, I might look to see how tight it is on her.

"Kotonoha-san,"

I call out to her from my spot on the sidewalk. Ecstatic, she nonetheless restrains herself to a bow.

"Good afternoon, Makoto-kun,"

"Good afternoon," I take out my cellphone again. "4;54; what time does she want me to come in?"

"Probably 4:55," Kotonoha guesses, "she'll peek her head out the door when it's time."

_Creepy . . . _

"Kotonoha-chan!"

Some 10 year old girl crashes through the front door and skips down the stairs leading to their front door. She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tightly.

"This is your boyfriend, Kotonoha-chan?" Her eyes shift up and down as they absorb every detail about my appearance. "You're right; he really is a tall drink of water."

"Kokoro-chan," She places her hands on her rambunctious sister's shoulders. "I hope she didn't give you too much of a fright."

"J-just a little bit," I tug at my collar, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before," she glares harshly at her sister. "But considering her behavior, can you understand why I didn't?"

"Hey, that's mean, big sis," she looks back at Makoto again. "You don't treat _your _little sister like this, do you?"

"H-how did you know I had a little sister?!"

I wave my arm accusingly in her direction.

"Mmm . . . lucky guess," she giggles childishly.

_Can her family read peoples' minds, too? _"You're pretty smart for someone who's only like, I don't know, 10—?"

She digs her shoe hard into my foot.

"OUUUUUCCCCHHHH!"

"Idiot, I'm thirteen years old!"

"R-right, right," I squeak helplessly, "can you blame me for making the mistaaake-?"

"Hm," she loosens her shoe's hold. "Your boyfriend's pretty dumb, Kotonoha-chan."

"Kokoro . . ." Kotonoha clenches both her fists. "Let my boyfriend go—"

"Hello?"

Her mother opens the door a crack and leans her head outside it. I can't get a good view of her height, nor her even the outfit she's wearing.

_It's just like Kotonoha-chan said it would be. Could this day get any worse?_

"Oh, I see your beau is here." She nods to herself. "Send him in, now,"

"Y-yes, mother," Kotonoha lowers her head.

"And Kokoro,"

"Yes, mom?"

"Don't step on our guest's foot."

"Yes, mom," she finally leaps off my shoes.

Satisfied, the woman closes the door. Kotonoha takes my hand shyly and urges me to follow her inside her domain.

"Tell me your mom isn't really as scary as she looks . . ."

"Well—"

"Oh mister, you don't know the half of it."

I gulp. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mom wasn't happy to find out you and my sister are an item," she winks, "I think you'll get full view of her tranquil fury."

"T-tranquil fury?" My posture goes totally erect. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's baaaad," she smiles.

_Is every member of her family a sadist? _My eyebrows scrunch in thought. _Then again, I'm pretty sure 'tranquil' means she'll be calm, so maybe I'm in the clear . . .?_

"Kokoro-chan, hush," Kotonoha puts a finger to her sister's lips and opens the front door.

As descriptions indicated, this place is illustrious, but not as fanciful as I thought it would be. The only thing that really stands out to me is the imposing figure of Mrs. Katsura, standing imperiously on a velvet rug.

"Welcome, Itou Makoto,"

As I bow, that wardrobe I mentioned a minute ago suddenly sticks out.

_What . . . what the hell kind of cleavage is that?_

Kotonoha's mother is dressed in a white gown that's so low cut, it should be falling off her body. Instead, from my hunched posture, I get a full view of those delicio—I mean, ridiculously huge boobs.

_So . . . That's where Kotonoha gets them—_

"Itou-san?"

"AH!"

I stand as straight as a pole. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" She looks at me without any clear emotion on her face. "You just held your bow too long,"

"N-no, it's not that," I look back and forth between her chest and her face. "I mean . . . sorry,"

"It's no trouble at all."

_Well . . . she's not nearly as bad as I thought she was going to be._

Behind me, Kokoro is restraining full-out laughter. Kotonoha is on the verge of tears.

_Am I . . . missing something bad?_

"Itou-san,"

"Eh?!"

"Do you mind following me to the living room?"

"Um," I scratch the top of my head in utter confusion. "Sure,"

Several well-polished blades hang on the wall. She passes the one that looks the most used and looks at it in disdain.

"A shame it's not as well-done as the others," she catches a glimpse of my face in her eyes, "don't you think?"

"Uh . . ." I look up at the ceiling, trying to think of an answer. "Yeah, it is."

"Mmhm," she rests the blade against her hip and turns towards me. "Itou Makoto, I have an important question for you to answer before I can let you go out with my daughter."

"Wh-what's that, Ojou-sama,"

"No need for such excessive formalities," she closes her eyes, "just call me Katsura-sama,"

"Uh, yeah, Katsura-sama,"

"Yes," she meets my gaze. "As for my question—"

"Um, well, I find your daughter, um, very pretty. And . . . I really like her,"

I say all of this in one breath. As if accommodating my breathlessness, she waits a moment before responding.

"Yes," she says to herself. "Those are both understandable reasons to desire a relationship with my daughter. However . . . if she truly was the most desirable woman in your life, you wouldn't feel the need to drink from others' glasses, would you?"

'_drink from others' glasses?' _I repeat in my head. _What is she . . ._

"Oh crap!"

"For your transgressions, you will pay, Itou Makoto!"

She lays both hands on her blade and prepares to strike.

"NOOOOO!"


	28. Chapter 28

**28: Surely Goodness and Mercy Shall follow me All the Days of my Life**

_Yuuki_

_4:55 PM_

_Let's see . . . She should be here any minute now . . ._

I check my cellphone periodically as I wait for Sekai to arrive. While going out on a fake date after exams isn't my idea of fun, I've had enough time to realize there's no avoiding this.

_I mean, it's not like we need to convince the _whole _school we're together; just the more popular people who don't believe us. It might be difficult, but . . . I guess it'll all be worth it in the end._

Impatient, I scroll through my list of contacts.

_Hm . . . I never got her phone number. I better remember to ask her for it when she—_

"Hey,"

I flip my phone closed in a flash. My eyelids twitch as I turn to face her.

_W-wow . . ._

She's wearing a denim wind breaker over a tight-fitting tank top. Her skirt's a coffee brown, and she's wearing a pair of blue sneakers.

"Don't make me feel too bad for being late,"

Noticing my frozen stance, she tilts her head. "You look like you just saw a ghost; what's wrong?"

"U-um . . ." _What should I say? It'd be appropriate to tell her she's pretty, but . . . that's too close to the truth! Aw, this is more complicated than I thought it would be. _"I . . . I think you look really nice,"

"O-oh," she glances self-consciously at her outfit. "This? It's just something I threw together on the fly. Honestly, I think the sneakers clash."

"Th-that's not true," I shake my head, "I think it's a great look for you."

She looks down at the sidewalk for a moment.

_I've never seen her cheeks so red before. Did I say something that embarrassing . . .?_

"Thank you,"

It's gone just as soon. She bows politely as her signature smile appears as if it had always been there.

"Should we go inside?"

She extends her right hand. My thoughts a mixture of embarrassment and serenity, I slip my fingers through the spaces between hers.

"Y-yeah . . . "

I open the door for her, making sure to close it a few seconds after she walks through. There are a few more people in the restaurant than I was expecting, but the homey décor sets me at ease.

The presence behind the counter does not.

_How . . . How could I forget Hikari-san works here?_

"Hi guys!"

She waves us over as frantically and enthusiastically as she can. I hesitate, but Sekai urges me on anyway.

"Hi, Hikari," Sekai nods, "looks like they're keeping you busy today, huh?"

"Huh, no kidding," she hunches over, "honestly, this is the last thing I wanted to do after exams."

She catches my aversion to looking her in the eye. "You okay, Yuuki?"

"Uh . . . yeah," I bite my lip to keep myself from forcing a smile, "I'm just a little nervous."

She beams sweetly as her eyes close. "I understand; I'd probably be just as nervous on my first date."

"Really?"

"Well . . . probably not," she admits, "but shyness comes out in different ways. Sometimes, people get kinda quiet like you do, but other times, they get really pushy to hide their insecurities. That last one's probably what I'd be."

She clicks the button on the top of her pen and snags a notepad from her pocket. "So, what can I get ya?"

"What would you like?" I ask Sekai.

"Hm . . . I'll take two cinnamon sugar bagels with cream cheese."

"Whoa," Hikari laughs as she jots down the order, "I didn't know you were such a pig, Sekai."

"Shut up," Sekai groans, "I've had a long day; it's only fair that I eat well."

"Yeah, yeah," she looks my way. "Yuuki?"

It's too much for me to take in all at once. Rarely have I had the luxury of buying something for myself. I don't have much in my pocket, but it should be enough to get me something nice.

_That parfait looks good, but . . . Maybe those cinnamon rolls Sekai ordered would be better. But then there's the lemon smoothies . . ._

"'Want a recommendation?"

"That's okay," I chuckle, "I've got a couple things in mind. Hm . . . I'll take a cinnamon sugar bagel, too."

I point at the requested item.

"But, without the cream cheese, please."

Hikari clasps her hands together. "Aw, you're getting the same thing. How romantic of you, Yuuki."

"Th-that's not . . ." I duck my head, "please don't make this more embarrassing than it already is."

"I know, I know," she places her hands on her hips. "But seriously, don't be embarrassed. You two are here to have a good time; what's so weird about that?"

"Well . . . when you put it that way . . . "

"'You two want anything to drink?"

"I'll take a lemonade," Sekai wipes some extra sweat from her forehead. "I'm famished. How about you, Yuuki-kun?"

I dig anticipatorily through my pocket. "I don't need one."

Slyly, Hikari motions for Sekai to lean close to her face. After Hikari whispers something in her ear (I'm a terrible lip reader), Sekai backhands her shoulder and stifles a giggle.

"Now, now," she shuts her eyes mysteriously, "isn't that the kind of thing that's supposed to happen naturally?"

"Just planting the seed . . ."

"What are you two talking about?" I ask innocently.

Sekai turns her head towards one of the tables. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Hikari shrugs and returns to calculating the cost of our order. "Let's see . . . That'll be 2600 yen*."

_2600 yen?! _I lay my money on the counter and count it.

"2100 . . . 2150 . . . 2200-, oh man,"

Hikari sighs. "You don't have enough, huh?"

"No," I throw my palm against my face, "I don't."

"Hm," she fishes through her pocket. "I've got some spare change. Maybe I can—"

"It's alright, Hikari,"

Sekai brings out five 100 yen coins. "I'll pay for the rest,"

_Eh?! _"B-but, you can't do that."

"Huh?" She raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"W-well, it's impolite to make you pay for this. I should've had enough money to pay for it, and I didn't."

I confirm the cost of the cinnamon sugar bagel to myself. "Just leave my order out; I can go without eating."

"Nnnnoooo, I can't let you do that," Hikari replies, "its criminal to go hungry on your first date. Look, maybe I can offer that discount we've joked about lately—"

"It's okay, Yuuki,"

Sekai puts her hand on mine. "Besides, isn't it impolite to reject someone who's trying to help you?"

"Oh, well . . . I guess I didn't think of it that way . . ."

I can only stare sheepishly as Sekai moves her coins to my pile. Hikari punches a few numbers in the cash register, sticks the money in the cabinet, and stretches her arms towards the nearest free table.

"Have fun on your date; your food will be ready shortly,"

"Thanks, Hikari,"

We take seats opposite each other at the table Hikari suggested. After fidgeting silently for a few seconds,

"Should we move closer together?"

"Huh?"

_I guess she was lost in thought. _"I mean, since we're a couple, it'd be best to sit next to each other, right?"

"N-no, actually not in that case,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she lays her arms on the table. "In this kind of atmosphere, sitting opposite each other is what most people do."

"Okay," I look down at the table, "sorry for making things awkward."

"You didn't," she smiles shyly. "Really,"

I narrow my eyes. _Come on, Yuuki; you can do better than this. Find something natural to talk about, like, I don't know . . ._

"Are Katsura-san and Itou-san doing okay?"

Realizing the topic, her eyes reveal hesitancy.

_Do I always sound so confrontational? Dang, I've gotta work on that . . . _"I'm sorry, I only ask because Katsura-san looked a little distracted during exams."

"Oh," she mutters quietly to herself, "there's a simple explanation for that."

"What's that?"

"Makoto's going to meet Katsura-san's parents,"

"Okay, that makes sense," I shake my head, "Katsura's rich, so I'm sure her parents are pretty strict."

"Yeah," Sekai chuckles humorlessly. "Her mother certainly is."

"Does it look that bad?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how it'll go," she says, trying her best to shrug the whole affair off. "I think they're meeting right about now, so I should be able to find out pretty shortly."

"'You think she'd call you right away?"

"Probably," she leans back in her seat. "And if not her, than Makoto."

"Speaking of which,"

I take my phone out of my pocket. "I need to show you my phone number."

"That's right, duh," she raps herself on the head, "how could I have forgotten?"

We cycle through each other's contact lists. Since our cellphone numbers are on the top of our respective screens, it's easy enough for us to add them.

"Done," we say in unison as we put our phones back.

"Oh," Hikari draws out, a touch of mischief in her eye, "'you two already learning how to read each other's minds?"

"Th-that's a natural thing to say simultaneously with another individual," I force that clown-grin Kyouichi told me not to use, "it's the same kind of thing that might accidentally happen with Kyouichi-san."

"Uh-huh,"

She glances over at Sekai. "Here are your cinnamon sugar bagels with cream cheese, and here's that lemon smoothie."

An unsubtle wink follows. "And here's your bagel, Yuuki,"

"Did you put something weird in her drink?" I groan.

"Yuuki!" She snaps. "I'd never drug one of my customers! What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"Don't overreact," I roll my eyes, "you've been acting suspiciously since we walked in."

"Well, it's nothing bad. And I could say the same thing for you," she starts to walk off but then stops. "And when I say 'say the same thing', I'm referring to the whole 'overreact' thing."

She returns to her post behind the counter without another word. Sekai and I are once again on our own.

"So . . . should we eat?"

"Yep," she answers succinctly, taking a long, long sip at the smoothie . . .

_Idiot; don't stare at her lips like you're some kind of weirdo!_

Promptly, I take a huge bite of the bagel. Sekai's eyes widen.

"Whoa; you must be hungry."

"Uh, yeah," I muffle, "I guess so." _Flavor overload . . . Too much bagel . . ._

"Here," she passes the glass over, "wash it down."

I gulp down the rest of the bagel and inhale too much of the smoothie. It takes all my strength to keep the stuff inside me.

"Huaaah—" I breathe in. "Haaah . . . "

Riotous laughter breaks my composure once again. I cock my head to watch Hikari banging her fist against the counter.

_She _could _sympathize with my plight._

I retain my original posture, only to find Sekai restraining a similar compulsion.

I should be annoyed, but . . . I can't help laughing myself.

"Yeah," I sniff, "I can't even eat right in an atmosphere like this."

"Actually . . . "She points at the drink. "It's funny for more reasons than one."

"Huh?"

"Your lips, Yuuki, haha, they were all over it! Hahahaha . . . "

_What . . . What in the world is she talking about?_

I look once more at my girlfriend, but she doesn't explain Hikari's outburst.

'_Lips' . . . all over it . . . Oh no!_

Now, I get it.

My face is blood-red. I pull out of my chair and sprint to the other side of the room.

_I . . . I didn't mean to; I . . .the straw. . . I had . . . Did Sekai plan this?!_

"Yuuki," Hikari groans, "it's rude to leave your girlfriend hanging like that, especially after an indirect-"

"Don't say it," I whisper to myself, hands over my ears, "please, please don't say it . . . "

Even Sekai's starting to look uncomfortable. From her seat at the table, her cheek are starkly crimson, one hand resting on her cheek.

"Maybe I laid it on a little too thick," I hear Hikari mumble. "Yuuki, c'mon; you're making this awkward. If ya don't walk over to her, she'll think you don't like her."

"Sh-she should understand. I just . . . need a minute."

She glances from her to me. "Well, somebody's gotta take the initiative."

_Sekai . . . I wasn't ready for this. I'm sorry, but I just can't take that big a step . . . I know it wasn't real, but what if she has us do more than this? After that, how could I . . .?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sekai try to pry herself from her chair, but she inevitably stays put.

_I've got no choice . . . As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to approach her._

A minute passes by between each step. Nevertheless, I somehow make it over there.

"Hi," I greet her as I slide into my chair.

"Hey,"

Deafening silence prevails. Hikari motions me to keep going, but I don't know what to say. _How do I make this less awk-?_

"I'm sorry,"

Sekai crosses her arms. "That was dumb of me. I just thought it would be kind of a way to, you know, break the ice, make things less awkward in the long run. I didn't really think of your feelings, and, if I can make it up to you somehow . . . I will."

Sighing, I shake my head. "N-no, I overreacted big time. It's just . . . Hikari made it such a big deal, and . . . I just wasn't ready for something like that yet."

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy here!"

"Besides, if I'm honest, I . . . "

I hide my face behind the sleeves of my sky blue sweater. "I kinda . . . liked it?"

"Don't phrase it as a question, silly," Sekai smiles, "if that's what you think, be confident about it."

"Well, it's kinda . . . "

"You don't have to explain it," she bring her arms to her sides. "I thought it was nice, too."

My eyes can't focus on her another minute. I need a moment's reprieve. I take advantage of the pause to shift my gaze to the nearby smoothie.

_Okay . . . Maybe that wasn't the best place to look next . . ._

_I've got it!_

"Um, I need to use the bathroom,"

I stand up from my seat. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"Don't worry," she waves, "take your time."

Once I'm about 50 feet away from Sekai, I stop. It looks like she's engaged in a conversation with Hikari, but either way, she hasn't bothered to look my way. As I stand there, my vision begins to crawl down her profile.

_Ah-! Don't be a creep, Yuuki._

My eyes settle on those beautiful lips of hers.

_I know I should look away, but . . . She's so pretty when she laughs. Something about it makes me wanna run up to her and kiss her hand . . . Maybe . . ._

Subconsciously, I sift through my right pocket.

_I mean . . . it helps the plan, right? It's just a silly . . . dream, after all._

I flip open my Motorola clamshell and aim it carefully at her profile.

_Just . . . a thought._

_*Snap*_

_Makoto_

_4:58_

"Manami?"

I should've died right there. Considering her level of experience, she could've killed me before I had a chance to blink.

Instead, a calm, fatherly voice rescues me from the grave. Too bad I'm in a catatonic state, so I have no way of thanking him for his mercy.

"Gakuto,"

Mrs. Katsura releases the practiced grip she held on the blade at her side. She resumes her perfect posture and addresses her husband casually. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You weren't going to murder our houseguest, were you?"

_That voice . . . Why is it so calm? Why is it so matter-of-fact?_

_What the hell is wrong with this family?!_

"Of course not," she closes her eyes aloofly, "I was just informing him of the exact number of kendo tournaments I've won in the past ten years."

"Honey, it's almost as hard to clean juice off the carpet." He sighs exasperatedly. "Besides, the dinner I worked so hard to make would go to waste."

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die . . ._

"Exactly," she straightens her back even more than a moment ago, "Since dinner was yet to commence, my actions wouldn't break the rules of Sacred Hospitality."

He examines me with a mix of anxiety and curiosity. "What did this poor boy do to make you so angry . . .?"

"Excuse me for a moment," Mrs. Katsura bows politely before exiting the living room.

_I'm still alive, but . . . who knows how long I'll last? They're probably discussing the best way to slice the meat off my bones!_

"Ugh . . . "

"Makoto-kun!"

Kotonoha rushes to my frozen side. My pupils try to convince her I'm alive, but I can't quite get the point across.

"Makoto-kun?" She looks at both sides of me, front and back. "Are you okay?" She pokes my forehead. "Oh, what did mom do to you . . .?"

"Oooh, that's not good," Kokoro thrusts her index finger into my back. "I think Mom put a teensy tiny bit of snake venom on that blade."

She takes a deep breath and begins to sing. "_First comes paral-ysis, then comes—"_

"Kokoro, Makoto-kun is _not _going to die!"

She leans close to my ear. "You're still breathing, right? Nod if you can hear me!"

_I'm doomed! They'll stick an apple in my mouth and roast me on an open fire. I just hope it'll be over quick . . ._

"He's not moving . . . " Kotonoha shifts her head from right to left. "Calm down, Kotonoha, its okay; dead people don't move their eyes like that."

"Aw, c'mon, I was only joking, sis," Kokoro crosses her arms and looks me in the eye. "Have you learned how to be polite, Mr.?"

_It should be easy to say 'yes', right? _"Y-yes . . . ."

"Good,"

She stands on her tip-toes and pinches my neck hard.

"Ouch!"

I fall over. In an instant, I'm back up.

"What did you do that for?"

"What?" She giggles unperturbed, "It worked, didn't it?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I turn my head to the wall blocking view of the kitchen. "I really hope this isn't going as bad as I think it is."

No one's eager to reassure me. Instead, I get to watch Kotonoha draw blood from her bottom lip.

_Gakuto_

I should have known this would happen.

It seemed like a bad omen that the first thing I'd have to deal with after returning from work was deal with a suitor. When were the days when I could spend time with Kokoro and Kotonoha without having to deal with such trivial matters?

I'm not saying this boy should be with my daughter, necessarily, but Manami takes these visits a bit too seriously.

"Alright, we're here," my trademark frown returns to my face, "now, what happened back there?"

"That 'boy' is a lecherous pig," she spits out in as elegant a manner as she can muster. "The minute he walked through the door, his gaze left my eyes."

I decide to inspect why.

_Phew . . . _"Honey . . ." I scratch the back of my head, cheeks heating a bit. "That's _not _the way you normally dress."

She flips up her index finger. "That's part of the point. It was a secret test of character to determine how chivalrous his spirit was."

"I'm guessing he failed,"

"He scored a 0 on a 1000 point scale," Behind her lips, I can tell she's clenching her teeth. "He ogled my breasts the second he saw me."

"Oh," I cough in a desperate attempt to avert my eyes. "That is a bit . . . rude."

"Why are you so perturbed?" She sighs. "You've seen me in greater stages of undress."

"It's just . . . After a long day of work, it's rather . . . tempting . . ."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Did you have a point?"

"Sorry," I wag my head back and forth, "while what that boy did was certainly impolite, I think it's too soon to write him off as a shameless leech. Maybe it was just a side effect of him being nervous."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Tell you what; why don't we talk things out with him after supper? I've practically finished dinner, and there's no harm in letting him stay a little longer."

"Well . . . " She sighs. "I suppose that's fine; but if that delinquent tries to look down my dress again, I'll—"

A giant sweat drop slides down my back. "I think he'll be a bit too nervous to try that again."

"You make a valid point," she brings her arm to her sides, "I'll make the last preparations for dinner; tell them to meet me in the dining room."

"Yes, ma'am," I bow as respectfully as I can, "I'll be back."

The moment I walk back into the living room, my eyes light up. That frown from a minute ago is completely gone.

I'm not stressed about the boy; at least not as much as Manami is. If these circumstances allow me to spend time with my beautiful daughters, then so be it."

"Hi daddy!"

Kokoro wraps her arms around me the instant I come in. I pat her awkwardly on the back and straighten my posture to address Kotonoha and Itou.

"Dinner's ready," I smile, "I hope you guys are hungry,"

Itou looked normal when I first peeked my head in the room, but now he's almost as petrified as he was before.

I rub my cheek with the inside of my cheek. "I hope you know Mrs. Katsura and I were just engaging in playful banter; we wouldn't actually cook you."

"Yeah . . . I-I knew that,"

Stiff as a wind-up doll, he follows me into the kitchen. I instruct him to take a seat between Kokoro and Manami. The poor kid gets this terrified look on his face when he sees Manami, her face bearing the same countenance she had when I walked in on them.

"Now, before we eat," Manami instructs, "let's say grace."

Everyone at the table clasps their hands together as per tradition.

"I am grateful for this meal."

The timing was _almost_ in unison. A certain fifteen year old boy was off by about half-a-second.

_Makoto_

Well, I'm still alive. That's good news.

But I'm having trouble eating. Knowing what she tried to pull a few minutes ago, that eerily stoic face means something's going on inside her head. What her husband said was probably just some elaborate ruse to calm me down. They'll probably sit me down for a long 'chat' after this is over.

_Gulp._

Opposite me, Kotonoha eyes me with concern. I can tell she wants to ask me how I'm doing after everything that's happened. There's also an odd hint of ridicule in her eyes.

_What is _she _so mad_ _about? It's not my fault her mom dresses like a hooker._

Nonetheless, pressure from my other next door neighbor keeps me eating. Kokoro is more reserved than she was before, but that doesn't keep her from nudging my elbow or kicking at my knee every so often.

The food's good, though. Much like the house, the by the book kaiseki dinner creates an upper class, if homey atmosphere. It almost, almost soothes the moths shoving their heads against all sides of my stomach.

Dinner ends rather abruptly. With a silent gesture, Kotonoha and Kokoro are asked to leave. Manami's keeping an ear out to make sure they don't listen close to either exit.

_This is . . . awkward. What should I do, now? They probably want an apology, but . . . Maybe I shouldn't. That way, they definitely won't let me date their daughter. I'd be free to do whatever I wanted . . ._

_But, if I acted unapologetic, they might go nuts. Mrs. Katsura tried to kill me only a minute after I walked in. Acting like a jerkass isn't going to help . . . _

_In that case, I'll just act like myself. Knowing what happened earlier, they'll probably let me off easy. _

_But I won't be dating Kotonoha anymore. That's all but guaranteed._

"I'm sorry,"

I bow as deeply and awkwardly as I can.

"I acted really disrespectful to you two," I hang my head, "I know I've made a mess of things, and . . . I understand if you don't want me to date your daughter."

"Hm," Manami nods to herself, "look me in the eye."

I do.

"I see . . . Now, bring your head to the ground."

_Is she going to try to kill me again . . .? _Still, I follow her commands.

"Rise,"

I do.

"Itou-san," she says, quite controlled, "I do believe your apology is sincere. However, the perverse, unbecoming behavior you showcased the minute you walked through the door is unforgivable. If you felt daunted by my choice of wardrobe, you should've left my presence."

"I know," I clench both my fists, "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"As a result, I simply cannot let you date my daughter," she narrows her eyes, "I hope you understand my decision."

_I knew this would happen . . . _"I understand what—"

"Manami, may I have a word with the boy?"

"If you wish,"

The old man takes me by the shoulders. "Now, I want you to understand my wife isn't the only who's upset that you . . . gazed in the wrong direction."

_Don't say a word, don't say a word, don't say a word . . ._

"But I see something earnest in you," he adjust his glasses in an almost grandfatherly way. The permanent wrinkles practically forcing his mouth downward cement this image in my mind. "Despite knowing the consequences, you didn't even try to hide your behavior. And when push came to shove, you've given us a completely honest apology."

He shakes his head hesitantly. "With proper chaperoning, I don't see why you can't court my daughter."

"Gakuto!" Manami snaps. "I gave you no permission to make that decision."

"Dear, I think whatever flaws this boy has can be ironed out by Kotonoha-chan. Besides,"

He whispers something in his wife's ear. After a long minute of contemplation, she crosses her arms.

"Yes, she'll do nicely. Alright,"

She claps her hands together. "I approve of the relationship. Itou Makoto, you may date my daughter."

_That was . . . unexpected._

"But, there are two conditions you must follow. One,"

She raises a finger. "You _and _Kotonoha must inform us when and where your outings will take place. And two,"

Another finger goes up. "My younger daughter, Kokoro, will accompany you on every single one of them."


	29. Chapter 29

**29: And I Will Dwell in the House of the Lord Forever**

_6:30 PM_

_Kokoro_

"Alright, now that we're all here,"

Kyouichi-senpai claps his hands together and gestures with his right thumb to the blackboard behind him. "Today, we're going to talk about the quadratic formula. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

To my right side, Yae's hand flies up. I can tell by the irritated look on his face that Kyouichi knows her answer's gonna be silly.

"Yes," he sighs, "Yae-san?"

"Boring,"

"Yae, you're losing your touch," Uzuki laughs from my right side, "that joke was totally predictable."

"Sorry," my tomboy of a best friend shrugs, "I didn't feel like coming up with anything better."

"Guys, can't we discuss mathematics in a tutoring session centered around MATH?" He puts his hands on his hips. "And _not _the quality of Yae-san's verbal wordplay?"

We stare blankly at our teacher. It doesn't take long for us to answer his question.

"Yeah, Uzuki-chan's right," I frown, "you could've made a joke about quadrupedal animals."

"Is that a fancy term for a four wheel bike?"

"Wow, Yae-san, I didn't know you were _that _dumb . . . "

_SCREEECH!_

Kyouichi's fingernails are chipped from scratching the chalk-friendly material on the board.

"Now that I have your attention," his left eyebrow quivers, "let's discuss the quadratic formula. I want to get through today's lesson as quickly as possible."

"Why?" The ever-knowledgeable Yae remarks. "'You planning to make a quick stop at the eroge shop downtown?"

"No," he groans, "I'm not some common pervert."

"No," Uzuki winks, "you're a _handsome _pervert."

"W-well," Kyouichi pulls his hair back, "thank you, Uzuki-san. I'm glad to see _someone _here has good tastes."

I rock back and forth in my spot. _Come on, get on with it. Mom's gonna be ticked if I have nothing to tell her about what I did today . . . _

I narrow my eyebrows as low as I can. "Am I gonna have to be the one to remind you guys why we're here?"

"I flunked pre-algebra?"

"My mom wants me to be the smartest thirteen year old in the country?"

"Exactly!" I give everyone a thumbs up. "So, let's do our best for those reasons!"

Kyouichi nods approvingly. "Thank you for keeping us on track, Kokoro-san. Now, if there are no further interruptions,"

He begins his sketch, timing his words with his drawing speed. "The quadratic formula is negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus four 'ac', divided by two times 'a'."

He circles the entire thing. "With this formula, we can find the solution to polynomial equations that are difficult to solve by factoring."

I understand the formula. It's actually pretty easy compared to some of the stuff we've studied. But I've never gotten why letters are used in algebra. Every time I see them, I just get confused about which numbers I should use where.

_I just hope he'll stick in some numbers soon . . . _

_7:00 PM  
_

"Well, I think all three of you understand the quadratic formula well,"

Kyouichi packs up his board and lugs his backpack over his shoulder as he gives the motivational closure to his lecture.

"Thursday, we'll discuss 'imaginary numbers'."

As Kyouichi continues to absent-mindedly pack his stuff, I turn to Uzuki and Yae.

"Uzuki-chan, have you thought of a name for the club yet?"

She puffs out her lip in thought. "I figured we could use something that is both gallant, yet respectful of our age. Why don't we call ourselves the 'Cutie Crusaders'?"

Yae frowns. "You do realize those characters are only supposed to be, like, eight?"

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Her eyes widen for a moment. "I didn't know you watched that show."

"I don't," she groans, "my little sister does."

_I didn't know she had one. _"C'mon, Uzuki-chan, that's the best you got?" I run both hands through my head. "I thought I could trust you to come up with something cool."

"I'm trying, okay?" She smooths out the sides of her hair. "You guys have been putting a lot of pressure on me."

Kyouichi looks up from the other side of the room. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Yae crosses her arms, "Uzuki-chan just can't come up with a good name to save her existence."

"Huh," he walks over to us, "you guys forming a secret society or something?"

_Wow, he really is cute. _"Nothing that big; Uzuki-chan was supposed to come up for a name for our club, and she has no idea which one to use."

"Hm . . . " He rubs the side of his forehead. "Well, I know a thing or two about clubs. And I know exactly what would work for you three."

"Really?!" We all say in unison.

"Yep," he zips open the rarely used top pocket of his backpack and shuffles inside it. "I've prepared for a day like this all my life as a high school student."

Three scarves: one purple, one green, one pink.

_What . . .?_

"Uzuki-san, your color is purple,"

He wraps the scarf around her neck and ties a headband of the same color around her forehead. "It represents a deeply held sense of grace, femininity, and regality."

"You think I'm cute, Kyouichi-senpai?"

"No," he draws out. "That would be weird."

"Auu . . ."

"Now, Yae-san, your color is green."

He tugs thoughtfully at his chin. "It represents . . . ah . . . you."

"Yay."

I stifle a giggle as Kyouichi-senpai approaches me. "Kokoro-san, your color is pink."

"Pink?" I stare at him with eager eyes. "Why's that?"

"Simple," he raises up a finger, "'Pink' represents girlhood, childhood, and innocenthood."

"I'm 13, dummy!" I pound against him with my fists. "Besides, you cheated; that last one isn't even a word."

He shakes his head with great sympathy. "I'm sorry, Kokoro-san, but your innate vocabulary is filled with false words." 

He beams at all three of us, the proud look of a father in his eyes. "Together, you three shall be known as the Junior Scarves!"

"We're thirteen!"

"Damnit," he snaps his fingers. "I thought that was pretty good."

"And what's with these scarf things, anyway?" Uzuki wraps it twice more around her neck. "They look tacky."

"They're all the rage in Ikebukuro," he grins manically. "With your help, I shall become the most powerful man in Haramihama! And the best part is, no one be able to trace my identity."

"Otaku," Yae drones. "Look, I'll give you points for ambition, but if you think three 13 year old girls can get you fame and fortune, you're kidding yourself."

"Not at all," his smile becomes serene and mysterious, "after all, most of the people who become delinquents are rebellious, unattractive teenagers. You three, on the other hand, are the most adorable thirteen year olds in all of Japan."

"I'll bathe in a pig sty if you keep that 'adorable' crap up."

"Now, if you guys wanna change the name, you can. But it's gotta be cool," Kyouichi straightens his posture. "So, what ya got?"

"Hm . . . " _Uzuki-chan _still _has no idea?_

"I know!" I throw my hand up. "How about the 'Rainbow Scarves'?"

"That's either My Little Pony or gay."

Kyouichi's eyes glance upwards. "I think it's a little bit of both . . ."

Uzuki takes a deep breath. "How about 'Purple, Pink, and Green' scarves?"

"What?!" I yell. "That's gotta be the dumbest name I've ever heard!"

"No, wait,"

Kyouichi pulls us together. "That might actually work . . ."

"Great, Uzuki-chan's idiocy is contagious,"

"Hey-!"

"Strike a pose,"

"What?" Yae raises an eyebrow.

"Ya know, something cool and intimidating."

He jogs over to our position. "Let's see, all three of you cross your arms."

We follow his directions the best we can. Kyouichi looks more than a little skeptical.

"We're trying our best," I huff, stamping my foot on the ground. "It's not like any of us are supermodels."

"I'm sorry," he says, eyebrows sagging. "I just don't know how this'll turn out."

"Get on with it," Yae barks.

"Alright, alright," he wraps his hand around his chin like the bow on top of a Christmas present. "Kokoro, you go in between your friends."

"Yay!" I put on the biggest grin I can muster. "I knew I was the leader!"

"Speak for yourself," Yae groans, rolling her eyes.

"Uzuki-san, stand to her left at a profile angle. Yae, you do the same to her right."

He continues to scrutinize our attempts at following his directions. "Alright . . . Bare your teeth and scowl like you're all rabid baby boars."

_Hey, I understood that reference!_

Finally, the picture is complete. After a few minutes of contemplation, he titters in triumph.

"Perfect; you three are the most adorable color gang I have ever seen."

_5:45 PM_

_Yuuki_

"Well, that went better than I expected."

I stick my hands in my pockets as Sekai and I exit the building. The weird thing is, I'm being completely honest; aside from some awkward moments early on, I was actually able to have a good time, without worrying too much about the fact I was technically on my first date.

_Well . . . _I pat the phone in my pocket. _That's _mostly _true._

Sekai nods earnestly. "I know, right? There were a couple early hang-ups, but I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah," I hide bottom lip behind my teeth. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Nah, you've done enough," she beams, "thanks for everything, Yuuki."

"'Yuuki'?" I chuckle. "I thought it was 'Yuuki-kun'."

"Well . . . " She stares up into the sky, beckoning the clouds to give her an answer. "If I had a boyfriend, I'd only use that honorific every now and then."

"That makes sense," I bow. "See you later, Sekai,"

"Bye, Yuuki."

She starts to jog away from me but stops before I can even turn away. "Actually, Yuuki?"

"Yeah?"

Walking back to my position, she claps her hands behind her back and looks up into my face.

_I-is she . . .?_

"S-sekai . . . "

She says nothing. In honest anticipation, I close my eyes . . .

But then—

"Have a safe trip home,"

Instead, a solid hold on my shoulders. My eyes fly open to meet her face; not a trace of red.

_So, it was just . . . Yuuki, get a hold of yourself!_

"Thanks," I back up and bow again. "You too,"

"Yeah,"

This time, she actually leaves, at a slightly faster pace than she exited before. After stroking a few sweat drops of my cheek, I make my way home as well.

_She wasn't really gonna . . . Was she?_

_5:45 PM_

_Makoto_

_Damn._

Kotonoha escorts me out after her parents officially dismissed me. Somehow, the night feels colder and bleaker than I expected it to be.

'_Course, why am I stating the obvious? I seriously underestimated Kotonoha's psycho mom and her yakuza boss of a father._

"Is something wrong?"

Those violet eyes bat fearfully at me.

"Nothing," My hand reaches for the back of my head as I deny her inquiry. "That was just a bit more . . . exhilarating than I was expecting it to be." _Then again, maybe I should be thankful._

"I'm sorry my parents were so overbearing," she sighs, "you're not the first suitor who they've treated so poorly."

_Glad to find out I'm nothing special. _"It's no big deal; hey, I'm still in one piece, right?"

"Yeah," she giggles on instinct. "That's true,"

I set my eyes on her face for a moment. Sure enough, her features settle into a frightening scowl.

_Eh?_

"There is one thing I'm upset about, though."

I take a couple steps back. "What's that?"

She approaches me, plunging her index finger into my forehead. "It was very rude of you to look at my mother like that. Besides, I thought we were dating."

_Where the hell did this mood swing come from?! _"I-I'm really sorry about that. I just got so nervous that my mind raced in all different directions."

"You promise that's all it was?" She looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I do!" I shake my head vigorously. "Just because I found your mom attractive, that . . . that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Kotonoha blushes, bringing a hand up to her cheek. "R-really . . . ?"

"Of course I do," I smile. "What's wrong with saying it if it's true?"

"Well, I . . . "She leans her head close to mine, eyes closed, lips pursed. I try to mimic her movements the best I can.

_C'mon, Makoto . . . Don't screw this up._

"Aw, look at you love birds,"

Kokoro leans dreamily on her arms from the front porch. Our bodies retreat from each other so fast, our foreheads collide.

"Ouch," our cry is in unison, but my voice kind of overpowers her.

"You're supposed to _quietly _observe, Kokoro-chan!"

"What?" She shrugs. "What's wrong with offering my support?" She places her hand philosophically on her chest. "After all, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


	30. Chapter 30

**30: Understanding**

_5:50 PM_

_Sekai_

_Alright._

I'd been roaming in complete silence until now. Those five minutes of static were more than I could bear.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sekai; the date's behind you now. So what if you got a little carried away with the whole 'girlfriend' thing? It doesn't mean anything._

I lift my chin up and continue my pace with a straighter back. I remember hearing from some doctor on television that good posture lightens your burdens, uplifts your mood, and makes your back straighter

_It's working . . . a little . . ._

I clench the fists at my side and waggle them furiously.

"Ergh, I can't take this! What's got me so down? The date went exactly as I wanted! We had a great time, and more people than ever will see us as a couple. It's a wrap; everything's proceeding as I have foreseen and all that crap."

Subconsciously, I nibble my bottom lip as I approach the stairs leading to my apartment.

_I don't know . . . Maybe it's just because I never considered what would happen _after _everything was said and done._

_Buzz._

It sounds kind of like the static that was running through my head earlier, only a bit more mechanical. Desperate for a distraction, I snatch the phone from my pocket and check my recent messages.

_August 22, Tuesday. 5:52 PM._

_From: Katsura, Kotonoha_

_Subject: Date with Makoto_

"_Can you call me right now?"_

_Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._

"_Sure."_

My phone rings not a full second later. I press the green button and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Katsura-san,"

"Good evening, Saionji-san."

"Judging by your subject header, you wanna talk about that meeting with your folks, right?"

"Y-yes . . . "

_Man, she sounds depressed. _"What did that goofball do this time?"

"Oh, if my Dad wasn't so nice to everyone, it would have been completely awful!"

_Ma-ko-to . . . _"Oh no; what happened?"

"From the very beginning, things looked bad. When Makoto met me at my front door, he was a nervous wreck. Then, Kokoro told him some scary stories about mom and dad. Before I knew it, he was ogling my mom, and then she tried to murder him, but then she was stopped by—"

"Kotonoha, calm down!" A sigh follows my scold. "I can't make out a word you're saying. Wait . . ."

I clench my teeth to the brink of cracking them. "Did you just say Makoto ogled your mom?"

"Y-yes, oh, it was the most embara—"

"As in, ogled ogled, or, his eyes were in the wrong place at the wrong time, ogled?"

"Normally, it's hard to tell when it comes to my mom, but it was obvious today!"

_No . . . No way . . . He's not that . . . Is he? _"So, that would be 'ogled ogled'?"

"YES! Please don't make me say it again, it was awful—"

"What?!"

I yell so loud in the receiver, I can hear the ringing in Katsura's ears.

"I-I'm sorry," I giggle, slumping to the ground. "I didn't mean, to scream at you, Katsura; I just needed to . . . HE OGLED YOUR MOM?!"

"Saionji-san," she sniffs, "please; I think I have to . . . cry . . . "

"Now, now, please, calm down; you're one of, no, THE most beautiful girl I know; don't let your jerk boyfriend convince you otherwise."

"As, as soon as she showed up, he . . . all men really do care about is, *sniff*, THAT sort of thing."

_No kidding. _"Was all of it as bad as that?"

"Well," I know her body language enough to tell she's wiping tears from her eyes. "He apologized sincerely later on. My mom and dad said we could keep going out if my younger sister was with us on every date. Oh, she's just so annoying sometimes . . . "

_Okay, so it could be worse. Still, what that idiot did goes against EVERYTHING I've been trying to tell him. I knew I was being too soft on him . . ._

"Saionji-san?"

"I'm glad he apologized, but I'm not letting this evil deed go unpunished. Don't worry, Katsura-san; once I'm done with that perv, he'll never dare cheat on you again!"

"B-but, did he really-?"

"Don't you lift a nail on your pretty little nails; I have everything under control. See you later,"

I snap the phone closed.

_That spineless . . . He's gonna regret the day he was born . . .! Wait, did I just hang up on Katsura?  
_

_10:50 PM_

_Taisuke_

"Uh . . . that's the stuff,"

Juugo takes a long whiff of the weed sticking outta his mouth. Noticing my raised eyebrow, he shifts his body in my direction and waves his stick callously in the air.

"'Want one?"

"'Looks gross," I groan. "Besides, you know how much of a bad rap I'd be in if I got caught?"

Boushi flashes a grin, his teeth a dark shade of yellow. "That's why ya keep it secret, like."

"Once again," I bury my face in my hands, "I know why you two don't have girls."

"Eh," Boushi leans his head against his knees, "what they don't know can't hurt us."

I stifle a chuckle. "Yeah; I've got bigger things on my mind than joints; this whole girl thing is still bugging me. Even that nerdy kid with the glasses, Yuuki, has 'em swooning."

"Yeah, that dude's got it good," Juugo puts the thing back in his mouth. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot."

"You're missing the point," I stand up, "haven't you ever wanted to have sex?"

"Porn suits me just fine," a freaky grin passes over Juugo's face. "'Specially when I'm stoned."

"Yeah, but, porn's just something you see on paper. I've heard it's so . . . awesome when you experience it first-hand."

"Yeah?" Boushi rolls his eyes. "Well, you can just forget it. Uh . . . those hotties would never go for butt-uglies like us. We've got everything we need right here."

"Yeah," I groan, "thanks for that by the way."

"Girls aren't everything, Taisuke," Juugo shakes his head. "If you try to take too much at once, you might end up in a real, real bad place."

"Is it too much to ask?" Wrapping my hands around myself, I shut my eyes. "I just want a girl who'll let me play with her breasts all I want, and who will let me touch her butt with my free hand. Then, slowly, I'd pull down her skirt and—"

"Eck," Boushi's whine slowly turns into a jerky chuckle. "You really are a pervert."

"Yeah, like you're any better."

He hits his head against the wall. "Well, you can't expect me to be all there. Haah . . ."

_Wednesday, 7:30 AM_

_Sekai_

"_Wake up, sleepy-head! Keep your eye on the prize!"_

_Ugh . . . It's morning already?_

I quietly put the alarm clock to sleep and shuffle over to my burrow. Slipping on my school uniform, I stumble exhaustedly to the kitchen.

_Mom's not awake, huh? 'Guess I better grab something quick._

I push open the refrigerator door and stick a couple tubs of yogurt in my bag. Once that's done, I head straight out the door.

_I'd rather not let this whole thing with Makoto slip out over breakfast; I'd never hear the end of it._

I reach the station a bit earlier than usual. At the bench several feet behind the edge of the pavement that drops off into the railroad sits a gentleman probably in his 50s. He looks distant yet considerate, and he wears the distinguished robe of a priest.

_Even outside a church? Man, he really is devout._

"Good morning, father,"

I bow to the gentlemen as politely as I can. "'Busy day ahead?"

He shakes his head serenely. "Nothing more than usual; after a stop or two, the train here is taking me to Harmihama's only orphanage. The place is so crowded that I can't help visiting the children every once in a while; they could use some cheering up."

"Yeah," I giggle, "that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes," The man tilts his head curiously. "I feel like I've seen a uniform like that before."

_Strange; he doesn't look like a creep. _"This train takes me to school every day. Maybe you've noticed me riding it before?"

"I don't believe that's it . . ." he snaps his fingers. "Ah, yes; you attend the high school in Harmihama. What's your name, child?"

"Saionji Sekai," I answer, a sparkle in my eye, "it's a pleasure to meet you. "

"Tokugawa Shirou," he smiles. "The pleasure is all mine,"

Standing up from his perch on the bench, he looks up at the clear sky above.

"I hear exams at your school are ending soon," he puts one hand at a time into the opposite sleeve. "I'm sure you're eager to be finished with them."

"Absolutely," I nod, "It's been tough, but I think I did pretty well on most of them. After the couple we have today, there's none left for a while. When the day's done, nothing's left awaiting me except a quiet afternoon at the pool."

The man silently considers the outside air. "It sounds like a wonderful way to relax after how hard it looks like you worked. Personally, though, I could never stand water."

"Not much of a swimmer?"

"No, I'm not," He chuckles, closing his eyes. "When I was a child, my father took me fishing in a lake not far from our home in the countryside. He never learned how to swim, but I wanted to prove to him I could do it."

Noticing the confusion in my eyes, he laughed. "No, I wasn't foolish enough to jump into the middle of a lake. My dad made sure to inform me that water in general was a safety hazard, especially when in such a large quantity."

His face creased downward. "That day, it had been three hours and not a single fish had taken the bait. I'm sure my dad would have given up soon, but I was tired of waiting. I leaned too far back against the edge of the boat, and I fell into the water."

"Oooh," I flinch, "that must have been scary."

"I was terrified." He crossed his arms. "I couldn't wait to get back in open air. But I couldn't tread water, and the way my arms flailed about made it impossible to get back to the surface. Were my dad not able to hang on to the side of the boat and reach down far enough to bring me back to the rowboat, I'm sure we both would've died. I could taste the water in my lungs for weeks after that."

"So, never again?"

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "it's one lingering fear I haven't given up to the Lord yet."

He turns his eyes to me. "I don't mean to brag by saying this, Saionji-san, but I am quite the empathetic individual." He looked straight forward once again. "I could never learn to love something like water because of what happened, but overtime, I've started to understand _why _people can look past its dangers. It helps me be more empathetic, a quality all my immediate brethren are required to have."

_Empathy, huh? _"Funny how people can go a lifetime without learning to understand each other."

"Indeed," He agrees. "However, it's a much harder virtue to gain than it seems. It took me until a family friend passed away decades ago that I finally understood it."

For the first time, the Priest turns completely silent. I'm tempted to ask more, but I refrain.

"I apologize," he smiles awkwardly. "That's just one time in my life I hate revisiting."

"No," I nod hastily. "I understand completely."

The mechanical whir of wheels grows exponentially in volume as seconds pass. The man removes his hands from his sleeves and steps onto the train.

"It was nice talking to you," he finishes.

"Y-yeah," I bow. "You too,"

I join him on the subway train. Scanning the heads of nearby passengers, I catch Yae, in the same spot she held yesterday. Her eyes are locked tight on the man beside me.

As I walk over to her position, her attention returns to her cellphone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I shrug, "you just seemed oddly curious about that guy I was talking to."

"Oh, not because he seemed odd," she shuts her cellphone. "I'm just sure I recognize him from somewhere."

_7:55 AM_

_Makoto_

"I don't get what's got ya down, man,"

Chatting to Taisuke had become a rarity lately. I just hadn't found much time for the guy lately, with all the relationship drama I've been trying to deal with.

_Doesn't help he's been hanging out with those two psychos lately. Talking to Taisuke is a bit too close to comfort for me._

It doesn't help that I don't really have anyone else talk to. Sekai hasn't arrived yet, and Setsuna's been radiating ire towards me for the past couple days. I don't know what's up with her, but I have a pretty good feeling I should be keeping away.

"I mean, a girl like Kotonoha-chan as your girlfriend? You've got it good!"

"Not when her parents are being so demanding," I groan. "Having a little sister around while we're on a date totally kills the mood. Besides, we wouldn't be able to . . . you know."

"Don't worry, buddy," He claps my shoulder. "I totally get ya. But, if the sister's old enough, maybe you can score a—"

"Man, that's just gross." I cut him off. "She's like, thirteen, and looks like, well, eight."

"Hey, I didn't know that," He snorts. "When did you get so uptight? You been taking lessons from Yuuki or something?"

"No. I'm just upset with how things turned out. Normally, I'd be fine with going out with a girl like Kotonoha. But, this is just too limiting."

I check for eavesdroppers and then lean close to his ear.

"Between you and me, I'm wondering if maybe I should—"

The door slams open. Taisuke and I shift our gazes to the door right next to the stairs. Sekai takes her spot next to me and tugs my ear close to her face.

"Follow me outside if you wanna live."


	31. Chapter 31

**31: Damp**

_Sekai_

_7:56_

"Seka—"

I shove Makoto against a wall. His back rattles as his eyes wince in pain.

"What's wrong—"

I slap him across the face. "Don't play dumb with me, Makoto. Try it again, and I'll choke the life out of you."

Sweat peels down his nape. I can tell from the strain in his muscles that he's doing everything he can to keep his teeth from chattering.

"S-Sekai," His eyes begin to close. "I didn . . . I made things right. I apologized to her parents and—Egh—she's okay now."

"How fast do you think wounds like that heal?"

I knee him in the crotch and slam his head against the wall.

"Aieee-!"

"Shut it," I grit my teeth and look him straight in the eye. "Up until now, I have been very patient with you. I set you up with Katsura-san, under the condition you'd treat her well. Instead, you act callous, rude, and damn horny when I'm not there!"

I angle my face close to his, red crossing his cheeks. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"N-nothing," he shakes his head, "Didn't I already say I was wrong?"

I throw him onto the ground, hands writhing to rip out the veins in his neck. From his behavior, I can tell how scared he is. He can sense every single bit of my anger.

_Wait . . . What am I doing?  
_

I take a few steps back and sit on the ground.

"S-Sekai?"

"I-I'm sorry," I sigh, "I don't know what came over me. I haven't been that angry in a long time."

He hesitates only for a moment before lifting himself up off the ground and composing his frantic mouth muscles.

"Don't worry about it,"

He offers his hand, and I take it willingly. "I deserved all that; there was no excuse for that crap I pulled at her house."

"I'm glad you know you're wrong," I shake my head approvingly, "But that doesn't tell me anything. If you're gonna keep this up, I may have to find a way to break you two apart."

"W-well, I—" he cuts himself off. "I can do this. I'm just still getting used to this dating thing. It's only been, like, a week since I started."

"That should be more than enough time," I throw my hand against my forehead. "Do I need to lay this out for you again?"

"No," He says more confidently. "All I need to do is be polite. If I love her, I can sacrifice anything for her."

"There's the obedient pupil I'll never have."

"H-hey, I'm serious this time!"

"We'll see," I wink. "We'll see."

That damn clock rings above. I want a few more minutes, but it looks like our conversation's going to be cut short.

"We better get going," I put my hands on my hips. "But if there's any time you feel like you're resorting to your lesser instincts, just let me know."

Makoto smiles. "Sure, thanks Sekai."

I take the lead in opening the door. Several eyes look our way.

_Wait, what did I just . . . Damnit!_

"Sekai . . .?" Setsuna asks to my right, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, hey Setsuna," I wave awkwardly. "Makoto-san and I were just exchanging words before homeroom started."

"I'm . . . not sure what you mean by that," she raises an eyebrow. "Is something scandalous involved, or did you get in a fist fight?"

_It's kind of a mix of the two . . . _"Neither; I just wanted to speak to him privately about his relationship with Katsura-san."

"Speaking of 'relationships', weren't you on a date with Ashikaga-san yesterday?"

_. . . Was she watching us? _"Yep,"

"How did that go?"

"Very well, actually," I beam, "it was a little awkward, but we had a great time.

"I'm glad," she lowers her head for a minute. "Listen, I'm still not sure I understand why this is all happening, but since you're really sincere about this, I might just—"

"A-hem,"

The teacher crosses his arms and leans impatiently on his back foot. Scratching the back of my head, I hurry to my seat beside Makoto.

After only a minute, Makoto has scratched down a note.

_Setsuna seemed a bit cheerier today,_

_Not quite; she was wondering about something._

_What?_

_I won't tell you._

A doodle of an angry boar. _Grr . . ._

_Setsuna_

As the teacher continues to laboriously write notes on the board, I ponder the two peers not far from my pew.

Spring semester, I thought the two were perfect for each other. Now, life seems to be trying to prove me wrong.

_It may have been fast, but . . . It seems Yuuki really is able to make Sekai happy._

I watch Sekai laugh as Makoto flips out, drawing the teacher's ire once again.

_Maybe those two are just friends . . . And maybe . . ._

I shift my hair so it hides my eyes and return to my piece of paper.

_Don't be silly. If Sekai's right, he's dating Katsura-san. Besides, I've moved on to other things._

I flip open my cellphone. Straining, I delete the candid photo I'd taken of Makoto last semester.

_Otome_

"Auuu, there's that unbearable sweetheart!"

I know what it means when Minami bats her eyes and clasps her hands together in a manner that couldn't be any less sarcastic. Opening the door above us is Kotonoha Katsura.

_Calm down . . . No need to get antsy . . ._

"Shut up, Minami, you'll give us away." Kumi groans. "If we're gonna sway Makoto, we can't act like total bitches to his girlfriend."

"Come on, Natsumi-chan," Minami whines, clinging to her collar, "use that normal-sized brain of yours. How do we get Makoto to fall for Otome?"

"Matters of the heart are never that simple," Natsumi retorts plainly. "However, I do have a pretty good avenue."

"Really?!" The two say simultaneously. "What?"

"I got in contact with Nanami yesterday," she explains. "Apparently, Kotonoha and Makoto are hanging out at the indoor swimming pool not far from here. She invited me, so I bought Otome a ticket."

"Yay!" Minami leaps into the air, arms raised. "Wait,"

All the ecstasy leaks out of her like the air in a whoopee cushion. "Does that mean she's going on her own?"

"Well, yeah," Natsumi says matter-of-factly. "It wouldn't be very romantic for us to watch while the two hit it off."

"Please," I interject. "You guys can come if you want. I don't care."

The three exchange glances.

"You don't sound very excited about this," Kumi says, laying her concerns out on the desk in front of us. "What's wrong?"

"I just . . . I don't know if it's worth it," I sigh. "We haven't been very close since we got into high school. His thoughts are probably too filled with Kotonoha to worry about me."

"Don't get infected with loseitis now, Otome-chan," Minami puts her hands on my shoulders. "If you never try, how do you know it won't work?"

"And what if he _is_ dating Kotonoha? What if I end up causing trouble in their relationship?"

I kick my feet out. "Like I've said before, I may hate her, but I'd never do that to Makoto-kun."

"Ooh," Kumi chuckles. "She's got it bad."

"Look, Otome-chan,"

Natsumi lifts up my chin. "Talking to him is not gonna bring up jealously out of Kotonoha. All you've gotta do is talk to him like you always have. If he still likes you, then you'll hit it off well. If not, you can move on."

"Yeah," I wrap my arms around my stomach. "I guess you're right,"

Kumi grins. "It's weird to see you so insecure, Otome-chan. Where's the tough, 'go get 'em' basketball fiend we've watched on the court?"

"I left her at home," I groan, "she forgot to take the train with me."

_Sekai_

_11:58_

_Finally . . . Done!_

Just one more exam until I'm done with this horrible section of the semester. There'll be more to come, but that's hardly on my mind.

_Now, knowing that braniac, Yuuki's probably waiting patiently outside his classroom for me. I better get going._

I pack my bag in a flash. Before I step out, I hold off for a second.

"Good luck, Setsuna," I whisper her way.

"O-oh," she nods, "thank you. See you during lunch."

I shut the door behind me, jogging over to Yuuki's classroom. Unfortunately, he's not there when I arrive.

_Eh?_

I take a peek through the door's windows.

_He's not in there, _I throw my back against the nearby wall. _So, where is he . . .?_

_The bathroom!  
_

I dash down the hallway as fast as I can. For the convenience of the students, there's a bathroom on each classroom level, with an additional one where the Staff Room, Maintenance Room, and Storage Closet are.

_He's gotta be there, right?_

I stop at the enclave where the bathrooms sit. On one side is the boys, the other, the girls.

_Hmm . . . Leaving your girlfriend waiting is a bad idea, Yuuki! _"Yuuki! Are you in there?"

Nothing. Frowning, I lean a little closer to the door.

"Yuuki! Get out of there so we can—"

"What the hell?"

I'm interrupted by a faux-thug voice behind me. Juugo and Boushi, the school's resident delinquents, look shocked.

"Ya know," Boushi snickers, "we could have you suspended fer sexual harassment."

"Hah," I close my eyes proudly, "even you two know that's not what I'm doing. My boyfriend's just taking too long in the bathroom."

"If you knew he was in there," Juugo grins, "why did you need to peek your head in the door?"

"Th-that's not," I shake my head back and forth, "I'm impatient, okay? He's taking too long!"

At that moment, Yuuki shoves open the door, conking me on the head.

"Ouch . . ."

"Sekai?" He leans down. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were that close!"

He peeks up at Juugo and Boushi. His whole body freezes.

"Hey there, Yuuki," Boushi cracks his knuckles. "Taisuke's told us a thing or two about you."

"T-T-Taisuke?" He gulps, still not moving.

"Yeah," he kneels down. "He says you're a sanctimonious, no good twat."

Regaining a semblance of courage, Yuuki regains a standing position. "Shouldn't you be having lunch right now? What good does it do to boss me around?"

"Call it a favor," Juugo shrugs, "Taisuke has his reasons for bringing you down a peg."

He tightens his biceps. "He was pretty damn vague on how we we're s'posed to do it."

Yuuki forces the saliva to stay in his mouth. Without warning, Boushi claps Juugo on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," He says. "I'm tired of doin' favors for someone else, even if we can get some fun out of it."

The two retreat down the hallway.

_What just happened . . ._

"Let's go,"

Yuuki grabs my hand, a smile on his face.

"You know those two?" I ask, trying my best to keep pace with them."

"No," he stretches out his left arm. "I know Taisuke, though. He used to bother me all the time when we were in elementary school."

"Really?" I ask doubtfully. "He seems a little pushy, but I didn't know he was the bullying type."

"I don't know about now," Yuuki groans. "But he was always jealous of how often I hung out with Kuroda-san. One time, he broke my glasses when he saw us together on the playground. Kuroda-san stopped talking to him after that."

"What got him to stop?"

"Middle school,"

We stop for a moment in front of the cafeteria door. "I've had the luxury of not having to deal with him since I enrolled here, despite us attending the same school. But if those thugs are any indication, who knows when he'll be back?"

A thought comes to mind. "You know karate, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If he comes after you again, just kick him in the nuts. That's sure to stop him."

His eyes droop. "Do . . . Do you have experience in that kind of thing?"

"It's not a profession, if that's what you mean," I dodge his gaze and glance out the window. "All of it's in self-defense."

"I'm not a big fan of that sort of thing," he says meekly. "I feel it's too . . . underhanded."

_Roka_

_11:55_

_She's one of the highest scoring students in the freshman class. It shouldn't be much longer . . ._

I'll admit it. It's a bit awkward that I'm peering around the corner of a hallway, waiting for the door beside me to open. Were I not certain of my good intentions, I might question it myself.

_But the mutterings I've overheard from Otome . . . I don't like it._

My grip on the wall tightens. Just then, four students pile out at the same time.

" . . . It'll be a great opportunity for you."

"I hope so."

Luckily for me, Otome and her posse turn towards the right stairway rather than the left one. In the clear, I approach the door.

_They looked happy . . . Too happy. I can't let this stand._

It's then that Kotonoha makes her exit.

"Hey, Kotonoha-san!"

"Eek!"

She reels back so far, she bonks her head on the door she just walked through.

"I-I'm sorry, Kitsuregawa-san." She bows her head. "I should have looked before I stepped."

"No need to apologize," I giggle, "I was a bit rambunctious myself."

Kotonoha brings her bag further up her shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

I cringe. "Otome and the others; have they been giving you a hard time still?"

"Well," She scratches her scalp. "They haven't, actually. I mean, aside from glaring at me every now and then."

_They _are _plotting something. I knew it! _"I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Otome may be my friend, but I completely disagree with how cruel she's acted towards you."

Kotonoha blushes, her eyes brimming with concern. "Sh-she's not that bad . . ."

"If I'm going to keep her from getting tangled up in your business, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"How?"

"Simple; I'll have to transfer to your class."

A long pause takes a choke-hold on the conversation. Regaining her composure, Kotonoha raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't think Otome would bully you if I was keeping an eye out. So, I'll ask the principal if it's alright."

She bites her lip. "Isn't that against protocol? It's probably too late in the semester to do that."

"I'm sure he'd be alright with it,"

I turn on my best puppy-dog eyes and stare Kotonoha right in the face, "if one of his favorite students put in a good word for me."

She strokes the sides of her hair, draping the locks over her shoulder. "I . . ."

"It'll be fine." I speak for her. "Look, if you really don't want me to, that's fine."

I hang my head for a moment. "But, I really think this arrangement could benefit the both of us."

I really, really, _really _don't like manipulating Kotonoha like this. After all, isn't it counterintuitive to exploit her doormat tendencies for my own goals?

_But I'm doing what's best for her. With my help, she'll never be bullied again._

". . . I guess I can ask him about it."

"Thanks a bunch!" I clasp both of Kotonoha's shoulders. "I promise this'll be worth it!"

At that point, I skip far away from my elegant, befuddled peer.

_Nanami_

_12:10 PM_

"He did WHAT?!"

Hikari is alone in her outburst. I don't think Setsuna would have a particularly surprised reaction if Kotonoha suddenly shape-shifted into a succubus.

"Is-is-isn't that a breach of protocol?" She says, forcing all of her breath back into her mouth.

"Who cares?" I shut my eyes, smirking confidently. "He's obviously into me. Besides, he's really, _really _good in bed."

Subconsciously, Hikari blushes. She throws herself back in her chair and crosses her arms.

I let my mouth get ahead of my head. I'm nowhere near as okay with the fact I revealed this information to them as I say I am. If I wanna be completely honest with myself, I'm actually a bit clingy in my relationship with Kyouichi.

It's no secret that his reputation is polarizing. Most are willing to admit he has a handsome face and that his skill as a smooth-talker can't be understated. But as the year wears on, people have begun to pick up on his more unsavory traits.

At first, it was little things. It wasn't long before Chie's nosy witch squad found out he was an otaku. It didn't take long before people found he shirked class from time to time, either.

Again, little things. Most overlooked them.

Then, the incident happened.

Otome caught him watching porn on one of the library computers about halfway through the spring semester. And it wasn't just porn, either. It was one of those really quirky hentai, where the dude asks his step sister to call him 'oni-chan' as he slips his hand down her shirt.

Ee-ww.

Otome freaked. She slapped him across the face, opened the disk drive, and snapped his pirated DVD in two.

She told me the moment he'd left the building that day. Of course, I was shocked, but I nonetheless tried to defend him.

Otome was horrified that I was defending him. But after much insistence on my part, she finally compromised in that she couldn't make my decisions for me.

And now, rumors are floating around that he's cheating on me with . . . someone. Some speculate it's a girl whose name escapes me, others expect he's been doing it the entire time.

I know it's all bull crap. After all, I'm not that slow.

_Besides, what are his faults really? He cuts classes every so often, and he likes kinky sex. That just means he's a hormonal teenager; I know he loves me. He has to._

If there's one thing I'm not confident about myself in, it's my appearance. I have an ugly shade of blue for my hair, I'm abnormally tall for my age, and I've put on too much weight.

So, when he awkwardly confessed his love for me last semester, I couldn't refuse.

It's done wonders for my confidence in other areas as well. My basketball skills have never been more potent. It's getting easier to shrug off the wayward glances Chie and her witches direct my way.

Honestly, I'm ruling second semester.

_That's right, Nanami. There's nothing to worry about._

"I understand Hikari's confusion,"

Setsuna chimes in on our random conversation. "A boy inviting a girl to the break room sounds oddly over the top, especially considering the two of you are already dating."

"Pssh," I lean back in my chair. "That just means he loves me."

Setsuna sighs. "It seems desperate; almost as if he's responding to the rumors."

"Would that be such a bad thing? He's trying to prove he has good intentions at hear; what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she clenches her fists, "if that's his only motivation."

I frown. "Knock it off; there's no point in fanning the flames of flimsy rumors."

Hikari's eyes have left the conversation. She's now glaring at an (apparently) unpleasant face two tables behind us. Turning around, I catch Taisuke sitting beside those two punks he's been hanging out with.

"Oh, I get it now," I look at her seriously. "Want me to beat the crap out of him?"

"Ohhh, yes," she shakes her head. "Just seeing that guy infuriates me. He acts so damn innocent and cheeky, when I know there's something malignant behind that awkward jaw of his."

"Alright," she stands up, "then, just let me—"

"No,"

Hikari shakes her head. "Don't,"

"Why not?"

She points at the delinquents. "Those two transferred here from Mifune City. I'd watch your back around them."

"You kidding?" I snicker. "I could wipe the floor with those bozos."

_Makoto_

_12:02_

I hardly remember the solitary exam I have to take this afternoon. As my hand acts an anchor, tightly grasping the railing beside the staircase to the school roof, I remember Sekai.

_She's cut off my only avenue of escape . . . Now, do I even have a choice but to hang out with Katsura-san?_

I shut my eyes, and a frown crosses my face.

_What am I complaining about? You wanted to be with Katsura-san, didn't you? Sekai's only being fair?  
_

I grasp my thigh, close to my pelvic area.

_She didn't have to hit my balls so hard, though . . . Damn, it hurts._

A look of determination on my face, I ascend the stairs and push open the door. As expected, Katsura is sitting patiently on the bench adjacent to the fence.

"Kotonoha-chan," I smile, waving as best I can.

"Makoto-kun," she stands up, bowing politely. "Good morning,"

I approach her and take the seat beside her. "Man, I'm looking forward to taking a dip in the pool this afternoon."

"Y-yeah," she beams, hiding her cheeks in her hair, "I'm looking forward to it too."

I cast my eyes towards the sky. "I wonder if Kokoro is nearby."

"Don't be silly," she giggles, "we're just having lunch together. That doesn't really count as an outing."

"I don't know if your mom thinks the same way," I sigh, hands clasped.

"How would Kokoro get here, anyways? I'm sure if she was going to be our chaperone, I would've heard it over breakfast."

_She's way too optimistic about this._

"Besides,"

Looking away, she places her hand on mine. "We . . . shouldn't worry about things like that, right?"

"Ah—" I tug at my collar. "Yeah, you make a good point."

I shift to face her again. "Maybe we should . . ."

It's a repeat of last night. Once again, we're in an idyllic dream where our insecurities cease to exist.

_I feel like this time, I can do i—_

"Whoa there!"

A familiar voice stops our lips' embrace. Our eyes flutter open simultaneously in order to give the intruder a sideways glance.

Naturally, the perpetrator is obvious.

"Mom hasn't said you guys could do that, yet," she sticks out her tongue.

"Kokoro!" We snap.

"What?" She shrugs. "I'm just doing my job; I'm not sure if mom would like you guys kissing."

She points to the chain signaling the off-limits nature of the rooftop. "Or eating somewhere you're not supposed to."

A fury I've never seen from Kotonoha before overcomes her. She snatches the cellphone from her pocket and dials a number.

_Is she calling her-? No, wait, she must be calling her dad._

"Dad?" She works her hardest to stop her voice from breaking into a full-on yell. "Kokoro-chan followed me to school."

I can't hear the voice on the other end of the receiver, so I'm going to have to infer what's being said through context. Kokoro bats her youthful eyes innocently.

"Wait . . . Mom? You put her up to this?"

_THAT explains it._

I wish I could be more optimistic about this situation, but I'm sure Kokoro's going to get to stick around. From what I could decipher, Kotonoha's mother has more authority than her father. Gakuto Katsura doesn't stand a chance.

" . . . . . "

Kotonoha says nothing for a while. _They must be debating the situation on the other line. _I'd eavesdrop, but I kinda want to avoid making any more of a bad impression then I already have.

"Okay, Makoto and I were about to . . ." Her cheeks blossom. "Kiss, and then she—"

I'm sure Manami must be cutting her off now. She's probably lecturing her about how reckless something like that is, and how she should have asked for permission first.

Then, Mr. Katsura is going to do his best to defend his daughter, explaining a chaste kiss could do no harm, and that Kokoro would step in if things went too far.

Mrs. Katsura would retort that it's better to nip physical contact in the bud _before _it goes too far.

'_Besides, Kokoro didn't sneak into the school, I sent her there.' _Man, she's controlling.

The conversation carries on for a few minutes longer. With nothing better to do, I try and strike up a conversation with Kokoro.

"Do you enjoy stalking us like this?"

"Well . . ." she closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue. "Just a little bit,"

"You stress out your older sister when you do this," I frown, shifting into a lecturing tone. "I get that you want to do what your mom says, but what harm could come from a little kiss?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened back at my parents' house?" She winks evilly. "I think my mom's hunch about your insatiable horniness isn't without its merit."

"'You always talk so formal when following orders?"

"Just when my mom's within hearing distance."

Kotonoha puts her hand on the receiver for a second. "Mom heard that,"

"Dangit,"

She returns to the conversation. I take a deep breath and turn back to the pesky thirteen year old.

"Do you think her appeal will work?"

"Um . . ." She giggles. "'Hate to be a Debi Downer, but I'm pretty sure my mom's not gonna budge. Until you've earned her trust, I don't think she'd let you do it."

Kotonoha presses the 'end' button.

"What did she say?" I ask, a bit too eagerly.

"They explained it in a rather . . . complex manner, but my mom said she would let us kiss."

Cue blush. "R-really?"

She crosses her arms, still peeved. "Unfortunately, my dad also said it was okay she came with us since she got permission from mom. Also,"

She bites her lip nervously. "We're only allowed to kiss for two seconds at most. Kokoro is allowed to stop us through any means necessary."

To my side, Kokoro rubs her hands together, a maniacal look in her eyes.

_This is gonna suck . . ._

_Kotonoha_

_3:35 PM_

_Kokoro-chan . . ._

I slump in my seat. I know I should be looking at the bright side right now, but I'm already sick of her watching us. And I know she's going to be embarrassing this afternoon . . .

_Hah . . ._

"Hello,"

"Ah!"

I straighten my posture and adjust my reading glasses in an instant. Normally, I wouldn't wear them constantly, but I think it suits the aura I'm supposed to give off as the librarian. "Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?"

"No need to be so formal,"

A smooth, carefree chuckle escapes my customer's lips. I lift my eyes to his.

"Kasannoin-senpai?"

Flushed, he laughs again. "Don't talk to me with that formal tone; it's not natural."

"I'm sorry," I put the glasses back in my skirt pocket. "I was just . . . thoughtful."

"No problem," he sits on the desk beside me. "I get lost in my thoughts all the time."

I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. "I see you decided to show up for your library duties this time."

He shrugs indifferently. "There wasn't much for me to do at this hour. Besides, it's fun talking with you."

"R-really?" I turn away.

"Yep; when I'm around you, I feel like I can let everything hang out. Around most people, I have a reputation to keep. If I act differently, it'll be the hot gossip topic for a day or two. But . . . how do I put this . . . you're very inviting."

He cocks his head in my direction and beams. An awkward silence passes over us for a couple minutes.

"How did your date with Itou-san go?"

I hesitate for a moment, but only that long. I face him and exhale the breath I'd been holding in.

"He got really nervous, and . . . Things didn't go too well. He looked down my mom's . . . um . . . dress, she tried to kill him, and we were only allowed to go out if my younger sister, Kokoro, went out with us everywhere; including our lunches at school."

"Whoa," he says, "that's a lot to take in. Did that all really happen?"

"I left out a couple of details here and there," I respond, scratching my chin, "but those are all of the important parts."

He clicks his tongue. "Did Itou-san apologize?"

"He did," I nod, "and I've pretty much forgiven him by this point. But . . ."

He pulls a chair from under the row of computer desks and sits down. His eyes face me earnestly.

"It still bothers me," I stroke the edges of my hair. "Stuff like that makes me feel like I'm not good enough. My mother isn't old, but, she doesn't look as young as me. If he finds her more attractive than me, then . . . I don't know what—"

He raises his hand up. "Stop right there,"

Wiping the tiny tears which started to fill my eyes, I stare deeper into his expression.

"You're looking at me like I'm diseased," he laughs, "I don't blame you; I have quite a reputation."

"Oh, no, i-it isn't that," I sigh. "I'm just not sure why you're being so nice to me."

He looks distantly out the library door he'd forgotten to close. "I just don't like to see people like you get stepped on."

Self-consciously, I push loose locks of hair back to the side of my head. "You mean like Makoto-kun?"

"I can sympathize with . . . hormonal urges," he concedes, "but there's no absolutely no excuse for what he did. You're the nicest, most beautiful freshman girl I've ever seen, and treating you like that is unforgivable."

His eyes narrow. I have no idea why he sees this as such a serious matter.

_I mean, why does he care so much . . .?_

"I-I'm sorry," he brushes off his coat. "I didn't mean to get crazy there for a second. It's just . . . Aw, I'm not good at cheering you up."

"Not at all," I shake my head. "I can tell you're earnest. Thanks for spending this time with me,"

He throws his head back. "It's what I should be doing anyway,"

An unpleasant expression crosses his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," he bites his lip. "My girlfriend told me that Otome and her buddies are hanging out at the pool this afternoon. I'm not sure how, but word's spread that you and Itou are heading there."

_No. _I thrust my head away. _Not them . . . Why are they—_

"But I've got a workaround,"

He leans back. "If you don't want me to do this, that's perfectly fine, but I have a good number of ways I could keep her from ruining your afternoon."

"You want to come to the pool as well?"

He nods. "The event's starting to turn into an after-exam bash anyways. It wouldn't seem odd for me to show up. Besides, it'd also allow me to keep an eye on Itou-san."

I choke down a chuckle. "I'm sorry; you sound just like my friend, Saionji-san."

"Oh," he blinks curiously, "is that a good thing?"

"It is," I beam. "And, I don't see a problem with you tagging along."

"Great," he offers me his right hand. Shyly, I take him up on his offer. "Don't you worry; I won't be a third wheel. There's plenty to keep me occupied there."

_Yuuki_

_3:20 PM_

"We're heading out kind of early, aren't we?"

It's not that I have anywhere else to be, but I can't help feeling awkward in that classroom. All of the members are female, and at least one of them is suspicious of how credible my relationship with Sekai is.

"I mean, couldn't we at least take a bathroom break?"

"You already took one this morning AND after lunch," her eyebrow twitches as she stares back at me. "That first one was pretty awkward, by the way."

"I'm sorry," I hang my head, "I wasn't really thinking about you when I left."

She sticks out her lower lip. "That's really hurtful, Yuuki-kun."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

I don't think my nervousness will matter much, though. Even if I falter, Sekai's influence and way with people should carry us out of any difficult situations.

_Still, it's been a challenge getting used to all this. My quirky sensei, Netero-sensei, knew exactly what I was daydreaming about yesterday during the sparring. The whole class burst into an uproar._

My eyes drift in her direction. As they begin to scan her profile—

_NO!  
_

I slap my hand against my mouth.

"Something wrong?" Sekai stops to examine me. "Was there a bug on your lip or something?"

"Mmhmm," My head flies up and down.

"'Need help wiping the smear off?"

"Nope," I turn my head and spit. "It's off now,"

"The bug's carcass was in your mouth?"

"Ah—" My hand retreats to the back of my head. "Just a gut reaction."

She furrows her eyebrows. "I don't see anything."

_How did she-?  
_

I face my palms in front of my face.

_Dang it!_

"Yuuki-kun," she winks, a devilish grin on her face. "Were you checking me out?"

"Wh-what makes you think I did that?" I frown.

"It's wrong for a Christian to lie, Yuuki."

"I-I, I didn't mean, oh . . ." It's over; no way am I getting past it now. "I'm sorry. That was—"

"It's alright," She says, "I can tell by your face it only happened for a second. Besides, I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty."

I tug at my collar nervously, shaking my head as I walk forward. "If it's true, than you can't really call it flattery."

Apparently, this leaves her dumbfounded, as she stops following me for a moment. After about a minute, she catches up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she stretches her hands above her head. "Just reminiscing,"

"About what?"

"Back at the beginning of the semester, I said you were 'charming,"

She giggles mysteriously. "And I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think it might be even truer of you now."

_3:35 PM_

"You're late,"

Hosokawa snaps as we walk through the door. "Despite the fact neither of you are technically in the club, Hikari insisted we wait for you two."

"What's wrong with that?" She shrugs, "we could use their help anyway."

Stealthily, she approaches the two of us. Without warning, she lays a firm grip on our shoulders. "Besides, I'm sure it was time well-spent."

I can't even look at Sekai at this point. _Does she always have to be this embarrassing?_

"Hm," Hosokawa quietly observes the two of us. "Whatever; let's get back to business."

"Right," Hikari shoves the two of us into seats beside each other and takes her position at the head of the table. "While you guys were chatting, we tried on the maid costumes. And luckily, they fit us to a T."

_Glad I missed that, _I wipe sweat from my forehead.

"They're really great, too," Hatekayama smiles. "They fit the restaurant shtick without being overly sexual. That doesn't mean they aren't cute, though."

"That's a very confusing description," Sekai mutters. "Besides, I think you guys are forgetting something."

"What?"

"Me," she points to herself. "I know the Student Services Committee will be pissed, but I've got a contact who can help smooth things over. Besides, you guys could use all the help you can get."

"I don't know if we need it," Hikari frowns, "it'd stink if everyone who came in spent all their time ogling you."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Hatekayama inserts.

"O-of course," she blurts out, "I meant it would just feel humiliating. I don't need to be reminded how popular Sekai is."

"N-now, hold it," She responds, "I may be popular, but not everyone likes me that much. Katsura-san has a throng of loyal followers."

"Yeah, but she's got enemies in high places."

_Does she have to be so callous about that fact?_

"That doesn't really matter," Hosokawa shrugs, "if your appearance helps draw attention to the club, then it's a win in my book. Do we have an extra outfit?"

"Hah," Hikari lifts a large trunk with both of her arms and tosses it onto the table. "Yeah; I've already put name tags on the ones we wore, so if you wanna take a look, you can."

"Sure," Sekai fiddles around in the chest as I stare conscientiously at the floor beside me. "Here it is!"

She displays the uniform proudly for all to see. "Hm, I'm not sure if it'll fit . . . Let me try it on."

I'm not paying attention to the ensuing action. My eyes are still firmly planted on the ground. A nudge from Hosokawa interrupts me.

"Y-yes?"

"She can't change when you're in the room," she rolls her eyes, "get going."

"R-right!"

I dash out of the club room in a hurry, slamming the door behind me. As my eyes flutter from left to right, I hear a familiar whistle coming from one end of the hallway.

_Wha-what's he doing here?_

"Yo, Yuuki!"

I push the glasses back up my face as Taisuke greets me. He stops about three feet from me. "What's up?"

"N-nothing," I groan, "what about you?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," he stretches out his arms. "A little bird told me Sekai and Kotonoha we're setting up a pool party this afternoon. Since you're her boyfriend, I figure you can speak for her."

A cheeky grin curls up his lips. "Can I come, too?"

"Idiot," I cross my arms, "Sekai's the only one who could tell you that. If I remember correctly, it's just supposed to be a date for Itou-san and Katsura-san."

"Hahaha, you're funnier than ya look," _Could he sound any more like he's cackling? _"Their little get-together's spread all over school. I'm sure a number of uninvited guests would be poking their nose into their business."

I bare my teeth. "Leave them alone; someone like you would only cause them trouble."

"What, me?" He points at himself easily. "I always thought a guy like me was the life of the party."

"Besides, it would reflect badly on them; you've been hanging out with those delinquents for close to a week now."

His features scrunch in confusion. "Ah . . . Now, I see where you're so down. You thought those guys were delivering some kind of message to ya."

"I didn't know you were such a coward,"

"Nah, they're just jealous," he closes his eyes gleefully, "I may be a bit of a perv, but girls will at least tolerate me. The same can't be said about those bozos, though."

"Why hang out with them, then?"

"We get into all sorts of fun crap." He throws his head back. "It's also a damn good excuse to stay away from homework."

"I can't imagine exams were very stressful, then."

"Not in the least," he giggles like a rabid hyena. "Seriously, though, why are you stickin' your neck out for them? You aren't even going to this get-together, so why get so worked up?"

"Katsura-san's got enough problems already," I bite my lip, "having to deal with someone like you would just make things worse."

"If you're talkin' about Otome and her bitch brigade, I heard they'd been cleaning up their act."

I grimace. "That's probably just because they want to get her bad at the pool. I'm sure they'd come up with something really embarrassing for her."

"You're acting ridiculous,"

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Well, see you then."

"Wait," I shout, "I never said you could-!"

He's gone. Per the norm, Taisuke isn't interested in a word I have to say. He's just taunting me for the fun of it.

_Worse, he's obviously lying about something. I don't know what his game is, but those 'friends' of his are up to something bad._

_Chie _

_3:45 PM_

"Okay, here's the skinny,"

In the middle of break, Youka sits Ion and me down to explain her discovery.

"The good news; Ion's folks have a couple of high-end cameras they let her borrow so she could take pictures at the festival."

"I already told Chie about that," Ion groans.

"Oh. Right. Well, I felt we needed to stay positive."

A vein throbs. "Why?"

"Because of the bad news."

"What IS the bad news?"

"Otome's pals said 'no'."

"Ugh," I sigh. "They did?"

"I know, right? We even offered them donuts," Saliva froths in Youka's mouth, "Minami was chewing at the bit to get them, but Natsumi shot me down. She said Otome wouldn't go for it."

"So, we're gonna have to do this ourselves," I clench my fist. "But speaking of Nanami, did you hear Kyouichi asked her to the break room _today_?"

Ion loses her stance and falls to the ground. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," A scowl crosses my features, "the minute she walked in here, she started boasting to Roka about how she's got Kyouichi wrapped around her finger. It's bad enough she's got me outclassed, but now she's got the nerve to brag about it to everyone."

"You're way prettier than that whore anyways, Chie-chan."

I bring a hand to my forehead. "It doesn't matter if everyone else thinks otherwise."

"Well, Nanami will be nothing but a laughing stock once we're done." Ion dribbles a nearby basketball once or twice. "What should we do about the rest of the film?"

"Trash it," I frown. "Nanami's the only one I've got a grudge again. No sense in humiliating anyone else."

"So, just to be clear," Youka takes a deep breath. "You want us to show this off to the basketball team at the gymnasium the moment the Festival's over?"

"Exactly," Chie says. "I'm sure the majority of the members will be there.

Smirk. "And even if they aren't, word of the tape will spread like wildfire."

_Roka_

_3:23 PM_

_O-kay._

I lift myself from my seat.

_Exams are done; all that's left is to check in with the club before I head to practice._

No doubt, my former comrades-in-arms would be puzzling out a way to save Kotonoha from certain danger. Each and every one of them take great lengths to stay on the social up and up, especially club leader Imagawa Ruka.

Still, our situation isn't totally ideal. No one in the club happens to share a class with Kotonoha, so we don't have a good way of gauging her current emotional state outside of second-hand gossip.

_Until today._

Kotonoha informed me just before heading to her post at the library that the principal had approved of the transfer. All that was left for me to do was put my name in ink on a pad of paper after basketball practice.

I could save my surprise reveal for tomorrow, but I know how riled up they're going to be, what, with that get-together at the pool happening this afternoon. They need some good news.

I pull open the door a crack, curious about the status of their discussion.

" . . . And as such, we cannot allow these unscrupulous female peers of ours to scar Katsura-hime any longer!"

"President Imagawa," Tadashi Hiroshi takes a standing position. "The time has passed for battle cries and rejuvenating speeches. If we are to truly aid our beloved Katsura-hime, we need to act."

_Don't they know Katsura-san doesn't actually talk like that?  
_

"Oh yeah?" Imagawa breaks character for a moment. "Then, what do you think we should do?"

I push open the door. Applause fills the room like syrup on the top of a pancake.

"H-hey, cool it," I smile, "I didn't make _that _grand of an entrance."

"Your devotion to the cause of aiding Katsura-hime deserves all praise." Imagawa bows precisely. "I could never hope to live up to your standards."

"That's not true at all," I dismiss with a wave of my hand. "Until now, I hadn't honestly been able to do much to help her."

"'Until now'?!"

All voices in the room are directed towards me. My eyes flickering with mystique, I cross my arms.

"After basketball practice, I'm going to sign a sheet of paper that'll allow me to transfer to Katsura-san's class starting tomorrow!"

A harmonious mix of falsetto and bass ring through the club members.

"By my own admission," Tadashi puts a hand to his chest, "I am jealous of your good fortune. But, I know you'll do us proud, Roka-chan."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-chan,"

"Couldn't you use the right suffix for once?"

"This is excellent news," Imagawa pumps her fist. "Now, we don't have to worry about those boorish women getting her down."

"There is one snarl, though," Hiroshi adjusts his glasses, "we don't have a way to supervise her at the pool afterwards."

"That's alright," I shake my head, "her boyfriend, Itou Makoto, will be there. There's no reason to worry."

The faces once cheering me on go blank. I scan the body language of the crowd, trying to decipher their reasoning. "What is it?"

"You've heard the rumors about Itou-san, right?" A shyer member of the group with deep, brown hair speaks up.

"What rumors?"

"You disappoint me, Roka-chan," Hiroshi puts his hands on his hips, "I don't remember who started the rumor, but some people are believe Makoto is actually going out with Sekai."

_That's right, how could I have forgotten? _"Well, I thought Sekai dismissed those stories. She even confessed that she kissed him, but that it was the wrong thing to do."

"It could just be a clever ploy," Imagawa frowns, "I can't imagine someone as popular as Sekai wants Katsura-hime stealing her spotlight. It would be the perfect opportunity to spite her if Itou was leading her on."

"First of all, Itou is not that subtle. Second, Sekai has no logical reason to be afraid. Katsura-hime hasn't gotten any more popular since the beginning of the semester. The only difference is that we've become more rabid."

"Are you saying we should leave the matter be?" A twinge of rage tints his sentence. "Who knows what might happen?"

"We can't get too aggressive in our goals," I sigh. "If we shadow Katsura-hime everywhere she goes, she might try to isolate herself from us. That would make protecting her very difficult."

"How do you know she dislikes our company?"

"Simple," I throw my back against the wall, "when I asked her about transferring to her class, she seemed a bit awkward about it. Had I not tried to use a solid emotional appeal, she never would have gone for it."

"I see what you're saying," Imagawa wraps a hand around her hip. "But, I still think we're leaving too much to chance."

"Don't worry; even if something does happen, I'll do everything I can to remedy it tomorrow."

_Kotonoha_

_4:25 PM_

_I'd had plenty of options to choose for a bathing suit. Most were conservative, but one stuck out to me as odd._

_A skimpy bikini my mom kept in the attic. Presumably, it served the same purpose as that dress with the low neckline; to be a test of character for potential suitors._

_For a moment, I considered wearing it. It would certainly make a (hehe) splash with Makoto._

_No . . ._

_I stuffed the suit back in the trunk and snatched one of the two one-piece suits I'd brought with me._

_4:50 PM_

Naturally, Kokoro is by my side. She skips in a circle around me, giggling every time she makes a lap.

Several students I don't recognize are already here. I should have expected for there to be a good turnout, since the facility was offering a discount for students. Still, I was expecting more privacy.

_I'm glad I didn't choose that bikini . . ._

"Is he here yet?"

Kokoro abandons her relay race to clench my leg and look both ways. "Man, he's taking forever. Shouldn't the guy be the punctual one?"

"Maybe he got held up somehow,"

Kokoro's eyes narrow. "You don't believe that,"

"Well . . . I guess not,"

She taps me on the chin. "Cheer up; I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

The front entrance opens. I wrap my hands around my chest, trying my best to look modest.

_Wha-What?_

Katou Otome.

She scans the area, a curious glint in her eye. When she notices me on the opposite side of the pool, she puffs out her upper lip before heading to the changing room.

_Why did _she _have to be here? _

Kokoro hands me a pony tail, allowing me to tie up my hair.

"'You know that girl or something?"

"Y-yes," I sigh, "you could say that."

Another figure walks through the door. He's hard to make out, but I know who he is even from this distance. That hair is hard to miss.

"Kotonoha-chan!"

He dashes around the pool's perimeter in my direction. A scowl crosses my face.

"What's up?"

"Isn't it against the rules to run on the pool's outer limits?"

"Haha, you kidding?" He smirks.

A sharp whistle pierces the hair. "Quit it, punk."

"Huh," he shrugs, "guess you learn something new every day."

_Keep calm . . . Keep polite . . . Keep calm . . . _

"Hm," he rubs his chin vigorously. "You look cute,"

I take a step back as his vision goes up and down. Suddenly, Kokoro jams her foot onto his.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Pervert," Kokoro crosses her arms. "Don't look at me sister like that."

"Why, didn't, you, take, off, your, sandals?!"

"Just in case," she winks.

"Ergh," Taisuke bares his teeth at Kokoro. "Whatever,"

He slumps sheepishly away.

"Yeesh, you've gotta stand up for yourself more," Kokoro leans on her back feet. "I can't protect you forever, you know."

"Please don't tease me," I bite my lip. "I'm nervous enough already.

Otome comes out from the changing room. She's wearing a fairly revealing bikini that shows off her toned stomach and her cute thighs.

_Does she have to make me feel worse?  
_

Nonetheless, she carries on like I'm not there.

_N-never mind . . . Surely, she's got other things to do then bully me, right?  
_

The door clicks again.

This time, it's Makoto.

That dang self-consciousness comes back again. Before I can muster the courage to wave, Otome runs up to him.

_Makoto_

I haven't seen her much since we started high school. We go to different classes, she's busy with basketball practice, and I simply didn't muster up the willpower to see her again.

But here she is, instigating conversation as if nothing had changed.

"Makoto,"

She leans her back forward. "It's been a while,"

"Ah—" _Don't look. _"Y-yeah, it has been."

"How's high school been for you?"

"P-pretty good," I shrug, trying to regain a casual air. "It's been boring, though; I just can't get invested in any of our subjects."

"Hah, I know how that feels," she glances up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, I wish a sports scholarship meant I could totally forget about my classes."

"Well, being a basketball player is more than just sports; if you're as dumb as a brick, they might vouch for someone else."

"Is that an insult?"

I chuckle. "Only in a hypothetical scenario."

She gives me a soft punch to the ribs.

"You look nice," I smile, keeping my eyes locked on her face."

"Oh, this?" She stares down at her bathing suit. "It's nothing special; just one of my younger sister's old suits."

_Why in the world would that fit her, then? _"How's Karen been?"

"Pretty much the same," she dramatically puts her hand to her forehead. "Unfortunately,"

"Still as much of a gadfly as ever?"

"Don't call the kettle black,"

I frown. "I don't tease people that often,"

"That qualifier you used tells me otherwise."

"When did you get so good with rhetoric?"

"Since just now," She takes in a deep breath and exhales. "This feels good,"

"Yeah," I nod, "I thought it'd be awkward trying to start up a conversation with you, but it's actually pretty—"

My eyes are distracted by Kotonoha. She's hanging her head, her gaze stuck on the tiled floor. Kokoro nudges at her legs, desperately trying to grab her attention.

_Damnit! _"Sorry, Otome; I've gotta go."

"Oh," she looks back at Kotonoha. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you."

"It's no biggie," I tell her as I walk to the other side of the pool. "I'm glad we got a small chance to catch up."

"Yeah," her hand retreats to the side of her cheek. "It was,"

_Hikari_

_Huh?  
_

The last thing I expected to see coming into the pool is Makoto meeting up with Katsura AFTER talking to Otome.

_I don't remember hearing _that _rumor from the grape vine._

Without introducing myself to anyone, I slip into the changing room.I place my bathing suit on a nearby bench and begin to undress.

_It figures Otome would be wearing one, too. Bikinis just aren't that bold anymore._

Tying a knot behind my neck, I shake the ringlets out of my hair.

_Nonetheless, that won't stop me from enjoying myself._

I push my way through the changing room. At this moment, Yuuki and Sekai walk into the indoor swimming pool. While Sekai looks as posed as ever, Yuuki's a teeth-chattering mess.

"Hey, Sekai,"

I give her a fist bump. "What's up, Hikari?"

"Not much," I look over at Yuuki. "Hey, Yuuki,"

"Mmm . . ." He jerks his head away. "Hey, Hikari,"

"Y'know, it's rude to look the other way when someone's talking to you," I smirk, "or, are you worried you won't be able to take your eyes off me?"

"Th-that's not true at all!" He shouts. "I'm just really nervous. I can't get used to an environment like this."

Sekai puts her arm between Yuuki's and his stomach and pulls him closer to her. "Besides, he's taken, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she raises up her hands. "I'm just being a little coy, that's all."

"Sure, sure," Sekai inclines her head towards Yuuki. "Let's get changed."

"Right,"

He follows her. _If he looked more confident, I'd let this go. But with how nervous he is . . . He'd be as red as a tomato in a cucumber patch._

"Yuuki!"

I yell in his direction.

"What's wrong?"

"You're heading towards the wrong bathroom," I stick out my tongue and point towards the men's changing room."

"R-right!" He brings his head especially far down. "I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing and go."

"Yes ma'am!"

He books it to the right changing room this time. As I giggle, I hear someone coming up behind me."

"Kuroda-san,"

_Taisuke._

Of all the people who had to show up, it'd have to be him.

"Hey, Taisuke," I mockingly retort, "What can I do for you?"

"Don't talk to me like that," he laughs, hands on his hips, "I thought we'd put the bullying stuff behind us."

"You never apologized to either of us," her eyes narrow, "not once."

"I . . . I didn't want to open old wounds,"

He takes a step forward. "Besides, Yuuki's already moved on."

His hand reaches behind my back, lowering in altitude. "I think we'd make a pretty good—"

I snatch his arm from behind me. "Try that again, and I'll claw your eyes out."

Eyes widened, I stalk away from him.

_Why him? Why, why him?_

_Yuuki_

_What's wrong?  
_

As I leave the changing room, I catch sight of Kotonoha. I'm not off-put by Makoto's awkward attempts at conversation. No, it's her face that bugs me.

_She looks . . . Sad about something._

I'd urge her to talk about it with Makoto, but he doesn't seem like the best confidant.

_If only I could talk to her, but . . . I'd feel too awkward doing that._

_Kotonoha_

" . . . Kotonoha-chan,"

My mind escapes from its trance. "Huh?"

He scratches his neck. "I . . . I was just saying that you looked cute in that outfit,"

Kokoro rolls her eyes at his awkward delivery.

"Oh, thank you," I bow, trying to clear my head, "it's pretty modest, though, so it's nothing special."

"I think this looks good on you," He tilts his head away from me, "it would be . . . awkward if you were in a two-piece."

_He-he does find me cute?_

My eyes drift to Otome, now carrying an irritated conversation with Taisuke.

_Maybe it's just me . . . The two did know each other before after all._

"I'm gonna jump in," Kokoro skips to the right side of the pool and smiles. "Have fun, Kotonoha-chan,"

"Bye Kokoro," Makoto waves, turning his eyes to me. "Would you like to jump in?"

"U-um . . ." I hang my head.

"What's wrong," he sighs, "did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, it's not that," She jerks her head away from me. "I just . . . I can't swim,"

"O-oh," he stops for a moment to think. "That makes sense,"

I've always been a bit squeamish when around water. When I was five years old, my father accidentally knocked me into the deep side of the pool. Were he not such a good swimmer, I might have drowned.

Ever since, I haven't dared put my foot underwater. My dad, meanwhile, became gradually more self-conscious and sweet.

_I wish he'd forgive himself for that . . ._

Makoto steps into the shallow end of the pool and offers me his hand. "Don't worry; it's deep enough that you can swim in it, but not so deep you'll be under water."

"O-okay,"

I follow him inside. Instinctively, I lean on the heels of my feet.

"Kotonoha," he warns, "I think you're off—"

Abruptly, I fall into his chest. The steady beat of his heart fluctuates as I lean against him.

I put my arms around him and lean my head against his right breast.

_Yes . . . I feel safe here._

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," I shake my head, "I think this would be easier if I could swim, though."

"It's not that bad,"

He paddles a feet or two away from me and aims both of his arms in my direction. "First, grab onto my hands."

Biting my lip, I take his hands. Red shines on his cheeks.

"Now, I'm gonna start moving us backward. Paddle with your back feet, and overtime, your body will start to float."

"Okay,"

We begin our awkward synchronization. Unfortunately, I'm not rising as high as I need to, and currents of water flow into my mouth.

_I need to—_"Ah!"

I tug against my legs. For a moment, I feel myself falling underwater.

_N-no; get me out of here. Get me out—_

"Kotonoha!"

Makoto pulls me up out of the water. "Someone must have bumped into you; maybe we should stop."

"N-no," I shake my head determined. "I can do this."

"A . . . Alright."

Once again, he tries to coast me across the surface of the water. After adjusting to the awkward terrain, I find myself starting to like the sensation. An entire minute's passed, and I haven't swallowed a single drop of water.

_This isn't actually so bad. Not bad at all._

Another bump, this time closer to my thigh. I fall in once again.

_Up; get up; get up!  
_

Before my eyes can close, I get a glimpse of what caused my submersion. A slender, well-toned figure swimming in the opposite direction.

_Why . . . Why is she doing this . . . Why won't she leave me alone!_

Teeth bared, I force my arms forward, paddling with my back feet in the way Makoto instructed me to do.

_Stop it; stop doing this!_

I feel someone's foot in my hand.

_Leave me alone!_

With all my might, I shove her body towards me. I can't get a good look at her face, but I can tell she must be close.

I angle my arms upward and grab her shoulders. Her eyes widen with fear as I shove her downwards.

_You psychotic bitch!_

I lash my fingernails in her direction. A small cut causes blood to flow from her neck.

_You'll pay; you'll pay!_

I feel a solid kick against my stomach. My resolve lost, my mouth hangs open, the water seeping into my lungs.

_Edited 11:17 AM. January 6, 2016._


	32. Chapter 32

**32: Insecurity Pollutes Their Minds**

_Otome_

_What . . . What the hell happened?_

As she drifts away, I kick back my legs and throw my arms over the gravel edge of the pool's perimeter. Blood drips from the edge of my neck, staining the blue tiles in red.

"Otome?" Hikari runs over to my position and offers me a hand up. Biting my bottom lip, I take her arm.

"Are you okay . . ? Oh my—You're bleeding!"

Her pupils grow dim as she stares at the red fluid dripping down her wrist.

"I . . . I didn't know."

"What?" She asks quietly.

"I . . . I didn't know she'd—"

"Kotonoha!"

Hikari's head twists in the direction of the pool. I follow her stare. Makoto must have gotten underwater and pulled Kotonoha out from under water. She's in the middle of a coughing fit.

"What happened?" He yells. "Why did you slip?"

She doesn't stop. She hawks so hard, small pools of liquid smeared with blood fall into the water.

"Kotonoha . . . Kotonoha!"

_What's wrong with her . . .? _I ask, hanging my head. _I didn't—_

"Ouch!"

I splash the water from the pool onto the wound. It only increases the pain.

"Lifeguard!"

The fit man in his late twenties slides down the ladder and jogs to our location.

"What's wrong?"

"Her neck's bleeding," Hikari says, frantic.

"Alright, alright," he pulls her away and stands me up. "Can you breathe?"

"Y-yes . . ." I shake my head as he pulls a roll of bandages from his first-aid kit. "I didn't . . . I didn't swallow too much water."

"Where'd you get that nasty cut?" He asks as Makoto guides Kotonoha, who is still convulsing, out of the pool.

"She . . . She did it,"

My eyes narrow, and my lips crease into a frown, "that girl with the long black hair; She scratched my neck while we were underwater."

_Kotonoha_

_Wh-where . . . Am I okay?_

My mind's still reeling. I don't know how I'm alive, much less conscious. I was under there for at least five minutes. At least I thought I was.

Makoto keeps yelling in my ear, but I can hardly hear him. A couple seconds later, I finally stop coughing.

"Kotonoha-chan?"

I don't think he was calling me 'chan' before. It feels nice.

"M-Makoto-kun?"

My eyes flutter as they try to sift out the water. I stare into his bright hazel eyes and feel myself blushing.

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiles. "What happened?"

That's when I remember why I was drowning. Why I was choking, reaching desperately for what little life I had left.

"Otome . . . "

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. Just, take me back to my chair."

"Oh, right."

"Kotonoha-chan!"

Kokoro wraps her arms around my legs and stares up at my face. "Are you alright? Please tell me you're okay."

"She's alright," Makoto gently reassures her, "she just swallowed too much water, I think."

With Kokoro's help, Makoto lays me down in the chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the lifeguard coming towards me with a girl who I can't see clearly.

"What happened to her?" The man asks Makoto curtly.

"She doesn't know how to swim," he makes out, "she got stuck underwater."

It's then I recognize the girl beside him. She's the girl who bumped me, the one who dragged me down.

I thought I could relax. But there can't be any other explanation.

_She wanted me to drown . . ._

"No . . ."

I whisper, another cough following shortly afterwards. The lifeguard blinks expectantly.

"She . . . She hit my legs . . . I got hurt because of her."

He puts his hands on his hips and looks at the girl I'm pointing too. I thought she'd be angrier, but until now, she looked upset about something.

It doesn't take long for her to get angry.

"She's lying," she snaps, "I did bump into her, but I wasn't trying to pull her under. The second time she fell, she got this weird look in her eye and cut my neck open."

Makoto puts both hands on my shoulders. "It's not that much blood,"

"It was an accident!" Otome yells. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"If she's lying, then why are you so high-strung?"

The life guard's glare pierces through Otome's frustration. In response, she thrusts her finger towards Kotonoha. "Look at her. She's delirious; she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Frowning, the life guard crosses his arms. After a minute, Otome's eyes lose their intensity.

"Alright . . . I wanted to scare her, but . . . I didn't want her to swallow all that water. I swear I didn't."

"She's, *cough*, lying." I clench my teeth. "She wanted me to."

Her face turns red. She looks honestly startled. "I-I didn't. It was just a dumb prank, that's all."

"You just wanna look better in front of people," I clench my feeble right fist, "I won't let this go any longer. I'll tell them. I'll tell the teachers about—"

"Alright,"

The lifeguard snaps.

"I don't know who's more responsible, but both of you acted foolishly. We have rules for a reason. If no one else happened to be nearby, you might have gotten seriously hurt. Or worse,"

He walks back to his chair but decides to leave a final word. "Give each other some space. I can tell by the look in your eyes you two aren't eager to make up."

_Sekai_

"Sekai?"

I hadn't been in the water very long before the commotion started. Call me nosy, but I couldn't help finding out what happened.

_I knew they disliked each other, but . . . I didn't know things were that bad._

"What happened?"

"Oh,"

I'd totally forgotten about Yuuki beside me. He'd taken longer to get out of the pool, but once he noticed, he'd apparently been quick about following me.

"Katsura-san and Otome-san got in a bad fight."

Yuuki's eyes narrow. "Is Katsura-san alright?"

"Y-yes," _I'm kinda shocked he's not worried about the girl with the gash in her neck. _"She had a bit of a coughing fit, but she's calmed down now."

"What was the fight about?"

"I think Otome-san put her under water," I wrap my hands around my chest. "Katsura-san freaked, and that's where the cut came from. I have a bad feeling they're gonna end up suspended."

Yuuki looks unsure about something. Before I can probe him, he follows up with another question.

"Does the school have to know?"

I nod. "I'm sure the pool's manager told the lifeguard to watch out for stuff like this. In a few minutes, he'll call the principal, and they'll both be expected to make amends."

Yuuki walks back to a generic beach chair offered by the pool and sits down. "I think Otome-san is more at fault, but it's only fair that they both get punished."

"She did attack first," I concede, "but it was way out of line for Katsura-san to do what she did."

"Y-yeah,"

He leans his head back. "How long do you think they'll be suspended?"

"Probably a couple days," I sit down beside him. "Maybe three if he's feeling strict."

"They'd miss the festival, then."

"Yeah," I look over at Kotonoha, Makoto still by her side. She seems to have recovered a bit. The familiar light in her eyes has been switched on. "That would suck."

There's one particular thing Kotonoha said that's bugging me, though. I can't tell Yuuki about it because I know exactly what he'd do if he found out. It's a threat she was able to swallow down at the last moment.

_Will she really tell them about the break room . . . All hell would break loose if she did._

I didn't use the break room last semester, of course. I didn't have anyone to go with. And even if I did, I don't think I'd wanna throw away my virginity just because everyone else is doing it.

I glance at Yuuki. _I could just imagine his face if on the day of the festival, I put my arms out, condom in hand, and said "Yuuki, I'm yours—"_

"Is something wrong?"

A wry smile crosses my face. "Nothing, hehe."

"Aw," he frowns, "were you thinking something weird?"

"No," I giggle, "not in the way _you're _thinking, anyways."

"Man . . ."

_It'd be even worse if Yuuki told them. _I close my eyes. _The popular kids have ways of finding out about stuff like this. The blame would be on both of us, and-_

Yuuki's in the process of examining his glasses, cleaning the water he incidentally splashed on them with a special cloth in his case.

_I know it's selfish, but . . . I don't know what I'd do if everyone hated me._

_Makoto_

What the hell was wrong with Otome?

It's not that I hate her or something. Kotonoha is just as much at fault as she was.

Still, she must have heard how scared she was of water. Why would Otome go out of her way to hurt her like that?

Normally, I'd ask Kotonoha, but I don't want to reopen a bad wound.

_That's right, we have to have as much fun as we can . . ._

"Kotonoha-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

Maybe I'm being a bit selfish. Some might say I'm taking advantage of her docility for my own benefit.

No, that sounds _way _worse than what I'm actually thinking.

_Stop overthinking it; just do it._

"Can we kiss?"

Kokoro, who I'd almost forgotten was still watching us, inspects us closely. Trying her best to ignore her sister's prying eyes, Kotonoha bows.

"I-I'd really like to,"

Our lips touch. The sweet sensation envelops me instantly.

Unfortunately, it ends quicker than I would have liked.

"What's wrong?"

Kotonoha motions in Kokoro's direction. The adorable child shrugs her shoulders and smiles like the Little Debbie's mascot.

_Taisuke_

I did _not _see that coming.

Otome and Kotonoha _literally _at each other's throats? I mean, what the heck caused that to happen?

Since Hikari's pissed at me, and I don't think Sekai would like me raining on her parade, I might as well see how Otome's doing.

She's back in her beach chair, a towel wrapped around her sexy figure. 'Guess she didn't really feel like getting back in the water.

_Well, time to show my heart of gold._

"Katou-san?"

I deliberately use her last name instead of her first. I'm sure she'll be more receptive if I'm polite.

"Go away," she groans, burying her face in the towel. "I wanna be alone."

"S-sorry," I shrug, "I just wanted to see how that wound of yours is holding up."

She lifts her head slightly. The frown on her face is gone, at least; maybe I'll get a meaningful conversation out of this after all. "It's fine. The bleeding's stopped."

"Great,"

Unsure of how to follow my one word response, I give her a goofy thumbs-up. Something resembling a smile perks up her lips.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you earnestly try to be nice to someone. I must be dreaming,"

I chuckle. "I am pretty overbearing most of the time,"

I sit beside her. She doesn't seem to mind, so I continue. "Does Ko-Katsura-san bother you?"

Uh-oh. I've hit a sore spot. She turns around.

'_Looks like I've outstayed my welcome._

Before I can get up and leave, she speaks up.

"It's just . . . She's so perfect."

"Huh?"

I look over my shoulder. All I can see from this angle is the back of her head.

"I mean . . . She doesn't have to work for anything. She was born into a rich family, everybody thinks she's the nicest person ever, and all the boys—"

She cuts herself off. I scratch the back of my head, trying to figure out how best to broach this topic.

"Well, there are a lot of freshman girls who _don't _like her, though."

"Not as many as you think," she sighs, "we're just particularly vocal."

No wonder the two got in a sparring match. "I mean, is that really her fault? Sure, she's pretty, and she's got all the money in the world, but it's the people around hers' choice to like her. Until today, I've never seen her be mean to anyone else. She's so shy, I think if it was her choice, she'd just spend all her time reading."

Otome gazes over her own shoulder. In the process, our eyes meet for the first time during the conversation.

Biting her lip, she shifts away again.

"The sad part is . . . You're absolutely right."

_Yuuki_

I don't really feel like getting back in the water. There's just been this weird atmosphere hanging over the pool since the girls had their fight.

It was so surreal. One minute, I'm starting to grow comfortable in my position as Sekai's 'girlfriend', the next, tension is at an all-time high. Even Sekai seems on edge about something.

And even though it's unfair to Otome, I can't help but feel worse for Kotonoha.

What has she ever done to hurt Otome and her friends? She's a perfectly friendly person, and out of sheer jealously, she scared Kotonoha half to death.

Unless she intended to do worse . . . I pray that's just my imagination.

"Sekai?"

"Hm?"

I stand up from my beach chair. "I'm gonna go see how Katsura-san's doing. Would you like to come?"

"Y-yeah," she rises from her reclining position. "Let's go."

Makoto and Kotonoha are talking quietly to each other. Beside them is a short girl whose mannerisms are about as childish as she looks. When I reach the trio, I bow politely.

"Ah, Ashikaga-san," Makoto says quizzically, "what can I do for you?"

"It's nothing like that," I respond, "I just wanted to make sure Katsura-san was doing okay."

Her face turns a light shade of red. "I'm fine, thank you. It sounded worse than it was."

"Good," Sekai smiles, "don't let that silly fight get you down. You two are on a date; you should be having fun."

Kotonoha nods but doesn't say anything. Beside her, Makoto seems distracted by something.

_Wait, is he-?_

"In that case,"

I grab Sekai's wrist. "We better get going. Have fun on your date."

The look on Makoto's face tells me he's scared I caught on. Beside him, Kotonoha bows with grace and poise as we leave.

"Hey-"

Sekai shakes off the grasp I have on her hand. "What's gotten into you?"

"Didn't you see?" I point at Makoto. "He was checking you out!"

"Huh, figures," she sighs. "Y'know, Makoto, just because she's wearing a one-piece, doesn't mean she can't look hot—"

"Hasn't he learned?" I shake my fist angrily. "Katsura-san's got enough to deal with right now. He can't start cheating on her now."

"W-wait,"

Sekai is a bit flustered by the implication. "I don't think it's as bad as that. So he's a little horny, I think he and Katsura-san are bonding"

"I wish I could share your optimism," I start to walk back to my chair, "I'm worried how things will go for her at the festival. Katou-san might get back at her for this."

"Is it just me, or are you being awfully protective of Katsura-san?"

I stop dead in my tracks. Sekai stares straight into my eyes.

"I . . . She just seems so defenseless. And there aren't enough people willing to stand up for her."

"Isn't that Makoto's job?"

"You saw what happened, right? He wasn't nearly as upset as he should have been."

I straighten my posture and stick out my chest. "If I was there, I would've gotten up in Katou-san's face, and showed her what it feels like to—"

"Yuuki!"

She puts her hands on my cheeks. "Calm down,"

My eyes drift to the ground.

"I know you're worried about her," she says, "but we've gotta be careful of who we make our enemies. We don't want to become public enemy number 1."

"I just wish there was a way I could keep an eye on her,"

I glance at her and Makoto. "I just don't think Itou-san has it in him . . ."

"You're such a cynic," Sekai laughs, "relax. I'm sure he'll grow a pair soon."

"You can never be too cynical in high school,"

Remembering my sister's words, I shake my head stubbornly.

"Even the tiniest mistake could end badly for her."

_Hikari_

_I wonder what Yuuki's so worried about?_

I mean, sure, I'm weirded out after the fight Otome and Kotonoha got into. I get that. But it's not like anyone had to go to the hospital or something like that.

_Still, that cut . . . I didn't know Kotonoha could be so mean . . ._

Maybe there's something between them I don't know about. All I know is that Otome bullies her from time to time.

_Buzz._

_Another text? Setsuna . . ._

_August 23, Wednesday 5:10 PM._

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna._

_Subject: How are things?_

"_Is everything alright on your end?"_

Rolling my eyes, I type back a message.

"_Yes, everything's fine. Otome and Kotonoha got in a scuffle, but other than that, all's well."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Hey, calm down. The two just lashed out at each other while they were in the pool. No one was seriously hurt, but Otome got a nasty cut . . ."_

"_Will they be suspended?"_

I freeze. As weird as it sounds, I hadn't considered that possibility.

"_I don't know. Would the lifeguard have to report it?"_

"_I believe so. Judging by the nature of the situation, they would be both punished."_

"_Would they have to miss the festival?"_

"_Maybe . . ."_

I mull the issue over for a little while. Instead of an answer, I type another question.

"_I just thought of something."_

"_What?"_

"_If Kotonoha gets suspended, wouldn't that make you interim President?"_


	33. Chapter 33

**33: A Heartfelt Apology**

_Kotonoha_

Our principal has old-fashioned tastes.

Behind him, near the window that catches a dramatic view of the cityscape, is a grandfather clock. It clicks every second, in time with our heart beats.

Shortly after the party ended, the lifeguard informed Otome and me that the Principal wanted to see us. He told us that the man wasn't especially angry, but his voice reeked of disappointment.

I know Kokoro will tell Mom and Dad about what happened. But, for once, I can't blame her for doing so. Even if she kept quiet, the Principal would just call them and explain the situation. It might be better that they find out sooner rather than later anyways.

Still scornful, I've tossed a couple dark glares Otome's way. It's improper, but can you blame me? She had no reason to try and drown me.

Otome, surprisingly enough, still hasn't reciprocated my anger. She's a little upset, but she looks more concerned than anything. Maybe she's worried about missing the festival this week.

_The festival . . . N-no, I can't miss it. I can't!_

"I'm sorry I took so long,"

The upbeat Tanaguchi Gatou takes a seat behind the desk. His slick brown hair and deep black eyes have won the hearts of the dream-filled freshman masses.

"I was letting on the students on clean-up duty know that the archery club had launched confetti in the club room."

He chuckles. "I mean, _I'm_ fine with that, but I'm shocked the student council wasn't down their throats about that."

An eerie silence fills the room. A cough and a fist against the chest later, the principal begins.

"From what I've heard, you two seem to have a rather bad relationship."

He holds up his hand before we can react.

"I'm not here to point fingers. Honestly, even if the school board forced me to pick one of you who's more at fault, I'd have trouble doing so."

He arches his back forward, putting his hands on the desk.

"I believe that the best way to educate high schoolers into responsible adults is to set good guidelines and give them a healthy amount of autonomy. I feel a governing principle like that encourages proper behavior, without stifling your freedoms as people."

He frowns. "However, we can't sit idly by when students break the rules like this. After all, while we won't micromanage your lives, we _are _responsible for keeping you safe."

Not comfortable in his seat, Tanaguchi stands up and begins to pace.

"This type of behavior is the farthest thing from safe." He pats down a small cowlick in his hair. "If you two have some type of grudge against each other, I'd suggest talking it out, instead of resorting to fisticuffs."

Standing still for a moment, he watches a taxi drive by. "Personally, I'd like to just leave you two with a stern warning. But the school board doesn't want others to think we tolerate this kind of behavior."

His eyebrows furrow. "Thus, the two of you are suspended Thursday and Friday. Both of you will be expected to work on assignments during your absence, so I suggest you email your teachers for information on that."

He claps his hands once. "That's all I have to say on the matter. You two are dismissed."

_Kotonoha_

_7:10_

The moment I walk through the door—

"Kotonoha-san,"

Mom stands menacingly on the second step, an intense scowl on her face. "Stand on the first step,"

There's no point in arguing. I'm sure Principal Tanaguchi already explained the situation to her. Defending my actions won' help my case.

"I am very disappointed in you," her eyes narrow, "this is _not _how a proper lady should act."

"Yes, mom," I utter quietly, head hung.

"Before you ask, I do not care what this Katou girl did to you. Your actions were completely unjustified. If she was harassing you, all you had to do was inform the proper authorities."

She crosses her arms. "Your reckless actions prove you suffer from a startling lack of discipline. And if I were the Principal instead of that progressive fool, I would have you suspended for longer.

I take a moment to breath. Otherwise, I stay silent.

"I don't have the authority to suspend you," she confirms, "but I do have the power to keep you at home during the festival."

_No._

I palpitate. I feel like my skin is going pale.

_No . . . It's happening . . . It can't . . ._

"And I am inclined to do so," she takes a notepad from her pocket and begins writing. "There is only one condition in which I won't."

_Is she . . .?_

After a minute, she's finished. Tearing the paper from its home, she hands it to me.

"What is this?"

"It's a checklist," her face takes on a neutral countenance. "If you complete all of these various tasks before Saturday morning, I will let you attend the festival."

I restrain a gulp. There are at least twenty tasks on here, and some of them will take up several hours of my time. How am I supposed to get it all done?

"Performing these tasks will not only inform me of how much you want to go, but it will also tell me that you have the capability to work hard and discipline yourself to an admirable level."

I bow deeply. "Thank you for your kindness, Mom."

"As I said regarding the short time span of your suspension, this grace was not my inclination."

I meet her eyes curiously.

"Kokoro begged quite profusely that you be allowed to go." She closes her eyes thoughtfully. "She insisted that the girl you fought with was much more at fault than you were."

She begins to walk down the stairs.

"I understand she can be overbearing. But I believe her actions serve as living proof of how much she loves you."

A solitary tear makes its way down my cheek.

_Thank you, Kokoro . . . Thank you._

"One more thing," she says before disappearing behind the corner, "I want you to apologize to that girl first thing in the morning."

_Yuuki_

I tear off my headphones after a two hour-long session of _Phantasia_. I have to admit, the session is even more cathartic than I expected to. We finally completed that really long sidequest with the dungeon, and the rewards we reaped were as profitable as we would have hoped.

I walk towards my bed but glossy lettering on the cover of a black hardcover book stop me. Taking the Bible in my hands, I skim through it.

Admittedly, I have been shirking my devotions. With everything on my mind, I just can't find the time to sit down and read.

_I'll find a helpful verse, and then I'll head to bed._

I hold the page when I get to Ephesians. I've found the New Testament is the most helpful when I need spiritual advice.

"_Therefore each of you must put off_ _falsehood and speak truthfully to your neighbor, for we are all members of one body."_

I sigh, close the book, and put myself under the covers.

_I am doing the right thing, aren't I . . ? I mean, this whole thing's for a good cause. Katsura-san is happier than she was before._

I groan as I wrap my blanket tighter around my body.

_But if that's the case . . . Is there really a reason to keep this up?_

_Otome_

I don't know how long I've been up in my room. It's probably been about thirty minutes since Karen tried to force me out, so I'm guessing it's 7:00.

This whole thing with Kotonoha is bothering me. Why do I feel so guilty? I've hated her since early last semester, so why I am suddenly starting to feel bad about hurting her?

Maybe it's because of how callous what I did was. Everything I had done before was just a childish way of making her feel bad. If circumstances had been different back at the pool, she could've drowned.

_But still, I didn't know she could be so . . . frightening._

"Otome? C'mon; get out of there."

"Leave me alone," I roll over in my bed, "I wanna be alone."

Karen stays silent for a moment. When that moment passes, she speaks again.

"If you're not gonna leave, can I come in?"

"No," I grimace, "I don't wanna talk."

"Otome, please. You can't simmer like that forever. Don't you wanna vent?"

"I'm older than you," I snap, "I've got it all together. I don't need your help."

"Aw," she moans, "I thought I was wise beyond my years."

I chuckle. "Not really."

"Pleaaase? I'll wash the dishes for you if you let me in."

Okay. That's actually a pretty good appeal. I walk to my bedroom door and let her in.

"Five minutes. That's all you're getting."

"Good enough," she takes in a deep breath. "Man, this place it's gloomy. Dad would be willing to paint the walls for you."

"He's busy enough as it is," I throw my body against the bed, "ever since mom left, he's been working himself to the bone. I guess he sees it as penance."

"Probably," she nods, "but what he did was pretty two-faced. It's only natural he'd wanna make up for it."

"I see your point," I stare down at my lap.

"Well," she stretches out her limbs, zipping down her coat. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Don't do that?"

"What?" She blinks naively.

"Keep your coat on."

"It's hot in here."

"No it's not."

She huffs. "Why else would I take off my coat?"

"Because you wanna show off how big they are?"

"What?" She stares down at her chest. "These? They're not that big."

I narrow my eyebrows. "Zip up your coat, or I'm kicking you out."

"Okay, okay," she pulls up the zipper. "Whatever you say."

I don't know why, but Otome's bustier than me. It's humiliating enough that my thirteen year old sister has better curves than I do, but the fact she boasts about it every chance she gets is even more annoying.

"You still upset about what happened?"

"Sort of," I admit, "I don't know why I got so angry."

"That's true," she shakes her head, "why do you hate her so much?"

"Easy," I bring my legs close to my chest. "She's so perfect. She's one of the highest scoring students in our class, she has the biggest breasts, and every guy swoons over her. There's literally not a single defect in her appearance, and everyone loves her for it."

I bite my lip. "And that's not all. It's gotten worse since the fall semester started."

"How's that?"

I blush. "She's dating Itou."

"Oh." She says shortly. "Ohhhhh. Now I get it."

"Yeah," I frown. "It sucks. Of all the boys ogling her as she struts down the hall, why did she have to pick him?"

"Well, if he makes a habit of ogling, I don't think he'd be a good guy anyways."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I get it; it sucks that he's dating someone else." She lifts up her head. "But that doesn't mean you can't still hang out. He likes you okay."

"Not after today," I sigh, "I tried to hurt his girlfriend. He won't want to speak to me. Kotonoha even said I tried to drown her."

Karen wipes imaginary sweat from her forehead. "Phew, that is rough."

"No kidding," I bury my face in my legs. "I should probably just move on, get more hyped up about the basketball season. It's just . . . tough, ya know?"

"I get ya," Karen smiles. "Well, as much as an excitable thirteen year old sister can."

"Part of me wants to forget about him,"

I flip open my cellphone. The wallpaper image is a picture of Makoto and me thumbs-upping after catching a fish on a rowboat. We were thirteen then.

"I mean, there's no point in thinking about it when he's spending all his time with her."

"Yeah," Karen nods, "but on the flipside, you still like him."

"Having a crush stinks,"

"I don't know," Karen beams, "it sounds pretty cool to me."

"You're an idiot."

"Sometimes," she concedes, "but I think I'm spot-on this time, sis."

I meet her gaze. She watches me tenderly, an earnest desire to please me clearly showing in her eyes. Resisting the urge to cry, I stand up.

"Alright," I sniff, "I could use some dinner now."

_Thursday_

_10:00 AM_

"Otome?"

Obnoxious knocks follow. My dad's trying to get me out of bed, and I don't really care why he's doing it. I haven't been able to sleep this long in a while.

"Otome, someone's at the door for you."

_Huh?_

In a rush, I change out of my pajamas into a nice T-shirt and a new pair of jeans I bought before the semester started. I thrust open the door, nearly knocking my father off his feet.

"You're energetic this morning," he laughs, "where do you get so much energy?"

A steady, firm hand knocks on the door three times. I step on our 'Welcome' mat, smooth out my hair, and open the door.

"Are you Katou Otome?"

I'm thrown off entirely. I must have been groggier than I thought; of course Makoto wouldn't show up at this time of day.

Instead, Kotonoha stands reluctantly beside a woman I'm pretty sure is her mother.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," I bow, "what can I do for you?"

"Nothing for me," she says smoothly, "my daughter, however, has something to say."

Kotonoha bites her lip, her face hidden behind her un-brushed hair.

"Kotonoha-san, go ahead."

Her mom puts an insistent hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

Her quiet voice rings out clearly. "My actions were completely unacceptable."

She bows primly. "I hope you can forgive me,"

Flummoxed, I recover the best I can. "It's alright. I'm the one who started it after all."

"Is . . . Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_Break up with Makoto. _"You don't have to do anything. Even if I did think you owed me, I wouldn't know what to say."

Kotonoha's mother releases her daughter's shoulder. "In that case, we should take our leave. Thank you for being so considerate, Katou-san,"

Kotonoha's mother bows deeply. I return the gesture.

"Not at all, Ojou-sama. Good-bye,"

I close the door as the two walk back to the car.

_That was . . . Weird. At least I had the self-control to act natural._

"That was nice of her,"

My Dad shouts over the sound of running water in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you two were able to make up."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I hope she sees it the same way."

As I head back to my bed, I grab my cellphone from the desk beside it. Flipping open the phone, I grimace as I type in a message.

_August 24, Thursday. 10:03 AM._

_From: Katou, Otome_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Subject: Hey_

_I'm sorry about what happened at the pool. It was stupid for me to hurt her like that. I hope you can forgive me._

_Makoto_

_10:02 AM_

"Yeah, it sucks,"

Taisuke whispers just loud enough so I can hear but quiet enough that the teacher probably won't notice he's talking. "But you know, ya can't let it get you down. There are other fish in the sea, if you catch my drift."

"Idiot," I groan, "are you trying to say I should cheat on her?"

"No," he draws out, "I'm just saying, there's nothing wrong with checking to see if a girl's skirt is in a compromising position."

"And you ask why girls don't like you,"

My phone vibrates. I stealthily take it out of my pocket and check the message.

_August 24, Thursday. 10:03 AM._

_From: Katou, Otome_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Subject: Hey_

_I'm sorry about what happened at the pool. It was stupid for me to hurt her like that. I hope you can forgive me._

_Otome? I forgot she even knew my number . . . What should I say . . .?_

I'm not really that angry at her. I'm surprised she'd hurt Kotonoha like she did, but she looked really sorry afterwards.

"_It's alright. Really. You don't have to apologize."_

"Itou-san,"

The teacher shakes his head wearily. "Are you checking your phone in class?"

"N-no," I stuff the thing in my pocket, "of course not."

"Hmm . . ." The teacher stares suspiciously as the class laughs. "Alright,"

He returns to writing on the blackboard. The sound of a pencil beside me catches my interest.

_Sekai?_

She passes the paper to me. Curious, I stare at the words on the page.

'_If you cheat on Kotonoha, I'll make sure you never forget it.'_

I frown stubbornly.

'_Don't be stupid. I'd never do something like that.'_

'_Good.'_

I give her a nasty glare and take my phone out of my pocket. I click 'send' and put the phone back.

_Yuuki_

_7:50 AM_

_Katsura-san?_

I know it's still early, but I've noticed she's always punctual. It's weird for her to not be here yet.

_And she's not the only one. Katou-san's gone, too._

Her friends are having a heated discussion in two of the front rows. Presumably, they're gossiping about why they might be gone.

_Wait . . . Duh! They must have been suspended._

Hopefully, Katou's punishment was worse. She did start it after all.

_More than likely, they got the same punishment. I hope poor Katsura-san doesn't have to miss the festival . . ._

I'm kind of eager to know, but I'm not sure how many people have found out yet. I know Katou's friends discovered what happened, but I'd rather not ask them about it.

_Don't get so antsy, Yuuki; it's like ripping off a band-aid. You just ask them the question, you get the answer, and then you skedaddle. That's all there is to it._

Adjusting the collar of the polo under my jacket, I walk down the steps to greet them. Each of them meet with terrifying eyes.

"Um . . . Hello," I bow awkwardly, "can I ask you a question?"

"No," Obuchi crosses her arms, "we don't wanna talk to someone lame like you."

"Lay off," Koizumi sighs, "what can we do for you, Ashikaga-san?"

"I wanted to know about Katsura-san," I state plainly, "how long was she suspended?"

I'm not sure why, but Mouri looks ticked. It takes Koizumi holding her by the shoulders to cool her nerves. "She got suspended for two days, just like Otome did. The only reason they'd miss the festival is if their parents said they couldn't go."

"That's a relief," I say under my breath, "thanks."

I turn to leave.

"It's a bit rude to ask just about her,"

I shift around. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with us," Mouri frowns, "you didn't even ask about Otome. You only cared if Katsura got to have her dream date with Itou."

_Get out. _"Th-that's not what I meant. She's just the first name that—"

"Yeah, what is she, your girlfriend?"

Obuchi stands up and walks close to me. "Why are you so interested in what happens to her?"

"I-I'm not, really," I stutter, sweat dripping down my neck. "It's just . . . she looks so vulnerable while she's in class, I didn't want her to—"

"He's just like every other mindless drone," Mouri assess, "he only looks for the T&amp;A. Chivalry my ass."

"H-hey," I snap, "that's not—"

"You were at the swimming pool, right?" Koizumi crosses her arms. "Didn't you see the blood dripping from Otome's neck after Katsura clawed her?!"

This draws the few other students in the classroom's attention.

"She-she was just trying to protect herself," I shoot back. "If Otome hadn't tried to drown her, none of it would've happened!"

"Stupid head!" Obuchi clenches her fists. "You don't get it at all! Katsura's not nice; she's a total bitch who manipulates boys in to liking her to hide her bad points."

"You're lying!" I yell. "That's not how she acts. You're just trying to make Otome look better!"

Why am I still here? Why didn't I just shrug it off and go back to my seat? I would've been innocent then. Instead, I'm getting all heated up over this dumb argument where nobody's going to compromise.

And they're right in a way; I barely know Katsura. Why do I care so much about her?

"And _you _aren't doing the same for Kotonoha?" Mouri retorts.

"That's . . . I'm just . . ."

"Maybe you're just like her,"

Obuchi pokes my chest. "Maybe you're _just _as two-faced as she is. Maybe this whole hook-up with Sekai is a lie, and you're just doing it to hide the fact you're cheating with Katsura.

"Shut up!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Shut up! I'd never do something like that, okay? What's wrong with you three?"

"We're tired of people rushing to Kotonoha's defense just because they find her hot," Mouri's right arm starts to fidget. "Otome's a nicer person than she's ever been!"

"You're lying!" I repeat. "You're lying!"

Mouri slaps me across the face. My cheek pulsates with pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She taunts. "Makes you angry, doesn't it?"

"You . . . little—"

"Well, Otome didn't hurt Katsura half-as-bad. And look what she did in return? If you think Katsura's some sweet little creampuff who needs protecting, then you're an idiot."

"Shut up!" I bring my hand back. "Shut up you bi—"

"Ashikaga-san!"

The voice is vaguely familiar, but I can't pinpoint who it is. A girl lunges forward, grabbing my arm before I can make a huge mistake.

"Stop getting in our way, Roka," Koizumi bites her lip. "You didn't hear the whole thing!"

"I don't care," she wrestles me away, "this has gone way too long!"

"Let me go!" I shout. "Let. Me. Go!"

"No," she snaps, "no, I'm not letting you go. Not until you calm down."

No. I don't wanna stay calm. They're psychotic. They'll do everything they can to hurt her.

"I hate them!" I shout. "Let me go!"

She shoves me hard against the bench, sending a sharp pain through my back. "No. I'm not letting you hurt them, Yuuki. That's not like you. Leave them be, go back to your seat. Or do you wanna get suspended like Otome and Kotonoha did?"

Finally, I swallow back my pride. Bracing my back against the pew, I go back to a standing position.

The teacher enters the classroom. Turning his gaze to the lower level, he closes his eyes.

"I trust this is just a friendly discussion?"

No one says anything.

"I don't want to see anything like this in my classroom again. Understand?"

He continues silently to the blackboard. Roka guides me up to the pew.

"You don't understand." I mutter. "She—"

"No, you need to calm down. They can be jerks sometimes, but you shouldn't have started a battle you couldn't win."

She starts to head back to her seat.

"Chill out. Things will only get worse if you keep this up."


	34. Chapter 34

**34: Strong Tower**

_Setsuna_

_12:26 PM_

Lunch period is here.

In the same, monotonous manner I always have, I pack my things into my school bag. After slinging it over my shoulder, I meet up with Sekai. I'm surprised she didn't take off already, considering Makoto has disappeared without a trace.

When I get a little closer, I notice body language I've never associated with Sekai. She's biting her lip, and her eyes are locked on a piece of paper close beside her. Swallowing back my concern, I divert her attention.

"Sekai, shall we head to the cafeteria?"

"Huh?"

She turns her head towards me in a hurry. Slowly, her countenance change. Her right hand goes behind her head, and she laughs uneasily.

"Oh, hi, Setsuna, I didn't see you there. I guess I was just stuck in my own little world, huh?"

"Yeah…" I answer shakily as she jumps out of her seat.

"So, we'll meet up Hikari and Nanami in the same old place?"

"S-sure…" I wince slightly. "Was something bothering you?"

"No," she shakes her head back and forth, "what made you say that?"

"Well," my lips quirk, "you looked kind of… off."

Without warning, she pats my head twice.

"Why did you do that?" I ask simply.

"A distraction technique," she admits without hesitance, "look, I could point to any one of your expressions during the day and say you looked sad, but I don't. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I trust you,"

She pinches my cheek. I swat her hand away.

"Stop that,"

"Just making a point here, sister," Sekai sighs, "look, if something was _really _wrong with me, I'd tell ya."

"Alright," I don't even try to feign an accepting smile, "if you're sure."

The two of us make our way to the cafeteria.

"So, you're the Committee President for the next couple days, right?"

"Unfortunately," I groan, "I can't say I'm looking forward to the extra work,"

"Why's that, pooky?" Sekai teases.

I look away and snort, "There's going to be a lot to talk about with the Festival just two days away. And you know there are going to be questions about Katsura and Katou's fight."

"What's there to tell?" She shrugs. "There was bad blood, and they got suspended. So what?"

"Some of us are concerned about the Break Room."

Sekai freezes dramatically.

"Who… Who are you planning to ask?"

I kick her in the gut.

"No one, you idiot."

"I-I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been so presumptuous."

"I'm glad you understand," I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "As I was saying; I won't name names, but a couple of my peers have people they've been wanting to ask. It's not unusual for students like Taisuke to be causing trouble, but well-respected students like Katou and Katsura breaking the rules will raise eyebrows. Our Principal may be quite… progressive, but if the school board strong-arms him, he'll take action."

"Making mountains outta mole hills if you ask me," Sekai says in a carefree way. "If little things like that would draw the school's ire, the student body would've been busted years ago."

"Maybe," I nod, "but we have to prepare for anything. I don't care about the Break Room either way, but I know the school staff would be furious if they found out. And there's no telling what some of _us_ might do…"

I stop walking for a moment.

"And then there are students like Ashikaga…"

"What about him?"

_Why is she acting so clueless? _"He comes from a very conservative background. If he caught what was going on, he'd report it in an instant."

Sekai smirks. "Not to be mean to Yuuki, but most people think he's a dork. We wouldn't have to worry about any girls trying to bring him in. Besides, everyone's had that thought you just expressed run through their heads at some point. Why do you think he doesn't know already?"

"A perfectly valid point,"

I pick up my pace again.

"But even so… We have to tread lightly. I don't want the Principal to change his mind because of an unexpected scandal."

_Taisuke_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Yeah, it was probably a dumb idea to tell Thing 1 and Thing 2 about my hitting on Hikari. If they flab their gums to the wrong person, I'd be screwed.

But, I was bored, so I figured I'd vent.

"Don't act like it's such a big deal," I chuckle, twisting my finger into my ear drum, "if she was gonna tell someone, she already would've."

"Yeah, but why so quick, man?" Boushi asks. "You ain't got a chance with her now."

"I never had one," I throw my head against the wall, "she's hated me since we were kids. But she's pretty hot now, so I was hoping I could sneak a better look at her. My bad."

"You heard about what happened with Katsura, right?" Juugo reminds me, a scowl on his face, "the Principal will be watching guys like us. Unless you know no one's looking, keep your hands to yourself."

"I know, I know," I grimace, "you guys are so paranoid."

"Man, we don't keep our pot smokin' to night 'cause we want to." Boushi frowns, wiping a brown patch of dust off his kneecap, "you pull stunts like this with the sun out, and you're bound to get caught."

"You kidding?" I grin. "The Principal's a wuss. If I knifed Yuuki in front of him, he'd say I was mentally unstable, suspend me for a few weeks at most."

"Really?" Juugo raises his eyebrow.

"Really."

"Well if that's the case, who's next on your hit parade?" Juugo drones sarcastically.

I shrug. "Don't know yet. I'll just have to wait and see."

Juugo winces in response.

_Makoto_

_12:40_

_She still hasn't responded to my last text._

I need some kind of company. As conflicted as I've been, hanging out with Kotonoha has made me feel at ease. With all this awkward stuff popping up everywhere, she was a source of consistency.

Now that she's gone, I'm not sure where to go.

I didn't feel comfortable hanging out with Sekai after the feelings I've wrestled with lately, so I got out before she could protest. Hanging out with Taisuke is just asking for trouble, and there really isn't anyone else I feel comfortable talking to.

_C'mon, Otome… Send something back!_

_Bzz._

A text. I snatch the phone from my pocket and check the text.

_August 24, Thursday, 12:40 PM_

_From: Katou, Otome_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Re: Subject: Hey_

"_It's lunch, right? Can I call you?"_

My face turns red.

"_Sure. Go ahead,"_

_Ring._

Doing my best to block out the cafeteria noise around me, I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Katou,"

"Don't be silly, Makoto. It's just weird to hear you call me that."

"Sorry," I chuckle, "Otome-chan,"

"Now, that's way too cutesy."

"Then, you should've specified better," I smirk.

"How have things been at school?"

"Okay, I guess," I shrug, "but I don't like feeling so uncertain. I know there's all this stuff going on right under my nose that I know nothing about. What if someone's out to get me…?"

"Someone as ordinary as you? C'mon, don't be silly,"

"I don't know," _Ashikaga seemed awfully interested after he heard I was going out with Kotonoha-chan._

"Hey, don't worry about it. High school's weird enough as it is. After a little while, you've just gotta learn to roll with it."

"I guess you're right," I sigh, "I'll try to calm down."

"Good."

A conversation stalls for a few seconds.

"So, how are things at home?"

"Not too bad. I kinda miss school, though. Worse, I've spent pretty much the entire homework doing homework."

"Blech," I nod, "the curriculum in this school is a pain in the ass."

"I didn't know you were so vulgar, Makoto,"

"You bring that side of me out," I laugh."

"I don't blame you… So… Do you have anything going on after school?"

"No," I shake my head, "it's not like Kotonoha's mom would let me go out with her after what happened."

The voice on the other line pauses. "What's up?"

"Would you like to come over to my house?"

"Huh?"

I move back a little.

"Not like that, dummy. My dad'll be home by then."

"Yeah, but… What if someone finds out?"

"People don't watch you every second of the day, Makoto. Besides, it's just like we were in middle school."

"That's different," I scratch my chin nervously, "you're cuter now."

A guffaw comes from the receiver.

"Did you really just let that slip out?"

"Shut up," I complain, "isn't it alright for a guy to be honest?"

"Not when he has a girlfriend."

Another pause. Taking a deep breath, I bring the phone closer to my mouth so I can whisper.

"What happened between you and Kotonoha?"

"…"

"Otome."

"Nothing. Really. There's just something about her I don't like."

"She's so nice, though. How can you hate her?"

"She's too perfect, Makoto. I've never seen someone so perfectly nice."

I frown. "And you said I'm the paranoid one?"

"I'll fully admit I have my faults. Tell you what; if you can tell me a time when she _wasn't _so prim, proper, and humble, I'll stop harboring suspicions."

I think over her question for a long time. Finally, I come up with something.

"I've got it,"

"What?"

"Yesterday," I close my eyes thoughtfully, "if she were as perfect as you said she was, she wouldn't have lashed out like she did. I think that proves she has base instincts just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but…"

"Otome," I sigh, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't want you to be so mean to her. She's a friend of mine, and you have to accept that."

"Give me time. I'm not used to change."

"I get that," I lean back in my seat, "but I don't like this kind of thing. You're acting like those guys in middle school who used to pick on the girl with the pretty red bow."

"No I'm not," She chuckles.

"What's the difference?" I shoot back.

"By your own admission, I'm cuter than they are."

"Stop that!" I yell back, causing her to break out into full-out laughter.

"You're way too easy, Makoto."

"I know, I know."

"So, are we still on for 5:00?"

"I guess so," I shrug, "see you then."

"Bye,"

I flip the phone closed and stuff it in my pocket.

_She's annoying, but… She's kinda relaxing, too._

_Yuuki_

_12:30_

I'm in a total haze.

I don't wanna apologize to Otome's friends. I don't wanna punch them in the face. I don't wanna distract myself by talking to Roka.

I don't wanna do anything.

I've never been this angry. Never, ever, ever. This morning was the first time I've ever felt so out of control.

As the school bell rings, I'm not compelled to move at all. Roka tries to approach me, but I shut down entirely. She leaves without a word.

Soon enough, the girls come up. They don't address me at first, but Mouri takes the time to say something.

"You're pathetic. Even if I tried to lay out how stupid it was for you try to hit me, you wouldn't move to defend yourself. Worse, you'd probably to try to wholeheartedly apologize."

I say nothing.

"And that would suck," she glares, "because it'd show me how two-faced you are. No matter how much you mess up, no matter how brightly your true colors show, you earn back people's trust by acting all innocent. You're just as bad as Kotonoha Katsura."

She kicks my ankle. "Have fun moping,"

The three walk out the door. A bitter tear stings my eye and slips down my cheek.

_The library… I'll be alone there, I know I will._

With everyone else gone to lunch, I stagger out of my classroom. I walk several doors down to my place of solace.

I pull open the door, and I'm shocked to find out Kyouichi is there. He gives me a friendly wave as I take a seat behind the desk.

"You look awful,"

"No, really?"

"Seriously, you look like someone ripped out your heart and cut it into a million tiny pieces."

He leans forward. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"No," he shakes his head, letting his hair fly to and fro, "my girl likes to eat with her friends during lunch. As for me, I've gotta get used to this place. With Kotonoha gone, and you with Sekai, I'm gonna be the caretaker of this place."

I raise my eyebrow. "You're kidding,"

"Hey," he puts a hand to his heart, "I'll be here the whole club period. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle—"

"I get it," I bury my face in my arms, "I still don't think you're telling the truth, though."

"You know how rarely I promise. If I'm doing it now, you know I'm gonna be here."

"I guess so,"

He lifts up my face with his hand. "But you haven't told me what's really going on. What's got you so down?"

"Everything," I generalize, waving my hands.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be more specific,"

"Ever since I started dating Sekai, people have been making such a big deal about it. Like, a cute girl like her would never go out with a dork like him. Then, you've got Katsura-san dating that spineless jerk Itou, and the girls picking on me, and—Ugh!"

I hit my head against the back of my chair. As I rub my head to alleviate the soreness, Kyouichi takes a deep breath.

"Whoa," he clicks his tongue, "that's a lot to take in all at once."

"Now you see what I have to deal with," I groan and take a moment to compose myself. "I-I'm sorry, I know I'm not usually this rude."

"Don't sweat the small stuff," he smiles charmingly, "everybody's gotta take a load off and vent once in a while. Even future Saints like you."

"Stop it," I bite my lip, "I've got a long way to go on that front anyway."

He grabs a chair from a nearby table and pulls it to the counter I'm behind. He plops down and meets my eyes.

"Which of those things _really _bothers you? Like, you can't live another second having the thought roll through your head."

"Definitely Katou-san's friends," I frown, "I mean, they flipped out on me when I tried to act how Katsura-san was doing after what happened at the pool. I know I'm a bit biased, but can you blame me? Katou-san isn't a nice person by any stretch of the imagination."

"So, what did you do?"

"They started berating me for taking her side, and I tried to defend her. Before I knew it, we got in a shouting match, and then I tried to punch one of them."

"Which one?" He asks.

"I don't remember," I sigh.

He chuckles. "It does feel like they're interchangeable."

"I know I should apologize to them, but I don't really want to. Any decent person wouldn't pick on Katsura-san like they do. I mean, she's so nice and friendly. They're just jealous because she's prettier than they are."

"Whoa, man, hold hour horses," Kyouichi laughs, "ain't that a little bit cruel?"

I cross my arms. "I think it's just the right amount of nastiness."

"They've really got it in for her, huh?" He stares distantly at a nearby row of books. "I talked to her a couple of times when she was on librarian duty. She had that vaguely melancholy look. I'm guessing people like Katou's posse are the cause."

"Definitely," I reassert. "But there's no good way to control them. It's not like you can dictate their every move,"

"True," Kyouichi nods, "but one thing's for sure; being pissed at them isn't a bad thing. Not only do they deserve it, but it also gives you the motivation to make sure they quit hurting Katsura-san."

"Really?" I quirk my lips. "It wouldn't be very Christian of me."

"Hey, the Crusades were violent and at least partially motivated by anger. Why can't this lead to good, too?"

He pulls his lunch out of his snack bag.

"You brought lunch today?"

"I figured I'd take a break from the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria," he leans back in his chair, "'sides, my little sister was begging me to take it with me. It's overstuffed, so you can have the other half."

"Thanks," I take my portion and bite into a well-cooked bagel. "This is good. She made these herself?"

"Yeeep, Kyomi's quite the chef,"

He wolfs down the rest of his food. "I just wish she wasn't so overbearing."

"I think that's a good thing," I retort, "it means that she likes you."

"And how's that?"

"Because if it means something else," I swallow, "then, I'm pretty sure my sister hates me."

_Hikari_

_12:35_

"Hey guys!"

I wave over Setsuna and Sekai to our usual table. Since they've already got sandwiches on their platter, there's no reason they shouldn't come over.

Beside me, Nanami is lost in her own little world. I know they say most girls aren't perverts, but I'm pretty sure she must be thinking up an erotic fantasy about what she and Kyouichi are gonna do in the Break Room.

_Ugh, just thinking about it is weird, especially considering her taste in porn._

For someone so tough and confident in her skill on the court, she's pretty flippant when it comes to men. I mean, c'mon, I know he's pretty, but shouldn't you go for someone more stable?

_Maybe she likes the thrills…? I dunno._

"Hey, Hikari!" Sekai smiles as she takes a seat at the opposite side of the table. Setsuna sits beside me.

"Hey, Sekai," I look around the table. "Where's Yuuki?"

"He wasn't in his classroom," Setsuna explains.

"Yeah," Sekai frowns, "I guess he had somewhere to be."

"Huh," I cross my arms, "I didn't know Yuuki was so impolite. Why don't you call and ask him?"

"How?" Sekai blinks a couple times.

"Um… Your cellphone?" I point to her skirt pocket. "It's something you use to talk to people who are far away."

"Calm down, smart-ass," she laughs, "I didn't know his number until very recently."

"It's still a bizarre oversight," Setsuna chimes in before turning her head to Nanami. "Nanami, don't have imagine sex while you're in public."

"What?"

She says, still in her trance. It's our collective laughter that breaks her out of it.

"Hey, shut up," she snaps in her usual temperament, "you'd be just like me if you were in my shoes."

"Yeah right," I snort, "I'd be way cooler about it."

"Really?" Nanami smirks in disbelief."

"Really," I close my eyes wistfully. "If a guy asked me to the Break Room, I'd wait until we were done talking, rush to the bathroom, and dance like my mom does when she thinks she's won the lottery."

Sekai has bug eyes. Setsuna's eyes narrow.

"What kind of dance is she talking about?" The stoic girl asks.

"You don't wanna know," Sekai slaps her hands against her face, "Hikari, why did you have to put that image in my head?"

"Hey, it could be worse," I raise my hands up, "I could be talking about the way she hits on—"

"Eww," Nanami drones, "we must be bored if we're talking about our parents' sex lives."

"Who votes that we change the topic?" Setsuna offers.

"Aw, c'mon guys, it's actually pretty—"

Three synchronized hands raise.

"Aw… Fine…"

I glance over at Sekai. "Can you believe it's only two more days 'till the Festival?"

"I know, right?" Sekai sighs. "Time flies when you have exams at the beginning of the week."

"I think we're making great progress on the preparations," I smirk, "we're lucky to have a good and faithful servant in Yuuki. Otherwise, we might be pressed for time."

I meet Sekai's gaze. "You will make sure he gets out of his funk in time for the club, right?"

"Wait," she giggles, "how do we even know he's in a bad mood?"

"Think about it; if he's not strapped to your shoulder like he's been all the time lately, than he must be on his own. And if Yuuki's on his own, it means he's depressed."

I look up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Remember, I used to know this guy like the back of my hand. You could always tell when the guy was in a bad mood."

"Well, I don't think he's totally alone,"

We all turn towards Nanami.

"I heard Kyouichi tell me this morning before class that he'd be hanging out in the library during lunch period. Yuuki probably just went there to talk to him."

"He'd be better off alone," Setsuna whispers.

"What was that?" Nanami frowns.

"Nothing," Setsuna closes her eyes and takes a bite of the anpan in front of her.

_Chie_

_12:35 PM_

"What's wrong, Chi-chan?"

Ion, Youka, and I are eating in our usual spot next to the bathrooms in the school gymnasium. Normally, I'd be peppier, especially with the Festival right around the corner, but something's been bugging me.

_Yuuki…_

_Wednesday_

_7:25 PM_

_I knew something was wrong when he threw the door open._

_I was getting myself a thing of pre-made ramen when he came in, so I heard him right away. Unlike every other time he's come through that door, he didn't say a word. Even when no one's in the house, he's always said that he says 'I'm home' anyways, just in case someone's already inside._

What happened…?

"_Hey, Yuuki,"_

_He stopped on the second step. "Oh, hey Chie. What's up?"_

_This wasn't Yuuki. _

"_How was your date with Sekai?"_

_Sighing, he leaned on his arms. "Not as well as I would've hoped._

"_Well, what went wrong?"_

_He bit his lip. For a minute, I thought he was going to tell me._

_But he didn't. Instead, he shrugged and went to his room. He locked the door behind me to make sure I couldn't get in._

_Thursday_

_12:45 PM_

He hasn't spoken to me since. All I know is that he woke up earlier than I did.

It wasn't until I got here that I realized what happened.

Otome and Kotonoha got in a bad fight: a _really _bad fight. So bad that the Principal suspended them two days for it.

_Obviously, he'd side with Kotonoha… Otome's not mean, but she's not the kind of person Yuuki would gravitate to…_

"Chi-chan! Wake up,"

"Huh?"

I turn to Youka and Ion's curious faces.

"What's got you in la-la land?"

"You do seem far more detached than you normally are," Ion observes.

I chuckle. "What are you two talking about? It's nothing. I just got lost in thought, that's all."

"Are you worrying about your kid brother?" Ion sighs.

"N-no, don't be silly," I turn around, "he's old enough to take care of himself."

"Well, if you know that, why do you keep bugging him?"

"You don't get it," I snap at Youka, "he's a newbie at this whole high school thing. If someone like Otome started hating him, who knows what kind of trouble he might get into."

"I don't see that as likely," Ion quirks her lips, "from the couple times I've talked to Yuuki, he seems a very responsible and straight-forward man. I think it would be difficult to find much fault with him."

_I promised._

I gulp.

"I-I get that, but… he hasn't been that off in a while. I knew high school would be hard for him, but… It's looking to be a bigger hill for him than he thought."

"You're acting silly, Chie," Youka laughs, "I mean, he's got Sekai for a girlfriend. How sad could he be?"

_Sekai_

_2:33 PM_

Classes done for the day, I decide to check up on Yuuki. I still don't think Hikari's hunch was right, but if she was, I'd know exactly why he was depressed.

I noticed how odd he'd acted about the fight Otome and Kotonoha have. While Otome can be kind of a jerk, I was shocked to see how biased he was.

_I mean… Kotonoha's the one who scratched her neck._

There's gotta be a reason he acted so judgmental towards her. If only I could remember…

I ponder this as I pull open the door to his classroom. Yuuki's looking a more upbeat than before, packing his bag at a faster than average rate.

"Hey, Yuuki,"

He turns around and smiles. "Hi Sekai,"

"Ready to head to the clubroom?"

He stares down at Otome's posse for a moment, and then nods. "Yeah, let's go."

He follows me down the hallway quietly for a little while. I elect to speak first.

"So… You doing okay?"

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently. "I'm doing alright,"

"Well… You seemed pretty down earlier," I assess, "and when I went to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us, you weren't there."

"Oh," he chuckles, "that's because I was hanging out with Kyouichi in the lunch room."

'_He'd be better off alone' _I restrain a giggle.

"What?" He blinks."

"Nah," I beam, "I was just remembering something Setsuna said about Kyouichi."

"This could be good," he puts his hands on his hips, "what did she say?"

"We were trying to figure out why you were gone," I explain, "and Nanami said you were fine because you were hanging out with Kyouichi. That's when Setsuna said 'He'd be better off alone'."

Yuuki laughs, wiping a tear from behind his glasses. "That sounds like Kiyoura-san, alright."

"Yeah, it was even better when she said it,"

I look down the hallway. "But seriously, were you upset about something?"

"Um…" Sweat peels down his cheeks. There's obviously something he's not telling me, but I can't figure out what. "I was getting worked up about what happened between Katsura-san and Katou-san. I couldn't figure out how to deal with how angry I felt, so I thought it'd be better to eat with Kyouichi."

He eases up, but only a little. He must be telling a half-truth.

"Is that really all there is?"

I stop moving. Instinctively, I hold his hand and direct his gaze towards me.

"If something happened, you can tell me. I won't judge."

His eyes turn to the floor for a while. Under his bangs, I can tell he's blushing. I should probably let go of his hand, but I don't really want to. It's more comfortable this way.

Suddenly, he bites his lip, and his standard smile returns.

"N-no, that's all there was,"

He laughs a little. "I was just remembering how stressed I felt. Otome's friends were acting like jerks in the classroom, and I felt mad at them for it. I wasn't sure how to feel about it at first, but then I realized it's okay to get angry."

He looks at me. "I mean, no one can be perfectly calm every single second, right?"

There's something about this that sounds off, but I don't want to ruin his good mood. Besides, if he _is _telling the whole truth, I'd be suspecting him for no good reason.

_And this is Yuuki we're talking about. It's only natural for him to get stressed out over something silly like this._

"Got it," I smile, "it's just like you to worry about something like that."

We still haven't picked up walking again. My hand is still caught firmly in his. Even I'm starting to get a little embarrassed.

"Um… Sekai…?"

Slowly, he angles his body in my direction. His bright auburn eyes try their best to face me.

"What's up?" I do my best to be casual to ease his spirits. I'm not sure what he's going to say, but… I have a feeling he might be…

"I… I need to tell you something,"

He shakes his head. "I-If you don't want to, I-I understand. I mean, considering the background of all this, it'd be kind of odd to… I mean, under the circumstances… Do you get what I'm saying?"

I close my eyes and laugh, prompting another blush from him. "I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"I've realized that I need to be a little more decisive about what I want. I've been wavering too much lately. I think it's okay to trust my feelings."

He quirks his lips. "I mean, I haven't been very devout recently, but I do love God. If I follow him, I know I'll be doing the right thing."

Gradually, his spare hand takes mine, and his fingers curl into my palm. We're facing each other straight on. I do my best to look composed, but even I'm starting to get a little uneasy.

_It's obvious what he's doing now… I mean… I'd thought a little about it, but… I wasn't sure he—_

"What I'm trying to say is this," he sighs, a look of honesty passing over his face. "I love you, Saionji Sekai."

My whole face goes red. It would have been easier to take if he was less direct, but you couldn't be any more straightforward than he was just now.

"You can say 'no' if you want," he narrows his eyebrows, "but it won't change how I feel."

My hands are coldand sweaty. He must really be worrying about what my answer will be.

I want to say 'yes'. I hadn't taken the time to think about asking him, but I have started to notice him more than I had before. It would also make the façade a bit easier to keep up.

_Actually, it wouldn't be much of a façade if we did this, would it?_

This scares me. I know I'm being indecisive, but it's such a big change. I could always tell myself before that we weren't going out for real, but this is different. With this, we'd be making a commitment to each other.

He'd be my first boyfriend… I have to think about if I really want to do this.

"Y-Yuuki," I nibble on my bottom lip, tightening my grip on his hands. "Th-thank you for telling me. I… I'm sorry I'm not getting this out well, but… I'm just not sure if—"

"I understand," he nods, "it was a dumb thing to bring up all of a sudden."

Don't say it like that, dummy. You'll make me feel bad.

"Let's head to the clubroom," he turns his eyes to the end of the hall, "I'm sure Kuroda is wondering where we are."

Why is he so okay with it? He's not crushed or anything, and somehow, that's making me feel even guiltier.

_Sekai… What are you really waiting for? I mean, you've given up on Makoto, right..? What's stopping you?_

I clench my fist.

_It's like he said. You've been way too indecisive yourself. You kept Makoto in your pocket for far too long. Now it's time to end it for good._

I snatch the phone from my pocket and flip open my cell. The candid photo of Makoto is still there.

_Delete it._

"Yuuki?"

I synchroni_z_e my words to the moment I delete the picture.

"Sekai?" He watches silently asI grab hold of his hands again.

"You're not the only one who could stand to be a little more decisive,"

I kiss him. Pulling his body close to mine, I put everything I have into the kiss. Trapped by my subconscious desires, I start to slip my tongue in between his teeth.

Out of breath, I pull away. Yuuki's face is lava red.

"I-I'm sorry," I hastily apologize, trying to catch my breath. "I know I went a little too—"

"Don't apologize,"

I stare at him in shock. _Oh my gosh. He's so cute when he says it like this._

"I know it sounds weird, but… I actually liked it… a lot."

He hugs me tenderly. "Can… Can we do it again?"

It only takes a second for us to lock lips once again.


	35. Chapter 35

**35: Romantic Haze**

_2:40 PM_

_Yuuki_

"…So, while we may be ahead of schedule, we've gotta put the pedal to the medal in these last two days."

Hikari's motivational speech travels through one ear and out the other. Hopefully, she hasn't realized it yet. I know it's selfish to think like that, but can you really blame me? I mean, I kissed my girlfriend for the first time seven minutes ago.

For the fourth time since I got here, my gaze awkwardly drifts to the object of my affections. A sweet smile slides across Sekai's face before she turns away.

"Hey," Hikari crosses her arms, cheeks puffed, "why do I get the impression my speech is falling on deaf ears?"

"_We're_ listening," Hosokawa glares at the two of us, "they're not."

"Calm down, Natsuki-san," Hatakeyama interjects hastily, "I think it's kind of sweet that they're enjoying each other's company."

"They must've done a little more than that," Hikari murmurs, "they're barely even looking at each other."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sekai huffs, "nothing like that happened."

"Right," I shake my head, "all we did was share our first kiss—"

Sekai slaps a hand over my mouth. Her whole face is red, and her teeth are clenched.

_Blast my honesty._

"Really?" Hosokawa snorts. "I didn't know you religious types did that sort of thing."

"Aww, that's so cute," Hikari claps her hands together, posing in a cute pose that betrays her part-time profession. "BUT!"

She throws her arms onto the table.

"Keep the mushy-gushy stuff to yourselves. There's work to be done. Now, our first order of business is to get started on those billboards…"

_3:33 PM_

_Phew…_

Sekai and I sit together on the bench adjacent to the train station. Normally, I'd head straight home, but I want to be by her side as often as I can.

_It's kind of sappy, but… There's something cute about it, right?_

"Yuuki?"

"Yeah?" I meet her eyes.

"Would you like to hold hands again?"

"Uh…" Red. "Sure."

We slide our fingers between the slits in each other's hands. She feels so soft; like snow on a sparrow's wing.

"Are all couples this embarrassing?" She giggles. "I mean, you don't see Makoto and Katsura-san acting this weird."

"That's because they're in different classrooms," I shuffle my body a little closer to hers. "They probably act just as silly when they eat lunch on the rooftop."

Sekai lets go of my hands and rests her head on my shoulder. The serenity emanating on her face makes me happier than I can adequately describe.

"You're a little tense?"

"Huh?"

"I can feel it," she tugs at my uniform's coat, "your muscles are stiff. If something's wrong, you can tell me."

"I'm not really that worried," I dismiss, my eyes a little bleak. "It's just… I'm worried about stuff."

"'Stuff'?"

"Like with Katou-san and Katsura-san," I hang my head, "I still don't really know what to think about that. If they both come back for the Festival… will things be really weird? I like Katsura-san, but I know objectively, she shares some of the blame. And then there's all the gossip going around about what happened, and I just don't know what to—"

"Hey,"

She places her hand on top of mine.

"Don't get so stressed. High school's tough enough as it is,"

"That isn't the first time I've heard that," I laugh, "still, I can't help thinking about it. I wanna do the right thing."

"You can only do so much, Yuuki," Sekai closes her eyes, "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but I know how good of a guy you are. Everything you do is for someone else's benefit."

"N-no…" I sigh, "I'm just as human as anyone else. I mean, just earlier today—"

I bite my lip to shut off my transmission. Sekai's eyes are open again, and she's staring into my eyes with stark concern.

"Yuuki?"

"It's nothing," I stare down at my lap, "I was just thinking of how bummed I was over this."

"That's not what it is,"

Sekai sits up straight and turns my head towards her.

"You did the same thing earlier today. C'mon; what is it?"

"I…" I grimace, "I don't want you to hate me."

"What did I say just a few seconds ago?"

Gradually, I shift my body in her direction.

"You can trust me. If we're a couple, we have to share at least _some _secrets, right?"

I don't like this. I still have nightmares of how close I came to ruining everything.

_But… Sekai's right. I can't hide this from her._

"This morning, I was still feeling upset about what happened with Katsura-san and Katou-san. Before one of the class periods, I asked Katou-san's friends about Katsura-san. They accused me of being biased…"

I stand up. "Before I knew it, we were yelling at each other. I was ticked that they were so mean to Katsura-san, they were ticked that I was defending her whole-heartedly. Before I knew it, I… I…"

How am I supposed to get the words out? How am I supposed to say it in a way that she won't be instantly repulsed? I hate this…

"I tried to punch her."

"Whoa," she lets out the moment I finish, "I didn't know they were causing you that much stress."

Her casual demeanor allows me to warm to the subject. "They are,"

I sit back down. "Something about them just seems so… evil. I know that sounds weird, but they don't have any good traits. All they care about is hurting Katsura-san."

"Okay, now you're taking this a bit far,"

She puts her arm around my shoulders. "They are loyal to Katou-san, right? They care about what she thinks, so they can't be all bad."

"Anyone can have friends," I narrow my eyes, "it's just basic human nature. I know I'm being harsh, but I don't know if I care. From what I've heard, they've been mean to Katsura-san for a long time without anyone calling them out on it. Maybe… Maybe they deserve a reminder once in a while."

"Hello?" She pats my forehead playfully. "Is this Yuuki? If not, I'd like to speak to him, please."

"I'm serious!" I hunch over again. "If they start being mean to Katsura-san again when she gets back… I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey, hey, chill out,"

She tilts my head in her direction again.

"Look, I get they're jerks, but don't let that get you so angry. I mean, if you see them being mean, than tell them to stop. That's all there is to it. And even if they whine and complain, all you have to do is keep your cool."

I know she's right, of course. But Sekai doesn't know these girls as well as I do. They're mean… Way meaner than she thinks…

Just by being themselves, they might make me do something I wouldn't want to.

"Yuuki, please," she quirks her lips, "don't look so serious. It's… It's really throwing me off."

Frantic, I retain my regular face. "Sekai, I—"

"I understand you're stressed out by all this stuff, and I don't blame you for that. But… I'm kinda worried, too, ya know? I hang out with a lot of popular kids, and there's a lot of stress with the Festival just around the corner. I know how it feels to have to deal with people who are… well… disagreeable, but it's something we all have to do."

Her train starts to come into the station. On cue, she jumps to her feet.

"Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

Thrown off by the change in subject, I stutter, "huh?"

"You're not really that dumb, are you?" She giggles. "I don't date guys like that."

"I-I'm sorry," I blush, "I just don't get—"

"I'll give you a hint," she winks, "the Festival."

Oh my gosh, she's right. How could I have been so stupid?

"S-sorry," I run up to her, "w-would you like to come with me to the Festival? W-we could talk, visit the attractions, dance at the bonfire—"

She kisses my cheek as the doors fly open. In a flash, she's on the train, smiling at me.

"Consider it a date,"

The doors close.

_4:00_

_Wow._

That one word's been running through my head since we separated.

_She's… She's amazing._

I open the door to my home.

"Hey, Yuuki," my devil-may-care sister says, "how's it going?"

_I mean… Wow._

"Yuuki,"

She tosses a basketball in my direction which I catch just in time.

"That could've hit me!" I shout back.

"Consider it a sign of my trust in you," she smirks, "I wouldn't have thrown it if there was a chance you'd miss it."

"Whatever," I put my hand deep in my pockets as I walk up the stairs.

"You forgot to answer my question,"

"Huh?"

I stop halfway up the stairs. "What?"

"'How's it going'?" She reminds me. "I'm hoping your awkward silence doesn't mean it sucked."

"Actually, it's… going pretty good…"

I duck my head and smile.

"Sekai and I started going out… For real, I mean."

"Huh," she beams proudly, "I was wondering when you'd start."

"It's good for a lot of reasons. But overall, it's just…"

I trail off as I ascend the rest of the steps.

_Wow._

_9:45 PM_

_Kotonoha_

Volunteering at a nursing home is hard work. _Very _hard.

I can't help but admire those who work here full time. Pretty much everyone here is nice, but a number of them have debilitating conditions. At least a third of the people here have Alzheimer's, and I have a hard time dealing with those people. I'm completely out of my depth.

It's lucky I'm just a volunteer. Whenever I'm out of ideas, one of the full-time workers is there to bail me out.

I've been here since 6:00, and like I said, it's been tough. But, there is something fulfilling to all this. I mean, I'll be one of these people one day; an elderly woman with stories to tell about her past, and health that's slowly starting to fail. Wouldn't I want people to talk to and to take care of me when I needed help?

_Besides, there's always the festival… Don't forget about the festival._

"Boy trouble?"

"Huh?"

Himura Mayuri, a peppy young employee of 26, interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, Himura-san… I'm sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Who's the boy?" She's asks again. She's nice and all, but personal space is not her strong suit.

"Itou Makoto," I blush, straightening out my uniform's skirt.

"Is he cute?"

"Mmhm," I giggle, "_very _cute."

"You two had sex yet?"

I slap her cheek almost out of instinct. It sounds just like the kind of thing my little sister would say to get on my nerves.

"Ouch," she chuckles good-naturedly, "that was mean."

"I'm so sorry," I bow, "I just wasn't ready for that question."

"Obviously," she chuckles again, "is that a sore spot for you?"

"I wouldn't do something like that would someone," do you mean with someone

I grab my right arm with my left hand. "At least not until we were married…"

"Right, I forgot the kind of family you come from, Heiress,"

She bows. "Forgive my impoliteness,"

Her gesture is followed by a wink. My Mom would probably say she's disrespectful, but I find her antics endearing.

"Are you two hitting it off?"

"I think so," I stare thoughtfully out the window, "he's protective of me, at least,"

I glance nervously at the clock. It is five minutes until break ends, and after that point, I'm on until 11:30. I might as well get some of this stuff off my chest in that time.

"Not great in other ways, huh?"

"He's so distractible sometimes," I sigh, "I wonder if he'd be more comfortable listening to music on those headphones of his then talking to me."

"Easy way to tell that," Himura takes a sip from a grape juice box in her hand, "does he still ogle you?"

"Huh?" I'm bright red. Yeah, this type of girl would DEFINITELY get on my mom's nerves.

"If this guy, Makoto, still checks you out on a fairly regular basis, then he's into you."

"That's…" I sigh, "not really what love's all about."

"I'm just messing with ya," she tosses the remains in a nearby trash can. "But seriously, does he?"

"Um…" I rub the back of my head. "He liked my swimsuit, um… But… I was too… occupied to look at him."

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's… Nothing. Forget I said anything…"

_5:00 PM_

_Makoto_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Since I'm not part of any after school clubs, I was able to take the time to head home and change my clothes before visiting. Remembering how we used to dress, I chose an ordinary pair of denim shorts, and a Devil Bats T-shirt.

_Don't be nervous… It's Otome; she's not really that much different._

"Hey Makoto,"

Otome pulls open the door. I feel awkward almost instantly. The top she was wearing is low-cut, and kind of clingy. Her shorts are rather high, showing off her legs. I'm barely three seconds into our visit, and I'm already blushing.

"Wow, you look terrible," she puts a hand on my forehead, "'you having a fever?"

"N-no," I swat her hand away. "It's just… Did you really used to dress like that?"

Otome breaks out into laughter without warning. "You're just as tactless as always, huh?"

"That's a yes, then?" I furrow my eyebrows. "No offense, but that get-up makes you look cheap."

"_Very _tactless," she repeats, a scary look in her eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of lemonade would be fine," I follow her inside, "where's your old man?"

"He's halfway through a baseball game,"

"Karen?"

"Hanging out with her Karate Club friends at the mall."

I'm sweating. "Where should we go?"

A hard thud later, I find myself holding a basketball. Hands on her hip, Otome inclines her head to the front door.

"Basketball. Ready to go a few rounds?"

Aw man.

_5:06 PM_

10-0. Guess whose winning?

I'm starting with the ball on the back end of the driveway. Otome's kneeling, fists clenched, ready to intercept at a moment's notice.

"Couldn't you… let up…?" I frown. "I'm rusty."

"Not my fault," She stands up straight, "_I _didn't assume we'd stop doing this."

"Hey," Dribbling the ball at a faster pace, I walk forward. "High school sucks. It's kinda hard to see any kind of light at the end of the tunnel."

"We _do _go to the same school."

I prep for a long bomb to the hoop. "First semester was really boring. I couldn't even think about having fun it was that bad."

"Sounds like a bunch of lame excuses," she snickers, "now, are you gonna take the shot or not?"

Grimacing, I toss the ball. Like every other time, she swats the ball down in mid-air, strafes around me, and makes it in my basket.

"That's '11' for me," she grins, "but we have to go again. 11's an unlucky number."

"Awfully superstitious for such a practical girl,"

I sit on the grass bordering the driveway. Otome takes her spot beside me as I swallow down the ice lemonade.

"Haah…" I drop the glass beside me. "Have I ever scored a point against you?"

"Let me think," she rubs her chin, "no."

"Are you kidding me?" I pout. "Geez, you're mean."

"Unless you count that one time," she takes a swig of her water bottle.

"Really?" I look into her eyes as sweat trickles down her cheeks. "When was that?"

"My Dad was on your team that day," I wink, "and you cheated."

"I distracted you." I chuckle thoughtfully. "That's not the same thing."

"I don't think the rules have any provisions about lying."

"There really might have been a Heffalump behind you."

She juts my rib cage with her elbow. "You haven't told anyone about that, right?"

"Not a soul,"

"Huh," she blinks, "you're such a blabber mouth, I'm shocked you found a way to keep your trap shut."

"I was a kid," I groan, "and I didn't _always _speak my mind."

"Remember when you got that T-shirt?"

She points to the logo.

"No,"

"Liar," she smiles, "your mom and my dad were off work for Golden Week, so they took us to an American football game. Dad hated soccer, and your mom hated baseball, so they compromised with a niche sport."

She watches a lonely cloud drift by. "The mascot came to say 'hi' as we were piling into the stadium. My dad saw how scared you were of the thing, so he bought a shirt from the guy and gave it to you. Do you remember what you said?"

"'Get the hell away from me, you monster.'"

"Quite the savvy remark for you."

I roll my eyes. "How old was I when this happened?"

"12,"

I face palm. "You're kidding me."

"Nnnope," she drains the last of the water from her bottle. "You were one weird middle schooler."

"You weren't exactly normal yourself," I huff, turning away from her.

"Well, yeah,"

I look back at her.

"Why do you think we became friends in the first place?"

She jumps back to her feet. "So, we gonna do that last round or what?"

"Sure," I shrug as I follow suit, "why not? No reason to break the trend."

_5:13_

No… I lost again.

"You were really close, though," Otome rips out her ponytail and lets her hair flail around. "The ball circled around the rim."

"Do I look like I an optimist to you?" I snap. "A loss is a loss, no matter how close."

"If you say so,"

She heads up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"The shower," she says.

"Hey," I whine, "I'm sweaty, too."

"We don't have a guest bathroom, so you'll have to wait your turn."

"Shouldn't that mean-?"

_Slam._

Man. I know it sounds like I'm complaining for no reason, but her rudeness bugs me.

_But… She's not as sensitive as Kotonoha… Or as nosy as Sekai. It could be worse…_

She's like a fire in the midst of a blizzard; a solace in a place I hadn't thought possible. Maybe I should try to see her at school more often.

_If only she and Kotonoha didn't hate each other's guts…_

_5:28_

Otome finishes. I don't see her until she starts skipping down the stairs.

Her style is pretty much the same. The color of the clothes is really the only thing that's changed.

"Can I take a shower now?" I grimace.

"It's rude to run away from your host, Makoto."

"Yeah, but, I don't wanna stink up your home."

"Then, take this,"

She tosses me a small thing of deodorant. I examine it suspiciously.

"You use men's deodorant?"

She shakes her head. "Not anymore. My friends at school would laugh. But I used it all the time when I first hit puberty. That sweet scent that came from most of the girl ones was too much for me."

"It won't do me much good since I'm already sweating,"

"Try it anyways," she insists, "I think it'll blot out the smell better than you think it will."

Reluctantly, I lather it on my pits. I don't feel self-conscious at all about doing this in front of Otome.

Still, she seems to be watching—

"My stomach?"

"Huh?" Her eyes shift upwards. "What?"

"You were looking at my belly."

"Yes I was," she readily admits, "and it looks pretty frumpy."

"Witch," I snort, "I didn't say anything like that when I was looking at your butt."

"You were doing what, now?" She spits out.

"N-nothing!" I hold up my hands. "Nothing at all!"

"It doesn't take much to get your mind on sex, does it?"

"Well… I am a guy, after all."

She descends the stairs and tugs on my arm.

"C'mon; let's head to my room."

_5:31 PM_

"How's the team been?"

"Fine,"

Otome jumps on her bed, rattling its frame. "We're off to a good start. If it weren't for all the drama in the senior squad, we'd be great."

"Are you talking about Kanroji-san?"

"Her and Chie,"

Otome lies down on her bed. I sit beside her.

"They hate each other's guts. If weapons were allowed on campus, they'd both be dead. Luckily, Roka's been a calming presence."

"'Roka'?"

"She's a freshman who joined the squad this semester," Otome elaborates, "she's upbeat and eager to learn. She can be a bit of a goody-goody, but I like her a lot."

She looks my way. "What about you?"

"Like I said before," I sigh, "the whole year's been boring. I didn't know anybody when I joined the school, and we didn't bump into each other much. The only girl I talked to a lot is Sekai, but she can be pretty annoying sometimes. It wasn't fun."

"What about Katsura?"

"We take the same train," I stare at the ground, "just watching her sit and read a novel on the way to school made it a little easier to take the monotony. I never thought we could go out, not until Sekai found out I liked her."

"She set you two up?"

"It was working pretty well at first," I nod, "Kotonoha's really nice and she's cute as a button. But… well… she's got a lot of baggage."

"Hardly a surprise," Otome puts her hands behind her head. "She does come from a rich family, after all."

"And they're just as strict as they sound," I sigh, "but that's not the only thing. I'm just not sure what Kotonoha wants. Most of the time, she wants to go slow with all the physical stuff, but there was this one time where she asked me if I wanted to… um… have sex."

"What did you say?"

"No."

I lift myself off the bed.

"No?"

Otome brings herself back to a sitting position.

"But why? She was willing to do it, wasn't she?"

"Kind of?" I stare at Otome. "I'm sure she would've done it, but it's no fun if the other person really doesn't want to. That's why I decided to back off."

"But you still want to cross that threshold someday?"

"Like that will ever happen,"

I cross my arms. "And don't get me started on her sister. She can be a real pain sometimes…"

Otome walks up beside me. "Life was easier back in the day."

"Yeah," I nod, "school was easy, afternoons were long, and we did whatever the hell we wanted. Now, the work stacks up and our peers eye our every move."

I clench my fist. "It sucks. Totally."

Otome smirks. "Isn't that an awfully self-centered point-of-view?"

"Not really," I shake my head, "everyone thinks that way, so it balances out."

She frowns, shoulders drooped. "What kind of logic is that?"

"What does a jock know about logic?"

_Chop._

"Ouch… You went so long without hitting me, too…"

"I can't help it," she says, "I'm actually a good student. Better than you are."

"How would you know about my grades?" I mumble, stumbling back to her bedside. "You haven't been to my house in, like, forever."

"Woman's intuition," she smiles way too earnestly, "there are some things you can tell just by looking at someone."

"Yeah right,"

She sits beside me.

"But, as I was saying, I can't relax at school. The only times I feel at peace are on the train to school and when I'm home alone without any school to do."

"Because that's when you jerk off, right?"

"I don't do that on the train!" I shout back at her.

"Missing the point, as always," she looks ahead of her. "This really is like old times."

"… Yeah," I finally admit, "except for all the sex jokes. I don't think we were that perverted when were middle schoolers."

Her face scrunches up. "Well, I don't _really _know what goes through your head. You may have been that way all along…"

"Wouldn't your woman's intuition have tipped you off?"

"I wasn't a woman then," she explains simply.

"What a convenient explanation."

"But I agree with you."

She walks in front of me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "And if you're ever feeling down, just call me up. I ain't the nicest girl in the world, but I can help you out in a pinch."

"Thanks." I beam. "To be honest, I was a bit worried this was gonna be awkward. I mean, we hadn't seen each other for such a long time…"

"I don't blame you," she says, still smiling, "but I guess time really doesn't affect how strong a friendship is, huh?"

"I guess not. Kind of like how cold sleep doesn't affect the human body much."

I chuckle awkwardly as she just stares at me.

"It's a sci-fi joke. It means… never mind."

She straightens out her hair as I put my hands on my hips. "So, what kind of things could we do now? Since I'm taking a break from life, I should probably try to enjoy myself…"

Then, it hits me. We'd been so busy reliving old memories, the awkwardness of this atmosphere hadn't hit me.

_We're in her room… Alone... Her old man's camped in front of the TV._

Nothing but lack of will would stop us.

_But… She's not my…_

"Is something wrong?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"It just hit me how weird this is. We're in your room with the door closed. If… If something happened… No one would know."

"What are you…Trying to say…?"

I don't know if this is a good idea. But… if nobody finds out, then it doesn't really matter, right? It's just something between us… That's all.

"I… I want to do it."

I grab her shoulders.

"Makoto?"

It doesn't take long for her to realize what I'm doing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

She forces her way out of my grasp, moving towards the door.

"That's not just something you do out of the blue! Besides… you're dating Katsura. It would be wrong…"

"Well…" I scratch my nose. "Things haven't been going well between us anyway. And, well… I think…"

Without warning, I move behind her and turn her towards me.

"I must like you. I mean… being around you makes me so calm. No one else does that for me…"

"Makoto," she sighs. "We can't. If you wanted this, you should've asked a long time ago."

"Does that mean… You-?"

"That doesn't matter!" she yells but doesn't resist. "You've moved on! You've found someone else! We can't—"

"I don't love Katsura-san, Otome."

I hold her close to my chest. Tears stinging her eyes start to fall.

"Makoto…"

"I… We can… I want to be with you,"

This is it. I can't turn back now. I don't know what I'm going to do about Katsura-san, but this is where I should have been all along. The only question now is how Otome responds.

She takes in a deep breath. I brace for another retort.

I don't get one.

Instead, she lifts her head from my chest. Gently, I tilt up her chin.


	36. Chapter 36

**36: Siblings**

_Kyomi_

Where is my brother?

He should have been here an hour ago. Why is he staying late from school again?

What could be so important?

My hands pinch the sides of my head. I can't study, I can't even think straight. I keep face at school, but I open up when I get home. To him, anyways. Mom isn't much for civil conversation.

He's been doing this since he started senior year. It's awful. I don't think I can take it anymore.

A soft, firm hand at the door quiets my insides.

"Kyomi,"

I try to ignore him.

"Kyomi-san. Open the door, now."

She won't take any more flack. Fearing her wrath, I open the door.

"Yes, mother?"

"Your brother should have been home from school an hour ago. Do you know where he might be?"

"No Mother," I hang my head. "I don't,"

She observes my melancholy with disinterest. Her eyes shift to my writing desk. Noticing the lack of progress in my studies, she sighs.

"You can't be so lazy. If you want to succeed, you'll have to work your hardest. I'll worry about your brother."

She leaves before I can even answer her.

_Witch… I can't just ignore him._

Dad died in a drunken stupor. He got in a fist fight with some jerk at the downtown pub, and he didn't make it out. He was nice to us, though. He never got drunk at home and always cheered us up when life weighed on us.

Mom didn't like that much. She thought his playful nature would make us lazy.

When she took his share of the reins, she got even more stoic. Sometimes, I have trouble even thinking of her as my mom.

My thoughts return to my brother again.

_Why is he staying late from school again? What could be so important?_

_Where is my brother?_

_Itaru_

"Go play with Hanako,"

Dad's dead tired. He's drinking too much beer, so his body's shivering, and his eyes are red. He's really quiet, so it's hard to hear him. He gets like this a lot at night. Mako-chan says it's withdrawal, but… I have no idea what that means.

"Hanako's sleeping," I explain.

He doesn't turn his eyes towards me. Instead, he takes another swig of the Moonwine.

"Go play with Jiro,"

"He's cleaning."

"Tell him to stop. He'll listen to you."

"I want _you _to play with me."

I hang off his arm. He's shaken me off a couple times in the past, but he's totally out of it today. He doesn't resist.

"Stop it,"

"Daddy, spin me around."

"I can't do that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not him."

"Not who, Dad—?"

"I'm not your father!"

His fist hits the table, shaking the beer bottles. His eyes go wide for a second before their gaze goes back to his drink.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Go to bed."

On the verge of tears, I clench my fists. "I want to call Mako-chan."

"Go ahead," he rests his head on the table. "But I don't think he'll be up."

I skip to the kitchen and plug in his cell phone number. I hope he answers; I wouldn't want him to think it's Dad.

"Mako-chan?"

"Haah…"

He breathes deeply. After taking a minute to catch said breath, he speaks.

"Itaru? What's up?"

"Are you okay, big brother?"

"Ah… Yeah. Totally. Go ahead,"

"I wanted to talk to you."

I bring the phone close to my ear. "Dad's being mean again."

"You kidding me? Does that bastard get off making you cry?"

"He looked sad, Mako-chan." I hang my head. "I don't think he meant to—"

"Don't feel bad for him, okay? He's not our dad, Itaru. Not since he cheated on Mom."

"Can we talk about something else?"

I slump against the counter.

"I… I don't wanna fight right now."

He sighs. "Right. I'm sorry, Itaru."

"It's okay,"

He chuckles. "I had an awesome day. You remember Otome? That girl I hung out with in junior high?"

"The one you said was 'hot'?"

"Yes… NO, that's not what I—Oh, never mind. Yeah, her. We're dating."

"Yay!"

I lift my spare arm in the air. "My brother's got a girlfriend!"

"Yep, that's the long and short of it. I can't believe we ever lost touch."

"Well, Mako-chan's learned from his mistakes."

"I hadn't thought of it that way,"

He stops for a second.

"I have to go. Mom's stirring, and she wouldn't want me on the phone this late. Bye, Itaru."

"Bye, Mako-chan."

I hang up.

_Aw… Mako-chan has a cute girlfriend…_

I freeze for a moment.

_But… I thought he already had one…_

_Karen_

_8:00 PM_

"No,"

My teeth cut open my lips. They bleed. My face has lost color, and my eyes are blank.

"You… You didn't seriously—"

"Wh-what's with you?" Otome's hiding her head in her pillow, trying to hide her embarrassment. "You joke about this all the time.

"Yeah, 'joke'. They'll expel you for this."

"Only if you tell,"

She lifts her face out of the pillow.

"Will you?"

Her glare is too much for me to ignore.

"…Of course I won't tell."

"Thank you,"

"Jerk," I punctuate needlessly, "Wow… That was fast."

Eyes to the floor, Otome plays with her ponytail. "It's no big deal. We've liked each other for a while now. It made sense to try it out…"

My eyes widen. "He used a condom, right?"

She's petrified.

"Otome… He used a condom, RIGHT?"

"No,"

I hold her hands in mine. "What did you do? How… How far?"

"We didn't go all the way. He… it didn't get in me."

"Eww…" I shudder. "I didn't need that imagery."

"You asked me to—"

She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. This just feels weird. I'm two years younger, and she's relying on me for comfort.

_It's a nice change… Still…_

"It's weird. It felt so good when it happened, but now…? I feel guilty."

She throws her back against her bed.

"I mean, was it worth the thrill? What if something happens…?"

Otome rests her head on her knees. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Hey, you said it didn't get in, right?"

"Yeah, but… what if I was in such a rush, I forgot? If I got pregnant, than everyone would—"

"Hey,"

I give her the biggest smile I can muster. "Chill out, okay? It was just one time. Just don't let it happen again."

Otome nods, but she's not totally convinced. Worse, I can tell something else is nagging her conscience.

"Otome?"

"It's nothing,"

She shakes off, a dubious smile on her face. "I was just thinking about how weird this conversation is."

"Yeah," I giggle, standing up. "I figured you'd wait a couple years. But, what's done is done. And for what it's worth, I'm happy for you and Makoto."

My chest tightens. I know there's something I'm forgetting, and it has nothing to do with how weird it is that I'm talking about my sister's sex life.

_There's something wrong with this… It's not just how fast it was… It's not just that they lost touch…_

_It's Katsura._

No.

No. She didn't do this. She wouldn't.

She… She cheated on some poor girl…

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

I snap and grab a fistful of her shirt.

"Karen? What's-?"

"You helped him cheat on his girlfriend!"

I slap her across the face. Tears tear their way down the top layer of my skin.

"How could you do this to her?"

"Katsura… She's… She's evil!"

She shoves me away.

"She tried to kill me at the pool; I know she did! Mako-chan doesn't deserve a loose cannon like her."

"Otome, you're not making sense!"

"I know what I'm talking about! That girl's always been so prim and proper, and everyone freaking loves her!"

She slams her hands on the top of her dresser drawer.

"If he just tries to avoid her… It'll be alright… He loves me… He won't cheat on me—"

I slap her again.

"Snap out of it! You would never cheat on someone like that. You're not that cheap!"

"How is it wrong if we love each other? We can do whatever the hell we want. It's got nothing to do with you!"

She pushes me towards the front door before I can defend myself. She's so much stronger than I am.

"Otome, listen to me."

"No,"

She opens the door and practically throws me out. I land hard on my shoulder.

"Karen,"

My dad runs up the stairs, going down on one knee when he reaches me.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Dead inside, I lift myself off the floor. I answer him curtly.

"I slipped. That's all."


	37. Chapter 37

**37: He's Smiling**

_**A/N: Wow. This is the first one of these I've had in a while. From now on, I'm gonna try and post these on a regular basis. I think I should do what I can to encourage you guys to communicate with me if you have something to say.**_

_**On an unrelated note, I totally forgot to include Kokoro in my 'Siblings' chapter (Taisuke has a sister in canon, but he doesn't have one here). So, as an awfully asinine afterthought, I'm sticking it at the beginning of this chapter.**_

_11:45_

_Kokoro_

_She's back, huh?_

I'm what Mom calls me an insomniac. Even after I'm relaxed, it usually takes me a couple hours to get to sleep. If I didn't get good grades, I'm sure Mom would've performed an exorcism to rid me of whatever demon kept me from my beauty sleep.

Much to my Mom's chagrin, Dad's allowed me to drink three cups of Neighborhood Blend a day. That's probably the only reason I have any energy during the day.

Yes, this bizarre schedule is the only reason I'm awake to hear Kotonoha walk through the door. Mom and her footsteps have a distinctly different sound as they ascend the stairs.

Without another word to each other, the two split into their separate bedrooms. I know I can't leave this be; I've _got _to talk to Kotonoha before tomorrow morning.

_Let's hope binging those Lupin movies last weekend was worth it._

I tip toe across my room and step into the hallway.

_Her room's not far. You can make it, Kokoro; just don—_

"Why are you awake, Kokoro-chan?"

_Shoot. Why does Mom have to be sharp?_

"I want to talk to Kotonoha-chan."

"She's been working hard all night. She needs her rest."

"Just five minutes? Pwease…?"

The cute kid routine always works on Dad when he's around. Mom's made of thicker stuff, but she's bent over a couple times.

"Two and a half."

Or compromised. But since it's my mom we're talking about, the two are pretty much the same.

"Thanks, Mom!"

I slip inside. That bright lamp in her room is on. My sister lies beside it, her body sprawled chaotically on her bed.

"You doing okay?"

"I don't have the energy to be blunt," she moans, "so go away."

"I just wanted to cheer you up,"

I jump on her bed. "Give you a motivational speech."

"I don't want one,"

Frowning, I hang my head. "You know, you're not very nice."

"I never said I was,"

She throws the blanket over her body, "now, go to bed."

"Makoto came to visit to you tonight."

"Really?"

She flings her blanket forward, blanketing my body.

_Wow. A total 180._ _I kinda wish I didn't have to break the news to her…_

"Nah, I'm just kidding.

"I hate you,"

"How else was I gonna get your attention?"

I rub her shoulder with my small palm. "Look on the bright side. Saturday morning, you'll be hanging out at the festival with your future husband."

Normally, she'd roll her eyes. Instead, she buries her face in her pillow. I can just barely hear her.

"I hope you're right…"

_7:55_

_Sekai_

_He's smiling._

I'm not kidding .The dope who always has that world-weary frown on his face is grinning like its Golden Week. And he's not even a salary man.

Something's up.

"What's got your head in the clouds?" I chuckle.

"Hmm?" He didn't even notice me. "Oh, Sekai. What did you say?"

"What put you in such a good mood?" I grin. "C'mon, spill the beans."

"Ah," a flash of red leaves tracks on his cheeks. "It's nothing. Really."

Taking a purple notebook from his bag, he flips it to an empty page.

"I just realized how fun life can be when you let yourself go."

"…You know it's wrong to masturbate when you have a girlfriend, right?"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" He crosses his arms and leans back. "There goes my good mood…"

"Call me morbid, but I'm glad you're back," I wink, "the upbeat you was just weird."

"Grr…"

I catch Taisuke watching the two of us. Interestingly, his eyes aren't anticipating my skirt to fail.

Instead, he's examining the expression on Makoto's face.

"What's up with you?" I shoot down at him."

"Aw…" He snickers. "Nothing at all."

_9:25_

"Where are you going?"

I watch Makoto stand from his seat and head towards the door.

"To visit Katsura-san in her—"

He stops.

"Right… She's not here today."

He slumps down in his seat.

"H-hey, don't look so down," I smile, "she'll be here tomorrow; I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," he groans.

"And when you do, be sure to stop that 'Katsura-san' crap."

"Eh?"

"You two are dating." I shake my head. "You should call each other by your first names, adding a 'chan' when you're getting lovey-dovey. Got that?"

"Oh," he's sweating. "Right. I'm sorry,"

He buries his nose in a book. Hanging my head, I walk out of the pew.

"Where are you going?"

"To defile my reputation," I groan.

Taisuke is chatting away with his black-haired thug friend. I step in between them.

"Um… Hello?"

Taisuke tilts his head. "We were in the middle of something."

"I have a question to ask you," my eyes narrow, "is that okay?"

He gulps. "Ah… Sure. Talk to ya later, Juugo."

Juugo huffs and turns his head in the direction of Setsuna's rump.

"When we're finished, sock him for me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll do it myself."

I bend over, placing my head close to his ear. "What's up with Makoto?"

"Is it _that _weird to see him happy?"

"Well… Yeah."

I straighten my posture.

"You obviously know something. Tell me."

"Well,"

He glances up at Makoto. The dude's jamming away on his headphones, totally oblivious to our conversation.

"Okay." He puts his hands in front of him. "He's got that look a guy gets when they've first hard sex."

I blink a couple times. "Huh?"

"I'm not kidding! I don't speak from experience, duh, but I've been around the block enough times to know when he's got it."

"But with who?!"

I slam the desk in front of him.

"Well… Kotonoha… Duh."

"You kidding me?" I put a hand on my forehead. "I think that girl would die from embarrassment just seeing his nipples."

I can't believe I'm talking about sex with this pervy doofus.

_This is so weird…_

"If you say so," he leans back, "but you've heard the rumors, right? They're saying she's a slut."

I slap him across the face.

"Hey—"

"No. She's not like that. She's NOTHING like that."

"What do you WANT me to say?"

"How sure are you it's sex?"

He tries to hide his face under the table. His eyelids are twitching, and he's mumbling incoherently.

"Pretty sure...? It might not have been Kotonoha. Maybe… Maybe it was someone else…"

"No."

I repeat.

"That's not Makoto. That's NOT. Him."

On my way back, I kick Juugo between the legs.

_Idiot… I know Makoto; he'd never do something like that._

I return to my seat and pull of his ear plugs.

"Hey,"

"Huh?"

Those blank eyes blink at me.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"What?"

"Cheat on Kotonoha?"

Water forces its way own my cheeks.

"Please… Tell me you would NEVER do that."

He watches me for a moment. He turns away and sighs.

"O-of course not,"

He looks at me more seriously, his composure regained.

"You don't have to worry. I love Kotonoha.

I promise."

_12:30_

_Makoto_

Lunch.

What do I do? Otome and Kotonoha aren't here.

_Maybe I should call Otome…_

I glance at Sekai from the corner of my eye. She packs her bag, looking totally innocent.

_I've felt her eyes on me all day… Is she worried?_

I shrug it off and head for the door. On my way down the hall, I hear Setsuna's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" I stare at her through the throng of people dashing for the lunchroom. A giddy smile comes to my face. "To continue a romantic tradition."

"Seriously?" She says icily. "That's super sappy…"

"Don't glare at me like that," I pout. "It's true. See ya,"

"W-wait—"

I take advantage of her dalliance to escape.

After jumping the sign and climbing the stairs, I call Otome.

"Makoto-kun?"

"That's cute," I sit on the bench. "Is this gonna be a regular thing?"

"No way, dumbass."

"Haha, whatever you say," I smile, "so, how's your world?"

_12:35_

_Chie_

"One day more. One day more. One day more. One day—"

I smother Youka with my palm.

"H-hey—"

"Why are you announcing our plan loud and clear for everyone to hear?"

"What's with the rhyme?" Ion chuckles wryly. "Besides…"

Her voice echoes. "There IS no one else here."

Blushing, my back slides down the brick walls surrounding the gym. "You can never be too careful. If we let this slip out, Kanroji might catch on. We can't let that happen."

"Duh," Ion bops me on the head, "I'm not stupid. But no one comes in here during lunch, so I figured I'd take the chance."

We hear the door outside shut.

"What did I tell you?"

Ion glares at Youka. "What if that was someone important?"

"Don't be silly," she takes a big sip of her juice box. "He or she probably just had to go to the bathroom before we came in here. Don't be ridiculous."

"We're just using this to illustrate a point," Ion reaffirms, hand on Youka's shoulder. "Just try to be careful. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't have to repeat yourselves,"

She glances at me.

"What are you gonna do if you catch some _weird _footage in there?"

"We can just delete the footage we don't like," Ion summarizes.

"But… What if your younger brother has sex in there?"

Ion blinks blankly. I raise an eyebrow.

"I mean… Wouldn't that be really… Weird?"

Ion and I exchange glances before bursting out into laughter.

"It could happen!"

"No, it couldn't," I whack her, "Yuuki wouldn't peek at a girl's bra, much less sex her up."

"I dunno. Guys get crazy when cute girls go out with them. They think they can do whatever they want, and their G.F will be totally okay with it."

Youka grins. "I'd keep an eye on him."

"Don't let her idiocy take root in your system, Chie-san," Smiling blissfully, Ion pats my shoulder. "Her stupidity is overwhelming as it is."

"Hey, I thought we were friends! Don't pick on me like some kind of bully!"

This produces nothing but a wry chuckle from Ion. I find myself distracted once again.

_Maybe this videotaping stuff is… No. It's fine. It isn't fair that Nanami gets a boyfriend while I'm alone. She's not any better at basketball than I am._

I clench my fist. _Tomorrow night, she's in for a big surprise._

_12:34_

_Yuuki_

After class ends, I meet with Sekai outside her classroom. She has a bashful look on her face, and her legs are shifting in her stance.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing important," she giggles, closing her eyes.

"If you're sure," I frown, "are we going to the cafeteria?"

"Since Itou-san and Katsura-san won't be eating lunch there, I thought we could go the rooftop."

"'The rooftop'?" I shake my head. "Isn't that off-limits?"

"Please,"

She cups my hands in hers.

"There's… There's something I wanna tell you… Please…"

I hesitate but only for a second. My gaze grows softer.

"Okay. Let's go."

_12:36_

_Sekai_

"Ah…"

Makoto gapes at our appearance. My face turns bright red.

"Just a sec," he whispers into his phone before putting a hand on the receiver. "What's up?"

"Um…" Yuuki gulps and recomposes himself. "Sekai and I were going to eat lunch here? But if you're taking up the space—"

"That's okay,"

He waves his hand dismissively as heads for the stairs.

"I can talk with Katsura-san in the cafeteria. Enjoy your date,"

Once he's gone—

"Looks like it's going well after all," Yuuki beams.

"Yeah," I feel my doubts start to melt away. "It seems so…"

_12:41_

"Oh, these lunches you made are great, Sekai!"

I can't answer him straight. I've got goose bumps, and my stomach's doing somersaults.

I try to distract myself by watching Yuuki. Unlike most guys, he takes gingerly bites, savoring each morsel of bread. As weird as it sounds, the way he eats is actually kind of cute.

"Thank you," I finally let out, "I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell,"

He notices the uneaten food on my lap. "Why haven't you touched yours? I said it tasted good, didn't I?"

I set aside the bento on my lap and breathe deeply.

"Yuuki-kun…"

"Ah—" He's still not used to me calling him that. I get it. I haven't used it regularly. "Yes… Sekai-chan?"

Instinctively, I hug him. He's out of his element, but he doesn't refuse me. I feel his arms start to caress my back.

"Is… Is something wrong?"

"What would you say…"

I pull my face out of his chest. I'm flushed, but I feel a little better knowing he is, too. "If I asked you to have sex with me?"

It takes a couple seconds to get the idea through his head.

"Wh-what?!"

He jumps off the bench and runs to the perimeter fence.

"Are you crazy?!"

I strain to hear him. "I can't hear you from way over there."

Rolling his eyes, he jogs back towards me. "Are you crazy? We can't have sex!"

"Why not?"

I put my finger on his collar and use it as a stool to lift my head up. I leave a small peck on his cheek.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right…? It's the kind of thing we're supposed to do."

He backs away from me, staggering me by accident. "We'd get kicked out of school if they found out! Besides…"

He looks at the ground. "It's wrong."

…_Sekai, what's wrong with you? Of course he'd have a problem with this. He's a Christian, for goodness' sake. They don't have sex until they're married_

I sigh. _Or, if he really wants to become a priest… He never would._

"I…" I bite my lower lip. "I've just been thinking about it, you know? You're really cute, and… It'd be kind of weird for a girl like me to stay a virgin for long."

I slowly start to approach him.

"Maybe… We don't have to go all the way… Maybe… We could just take off our clothes—"

"Sekai!"

He shouts back.

"I'm not supposed to! That's perverted; it's sinful."

He turns around and crosses his arms. "That's what I've always been told… I'd disappoint a lot of people…"

_Sekai, stop this. You sound like Makoto. Just because sex would be nice, doesn't mean you have to do it. Let it go…_

"You're right,"

She laughs. "I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid. Forget about the whole sex thing."

I sit down on the bench and start to eat my lunch. "Let's finish what we started."

_12:43_

_Yuuki_

I don't think she realizes how hard it was to resist her.

My heart was beating like a gong. I could feel it creeping up my throat. If I just said yes, I'm sure it would have happened.

_She's my girlfriend… Isn't it okay?_

I'd felt my conscience nagging at me less and less lately. I've been so distracted, and I don't know why. Things have turned out for the best. Why have I been feeling so distant?

'_Have' is the key word… I'm feeling it pretty strongly now…_

But… I know this sounds horrible, but… Haven't I been missing out? Obviously, we can't have sex, but… Maybe I could have her show me something… Like maybe—

"Your bra?"

"Huh?"

She doesn't get it. I don't blame her; I spoke way out of turn.

"I… I don't think we should have sex, but… Maybe… You could… Take off your top?"

_12:45_

_Sekai_

_What…?_

He's serious. He's blushing like crazy, but I think he's giving in to temptation. He wants to see me.

_Here come the jitters again…_

"Are you sure you aren't just doing this to make me happy?"

"N-no!" He says, probably a little louder than he intended. "I just… I think it's okay. Since we're together, I mean."

"Um…" I cross my arms, my hands rubbing my shoulders. "Okay. But… You've have to show me your belly."

"R-really?" He points at me. "But, what if things—"

"If you want to see my bra, it's only fair that I see what your body looks like."

A few seconds of silence pass. My bangs shield my eyes from view.

"G-go ahead…"

"You can do it."

_12:48_

_Yuuki_

"N-no…"

I unbutton my coat. "You can see me, first. I'll… I'll look at your—"

I cough to interrupt myself. _I can't believe this is happening. _"Here I go,"

I put my school coat on the bench. Sekai's whole face is red. My head ducked, I unbutton the dress part of my uniform and slip off my tie.

She has starry eyes as she looks at me. "Wow, you're in good shape!"

"Thank the karate for that…" I interject awkwardly."

Without warning, she runs up to me and kisses my stomach.

"Haah…"

She hugs me there. Half of me wants her to stop, the other wants her to unzip my pants.

"Okay… That's good."

She let's go and stands up. "Now, you wanna see me, right?"

"Um…"

"A deal's a deal," She works on her back buttons. I feel warm, knowing you can see it from the back.

_Almost there…_

It only takes a few seconds for her top to fall to the ground.

_It's… Perfect…_

It's pearly white. There are little tulips on her shoulder straps. Her face is completely red.

I can see her cleavage.

It's too much.

"Sekai…chan?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Can I… Touch—"

"Yes… You can…"

I walk up to her. She looks even better up close. I lift my hand to feel it.

_It's coming… It's coming…_

_No._

'I'm… I'm sorry!"

I run off, nearly knocking her over. My steps echo upwards as tears flow down my cheeks.


	38. Chapter 38

**38: Catharsis**

_12:49_

_Sekai_

"Yuuki!"

I throw my top back on and drape his uniform across my shoulders. If I run, I might be able to catch him.

_Maybe he's heading to the library…_

I get there as fast as I can. Inside, I hear him sobbing.

"Yuuki?"

I follow the sound. It's coming from behind the unattended counter. I round the corner and kneel down next to him.

"Hey…"

"What's wrong with me?" He says softly to himself. "What's wrong with me…?"

"Yuuki, don't make this bigger than it is, alright?"

I offer him his uniform. The ghost of a smile lights up a face as he puts it on.

"We didn't actually do anything."

"But that's just it," he sniffs as he buttons up his coat. "I nearly let myself go. I could've gotten us in big trouble."

Devastated, he stares into my eyes. "You don't hate me… Do you?"

After a pause, I give him a quick kiss.

"Nope," I giggle, "I don't."

Blushing, he looks down at his lap. "I'm glad. So… Can we put this behind us?"

"Sure,"

She offers her hand.

"Let's not have sex unless we're both okay?"

He chuckles and takes my hand. "I'll make sure that's never."

I lift her up by the hand.

"Isn't there supposed to be a librarian here?"

"Kyouichi…" I groan. "You can't keep a good wolf down, I guess."

I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I left lunch on the rooftop. Wanna go get it?"

"Would you mind eating in here?"

"Are you sure?"

I poke his chest. "We'd be all alone."

His cheeks are totally red again. "Let's not."

"I was just kidding," I shove him, "we can eat lunch here if you want."

"Cool," I jog off, "I'll be back.

_12:51_

_Yuuki_

I'm glad I've patched things up with Sekai, but…

What should I do now?

Should I tell the Principal about this? My parents? I don't want them to think I'm going bad…

I've been too soft on myself lately. The old me would never have let that happen.

…Right. I'll let Sekai know first, but I'm going to be responsible and tell them what happened.

No matter how hard it is.

After reaching the rooftop, I take a moment to breathe in the air. The piney smell refreshes me.

Yes… I've gotta do it.

I snag the lunch boxes from the bench and head down the stairs.

_12:53_

"I'm back,"

I chomp into the sandwich in my hand as soon as I sit down. "Like I said earlier, this is really good. You're a great cook,"

"Thanks," she starts eating her own.

"Look… Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"I…"

I throw my head against the counter behind me. "I wanted to tell the Principal. About what happened, I mean?"

She frowns. "Why?"

"Well… I thought it would be the right thing to do. I think it'll work out better for us if we're honest."

She pauses for a moment. "We didn't really do anything wrong, Yuuki."

"We aren't supposed to be hanging out on the roof top," I remind her, "and I don't think you're supposed to be making out there, either."

"People have done a lot worse there."

"That's not the point," I look at her. "We messed up. We have to be accountable."

"But it's embarrassing," she protests, looking away.

"It's not easy for me either, but…"

I cross my arms and puff out my lips. "Morality wins out here. If you want, I can go by myself. I'm sure no one will think anything weird if I go on my own."

"I don't know," she giggles, "I think YOU in the principal's office would cause a bit of an uproar."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah…"

Her eyelashes flutter. "Are you REALLY going to sell me out?"

"…Not if you look at me like that."

She kisses my cheek.

"I knew it'd work."

"Meany," I groan, "Alright, after we eat, I'm heading over."

"Have fun, Saul,"

"Hey," I wink, "I never killed any Christians."

_1:05_

"Yuuki… You barely even broke the rules."

The Principal whips his hair back.

"I'm glad you told me and everything, but do you know how many people sneak onto that rooftop?"

"But that wasn't—"

"I know," he holds up his hand, "if it makes you feel better, I'll tell your parents about it myself. I won't punish you, and… whoever it is you refuse to name, but I'd strongly suggest you don't go up there again."

"Don't worry, sir," I bow, "we won't."

"Excellent."

"But… I'd like to tell my parents myself,"

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow. "But isn't this kind of embarrassing?"

"It is, but," I sigh, "it's the responsible thing to do. I haven't been very devout as of late."

"'Devout'?" He repeats to me. "Ah… I understand,"

He points to the door. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir,"

I head for the door.

"And Yuuki?"

He looks back. "Yes, sir?"

"You're a good kid," he beams, "we could use more guys like you."

_12:40_

_Taisuke_

"Man, this blows,"

We sit outside the cafeteria. Boushi puts his hands on his knees and sighs.

"There's gotta be something we can do."

"You haven't exactly been coming up with any great ideas," Juugo groans, "no girl would go out with us."

"Yeah, he's right," I'd given up yesterday. I guess I really am that ugly. "Maybe we could hit another eroge store or—"

"Maybe you guys would like to do a favor for me?"

Shoot. I know that airy voice from anywhere.

Kyouichi Kasannoin. The guy's the most popular guy in school, and he ain't afraid to show it. He wears his douchery like a badge of honor.

"What do you want?" Juugo stands up and crosses his arms.

"Hey," he frowns, "don't look at me like that. I actually need your help with something."

"Where's this sincerity coming from?" Taisuke raises an eyebrow. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Well, tomorrow's the school festival, and, a couple of my peers are out to get me."

"What are you talking about?" Boushi asks.

He looks both ways and then leans in closer.

"They're planning to videotape couples in the break room."

"Are you serious?!" I don't know why I'm flipping out, but I need _something _to get excited over.

"How do you know about this?"

"I'm really good at eavesdropping," he chuckles, "so, I want you to pay a visit to their recording room before the festival starts."

The three of us exchange glances.

"What ya got in your pocket, Kasannoin?"

He takes out a brand new eroge from his pocket.

"Where the hell'd you get the money for that?" Boushi points a finger.

"What can I say?" He leans on his back foot. "I only like spending money on special occasions. It's yours—"

He holds up a hand.

"IF you do whatever it takes to make sure that equipment is torn to pieces."

_3:35_

_Roka_

"Hey, Roka,"

Nanami calls over to me from her side of the field. "Wanna hang out?"

"Maybe another time," I smile meekly, "I've got an errand to run.

"Alright," she tosses another ball in the net, "see ya."

"Bye,"

I shower thoroughly. After getting out, I change into some nice casual wear before venturing onward.

I left the directions in my purse somewhere…

Ah. There we go.

Kotonoha's house isn't actually too far from here.

I'm not sure if she's going to the festival tomorrow. She could use some company, but if her mom won't even let her show up then, I need to pay her a visit.

I wouldn't want her to get really upset.

Besides… It's the right thing to do.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I completely miss the urban atmosphere around me. When I reach the fanciful house, I ring the doorbell and wait.

"Katsuras' residence," Her mother opens the door. She's pretty in an old-fashioned way. In retrospect, I can see a lot of her in Kotonoha. "Can I help you?"

"Um…" I find myself floundering. "I'm Kitsuregawa Roka?" I'm a classmate of your daughter's. Can I pay her visit?"

"Hm…" She taps her lips with her index finger. "You may."

She lets me inside.

"Kotonoha-san is in her room studying."

"Thank you,"

I bow politely before heading up the stairs. I hope her room is marked somehow. I'd feel dumb opening the wrong door.

Phew… It is marked.

I crack open the door.

"Hello?"

"Eep!"

I shut the door.

"Kokoro, go away."

"It's not her,"

I laugh awkwardly.

"….Kitsuregawa-san?"

I open the door and wave. "Hi there. I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

"N-no, come in,"

I sit beside her on the bed. I can't help but eye her clothing. She's wearing a velvet purple skirt with a fancy red top.

"Why did you come?"

"To see you," I beam, "I know it sounds weird, but I really like you."

"But," she stares down at the ground, "you don't even know me…"

"That's not true,"

I lift up her chin. "You're beautiful, studious, and kind to everyone. I don't care what some of the girls at school say, YOU are perfect!"

She giggles a little bit. "Thank you,"

She sighs. "I could use a little encouragement right now."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom has given me a HUGE list of things to do if I want to go the festival with Makoto-ku—Itou-san."

She blushes as she corrects herself.

"I've done a lot, but I'm running out of time. I don't think I'll make it…"

"Aw, I'm sorry," I hang my head, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks for that," She smiles, "you know, it's been a while since I've talked to a girl like this. Sekai's been really busy with her boyfriend, I guess, so we haven't talked much."

"Wait," I hold up my hands, "you mean you LIKE talking to me?"

Her face is puzzled. "That IS what I said, isn't it?"

"Yay!"

I wrap my arms around her beautiful body. "This is awesome! I never thought I'd actually make friends with you; this is AWESOME!"

"Roka… You're… Crushing… My… Body…"

"Sorry, sorry!"

I let her go in an instant. "I just got really excited there for a second. That's all."

I take a deep breath. "You want to know how I deal with pressure?"

"Sure," She dusts off her skirt.

"Okay,"

I stand at the center of the room.

"First, you bend your knees and clench your firsts."

I face her straight on. "Then, you make a face like you just swallowed a lemon."

My lips pucker and my face contorts. She starts to giggle.

"Then, you stomp your feet left and right like this!"

In just a few seconds, Kotonoha is on the side of her bed, reeling with laughter.

"See? It even makes other people feel good."

I sit beside her. "FYI? Don't do it in front of other people. It's kind of humiliating… Trust me."

"I think I should try that,"

I watch her concerned. It almost looks like she's going to cry.

"Wait… What did I-?"

She hugs me really, really tight. I'm turning bright red.

"Thank you so, so much."

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh, sorry,"

She brings her arms back to her sides.

"No, it's totally fine," I smile, "I was just kidding."

"Oh," Kotonoha giggles. "Yeah,"

_4:45_

"I guess I better be going,"

Kotonoha follows me down the stairs. "God willing, I'll see you at the festival?"

"Yes," she grins, "God willing."

I laugh as I head outside.

Wow… That was so awesome…

As I walk home, a thought comes to mind.

_That boyfriend of hers better be treating her well!_

_8:45 PM_

_Manami_

I do not drink often. Even on nights like this, I only hold myself to a cup or two. Intoxication would be disgraceful.

Nevertheless, it's a treat to see Mai and Youko again. With life as busy as it has been, I do no t ordinarily have the luxury for this kind of outing.

"I'm glad you all could make it,"

Youko claps her hands together.

"Welcome to _Spastic Beverages_."

"Does anyone in Japan understand English…?" Mai sighs. "And what's with the waitress shtick? You're off-duty, remember?"

"Hmph," she crosses her arms, "I was just showing proper etiquette."

"True," I give Mai a sideways glance, "don't be too hard on her."

"Impossible," Mai frowns, "she's such a flawed being that I can't go two seconds without insulting her."

"…Let's change the subject before I blow a gasket," Youko brings us to her table cheerily. "So, how have things been for you three?"

"The same," Mai hangs her head. "Busy as hell. But I always manage somehow."

"How is that shut-in of a daughter doing?"

"My daughter is no shut-in," she shoots back, "she's friends with your daughter, remember?"

"I kid, I kid,"

She points at me with a fork. "What about you, Manami?"

"Mai's sentiment but with less certainty of an optimistic outcome."

"What do you mean?" Asks Mai.

"Kotonoha is really starting to change this year," I rub my chin, "She's become very disobedient, and she's quite disrespectful. She's fallen head over for heels for this boy at school… Itou Makoto I think it was."

"I've heard of him a couple times," Youko nods, "my daughter says he's an idiot."

"That comes as no surprise to me." I frown. "Especially considering the stunt he pulled when he visited our house recently."

"Oh no," Mai says flatly.

"What happened?"

"The minute he opened the door, he saw me, wearing that red dress with the deep cleavage."

"Why were you wearing an outfit like that if you're a fundamentalist?"

Youko leans over to Mai's ear to whisper. The sound, however, is still audible. "I think she's channeling in to her sexually adventurous side."

"It was a test," I narrow my eyes, "A test."

"Yes, yes, darling, we know." Youko puts her head in her hands. "Now, go on."

"Well, the minute he saw me, steam rushed out of his ears." My frown grows deeper. "He stared right down my dress, hoping to catch a glimpse of my nipples!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Youko slams the table, rattling the nearby glasses. "Are you kidding me?"

"Talk about a boob fetish," Mai sighs.

"NO, it's not that," Youko inhales, "she ogled his girlfriend's mom… That's too much!"

"You do NOT need to explain it to me," I bite my lip, "if my husband hadn't intervened, I would have killed him."

"Don't say that with such a serious face," Mai drones, "I might have to call the police on you."

"Yeah," Youko frowns, "and be glad you have a husband who isn't a filthy scumbag."

"What would you lovely ladies like to order?"

A peppy waiter comes up to the table. I am glad; I was concerned Youko would further pursue that topic.

"I'd like vodka,"

He sighs. "Madame, we don't serve vodka."

"Well, how about scotch?"

"We don't HAVE any foreign drinks, ma'am."

"Are you serious?" She pouts, "Talk about some crummy service. Well, at Summer Radish, we—"

"She'll take some moon swill."

"'Moon swill'?" Youko shouts at Mai.

"Alright. What about you two?"

"Champagne." Mai and I say at once.

"Alright, be back in a jiffy."

"'Moonswill'…" Youko opens and closes her fists in Mai's direction. "You're paying the tip!"

"You acted like an idiot. You should pay the full amount."

"Mai!"

"Show some decorum," I groan at the two of them. "Let us sit quietly and wait for our drinks."

An almost eerie silence passes over us. Then—

"No."

"Haah…"

_8:55_

"Hey, Nami-chan… *hiccup*… does the sky look closer to you?'"

"Not any closer than it was last time," I sip my second glass of champagne, "and we are indoors. There is no sky."

"There is still a sky," Mai protests, "It is just outside."

"Quiet."

I moan. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"You mean in middle school?" Youko asks. "When your gigundo boobs were just starting to poke out, so I asked about your bust siz—?"

"Were it not impolite, I would slap you across the face."

"You wouldn't have," Mai smiles, "that's why I did."

"It hurt, too," Youko groans, "That bruise didn't leave me a cheek for a week."

"What you did would have been sexual harassment if you were in high school."

"But I wasn't!"

She taps her glass against Mai's.

"And THAT is the beauty of youth."

"You haven't changed a bit,"

"That's not true," she pokes her chest, "my boobs have gotten bigger."

"Not as big as hers,"

I slap Mai.

"I thought you said that was impolite!"

"Somehow, it sounded more unbearable coming out of your mouth,"

I take sip of my champagne.

"But that's all I was responding to. I appreciate you standing up for me back then."

"It isn't fair that people should be treated differently. That was the only reason."

I shake my head. "I know that's not the case, Mai."

"…I'd say it was about 20% the case."

"So…" Youko interjects, "they're having this festival thing at the school tomorrow. Are you going to let Kotonoha-chan go?"

"If she finishes her tasks," I sigh, "I do feel bad for her, but what she did to that girl was totally inexcusable."

I take another sip. "I would never have done that at her age."

"Fair is fair," Mai shakes her head. "Do what you think is best."

"And even if she does complete the tasks, I'll be weary of it,"

I pause for a moment before finishing my second glass.

"The Principal has always been a bit too liberal…"


	39. Chapter 39

**39: Festival Days**

_Saturday_

_7:50 AM_

_Kotonoha_

"Kotonoha-chan, WAKE UP!"

I'm sorry, Kokoro, but you are _not _going to beat me this time. There's no school today, so I'm sleeping in. A high-pitched yelp will _not _get me out of bed.

"I _know_ you're awake, Kotonoha-chan! Your shoulders only quake when I yell like that!"

"They do NOT!"

With all my strength, I throw my covers upwards. Unfortunately, they take Kokoro with them. Her helpless body careening through the air was pretty funny until her forehead decided to take a nose dive towards mine.

"OUCH!"

"Haha," Kokoro laughs, wincing from the newly-formed bump on her forehead, "we _still _have the same scream!"

Stubborn, I slam my head into the pillow, hoping to soothe my wound.

"That ain't gonna work on me! You can never stay asleep after our bedroom incursions!"

"Do you realize how gross that sounds?!"

I shove her off the bed.

"Kokoro-chan,"

Mom's voice pierces through the early morning air.

"Make Kotonoha-chan's bed."

"Yes, mom!" She shouts back, getting to work immediately.

"And Kotonoha-chan? I'd like to see you downstairs, please."

Right. I almost forgot. I'd neglected to check if I'd done everything on the list out of fear. Maybe I should have. My legs are literally quivering from the suspense.

"Hey," Kokoro's head tilts, "are you legs literally quivering from the suspense?"

"Shut-" I correct myself, "be quiet, please."

It takes me about 20 seconds to make it all the way down. Once or twice, I actually had to use the railing as a brace.

"Are you sick?" Mom tilts her head. "You do not usually take that long getting down the stairs."

Something tells me Mom's playing dumb to put me on edge. If that's the case, then it's working. Maybe being honest will clear out the butterflies. "I'm just... Nervous."

Surprisingly, her steely gaze relaxes a little. "That's understandable. After all your hard work, I am sure you would want to be rewarded."

I bow. "Please forgive my selfishness."

"There is no need to apologize," She glances out the window beside our door. "In a fair world, all would be paid for work well done."

I actually feel myself getting excited. Is she really going to let me go?

"Kotonoha-san... You accomplished all but one of the tasks on your list."

_No..._

I want to hang my head. But that would be impolite. I need to force my way through this.

"However, that in of itself is commendable. For, in truth, I was almost certain you would give up because of the sheer amount of tasks and accept your punishment."

Her eyes glimmer with... Pride?

_No way. _

"But instead, motivated by your desire to attend _and_ your desire to make up for your wrongdoings, you forced yourself to slave through every single one of those tasks you were asked to perform. And the only one you missed was extremely mundane."

"Which one was that, Mother?"

She actually smiles. "You forgot to throw your covers in the washing machine."

I giggle just a little.

"And while the world we live in is _not _fair, I believe that were such a world to exist, your determination should be rewarded. In short,"

I am frozen in anticipation. Mom puts a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You may attend the festival."

I can't believe it. I feel so happy, I'm about to cry. I try to distract myself by focusing on Mom's face.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Kotonoha-san?"

"Is it alright if I hug you?"

After a moment's consideration, she winks. "Just this once,"

I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can.

_10:00 AM_

_Makoto_

After my eyelids take their own sweet little time fluttering, I force myself awake. The extra sleep is nice, but I need to mentally prepare myself for this afternoon.

_Or, was it in the morning... I better check the pamphlet._

After separating myself from my blanket, I pull open my pants drawer and pull the pamphlet from my uniform's pants.

_Let's see... 3:00. Okay. That's plenty of time._

I let out a big sigh.

_If only I could figure out a way to avoid Kotono-Katsura-san..._

Her mom is strict, so it's entirely possible she's forcing Kotonoha to stay home. But I can't bet on that. I need to figure out a plan.

I grab my phone from the top of my burrow. The light coming from the little square on the back of the top flap tells me I have notifications.

I open it.

_...Shit._

_August 26, Saturday, 8:05 AM_

_From: Katsura, Kotonoha_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Subject: I CAN GO! :)_

_"My Mom said yes! I was sure she was going to keep me home today, but she was actually impressed by how hard I worked! Oh, it's going to be so awesome getting to see you again! :) What time will you be there?"_

I put the phone in my pajama pocket and lie down on the bed for a while. When that time passes:

_August 26, Saturday, 10:05 AM_

_From: Itou, Makoto_

_To: Katsura Kotonoha_

_Re: Subject: I CAN GO! :)_

_"That's great! You're so smart, I knew you'd figure out a way. :) Let's see... I'm sorry in advance, but I tend to be late to things like this. I'm easily distracted. I'll probably be there around 4:00."_

She responds within ten seconds.

_"But if you do that, you will miss the commencement ceremony from 3:00 to 3:30. I... I wanted to sit next to you..."_

Dammit. I'm red in the face. _You've been through this, Makoto. It's over between you two. Just... Make something up._

_"I know. :( MAYBE I can be there on time. I'll have to see. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."_

Her response is just as quick as before.

_"Oh, no, it is okay. Even if you can't make it, I'll just be happy getting to spend the festival with you...:)"_

_Please... I don't need this right now... I'm trying to move on..._

_"Yeah. :) I'm gonna start getting ready. See you then."_

_"Oh... Sure. :) See you later, Makoto-kun."_

I close the phone and throw it across the room. After hitting the wall, it falls limply to the ground.

I hear a faint buzz.

Head hung, I pick up the phone and open it.

_Otome..._

_August 26, Saturday, 10:12 AM_

_From: Katou, Otome_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Subject: So, the festival's today_

_"Looking forward to it?"_

Her message calms me down. A little. I try to smile as I text back.

_August 26, Saturday, 10:13 AM_

_From: Itou, Makoto_

_To: Katou, Otome_

_Re: Subject: So, the festival's today_

_"Yeah. It'll be our first date."_

She takes longer than expected to respond. Probably because she realized how odd that sounded considering yesterday.

_"...Kind of. It'll be our first OUTING, but..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"ANYWAYS, which of the presentations would you like to check out?"_

_"Um... I'm forgetting... What presentations are there?"_

_"I don't know! That's why I asked you!"_

_"Right... Well... We'll figure it out when we get there."_

_"Not the brightest bulb in the electrician's belt, are you?"_

I chuckle but then stop.

_"Otome... Katsura-san texted me this morning..."_

I wait for a while.

_"Yeah? And?"_

_"She'll be coming..."_

Several seconds later:

_"What's your plan?  
_

_"I told her I'd probably be late. Will you be there on time?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Good. I figured we could meet somewhere away from that ceremony they're having at the start. That way, we can spend some time together before having to split up."_

_"Wouldn't most of the exhibits be closed, though? I don't think a lot of people would be attending them."_

_"Yeah, but... We'd get a lot of time to ourselves..."_

A blush later:

_"Pervert."_

_"You're blushing, too."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

I grin.

_"You sound like a grade schooler."  
_

_"SO DO YOU! AH, dammit!"_

_"Is there a reason your 'dammit' is randomly lowercase?"_

_"ARGH! Never mind! We'll do that. Then, you can find a way to lose Kotonoha during the festival... I guess..."_

I bite my lip as I type a message back.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's weird, but... I'm kind of feeling guilty about this, too." _

_12:30_

_Kyomi_

_August 26, Saturday, 12:30 PM_

_From: Kasannoin, Kyomi_

_To: Kasannoin, Kyouichi_

_"Hey, big brother? Would you like me to eat lunch at home? We haven't done that in a while, so I figured it would be nice."_

He doesn't have school today, and the festival isn't until 3:00. Finally, we'll get to just sit down and talk.

_Bzz._

_August 26, Saturday, 12:30 PM_

_From: Kasannoin, Kyouichi_

_To: Kasannoin, Kyomi_

_"I'm really sorry, Kyomi. I'm eating out today. Maybe some other time."_

My right hand tenses.

_"But... That's not fair. You NEVER get to eat lunch with me because you have school on six days, and plans on the seventh. And the day you're free, you're STILL running away from me?"_

_"Kyomi, don't be ridiculous. I'd like to spend more time with you, but I keep a busy schedule. You know how it is."_

"No I don't!"

A few of my classmates give me weird looks. I run my hands through my hair before responding.

_"Couldn't you cancel... I hate eating lunch with Mom..."_

_"Kiddo... Mom may be tough as nails, but she cares about us. I've had to eat lunch alone with her in the past."_

_"YOU had Dad most of that time."_

_"Kyomi... You're blowing this out of proportion. Just spend time with people your age. It's normal for guys my age to be busy."_

_"With school. You never tell me what you're doing half the time!"_

_"Kyomi, please... I've gotta go. But I'll see you... later."_

I want to respond, but there's no point. He's shut me out. He won't communicate with me until he's got another minute.

_I won't have him much longer... Why is he avoiding me...?_

I'm not that obsessive. At least, I don't think I am. Isn't it reasonable to wanna spend more time with your big brother? He's the only friend I've ever had, after all.  
_Everyone else, they're... so mean to me._

Maybe if those boys hadn't bruised my cheek during-

_No... It wouldn't have changed anything. They're... They're all like that... I'm sure..._

"Is something wrong, Kyomi-san?"

Mrs. Hasegawa watches me curiously. She's an elderly women with curly white hair and big blue eyes. She's really friendly, but... She asks too many questions. It kind of scares me.

"Kyomi-san?"

Beams of warm light from the window clear the darkness from the shade enshrouding her features.

"It's... It's nothing,"

I giggle half-heartedly. "I was just thinking about what my schedule was."

"Really?" She pressures gently.

"R-really..."

I pack up my bag and walk out the door. After walking for a few minutes, I nod.

_Lunch in the cafeteria, then._

_Friday_

_11:30 PM_

_Yuuki_

"…So, that's it."

I bow once more.

"I know I don't deserve it, but… I ask for your forgiveness."

Mom and Dad were… surprised, to say the least, when I broke the news. On Mom, there was a hint of concern. After I finished explaining, however, both were poised to carry on the conversation.

"Yuuki… I know you've made things right with God."

He places a tired, tired hand on my head.

"And… As far as I'm concerned… You've made things right with us."

His eyes close and his mouth smiles. Relief streams through me.

"I'm with your father, Yuuki," My Mom smiles. "However… Purity is important, even before you consider the practical consequences. A relationship is a mixed blessing. Although you get to spend time with someone you care about more than anyone else in the world, you also have to be cautious you don't take such passions too far."

"I understand, Mom." Once the initial relief is gone, my shoulders start to droop. Something about this feels...

_Rehearsed…_

"I will make sure this never happens again."

"We know you will, Yuuki." He opens his eyes. "Will that be all?"

"Yes,"

In spite of my fear, I keep my composure perfectly. "I'll be heading back to bed,"

"In that case, good night, Yuuki."

"Yes, good night."

I walk out, closing the door behind me. My hand rests on the doorknob.

_That's right… I forgot to tell them about the festival…_

I turn the doorknob but stop myself before I can push it open.

_No… They're… They're probably tired._

I let go and return to my room.

_It's best if I don't keep them up…_

_Saturday_

_9:30 AM_

The extra two hours of sleep is nice. I'm totally refreshed, and last night's disappointment is slipping away from my memory.

_I've got a lot of time on my hands… What should I do?_

I head downstairs to make myself some breakfast. Before I can, I notice an omelet and a bowl of fried rice on the table.

"Chie?"

She comes down the stairs, already dressed in school attire.

"The festival isn't until this afternoon."

"I know that," she smooths out her hair, "I've gotta help Ion and Youka with some last-minute preparations for the festival."

"Okay," I wave, "have fun."

She grins evilly. "I will,"

She shuts the door.

_Aw, man. Now she's got me worried… What kind of zany scheme is she cooking up in that brain of hers?  
_

I look back at the plate and bowl on the table.

_Speaking of cooking… That omelet sure looks good._

I devour the food with abandon. In the middle of my efforts, I faintly hear my phone ring.

_Sekai…?_

I bop myself on the head.

_Don't act so lovesick! It could be Mom and Dad calling to check on how I'm doing… But I hope it's Sekai!_

I dash up the stairs and to my room. I grab the phone and flip it open.

"Haah…Haah… Hello?"

"Yuuki-kun? Did you do a full work-out before breakfast?"

"No…" I blush, "I ran up the stairs when I heard you call."

"Aw, that's cute," she giggles, "but I thought you did karate. You should have more endurance than that."

"That's mean," I pout, sitting down on a bed, "you pulled me away from a good breakfast, you know. I could ask you to call later."

"Aw, Yuuki, don't be a poor sport. You know I'm just playing."

"Yeah?" I chuckle, eyes closed. "So do I."

I head back to the first floor to finish breakfast.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to say 'hi'. Oh, and to let you know that we're going to be meeting an hour before the festival starts to do some last minute preparations for the club's exhibit."

"Sure," I nod, "That's at 2:00, right?"

"Yep. 'Till then, I'm gonna be really bored…"

"I know what you mean," I sigh, "there really isn't a lot to do. I can't even continue my session on _Phantasia _since those guys only play at night."

"Wait, '_Phantasia_'?"

She laughs heatily. "Yuuki, I didn't know you were such a geek."

"H-hey, I don't play it all the time," I huff, "and it's actually pretty complicated. I wear it as a badge of honor that I can play it so well."

"Really?" She asks cheekily.

"No… Not really."

"Didn't think so. But seriously, that doesn't bother me."

"Good," I smile, "so, are there any exhibits you'd like to visit at the Festival?"

"Sure! We could visit the maid café, try out the foreign food at the Geography Club, have sex in a back room—"

"Sekai!" I shout into the receiver. "That's not funny!"

"Are you sure?" She guffaws. "Because I think it was!"

_Saturday_

_10:30 AM_

"Father Tokugawa… Did girls confuse you when you were my age?"

Father Tokugawa restrains a chuckle and pats my shoulder. "All the time, son."

"I'm just… worried." I sigh. "I don't THINK Sekai wants to… you know…, but I'm worried that if she asks about it again, I'll handle it wrong."

"Do not worry, Yuuki,"

He brings me up to my feet.

"Situations like that are awkward for all of us. But if something like that _does _come up in conversation, all you have to do is explain why you go against it. She might find something like that strange, but she seems like a reasonable person. She will listen."

"Yeah, that makes sense,"

I walk to the center of the pews. "I'm sorry I interrupted your day just to tell you something like this. We probably could have had this conversation over the phone."

"That may be so, but I am glad you came,"

He frowns a little. "The last few times I have seen you at, you have been… distant. To be honest, I worried your stress may have come from a wall you had built between you and God."

Sighing, he sits down on a step leading to the podium. "I am sorry, Yuuki-san. I should not overstep my boundaries."

"It's alright, Father Tokugawa," I smile, "I understand why you were concerned. Honestly, I was starting to feel a bit distant. I…"

I seat myself beside him. "I had a lot on my plate."

He nods me on.

"I mean… I was worried about this stuff with Sekai, and… all these weird rumors that were spreading around, and… it was just confusing…"

I know I'm lying. But I can't just tell him the truth. How could I look him in the eye and tell him I'd sinned again?

_Maybe someday, but… Not now…_

"It is alright, Yuuki-san. We all have struggles that arise from circumstances we cannot avoid. However, the key is to remain steadfast in your faith and remember why we work so hard to maintain our moral foundation."

He points up to a familiar stained-glass window. "If Jesus Christ could bear the collective weight of all of man's sins on the cross he bled to death on, then we know he has our best interests at heart."

Lifting myself up, I bow to Father Tokugawa.

"Thank you, Father."

He bows. "God bless, Yuuki-san."

_11:00 AM_

_Setsuna_

I don't really want to go to a student council meeting when we have the day off, especially at 12:00. But in the likelihood I still have to play substitute President, I'm obliged to show.

Besides, the Principal will be there to discuss rules and regulations.

With an hour free, I decide to text Sekai.

_August 26, Saturday, 11:00 AM_

_From: Kiyoura, Setsuna_

_To: Saionji, Sekai_

_Subject: The Festival_

"_Will you and Yuuki be there at 2:00?"_

She responds as quickly as she normally does.

_August 26, Saturday, 11:01 AM_

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_To: Kiyoura, Setsuna_

_Re: Subject: The Festival_

"_Yup."_

"_Are you planning to send the rest of the day with Yuuki after that?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Are you planning to ask him to the break room?"_

"_Yup."_

"_In that case, I'll have to kill him."_

"_SETSUNA! I'm just kidding. He doesn't even WANT to have sex. Besides, wouldn't _I _be your target if that happened? I'd have to ask him."_

"_He's still one-half of the equation. He could just as easily say 'no'. And, he's not my friend."_

"_Poor Yuuki…"_

"_But in all seriousness, I hope you two have fun."_

"_Aw, thanks, Setsuna."_

I shut the phone and chuckle slightly.

_12:00 PM_

"Good morning, guys,"

He rubs the back of his head as he scans the room. "And, girls,"

_Yeesh…_

"It looks like everyone's made it here on time. With that being said—"

"Wait!"

Katsura bursts through the door to the conference room. The top part of her uniform is disheveled, and her skirt still needs to be smoothed out.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I completely forgot…"

"It's alright, Katsura-san," the teacher smiles good-naturedly, "you're on time. Take your seat."

_What a relief… All that paperwork is now on her shoulders…_

"Now, in order to boost attendance and promote a non-intimidating environment for the students, I have decided to give every one of the adult personnel the day off."

Gracefully, he slides his hand across the edge of the table. "On the one hand, you will get to socialize and enjoy yourself without us peeking over your shoulder. On the other hand,"

His countenance darkens. "You will be responsible for all clean-up once the festival is over. If the student body fails to meet the Board's standards of cleanliness, there will be consequences."

We all start taking notes.

"Also, I expect all of the rules regarding etiquette and proper behavior will be followed in my absence. If I hear of any misconduct, there will be consequences."

He wraps his hands behind his back. "The festival will begin with a commencement ceremony where I will talk about the festival's history and outline the rules. The festivities will begin at 3:30 and clean-up will begin at 9:00. By 11:00, all students should be off the premises. If there are any students left on school grounds at that time, and we'll know, because that's when the night watchman starts his shift, there will be consequences."

He meets each of our gazes. "As members of the Student Council, each of you have responsibilities that have no doubt be designated by the Student Council President. Those should, of course, be given the highest priority. But whenever you have a free minute, keep an eye on your fellow students and ensure they're following the rules I outlined a moment ago."

A brief pause later, he leans back against the door. "In all honesty… That's all I have for you. Are there any questions?"

_1:00 PM_

_Chie_

"Are you finished yet?"

Ion sighs as she watches Youka stumble her way out of the curtain.

"Hey, don't blame me. Finding an inconspicuous spot to place the camera while _still _capturing good footage was tough. But this time, I think I got it."

"Great,"

I smile, kneeling down beside the camera.

"Let's just make sure,"

I press the 'record' button. After five seconds, I hit it again to turn off the camera.

"Is it good?" Youka asks excitedly.

"Hold on… Yes, perfect."

I give them a thumbs-up. "We're in business."

"Alright!" Youka and Ion high-five. "We did it!"

"And as a bonus, we'll get to see who _else _is getting it on in the break room." Youka rubs her hands together hungrily.

"Really?" Ion puts her hands on her hips. "I thought we were just here to humiliate Nanami."

"Let Youka have her fun," I wave dismissively, "if it bugs you, just remember she's the one who recommended it."

Ion nods reluctantly. "Alright, but we better get out of here. It will be bad if someone finds the camera because we were too careless to cover our tracks."

I peek my head out and check both sides of the hallway.

_Empty._

"We're clear," I whisper to the other two.

"Awesome!" Youka leads the way as we exit the break room. "Now, how about we grab some chow? We really worked our fingers to the bone in there!"

"That sounds good,"

Ion follows close behind Youka. I haven't moved yet.

"Did you hear that?"

Ion stops first. "What?"

"Behind us,"

They look over my shoulder.

Nothing.

"I… I thought I heard breathing…"

"You're just imaging tings," Youka laughs, "We'd hear footsteps now if someone was over there."

"…Yeah," Ignoring the hesitation in the back of my mind, I follow them.

_2:55_

_Roka_

I can't believe it.

It's really happening.

The Festival is finally here!

"YES!"

Posthumously, I look to make sure the area is barren. No one's nearby.

"Phew,"

Ensuring my uniform is in good condition, I head towards the auditorium. A couple thuggish students I don't recognize file in, but otherwise, the hallway is empty.

I wait for them to close the door before stepping in. Obnoxiously loud chatter permeates the inside.

…_And I thought the club was loud…_

I look around for a seat to take. As I expected, most have been filled. My former clubmates have left a spot open in the middle of the right set of chairs, though.

_Hey… Is that a spot beside Kotonoha?_

There's no way she'll hear me over the crowd. So instead, I slip through the second row in the left section. Some of the guys give me dirty looks, but I make it there otherwise unscathed.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Kitsure—Roka-san," Kotonoha ponders my question for a minute.

"No," she lets out a deep breath. "You can sit there."

"I'm sorry," Despite my apology, I take the seat. "Who were you saving it for?"

"Makoto-kun," she explains with abandon.

"Oh," I poke my temple, "duh. I'm sorry for asking such a dumb question."

"No, don't worry about it," her shoulders droop, "he said he'd be late…"

"Hey,"

I take her hands in mine. "I peeked on you guys eating lunch on the rooftop one time, accept my apology in advance. You two are birds in a feather."

"Maybe…" she looks up at me. "What if he's just pretending to be late so he doesn't have to spend time with me? I can be really needy sometimes, and he might like a girl who's more independent—"

"Hey,"

I lift up her chin. "As sexist as it sounds, guys tend to like girls who are dependent most of the time. From my admittedly broad analysis of Itou-san's character, he seems like the guy who'd appreciate you needing to lean on him every once in a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I giggle, "pretty sure."

"Thank yo—"she's cut off by microphone feedback.

"Sorry, guys," the Principal chuckles awkwardly, "and girls,"

"I'd forgotten how much of a doofus he was," I whisper in Kotonoha's ear.

"Don't be mean," she laughs softly.

"Moving along," he continues, his face as cheeky as a sunny-side up, "welcome to the Haramihama School festival, everyone."

_3:00_

_Otome_

I catch his eye after walking through the side entrance. Slightly awkward, he waves.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

At the same pace, we approach each other. Once close,

"This feels right." I say, blushing.

"Yeah," He hugs me. "it does."

"What would you like to check out first?"

"Is the basketball club doing anything for the festival?"

"No," I cross my arms. "They're not."

"Oh," he bites his lip, "because of Chie and Nanami?"

"Yeah," I roll my eyes, "it's stupid. All the other sports teams pulled _something _together, even the archery club with their 'onii-chan' café."

"I'm shocked that got past the school board."

"We aren't exactly the most strictly regulated school in the world. Remember the break room?"

"Good point," He nods, "so, should we treat ourselves to the food from the café?"

I sock him in the gut.

"Hey!"

"That's stealing."

"Yeah, but I'm famished," he rubs his stomach, "the café workers would be happy to know their food saved someone's life."

"Yeah, right. Spin that yarn on someone who'd buy it."

"Kotonoha would," he huffs.

"…Yeah," I respond after thinking it over. "I think she would."

"Seriously, though, what _are _we gonna do?"

He looks around. "Well, since there's no one around—"

"Get your head out of the gutter," I slap his cheek. "besides, I've got something _else _in mind to get your blood pumping?"

"Really?" He puts on a cocky grin. "What's that?"

"Basketball,"

I take out a whistle from my skirt pocket and blow into it.

"I'm gonna give you some pointers in the court. That way, the next time we duke it out, you'll perform adequately."

"Sounds humiliating," he groans, "I'm out,"

I grab his wrist. "Oh, no you don't."

"Your grip is really strong…"

"YOU'RE coming with me."

Makoto stares up pleadingly as I drag him to the court. As he resists, footsteps catch my attention.

_Who…? It's probably nothing._

_3:30_

_Yuuki_

_Wow… He really had to drag that out…_

I try to find Sekai in the sea of faces. In my search, I find Kitsuregawa navigating the crowd with Katsura beside her.

_Where's Itou-san… Well, at least Kitsuregawa is keeping her company._

As I try to escape the confines of the auditorium, a thought comes to mind.

_She's probably getting dressed with the other members of the Classic Literature Club. Too bad… I kinda wanted to spend time with her…_

Ultimately, I find moving past my fellow students pointless. Instead, I just wait for the others to move out before continuing.

The prep work I arrived early for wasn't nearly as much as I'd thought. We've all been working our hardest to get the maid café ready for today, and we received bountiful fruit for our efforts. The other members of the club thanked me for my efforts, even Hosokawa. In the end, I'm just glad I turned in a good account of myself.

_I guess I should make my way to the café first…_

I hope it does well. Across the hall, we noticed the archery club working on their own café as hard as we were. I have an obvious bias, but the appeal the archery club is trying to reach bothers me a bit.

_I mean, it could be totally innocent, but… I don't know…_

When I finally get to the fated hallway, I'm greeted by two open doors and two pairs of maids.

"Good afternoon, Onii-chan!" Squeals a freshman trying her hardest to look younger, "I've cooked your favorite afternoon snack! I hope you like it… I worked so hard on it…"

"How's it going, Yuuki-kun?" Hikari wears a winning smile. "Welcome to the Classic Literature Club's Maid Café! Come in and try our scrumptious fruit cakes and our cheery-scented fruit pies, all served to you by our ADORABLE staff!"

"Onii-chan," the other freshman sticks out her lip, "you wouldn't weave me, would you?"

_I think… They're milking this a bit thick…_

"Ashikaga," Hosokawa frowns, "if you step foot into that shop after we went through all this trouble to prepare this, I'll slit your throat."

The choice is easy.

"NO! Onii-chan, come ba—"

_Slam!  
_

"Man, those archery club girls are obnoxious," Hikari laughs, smoothing out her hair.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you," I sigh, "even if I hadn't been helping you guys out, I would've eaten here."

On cue, I notice the attendance. There are only a couple chairs free. Every table is packed with customers eager to get a taste of the food.

"You two look good," I smile.

"Thank you," Hikari grins, "and, I'm shocked you were composed enough to say that with a straight face."

"Oh, that's no big deal," I shake my head, "I got used to this a while ago."

I stand for a while, admiring the banners styled after 1930s room décor.

"Hey, dumbass, take a seat."

"Oh," I blush, "sorry."

Once I've taken my seat, I look at the completed menus. Somehow, the finished products looks even better than the mock-ups we worked on this afternoon. On my menu, I'm greeted with a picture and bio of Shikibu Murasaki and Sei Shounagon on both pages of the menu.

_Such sweet irony…_

"Good afternoon, Yuuki-kun,"

"Ah!"

I fall backwards in my seat. Beet red, I fix the table the best I can.

"I'm sorry, Sekai, I didn't… Wow…"

Sekai restrains a chuckle as she helps me smooth out the tablecloth.

"You look… beautiful."

"Thank you," she says, slightly red. "What can I get for you today?"

"Hmm…" I got it! "I'll take two cinnamon sugar bagels with cream cheese, and one without. I'll also take the lemon smoothie."

I get the exact amount out of my pocket, even accounting for tax. Sekai's awestruck for a second but quickly regains her poise.

"Alright,"

She writes down the order, puts down the notepad for a moment, and hugs me.

"That's so sweet," She coos into my ear.

"Th-thank you," I wrap my arms around her.

"Aw, man!" I hear from a customer in the background.

"Oops!" She yelps, letting go from me. "Better get back to work."

She counts the change in her palm and laughs.

"What's wrong?" My eyes droop in disbelief. "Do I need more?"

"Uh-huh." She wipes tears out of her eyes, "We had to mark-up the price so _Crème de la Crème_ would turn a profit from the missing supplies."

"… Dangit!" I shout, slapping the table playfully as I desperately dig in my pockets for extra change.

_3:33 PM_

_Kotonoha_

"Thanks for sitting next to me, Roka-san,"

I feign a smile. "I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but as Student Council President, I have business to attend to."

"I completely understand. BUT—"

She puts her hand to her ear, index finger and thumb extended. "If you need a leg-up, call me."

"Thank you," I bow as we part ways. Before I can leave, however, I notice Kasannoin slipping through what's left of the crowd to get to me.

"Kasannoin-san?"

I bow as he comes up. "What can I do for you?"

"N-nothing," It's strange. He's acting nothing like himself. His head is hung, and he's wringing his hands nervously in front of him. "I… I have to tell you something…"

"Kasannoin-san?"

"I got here late because I was hanging out with some friends of mine…" His eyes narrow. "I got in through the nearest entrance, and…"

"Kasannoin-san…?"

"I saw Itou and Katou hugging each other!"

My heart stops for a millisecond. I feel like I'm underwater again.

_No, he… He said he'd be late…_

"What do you mean…" I ask dumbly.

"They got together, Katsura," He sums up, fists clenched. "That bastard is cheating on you behind your back!"

"No…" I shake my head. "You're lying. You HAVE to be! I just texted him this morning, he wanted to spend time with me—"

"He. Lied."

His lips quiver as he explains the situation. Tears well up in his eyes and sweat runs down his neck.

"I would've done something. Kicked his shin, broke his jaw. But they would have run off…"

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I had to tell you first."

"If you're telling the truth, then where are they?!"

"I think they're still in the gym," I point her in the general direction, "but—"

I leave him alone.

_No… It's not true… God, tell me it's not true!_

He wouldn't leave me. He loves me. He protected me from Otome.

He wouldn't do this… He couldn't do this…

I reach the gym after what feels like an hour. I push the doors open. I only have to take a few steps.

"Ma…Makoto-kun?"

He's playing basketball with Otome. They saw me the moment I barged in.

"K-Kotonoha-chan…"

He starts to walk towards me. "I…"

I fall to my knees. I'm not that smart, but I know what's going on.

I cry.

Harder than I ever have before.

_3:40 PM_

_Makoto_

What am I supposed to say. . . She has every right to be angry…

_Why did I let this happen…?_

_Dammit._

I guess I have to try to explain.

"Kotonoha…"

I walk towards her.

"I… I didn't want to—"

"Why… I tried to be nice. I tried to be thoughtful, caring, to be there. I would've done anything for you…"

She buries her face in her lap.

"But you hate me… You hate me just like everyone else."

"Th-that's not true," I take another step forward, "I didn't tell you because I was worried about how sad you'd be."

"…Liar."

I swallow impulsively. Her voice actually sends shivers down my spine. After coughing once or twice, she lifts her head up.

"You just didn't want to deal with the baggage."

Her dead, soulless eyes are staring into me. I want to run, but I can't.

_What happened to her…?_

"Katsura-san,"

Otome, unfazed, takes a deep breath and starts to move up to her.

"You're right. This was so, so wrong. We should never have done this?"

"Hadn't you hurt me enough?" Water leaks through the cracks in her velvet shades.

"You mocked me every chance you got… And now this… I… I said I was sorry…"

She sinks her teeth into her lip. A drop of blood falls from it. "I tried to make things right, but… You weren't done, I… I had to pay…"

"Katsura—"

"Leave me alone!" She shrieks. "Go away! If you want to be together, that's fine, because I don't care!"

Her eyes off me, I dare to approach her again. "Kotonoha—"

"Go!"

She strikes my hand. Blood leaks from the top.

"Just… Go…"

She's sobbing again.

_There's… There's nothing I can do. She's… shut me out._

"This was wrong,"

Otome looks straight at me.

"She didn't deserve this."

No. Please, don't leave me. I… I couldn't take that…

"Otome—"

"It's over, Makoto."

Glancing back at Kotonoha, she sighs.

"I know you won't accept my apology, but… I'm sorry. I really am."

She disappears through the exit. I should leave, too, but I can't.

"What's going on in here?"

Setsuna's voice comes from the door Otome just left through. She watches the both of us for a long time. After that, she nods her head.

"You don't have to worry," She tells Kotonoha's frail form, "I'll take over the mantle of President for now."

Her eyes turn to me. She's shocked, a little hurt. Then,

"How could you?"

She leaves us where we are. Part of me still wants to try and console her, but it's pointless.

_I've done enough damage._

I leave the gymnasium. On my way out, someone whispers something in my ear.

"You had it all, you bastard."

I think he's a senior. I don't remember his name.

And right now, I don't care.

_5:15 PM_

_Yuuki_

I might just be a sore sport, but the festival hasn't been as interesting as I thought it would be.

It's nice on the outside, but there just isn't much substance. A number of the clubs just pulled together an exhibit displaying the stuff they'd worked on. Some of it was interesting enough for a lengthy gaze, but I don't honestly remember most of it.

The most interesting thing I've seen is the one happening on the front lawn. The Theater Club collaborated with the Mythological Research Club to perform a Shakespeare in the Park rendition of _The Odyssey_. The costumes are surprisingly detailed, and the performances refreshingly engrossing. I spent about an hour watching them before moving on.

_Or…Maybe I'm just upset because Sekai isn't with me to see it…_

Aw, man, I really am sappy. I hope I don't start talking like this in front of Kyouichi.

_Come on, Yuuki, you have to chin up. Sekai wouldn't like to see you so upset. Besides, the bonfire starts at 6:00, so everyone will be off-duty. You can just spend time with her then._

That thought alone brings a smile to my face. I consider offering to help out the Classic Literature Club as an excuse to hang out with her, but the last time I asked, I got this response:

"_Sure!" Hikari shouted in glee, holding my hands in hers. "We'd love to have the help of your supple hands."  
_

_"Huh? I-I mean, great!"_

"_BUT," Her lips curl, "under ONE condition."_

"_Oh boy…"_

"_You see, this is a _maid _café. So if we had a staff member who looked like a boy, it'd turn off our male audience."_

_I didn't like where this was going. "Wh-what does that mean?"_

"_Well," she looks me up and down. "You're on the smallish side, and your face is pretty girly if you take off the glasses."  
_

_"Hey! I need those!"_

"_So… If you'd like to help… You'd have to don one of our extra costumes!"_

Needless to say, I didn't take kindly to that proposal.

_And that's just stupid. I'm not the most masculine man around, but there's _no one _who would mistake me for a girl. Hmm… Maybe I should try to find Kyouichi…_

_4:30 PM_

_Chie_

"It's been an hour!" Youka squeals beside me as I finish off my lemon cake. "Let's see what kinda footage the camera's got."

"Wouldn't it make more sense until after the bonfire starts?" Ion offers. "Besides, people would start asking questions if a girl went in there alone."

"Fine, be that way,"

Youka's squinty eyes catch mine. "What about _you_, Chie-chan?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I shrug, standing up from my seat on the table. "Ion,"

"Yes, Chie?"

"Don't let Youka eat my lemon cake,"

"Aw…" the girl slumps in her seat as I leave.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ecstatic. What if Kanrojii and Kasannoin have already done it?

_Then, every little moment will be caught on film. _I grin. _That'll teach her not to mess with me._

I make my way inside as stealthily as I can. From behind the curtains, I hear moaning.

…_Stop blushing! You don't even know who they are!_

I make my way to where we placed the camera.

_That's funny… The lens should be sticking through the—_

I don't need to finish that thought.

The camera is on the ground.

In pieces.

_No!  
_

There's a piece of paper next to the remains. I take it and unfold it.

There's a drawing of Taisuke and his two cronies on it.

"_Up yours!"_

_1:10 PM_

_Taisuke_

"It's done?"

"Yup," I shake my head up and down. "No one's gonna get that thing working."

"Then, as promised:"

He hands me the eroge he showed us earlier.

"Woow…"

"Have fun," Kyouichi frowns. "But I'd suggest coming back to the festival after bringing your game home."

"Why?" Juugo crosses his arms. "The festival isn't a mandatory event."

"No, but I've checked, and pretty much everyone is here. You wouldn't want your folks to find out you weren't here and wonder if you're up to something bad."

"That sounds far-fetched to me,"

"I kinda see his point," Boushi looks up at me. "What about you, Taisuke?"

"Hmm…" I shrug. "We might as well. He did get us this game, after all."

"Thanks," he shakes hands with all of us, "I appreciate it."

He glances to his right. "I better make my way back to the front entrance. See you guys later,"

"See ya,"

Kyouichi bends the corner and vanishes from sight.

"I don't like it," Juugo frowns as we head towards the sidewalk.

"What?"

"Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way," Juugo grits his teeth, "I don't think we should do any more favors to him."

"Unless he has more of these," Boushi giggles as he taps the box.

"Yeah, I see your point," I concede to Juugo, "but we won't have to."

I ogle the boobylicious maiden on the front cover. "I'm pretty sure this will tide us over for a while."

_5:30 PM_

_Nanami_

"Dammit,"

To be totally honest, I don't care about this festival crap. I just came so Kyouichi and I could get it on, and we did that a few hours ago before this thing even started.

Still, he begged me to stay, so I'll stick around. But if he runs off again, I'm booking it.

_And I'll have choice words for him on Monday…_

"You're bothering me,"

Setsuna glares up at me from her seat behind a desk covered in paperwork. "You always speak your mind. What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"My love life," I smirk, "I figured you wouldn't wanna hear it, so I kept quiet."

"You have keen instincts indeed, Nanami-san."

"Hmph," I roll my eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Several seconds pass, and the only sounds I hear are distant chatter from the more frequented areas of the building, and Setsuna's mechanical pencil flickering across the pieces of paper.

"Where do you think he could be?"

"Kasannoin Kyouichi is a free-radical. He works on a constantly evolving schedule, so making an educated guess is nigh-on-impossible."

"Pfft," I lean against the wall behind me. "You're no fun."

Setsuna's lips turn upwards before she continues to pencil-push. "I get that a lot."

_5:20 PM_

_Yuuki_

I wait for Kyouichi to pick up his phone. It's a waste of energy to scour the building.

"Hello?"

"Kyouichi?"

"Hey, Yuuki? What's up?"

His voice is softer than normal. Weird. He normally speaks with an upbeat yet slightly condescending air.

"I'm feeling kind of bored. It's hard to enjoy the exhibits when Sekai's busy in that maid café."

"Would you like to hang out?"

"Yeah," I nod, "that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Come to the library. I'll be at the first table you see."

"Sure,"

I hang up the phone and head to the library. When I open the door, I'm a bit shocked by what I see.

"Katsura-san…?"

"Huh?"

She stares up from a carton of coffee milk Kyouichi must have bought for her. Her eyes are dark red, but she otherwise looks content. A smile even comes to her face once she realizes who I am.

"Hello, Ashikaga-san."

I know this could just be a chance encounter, but something seems off about this. I sit at the back end of the table, two seats away from Katsura and Kyouichi.

"Katsura-san… Your eyes are red. Did something happen?" I ask, concerned. She doesn't say anything, but she does start sniffling. Any minute, she might start crying.

_Me and my big fat mouth._

"It's alright, Kotonoha,"

Kyouichi puts a hand on her shoulder. "I can explain."

She nods but says nothing. Kyouichi turns his attention to me.

"You haven't heard?"

"I've been outside for the most part," I explain, "so I don't think I have."

"I see," he tilts his head and frowns, "I'll try to say this briefly: Makoto had been cheating on Kotonoha with Otome."

"What?"

I slam the table. "Is this some kind of stupid joke? Because it's not funny."

"I wish it was," he crosses his arms, "the bastard had his grubby little hands on Otome earlier. She found out, and…"

Kotonoha, desperately trying to hold back her tears, gulps down the rest of her milk.

"I'm such an idiot!" I pinch the skin on my forehead. "I knew it was a bad idea to trust Itou! Where are they?"

"Otome left,"

Kyouichi's eyes widen. I don't think I've ever seen him show such genuine sympathy.

"She felt bad about what happened and broke things off with Makoto."

"What about him?"

"We're not sure," he narrows his eyes, "but I don't think it matters, Yuuki. Confronting him would just re-open old wounds."

"It's not fair," I clench my fist, "he has to pay for what happened. He promised me that—"

"It doesn't matter, Ashikaga-san,"

Her coffee milk gone, she passes the carton to Kyouichi. "He doesn't care about me. Nothing anyone says or does will change that."

"Katsura…"

"I appreciate the offer," she puts her hands on her lap, "really, I do."

I hang my head solemnly. "This stinks…"

"Yeah," Kyouichi shakes his head as he looks at the clock. "Sekai's maid café will be closing up shop soon. You should go meet her."

"But—"

"It's okay, Ashikaga-san,"

She looks up thankfully at Kyouichi. "I'll be fine,"

"Okay," I bow to Kyouichi, "thank you for taking care of."

"Hey," He shrugs good-naturedly, "it's what friends do.

_5:55 PM_

I'm waiting impatiently outside the club room. Any minute now, the girls should be coming out single-file. I'm pretty sure the bonfire hasn't started yet, but I'd like to see it start with Sekai by my side.

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Hikari throws the door open, crushing my body against the wall. The door slowly swings away from me.

"Ohmigosh, Yuuki! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!"

"My back…"

I fall to the ground.

"He looks better that way," Hosokawa grins viciously… I think. It's hard to tell from my vantage point.

"Oh no, did I break him?" Hikari looks at Sekai. "I could call a—"

"Don't be silly," she clasps Hikari's shoulder. "He just needs some motivation, that's all."

Sekai kneels down, bends over, and kisses the top of my head.

"Ah—"

I leap to a standing position. "I'm sorry! You didn't have to do that, I was just feeling lethargic."

"It's okay, Yuuki-kun,"

She moves close to me and pecks my cheek. "I wanted to."

"Aww," Hikari and Hatakeyama say in unison.

"Blech," Hosokawa spits.

"Let's go,"

Sekai grabs my hand.

"Where?"

"Duh, silly," she laughs, "to the bonfire. We don't wanna miss it!"

_5:58 PM_

_Sekai_

Along with several other couples, Yuuki and I stand before the pile of sticks soon to be set ablaze. I'm holding his hand, and he's holding mine.

_It's amazing…_

I don't actually feel that embarrassed about it, either. This feels right. If you had asked me at the beginning of the semester what boy I could picture myself dating, Yuuki would not have been the guy.

_Boy am I glad my perspective changed._

"Sekai…-chan?"

He is SO cute.

"Yes, Yuuki-kun?"

"Um," he scratches the top of his head with his free hand, "when the fire starts… before we start dancing… can we—"

The fire blossoms. Before he can finish, I bring his face to mine. After three wonderful seconds, our body's separate and we begin to waltz.

"Yes," I chuckle, "we can."

_6:05 PM_

_Makoto_

Why haven't I gone home yet? There's no reason for me to be here.

I messed up big time. And now I'm paying for it.

_But… part of it is Otome's…_

I close my eyes.

_Maybe… If we'd just done this differently… If we'd started seeing each other at the beginning of the semester…_

I catch Kotonoha in the crowd of onlookers. This is it: my last chance to make things right.

_Maybe if I try again… She'll leave us be…_

"Katsura-san!"

Her face is cold but not like before. Miraculously, she's gotten better. Maybe, just maybe, she'll accept my apology.

"I am so, so, sorry. I'll do anything, just please forgive me for what happened."

I must sound sincere because she's softened ever so slightly. She considers me for a minute… And that's when I know I've failed.

_She… She found out in the worst way possible… She couldn't possibly think I'm sincere._

"I'm sorry, Itou,"

She steps away from me. "But… I can't…"

She disappears in the sea of faces. Tears lingering in my eyes stain the pavement beneath me.


	40. Chapter 40

**40: After the Fact**

_Sunday_

_9:00 PM_

_Yuuki_

…_Snap out of it, Yuuki!_

I scold myself as I sit in front of the laptop in my room.

_You've been doing this all day. Sure, dancing with Sekai was the most amazing thing ever, but that doesn't mean you should lose sight of everything else life has to offer. _

Eyebrows scrunched, I try to distract my thoughts.

_Still... She is perfect in every way…_

"Nrrgh! Shut up!"

I throw my clenched fists against the desk.

"Find something to distract yourself… Why not try _Phantasia_?"

I finished all my homework after morning Mass, and since the next exams aren't for at least a couple weeks, I don't need to worry about going to bed early.

As I'm plugging in my password, the phone on my dresser drawer rings.

_S-Sekai?!_

I lunge out of the chair. I'm able to snag the phone just before I hit the ground.

_Ouch… _

I look back at the laptop screen. In my frenzy, I made several typos.

_Man…_

I flip open my phone. My heart skips a beat at first.

_S-Sekai…? No… Man, I'm a moron._

It's my wallpaper: a picture I'd taken of Sekai on our first date. It may have been a pointless gesture. I mean, weren't we technically a couple when I took this picture?

I blush. _Still…_

I've considered showing it to Sekai, so we can have something to laugh over. But it just feels too embarrassing.

_B-besides, it's bad luck to show the girl you photographed her. But if that's the case…_

I frown.

_Wouldn't it be better if I just deleted it…?_

My eyes go wide.

_Sekai's text!_

I go to my inbox and find her message.

_August 27, Sunday, 9:04 PM_

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_To: Ashikaga, Yuuki_

_Subject: Had a thought_

"_Are you going to hang out with the Classic Literature Club during the semester?"_

_Good question. _I put my hand on my chin. After a few seconds of consideration, I type back a response.

_August 27, Sunday, 9:04 PM_

_From: Ashikaga, Yuuki_

_To: Saionji, Sekai_

_Re: Subject: Had a thought_

"_I'm not sure. Part of me wishes I could, but… Somebody's gotta take care of the library."_

She responds characteristically quickly.

"_You could quit the position. I mean, isn't Kyouichi stationed there, too?"_

I chuckle as I write back my response.

"_That guy doesn't get anything done. I've heard he's diligent in class, but when he's doing anything extracurricular, he looks for every chance he can to play hooky. It'd feel irresponsible to leave it to him."_

"'_Play hooky'? Man, you're old-fashioned."_

"_Blame my Dad."_

"_You're a man, Yuuki. Take responsibility for your actions."_

"_Women should take responsibility for their mistakes, too?"_

"_So, you admit using such a dated phrase in a text message was a bad idea?"_

"_Yes… Reluctantly…"_

"_LOL __"_

Heat fills my cheeks as I send my next message.

"_If you'd like to hang out… Um… maybe we could go on another date?"_

She takes a little longer to respond to this one. However, my anxieties are soon quenched.

"_Sure! What time?"_

"_5:00—"_

I don't send the message. I pinch my forehead in disgust.

_How could I forget…_

"_I'm sorry, Sekai. We can't go on a date."_

"_Why not? __ Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_N-no! Don't even say that! I'd never break up with you!"_

"_I know. It was a joke, silly. :P"_

"_I don't have the money. Chie and I get these tiny allowances, and I spent the money I had left yesterday."_

"_That's fine. I could pay!"_

"_I need to at least contribute! I can't let our relationship be a drain on your income."_

"_It's not, really. I work during the summers, remember? And I'm really efficient with my money. Trust me."_

"_Still, I don't like it…"_

I cross my arms. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"_Maybe could we try something that doesn't cost money? Like, window-shopping? If that's okay with you?"_

"_Sure. But I didn't know you took to window-shopping, Yuuki. ;)"_

"_W-well… It can be fun, looking at different things and gauging how much you like them."_

"_Guess that's something we have in common, huh? __ I'm gonna head to bed soon, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye, Sekai-chan."_

"_Late, Yuuki-kun. __"_

My whole face is a crimson color. Biting down on my lip, I head back to my chair.

_Now, what was that password again…?_

_Saturday_

_9:10 PM_

_Chie_

I get back earlier than I planned. I don't care.

My plans were ruined from the start. There's no way I would've missed those punks listening in on our conversations. Someone must have tipped them off as a way of passing the blame.

_Kyouichi…? But I can't blame him without proof. I wouldn't want to flush my rep. down the toilet._

"Chie?"

Yuuki's at the sink, washing the dishes from breakfast. He must have sensed my anger because he looks worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I head straight for the stairs.

"Chie, I know you're not telling me everything. Why don't you just—?"

"I don't need this from you, too!"

No one says anything for a few minutes. After taking a deep breath—

"I'm sorry. I just… Leave me alone for a while, okay?"

"O-okay," he says, downcast. Part of me wants to cheer him up, but I don't feel like it right now. I head straight for my room.

_Those bastards… Why couldn't they have just turned it off?!_

That camera was pretty expensive. It was the only gift I got for my birthday this year. I figured since I was graduating this year, it would be a good way to take a bunch of keepsake photos for me to take to college.

When the Festival came around again, I knew exactly what I was going to use it for.

_If I had known this would happen… Would I still take the risk?_

I jump onto my bed and spread my limbs out.

_O-Of course not. There were pictures there I hadn't copied onto my computer. I'm not that desperate to hurt Nanami…_

I narrow my eyes and clench my right fist.

_Kyouichi… You'll pay for this._

_I promise._

_Saturday_

_9:00 PM_

_Kotonoha_

I left early with the express purpose of getting home on time. My Mom would be less likely to bug me if I obeyed curfew.

Unfortunately, I'm not as lucky as I would have hoped. When I ring the doorbell, Kokoro opens the door.

"Hi, Kotonoha-chan!" She puts on an adorable smile. "How was your day with Ma-ko-to?" She places her emphasis whimsically.

_I don't want to talk about this… Please don't make me talk about it… I don't want to cry again._

"It… It was—"

"Kotonoha-san,"

My Mother moves besides Kokoro and ushers me in.

"How was your day?"

There's no way out. I'm too drained to convincingly brush them off. They'll keep bugging me until I confess.

_I have to be straight with them…_

"Itou-san broke up with me."

The atmosphere instantly gets colder. Kokoro, realizing her intrusion, hangs her head and clasps her hands behind her back. My Mother tries her best to restrain a gasp.

"…Why?"

"There… was another girl," I tell them as succinctly as I can. "He'd been hiding it… from me…"

Kokoro starts sobbing quietly.

"That's not fair… You're the prettiest girl in the world… How can he do that to you?!"

"Kotonoha-san," my Mom says softly, "I know I had my reservations about this, but… I just want to let you know… I'm not—"

"I know."

I finish her sentence, trying my best to keep my composure. "I know."

"I see…" she puts her hand awkwardly on my shoulder. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Thanks, but… I think I'll be fine." I feign a smile. "I think I'm starting to get used to the idea."

I head up the stairs. Kokoro, having never been a good whisperer, is easy to hear.

"She's lying... She's really sad, Mom."

I open the door to my room and close it as quietly as I can. I do my best to make it to my bed.

I can't hold it in any longer. I sob as hard as I can into my pillow.

My phone buzzes in my skirt pocket. Distracted, I flip it open.

Before I bother to check who it is, I delete my wallpaper image. That alone is cathartic.

Then, I find out who the message is from.

…_Kasannoin-senpai?_

_August 26, Saturday, 9:05 PM_

_From: Kasannoin, Kyouichi_

_To: Katsura, Kotonoha_

_Subject: I'm sorry_

"_I know how you must be feeling. I really wish there was something I can do… Can I ask you something?"_

I don't feel like texting him right now. But it would be rude not to. I type as succinct a message as I can.

_August 26, Saturday, 9:05 PM_

_From: Katsura, Kotonoha_

_To: Kasannoin, Kyouichi_

_Re: Subject: I'm sorry_

"_What?"_

"_Would you like to eat lunch with me in the library?"_

I blush slightly.

"_I know we won't be able to do this EVERY day, since you're on the Committee. But, I'd like to whenever the opportunity arises… And, you like books, so maybe I could recommend some to you?"_

Why is he being so nice to me? He doesn't even know me. I could understand why he might have S

_S-still… He's helped me more than he'll ever know… I'll accept._

I respond to him as such.

_Monday_

_1:00 AM_

_Setsuna_

I know I shouldn't be up this late. I will be exhausted tomorrow.

But I can't decide.

She's my best friend, and I'm afraid of telling her a simple truth.

_I'm sure she's asleep, but… She's responded to late night messages before. And even if it doesn't wake her up, she'll notice it tomorrow._

I shudder. I don't want to take that risk. I want to be there when she finds out.

_Does she even _need _to know…?_

She has Ashikaga now. She's moved on from Itou. They don't even talk much anymore.

Why not let her carry on as if nothing happened?

_I wish it was that simple… I am certain she will find out some other way… A way less comfortable._

These thoughts still haunt me as I fall asleep soon after.

_Saturday_

_10:00 PM_

_Roka_

_What happened…?_

I ask, staring at my inbox screen.

_Why isn't she responding to my texts…?_

I wasn't prying, either. I just asked about how the festival went and if she had fun with Itou.

That was it.

_Then again… I didn't see what happened after Kyouichi dragged her off…_

Closing my phone for the night, I let out a deep sigh.

_I hope she's okay…_


	41. Chapter 41

**41: Bleed Out**

_Saturday_

_6:00 PM_

_Minami_

"Heeey,"

I dig my nails into Makoto's shoulder and turn him around.

"Have you seen Otome?"

His eyes go wide. That's weird; shouldn't he be blushing like totally normal guy he is?

"N-no… I haven't seen her in a little while."

"Don't play dumb." _Something's definitely wrong. _"She came early just to see you. I know she did. Where is she?

"I…" He hangs his head and turns away from. "I don't know."

"You 'don't know'?" I know I'm getting angry for no reason, but he's _definitely _hiding something. "She's your girlfriend; how do you—?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore!"

He pivots towards me. Teeth clenched, he's somehow on the verge of tears.

It pisses me off. Why is he acting like the victim?

"You asshole!"

I slap his cheek and run, sobbing all the way.

_Sunday_

_8:00 PM_

"_You did WHAT?"_

"_I know. I'm so cool, right? I wasn't gonna let that guy get away with anything."_

"_You… You shouldn't have done that! He has NOTHING to do with you!"_

"_O-Otome, what are you getting mad about? I gave him the once-over; shouldn't you be happy?"_

"_Well, I'm NOT! God dammit, why are you so nosy?!"_

"…_Otome, it's not fair. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!"_

"_He didn't hurt me, he hurt Kotonoha!"_

"… _You're joking, right?"_

"_No… I'm not."_

"_That bitch shows you up all the time. You know that."_

"_She didn't deserve what happened to her!"_

"_What are you talking about it?"_

"_He was two-timing, okay? He got me into it somehow. It sucked, but I let it fly. She was crying, Minami… It was like watching someone die…"_

"_NOW you're exaggerating. That goody-two-shoes thing is just an act. She'll back to normal in—"_

"_You're wrong! No one can recover from that, not anytime soon!"_

"_Otome… I don't think you get it."_

"_Of course I get it! You're treating me like a little kid who can't deal with her own shit!"_

"_That's not what I'm doing! I'm doing this to help you! I'm not letting Makoto OR Kotonoha get away with this, alright?! By the end of the day, EVERYONE's going to hate them. I promise."_

"_Minami don't you dare-!"_

Nothing.

"_Minami… Minami… Text back… please… PLEASE"_

_Monday_

_6:00 AM_

_Makoto_

I wanna skip school, but I don't want to deal with Mom when she finds out. At the same time, I can't take my usual train. I don't wanna see her.

_Guess I'll try to go early…_

I arrive about fifteen minutes later. No one's around just yet, so I sit down on the bench and check my inbox.

_August 26, Saturday, 10:00 PM_

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_To: Itou, Makoto_

_Subject: How'd it go?_

"_Did you guys have fun? Better not have done something perverted, or I'll kick you in the nuts :P"_

_Maybe… She won't find out. Maybe… We can talk like we used to…_

People start coming in not long after that. No one notices me.

_Obviously. Who would take the train this-?_

"Hey,"

The voice sounds familiar but barely. I know for a fact he goes to the same school. Turning my head, I let out a sigh.

"Senpai," I try to be polite in a futile effort to seem cheerful, "I didn't know you went to school this early."

"I knew you'd be here,"

Completely ignoring me, he continues. "You don't think I know what happened?"

"What-?" A lump goes down my throat. _How… How does he know?_

"You slept with Katou." He's calm. Too calm. Instinctively, I wrap myself up in the fetal position. "You cheated on Katsura!"

"How did you know about that?"

"She told me, you fucking moron!"

He slips his hand through my defense and grabs my neck.

"She cried so much, she was choking… She thought everyone hated her… She wanted to die!"

"I-I…I'm—"

"She trusted you. She LOVED you. And you went and did that!"

He pushes me back. He must have noticed the attention he was drawing.

"If you lay a finger on her, I'll break you."

Whispering that through his teeth, he grabs his bag and disappears into the crowd.

I know I'm partially responsible. Even so, a tear falls down my cheek.

_Monday_

_7:50 AM_

_Chie_

"We need to talk."

Taisuke, his back hunched, narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Nah. I think I'm good."

He pulls open the door, but I slam it shut.

"Now."

Barely fazed, he sighs and corrects his posture. "What do you want me for? Don't you hang with the high class crowd."

"Drop the act. I know you broke my camera."

"Your camera broke?" Still playing dumb, he holds back a chuckle. "Too bad I can't donate to your fund. I'm broke!"

I step on his foot.

"Gaah!" He holds it up, loses balance, and hits the floor. "What the hell?!"

"You put your likeness on this drawing."

I show him the evidence. Rolling his eyes, he huffs. "Never seen it before. 'Sides, I would've made myself look cuter than that."

_Keep your composure. He's trying to rattle you. _"Who would have framed you?"

"Anyone. We're easy targets," he laughs awkwardly.

"But the handwriting's crap."

"Guess the person went through a lot of trouble to make it."

"I'm taking this to the Principal."

"Wow," Wincing, he stands up. "You're gonna tell on us? That's so not cool. Don't you have the balls to do this yourself?"

"He'll probably expel you," I smirk, "rumors abound about the kind of shit you guys get into. He'll believe me in an instant."

"No way, that guy's a creampuff."

He does his best to mimic a scowl. It's more laughable than anything, though. "If you squeal, I'm telling him about the sex tape."

"He won't buy it," I retort, "I have the better rep. You don't have a leg to stand on."

"But if I talk, your little brother's gonna know." He smiles. "That kid's such a boy scout, he'll look into it. And once he tells the Principal, we're all gonna be in deep shit."

"You don't know that," I snap, fists clenched, "I'll keep it from him."

"Him and Sekai are a thing, remember?" He chuckles. "He'll find out. BUT—"

He flips up his index finger. "I won't say a word if this stays hush-hush. Hell, give us a couple weeks, and we'll find a way to reimburse you."

He's lying, of course. Still, he's got a point. Nanami's the type to spread this around just take me down a notch. Much as I hate it, I can't take the risk.

"Deal," I retreat down the hallway, _but I'm not falling for that reimbursement crap._

_Monday_

_7:55 AM_

_Kotonoha_

_They're staring at me._

_Every single one of them._

Hushed voices. I can't hear them, but I know what they're saying.

"_What a slut."_

"_She whored herself out to Otome's guy."_

"_I knew she was a bitch."_

I hang my head, shut my eyes, and throw my palms over my ears.

_I can't take this… I want it to go away… Pleas—_

"Kotonoha-chan."

An affectionate voice beside me. I open my eyes the tiniest bit. The kind, emerald eyes belong to Roka.

_She wasn't… staring…_

"If you don't want to talk… that's fine."

She takes my hand in hers.

"But I'm here if you need me."

She doesn't know. But how? Isn't everyone talking about me? Maybe she just hasn't had the chance to hear it.

Inhaling, I open my eyes further.

"Itou-san cheated on me."

_Monday_

_7:55 AM_

_Yuuki_

"No!"

I rise from my seat, staring Kumi in the eye.

"You're lying! Itou-san wasn't dating Katou-san, he was—"

"He was just trying to humor her,"

She taps my nose.

"Face it. Katsura-san is a crazy bitch, and you know it."

I'm not gonna let her get to me. No one's here to stop me if I let loose.

_Please… Keep control…_

"You're lying. All you guys care about is seeing her hurt. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Fine, whatever," she rolls her eyes, "be the only one out of the loop."

She can't provoke me now. I've made my resolve.

_I know what happened. She told me herself._

_She's not perfect, but she'd NEVER do that._

I find Katsura's seat. Her friend, Kitsuregawa I think, is consoling her.

_What a relief… But I can't just let this be._

I bite my lip.

_Itou… He promised…_

_Monday_

_7:58 AM_

_Makoto_

"Makoto!"

Sekai's cheerful voice almost makes me forget everything. Almost.

"Why didn't you-?" She stops when she sees my face. I sit beside her without a word. "What happened?"

Straining to keep myself silent, I bury my face in my arms.

"Makoto… You can talk to me, okay?"

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I've been busy, but, you're not a bad guy. I mean, if Katsura likes you, you must be a good guy."

…She doesn't know. I guess it's too early for it have spread.

_It doesn't matter… By lunch, everyone will know._

"Makoto?"

"I'm sorry," I hastily interrupt her, "I didn't get to study because I was thinking about the festival, so I really need to focus on the lecture."

"But it hasn't—" On cue, the teacher walks in.

"See?" I take my notebook out of my bag and start writing vigorously. She's not satisfied with my answer.

_Please… _I beg pointlessly._ Don't let her find out…_

_12:30 PM_

The bell rings. I get up as fast as I can.

"Wait,"

Sekai grabs my sleeve. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" I frown. "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's personal, I…" Giving up, I decrease my volume. "You'll hate me once you know."

"M-Makoto…" Hesitance is in her eyes. She's already proving me right.

"I've gotta go,"

It's much easier to slip out of her grasp now. Once I'm in the hall, I head to the bathroom and lock myself in.

_I'll just stay here… And when the day ends… I'll transfer… I'll…_

I let my head hit the stall door.

_Transfer…_

_12:35 PM_

_Setsuna_

"I'm surprised you wanna eat with us, Sekai." Hikari winks. "Aren't you gonna disappoint your boyfriend?"

"He said he had something to do that might take him a little while," Her hand goes to her chin, "But I'm worried about Makoto. There's something wrong with him."

As we walk to the cafeteria, Sekai has her arms crossed and is rocking back and forth. "He's not telling me what, either. He'd said he'd hate me if he knew…"

_I can't let her know. _I decide. _Makoto's not important to her anymore. If she finds out…_

"He probably tried to grope Katsura-san on a date, and she's not speaking to him."

"R-really?" Hikari reacts in a fittingly over the top manner. "I didn't know he was that much of a pervert…"

"I don't think that was it," Sekai sighs, "he didn't just look guilty, he looked… resigned. Like he'd been sentenced to death or something."

"I think you're being melodramatic," Being as stoic as I am, lying is quite easy for me.

"Yeah, I like Setsuna's theory better." Hikari giggles awkwardly as we head to the cafeteria.

"You've got a point, but—" Sekai pauses after opening the door. It's not hard to see why. While there is a semblance of a line, a lot of people are chatting away about something or another.

_No…_

"Sekai-chaaan,"

Kumi slips behind Sekai and wraps her arm around her shoulder. Steam billows from my ears.

"Kumi?" Sekai raises an eyebrow. "You're not usually so chummy."

"Oh, there's a good reason for that," she grins, "I've finally got dirt on Katsura. Now everyone's gonna see her for the witch she is."

Sekai's muscles tense. She puts her hands on Kumi's shoulders and tightens her grip. "Don't joke like that."

"I'm not," She insists, "she whored herself out to Makoto, even though he was already going out with Otome—"

Sekai shakes her head and pushes Kumi away. "No… That's not—"

"Sekai,"

I narrow my eyes. "Ignore her. If you really want to find out the truth, talk to them."

I stare deep into Kumi's eyes. "Anything she says will be unquestionably biased."

"Be real," Kumi straightens out her hair, "Katsura loves manipulating people with that shy girl act, and Makoto only cares about his own skin."

She leans forward. "They're lying through their teeth."

"We'll judge that for ourselves." I answer for Sekai and pull her outside.

"But she—"

"Calm down." I reassure her the best I can. "I know you probably want to sock Kumi in the jaw, and I get that. But we need to get to the bottom of this first."

Biting my lip, I place my hands gently on her cheeks. "Do you trust me?"

After a couple of seconds of resistance, she nods.

_12:30 PM_

_Roka_

It's… It's too much.

I've been by her side the entire time. It doesn't stop the people in class from talking behind her back, calling her names under their breath, and coming up to taunt her.

I need to bring her somewhere.

Anywhere but here.

"The library,"

She whispers quietly, her eyes losing their light.

"Take me to the library… Please…"

Nodding, I escort her as quickly as I can. Otome's girls object, but I'm able to escape their clutches.

Since everyone is going to the cafeteria, it's easy to get there. Opening the door, I find Kyouichi Kasannoin sitting on a chair.

"Wow," I say cheerfully, "you went to the cafeteria fast."

"I'm not that good," he chuckles, "I made lunch this morning. Turns out I'm pretty resourceful."

He inclines his head to Kotonoha, beckoning her to sit down next to him. I've heard weird stories about him, but I guess at his core he's a really nice guy.

_Wish I could say that for the _other _guys…_

"I love how quiet it is in here," he leans back in his chair, "it's so easy to think about things."

"I think so too," she nods, taking a book out of her bag. "I wish I could be here more often. But the Committee really does keep me busy…"

"If you really wanted to, you could just quit."

"I don't think I could do that," she replies hastily, "I accepted this responsibility, and it's my job to see it through to the end."

"I see," he smiles, "wish _I _had that kind of dedication."

"If you really want to… I could teach—"

She blushes right away. "I-I'm sorry, what am I saying? There's nothing I could teach you."

"Actually," he scoots his chair closer to Katsura, "there are lots of things. You could teach me good study habits, show me books you like to read, tricks to paying attention in class. Someone as dedicated as you is amazing to a guy like me. So, I'd be happy to learn all I can about you."

He's layering it on a bit thick, but it's obvious Katsura is taking it to heart. With all the crap she's had to go through, I don't blame her.

_Besides, so what if he makes it obvious he's interested? Is that such a bad thing?_

"I'll leave you two alone," I giggle, "see you in class, Kotonoha-chan."

"Bye, Roka," she waves, briefly contemplating adding 'chan' to the end of my name. "See you then,"

_1:25_

_Otome_

"Otome-chan, why didn't you come eat with us?" Minami whines when she and the others find me. "It was boring without you."

"Yeah, you're the life of our party," Kumi offers a smile that's suspiciously earnest. Fully aware of the source of my anger, she's trying to be casual. "But not in the RPG way…"

"Why do you _think _I'm upset?" My words are barely audible through my teeth.

"Otome…" Natsumi starts.

"I told you to keep this quiet!"

I stand up, screaming. "I told you I didn't want this. I didn't want anyone pitying me, since part of this was my fault."

"No it's not," Kumi retorts, "Makoto and Kotonoha are—"

"Why are you lying to my face? I thought you guys were my friends, but you don't give a shit about me!"

"Otome-chan," Minami, still a bit slow to the mood, interjects, "we were just trying to make sure you wouldn't be blamed. You don'—"

"What's WRONG with you?" I ask. "Are you intentionally ignoring me? You have no idea what I want."

Minami's really hurt. Taking a deep breath, I take my seat.

"Don't talk to me… please."

However reluctantly, they shut up after that. Part of me wants to apologize to Minami, but I don't think it would work. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I said—"

Natsumi looks at me, her smoke-colored eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

I should be angry. I thought she was better than this. But hitting Minami is wrong.

_And… They're still…_

"It's okay," is all I'm able to get out before taking out my textbook as an excuse to end the topic.

_1:55 PM_

_Makoto_

Everyone's in class. So the question is; should I head back, or stay here?

Not only have I been bored, but I've been jumping at every little sound. Besides the usual flow of students come in here, both Yuuki and Taisuke have come here looking for me. It's a miracle they didn't notice find me.

_We're in the middle of class. Maybe I should try to slip out…_

It's risky, but I don't think I'll get a better chance.

_And in the worst case scenario… I'll have to face them at some point or another…_

Maybe I'm finally starting accept this. Somehow, I doubt this feeling will last.

I open the door slightly, checking both ends of the hallway. No one's outside, and I hear no footsteps.

_Good._

I make my way towards the stairs as best I can. As long as I don't run, I should be good. The teachers will be too engrossed in their lectures to notice, and the noise will drown out my footsteps.

_Wait…_

I stop.

What am I doing? Aren't I just running away? I can't skip school forever; I'm going to have to face this eventually. Mom trusts me enough to let me take care of the house most of the day without grilling me when she gets back.

_She's… She's the only thing I have left now..._

Fists clenched, teeth grit, I return to the classroom.

The teacher, likely oblivious to the drama, assumes a scowl. "I'll have to count you absent, Itou."

"I'm sorry, sir," I bow as politely as I can. "It won't happen again."

With a reluctant nod, he returns to his lesson. I head to my usual seat. Beside me, Sekai's writing down something. I pray it's just notes.

She nudges my elbow. I look down.

"_I hate you."_

_2:30_

_Makoto_

I pack my things, sling the bag over my shoulder, and leave my pew.

Someone nearby trips me. Thankfully, my books stay in my bag.

On their way out, someone kicks me. I should've gotten up the minute I had the chance, but… I don't see the point.

Eventually, I do. Sekai bumps into me on my way out.

I come face to face with Setsuna before I leave. I'm bracing myself for the same kind of treatment.

I don't get it. Instead, she's forlorn.

Shaking it off, she walks past me without a word.

I follow soon after.

It doesn't take long before someone else goes after me.

Yuuki.

_Please… Not again…_

"Itou."

I freeze.

"I wanna know right now. Why did you hurt Katsura?"

I don't want to hear this again. I've had enough. I keep moving forward.

"Don't ignore me! You did something wrong, and you need to make up for it. You can't expect everyone to forgive you and—"

"No one's forgiven me, dammit!"

I yell hoarsely. "Everyone… Everyone hates me now. Are you happy? Is that enough punishment for you?"

I hang my head and sigh. "I've paid my price… I've learned my lesson… Now, leave me alone."

Part of me thinks he'll try a new approach. But he doesn't. He lets me leave. I head to the ground floor and leave the school.

_I'll catch Katsura, won't I… Maybe I'll wait for a later train._


	42. Chapter 42

**42: Double Date**

_Monday_

_3:00 PM_

_Otome_

"Hey,"

On break, I'm caught off-guard by Nanami. She passes the ball my way. I catch it effortlessly. "You're not tired?" I raise an eyebrow. "You're covered in sweat."

"Please," she rolls her eyes, "if I wanted to sit around, I'd flunk class so I'd have to take supplementary lessons."

Grinning, I take a shot at the nearest hoop. After circling the rim, it falls through.

"Nice shot," Nanami nods, "glad to see that gossip ain't affecting your game."

I wince at how brazenly she brought it up. "Don't go there."

"Huh?" She cocks her head. "Why?"

"Just… Don't."

Nanami shrugs, runs under the net, and retrieves the ball. She slam-dunks it. "It's obvious you wanna talk about it. Spill your guts; I won't tell."

I'm hesitant, but there's something inviting about how little Nanami seems to care about the whole thing. After a deep sigh, I shake my head. "Honestly, I think it'd be better if everyone knew."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Kumi and the others," I bite my lip, "they spread the story. It's not far from the truth, but they left out the important part."

"Hm?" She tries to hide her curiosity, but her eyes' focus on mine pierces through the ruse.

"Makoto and I weren't dating," I get out as fast as I can, "He was dating Katsura. One day, we hung out at his house, and we decided to have sex."

"Wow," she says quicker than I expected to her, "that's way different."

"I know," I glance at the people around me. Only a few overheard, but they're already telling their friends.

_Maybe the truth _will _come out._

"You feel bad for throwing your boy- Itou under the bus?"

"Not really," I admit with callousness more typical of me, "I said yes, but he's the one who brought the stupid thing up."

I hang my head. "I feel bad for throwing Katsura under the bus."

"Seriously?" She snorts. "If you ask me, that girl _needs _to be taken down a peg. You see the attention she gets from the first-year girls?"

"You mean like me?"

Nanami has the grace to shut up for a second. But only a second. "They're just fangirls. They're some weird rumors going around about her."

"A lot of which I started," I almost whisper. "And even if I was totally right, you should've seen the look on her face when she found out. I don't know why, but she loved him."

Reminiscing, I claw my face in frustration. "If I hadn't butted in… Maybe he wouldn't have—"

A ball hits my stomach. I fall over, rubbing my abdomen.

"What happened to those reflexes?" Nanami smirks. "Look, that garbage is all water under the bridge. Move on, and you'll be better for it. If you wade in the past too long, it'll drown ya."

Maybe I'm just running away from my problems. But… Haven't I done all I can? There's no way Katsura would ever forgive me.

_And there's no way I could approach Makoto again…_

"You can dunk," I do my best to put on my game face, "but let's see your jump shot."

_2:35_

_Yuuki_

Sounds from inside the library distract me.

_Who…?_

I pull open the door. Katsura and Kyouichi are laughing, identical books turned to the same page in front of them. Two empty cartons of coffee milk lay on their sides.

_Did they even see me walk again?_

"Am I interrupting something?"

Katsura jumps a little, but Kyouichi lets his gaze naturally drift in my direction. Realizing I was a bit rude, I move my mouth to apologize, but Kyouichi shakes his head.

"You're a little late, aren't you?"

"…Yes,"

I admit, my face turning red. "I had something to take care of."

Katsura's obviously concerned, but Kyouichi seems to take my hint. He stands up, lifting Kotonoha from her seat by the hand.

"I understand. I only asked 'cause I figured you'd be a good way to keep track of time." He looks at Katsura. "You don't think the Committee will be upset, do you?"

"I… No, probably not," she shakes her head. Even I can tell she's lying, but Kyouichi carries on as if he didn't even notice."

"See you after school!" He calls after her.

"Mmhm," she turns around, waving at him before exiting.

"Aren't you worried about her?" I ask him once he's gone.

"Duh," he says, irritated by my insinuation. "But I've done all I can. Otome's girls really did a number on her rep."

I take a seat opposite him at the table he's near. Sighing, I put my glasses down on the table.

"Why does it always happen like this… Katsura-san did nothing wrong, and everyone's treating her like dirt. The only one who might have it worse is Makoto, but he kind of… deserves it…"

I rub sweat from my forehead. "Am I wrong for thinking that way?"

"Not at all," he smiles cheekily, "especially considering your religion."

"Shut up!" I slam the table, prompting him to open his eyes. "Wishing people harm isn't…"

I slump in my chair. "It's not what God would want."

Kyouichi sighs and crosses his arms. "You don't think it's good people found out? Makoto would have strung them both along if things stayed as they were."

"It's not that…" I dig my fingernails into my thighs. "But he wasn't taking it well. I thought it'd be satisfying to see him dumbfounded at how things went so wrong. But it wasn't like that. Part of him was trying to hold some kind of pride, but the other part…"

I shiver at the thought. "He was practically crying. I don't think there's a single person who likes him."

Kyouichi shrugs. "That's what happens when you get into shit like this. Even if you're right, and it's _more _than he deserves, you're not the reason it happened. From your perspective, see it as God punishing him for sinning."

"But if I agree… Then I might have to disagree with the punishment."

"You aren't gonna make me explain your own theology back to you, right?" He winks. "Look, my point is, sins have far-reaching consequences. And because we live in a world where everybody's a sinner, those consequences are gonna be even worse than they normally are."

I was reluctant, but he's starting to make sense. I nod confidently.

"That guy will bounce back. He doesn't hit me as the overly invested type. More than likely, some transfer student will take pity on him and try to get him out of his funk."

Although silent for a couple seconds, I chuckle. "You've been reading too much manga."

My mind lingers back to earlier. "I know I shouldn't pry, but I'm curious. Are you and Katsura dating?"

He blushes just a little bit. It's a surprisingly human gesture coming from him. "N-not yet. I'm going with her after the Committee meeting to meet her Mom."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," he admits, closing one eye. "But I'm a smooth customer. I think it'll turn out fine."

"I wish I had your confidence," I groan, "I still get nervous around Sekai sometimes."

"Because you want to do the deed?"

"Why does everyone assume we need to go to that level?!" I snap. "I guess I'm just worried she's holding back because of someone like me. I think she deserves someone more fun, more outgoing."

"Are you sure we aren't still talking about sex…?"

"I mean, I don't even have the money to buy her anything right now, so we're window shopping."

I clench my fists. "Isn't that lame?"

"I dunno." He heads around the table and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Girls tend to like window shopping. Besides, if you get too mopey, Sekai might think you're unsatisfied with her."

"I… I hadn't thought of it that way—"

"So you know I'm right. Great,"

He pats my back and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He looks over his shoulder and sticks out his bottom lip. "To the bathroom,"

"Are you ever coming back?"

He considers it for a while and then says, "I'll think it over some more while I'm in there."

_4:00 PM_

_Setsuna_

"_I don't think it would be outrageous to just talk to him."_

"_He doesn't deserve it! He broke Katsura's heart because she wouldn't suck his dick!"_

"_I don't think he's that malicious."_

"_Do you know how heartless you'd have to be hurt that girl? She's not even responding to my texts! I bet she wants to kill herself right now."_

"_When we were in middle school, he got in a fight with a couple guys who picked on me for how small I was. He broke a few ribs, but he won somehow…"_

"_Setsuna?"_

"_I just… I just don't want to think he's horrible now."_

"_People change. That guy would never do what he did to Katsura. Makoto's changed. The sooner you accept that, the better."_

I can't carry on this conversation anymore. I tell her I need some time to think and lie flat on my bed.

_She's right… I don't know why I'm going back to this… Didn't I give up on him?_

I turn over and stare at the ceiling.

_Maybe… I still think I owe him for back then… If I can just do something, anything, it will be enough._

I raise up my open palm to the light bulb. _It doesn't have to be much. I just need to let him know that he can change if he wants to._

I bend my fingers slightly. _That's all he needs to hear._

_4:00 PM_

_Makoto_

I'm finally home. The next train arrived later than I thought it would_._

When I get home, I take off my shoes and coat right away. On my way to the room, I stop at the kitchen counter. There's a set of knives in the corner.

I close my eyes and keep going.

Once I'm in looser clothes, I fall face flat on my bed. After a few mintues—

"Why…"

I whisper.

"Why…"

I grab my pillow tight.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

I throw the pillow in front of me and tear into it. When that's not enough, I toss it aside and head to my door.

"It's not fair!" I throw my fist against it. "Why was I so stupid?! Why did I do it?!"

All my strength goes into hitting the door. My knuckles bruise. Soon after, blood starts to drip from them.

"I can't change! Everyone hates me, there's nothing to live for. I'm a disgrace!"

I fall to my knees, sobbing pathetically. "I need to die…"

Energy draining out of me bit by bit, I somehow find the strength to get up and pull open the door.

_4:55_

_Kotonoha_

It's all so idyllic.

I can never forget Makoto. Even if I hated him now, the school will never forget we liked each other.

_But with Kyouichi… It might be easier…_

It's just so easy to talk with him. We share so many of the same interests, and he's always eager to hear my opinion on things. I don't know how long he's liked me, but it's starting to feel like forever.

_I hope this isn't just my way of rebounding… I wouldn't want to—_

"Kotonoha-chan!" Kyouichi, still dressed in his school uniform, waves overenthusiastically. Blushing, I wave back. "I'm sorry I couldn't find a nicer suit. Our family's pretty poor by all accounts."

"No, I don't think my Mom will mind." I smile.

"That's a relief," he glances very briefly at my white dress. "You look gorgeous in that."

"Oh," I glance at the ground, cheeks even redder than before. "Thank you. You look… handsome."

"Only as handsome as I was back at school," he replies, sticking out his tongue.

"N-no," I look for a way to counter him. "You combed your hair a bit."

"Oh, that?" He chuckles. "I just figured your Mom would like it better if I looked neat on a date. I mean, since I didn't have a suit, I had to do _something_."

"Y-you don't have to feel obligated," I stutter, "my Mom isn't that scary—"

"Ah," He raises up his index finger. "I did because my girlfriend deserves a boyfriend who's clean and neat. Kapiche?"

"Ah," I force myself not to blush and nod. "Kapiche,"

We walk to the stairway leading to the front door.

"Ladies first," he bows with a smile. I walk up first, and he follows close behind me. "Hm… Who should ring the doorbell?"

"Since it's my house, I think it'd be best if I do it."

"That's true," He looks at a cloud, "I was just trying to figure out if your Mother would appreciate initiative in this case."

"I think she might appreciate it more if you present yourself as more reserved."

"Got it," he shakes his head, "I'll do my best."

I ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, my Mother opens the door.

"Kotonoha-san," she flinches, realizing she almost said 'chan', "welcome home."

Kyouichi's eyes widen, likely surprised by her daring outfit. Nevertheless, he remains composed.

"You must be Kasannoin-san," She eyes him up and down, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he repeats with a bow, "I'm sorry I couldn't wear something nicer than my uniform. I couldn't afford much else,"

"That's perfectly alright," she says, "would you like to come inside?"

"Sure,"

Kyouichi and I pass through the living room and follow her into the dining hall. Dinner nearly done, she turns back to the living room.

"I'll be right back. I need to tell your father and sister that dinner's ready."

"Okay," I bow slightly as she leaves.

"She's nice."

"You really thin-?" I throw my hand over my mouth. "I mean, she doesn't come off a little scary to you?"

"Maybe a little rigid, but I think I already passed some type of test of character." He lowers his voice a little. "For example, she doesn't hit me as the type of woman who wears a dress like that."

_I didn't know a boy could handle a situation like this so well—_

"Gakuto-san, Kokoro-san," My Mom makes her presence known and steps to the side, allowing my Father and little sister to step closer. "This is Kasannoin Kyouichi."

"It's a pleasure," he bows to the both of them.

"Yes," my Father smiles awkwardly, "it's nice to—"

"Hey, I know you!"

Kokoro points accusatorily at his chest. "You're my tutor!"

"R-really?" My Dad raises an eyebrow.

My mom nods, as if concluding Kyouichi had seen familiar. Straightening her posture, she stares down at Kokoro. "Kokoro-san, please do not be rude to our guest."

"Sorry," she pouts, sticking out her lower lip. "It just feels weird. Like my sister is dating my teacher."

"Well, you are a middle schooler," Kyouichi chuckles awkwardly, "besides, your sister's in high school like me. I don't think there's a problem with it."

"No," My Father, now having come to an understanding, takes his seat, "and I think the fact that he's a tutor speaks well to his character."

"Thank you, sir," Kyouichi says, taking the comment at face value.

"I will bring the food to the table," my Mom tells everyone, "after that, your Father and I would like to have some time alone with Kasannoin-san."

Ironically, I'm the one who ends up gulping.

_Kyouichi_

_5:30_

"If I judged you purely on your behavior today, Kasannoin-san, I'd say you're a perfect fit for our daughter."

Kotonoha had mentioned this a couple times before, but I can tell for sure now. Even though her Father seems to make more money, he's much more passive when it comes to family matters. Kotonoha's Mom is decisive and prepares herself thoroughly for any oncoming events. Predictably, her husband nods earnestly after her comment.

"That means a lot to me, Katsura-san," I stand up from my chair and bow.

"There is one thing about this turn of events that disconcerts me."

I elect to say nothing.

"You may have heard that Kotonoha-san had a boyfriend before you?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"A boy her age named Itou Makoto. He seemed earnest, if a bit amorous, but I was persuaded against my better judgement,"

She sends her husband a somewhat scornful look. "to trust him with my daughter's well-being. That ended up proving a disastrous decision."

She sighs as she reminisces the event but quickly moves on. "Because of how he exploited her better nature, I am concerned with being so quick to trust another suitor. My second concern is more contextual."

She sips from a cup of tea in front of her. "You began to show interest in Kotonoha immediately after she and Itou separated. From what I can tell, you were there to comfort her after she found out."

I nod.

"Part of me worries that you aren't actually interested in a long-term relationship with my daughter. Instead, you merely wish to exploit her need for reassurance that someone cares about her by catering to her needs. It doesn't help that, from what I can understand, you two did not share a single interaction prior to this event."

Her nod is the cue for me to speak.

"You're right." I start. "However, I want to assure you I am _not _doing this on a whim. I work part time at the school library with a friend of mine, and I've had the privilege of seeing your daughter there."

I close my eyes thoughtfully. "She never did talk much, but I think that's half of what intrigued me to her. I wanted to know what kind of things she had to say, what opinions she had on literature or the political climate. But since we'd never talked, I thought it'd be awkward to use my position as an excuse to start a conversation with her. It wasn't until what happened that I realized I needed to be there for her."

I hang my head. "She cried a lot that day. Itou broke her heart, and I cursed myself that I couldn't go back in time and save her the pain. I didn't know what I could say to comfort her. As luck would have it, she didn't need words. I'm not she wanted them. She just needed someone, anyone, to be there. To tell her that there are people out there who _can _be good; who _can _see her as a person."

I take a deep breath before finishing. "Not long after that, we did start talking. We talked about what books we read, our hopes for the future, all sorts of things. And yet I still feel there's more I want to learn about her. Your daughter is such an interesting person, and I think, by becoming her boyfriend, I'll have the opportunity to do that."

_Maybe that was too saccharine. _Nevertheless, I stand by them. After a long silence, her Father claps slowly.

"I think you gave what might have been the perfect answer to her question." Gakuto looks towards her wife. She's impressed, but there's still something on her face that seems suspicious of me. However, it soon fades.

"If you agree to report to me whenever you are interested in going out with her and to promise to keep your conduct with her pure and above reproach, then I will allow you to date my daughter."

I bow as low as I can. "I promise. Thank you so much,"

"Your welcome," she returns politely, "you can come out now Kokoro-san, Kotonoha-san."

Kotonoha runs into the kitchen and wraps her arms around me. Off-put, I don't immediately return her gesture.

"I love you…" She says as she starts to quietly sob. Regaining my senses, I hug her back.

_Kotonoha_

_6:00_

"I think that went well,"

Kyouichi says as I lead him to the sidewalk.

"Your family's really nice."

"Even Kokoro?" I tease.

"Mmm… Most of the time,"

We laugh. "But seriously, I'm so happy your parents said yes. I'll set up a day we can go on a proper date soon."

"That sounds great," I weigh my options for a little bit and then kiss him. He's stunned.

"You… You didn't—"

"I know," I giggle. "See you tomorrow,"

"Sure,"

He lifts up my hand and kisses it. "Bye, Kotonoha-chan."

He disappears from view. After he's gone, I find myself tearing up once more.

_He's so… I don't deserve someone like him…_

_5:00 PM_

_Yuuki_

Sekai is slow getting to the mall. She tends to be early to these things, so I'm a bit concerned.

I don't have time to think about what I should do, however. She arrives right on time.

"Hi," I scratch the back of my head nervously, "I was beginning to worry about you."

Something's bugging her. She's hesitating to look me in the eye, and she's lost that spring in her step. Regardless, she musters up a cheerful response. "Cute as ever. But seriously, if being on time worries you, I'd hate to see what got you paranoid."

I chuckle a little. "Let's go inside."

I've never been to the mall before. My parents, being as minimalistic as they are, never took me there. Chie has a couple of times, but she's only gone with her friends. I'm more than a little excited, even if I know we won't be buying anything.

As the sliding door opens, I gasp.

"Wow…"

There is stuff everywhere; more brand names than I think I've seen my entire life. People litter every corner of this place, making it difficult to see how we can even get from shop to shop. A giant escalator leads to the next floor.

"This is bigger than my church…" I say rather dumbly.

"That's the biggest place you've seen?" She laughs. "Well, I'll make sure to bring you to an even _bigger _place next time."

"Like the Sistine Chapel?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I'll have to check my travel budget."

She drags me through the mall to a clothing store. It isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll put up with it anyway.

"We are just window shopping… Right?" I tease her a little bit to lessen my boredom.

"Maybe…" She eyes a set of swimsuits. "We need to go to the pool again. Just the two of us,"

"That sounds… Nice," I blush, "hopefully this time, no one ends up trying to kill each other."

Sekai freezes for a second. I hit my head in frustration. _Why did I make such a tasteless joke?_

"Yeah," she giggles, "one can hope."

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly, "I don't know why I said that."

"It's not your fault," she sighs, "I just got a lot on my plate."

Before I can ask her what, she holds a bikini in front of her.

"I'm already bored of the other one. Do you think _this _would look cute on me?"

"Um…"

"Well, too bad," she sticks out her tongue as she grabs a one-piece suit, "a more conservative look would appeal to your sensibilities, right?"

"You… You don't have to worry about that," I smile sheepishly, "you look cute no matter what you wear."

"Aw," she kisses my forehead. "It's so cute how you dodge my questions. And for that kiss, you _have _to tell me which one would look better on me."

_Oh boy…_

_5:40 PM_

After deciding on the red bikini (I'm still wondering whether my intentions were as pure as my I convinced myself they were), we visited a couple different shops before loitering near a café.

"Did you bring any money?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "I'm pretty much broke."

"That's alright," she waves her hand, "I'm the one who said we should window shop."

There's an awkward silence that gives me the chance to remember how down she looked earlier.

"Hey… Is there something you'd like to talk about?" _Stupidhead; stop bringing it up!_

"Ah-," she starts, caught off-guard by the question, "well…"

She hangs her head, letting her bangs hide her eyes. "It's about Mako—Itou."

"O-Oh…" I clench my fists as I remember. "You found out?"

"He's disgusting," She puts her hand on her forehead, "I was crazy to think he was a decent guy, much less have a crush on him."

Realizing how awkward that subject is, she quickly changes the subject. "But yeah, I hate him now. Getting used to that is throwing me off, especially since I'll be sitting next to him from the rest of the semester."

"I understand," I bite my lip, mulling over whether to try to speak on his behalf. "…Still, I don't think he's a total monster. Did you notice how depressed he looked?"

"That's just because he's getting his just desserts," she replies wryly, "he's probably just waiting for another girl to fall for his wounded puppy look so he can screw with her."

I make no further attempt to play Devil's Advocate. Not only would I rather not get in an argument with her while we're having a good time, but I can't really think of any good traits he has.


	43. Chapter 43

**43: Holding On, Letting Go, Moving On**

_Monday_

_8:00 PM_

_Kyouichi_

_Wait…_

I'm in the middle of reviewing gerunds for English class when a thought comes to mind.

_I know I made a good impression on the Katsuras, but… I feel like I—_

Eyes wide, I slam the wall behind me.

_How could I have been so stupid? Kokoro will tell Yae, and…_

After considering it for a little while, I place my bet on a phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"Kotonoha-chan? It's Kyouichi."

"_Kyouichi-kun! I didn't expect you to call. Is something wrong?"_

"Nothing at all," I smile, "would you mean putting Kokoro on the phone? I'm worried she hasn't studied for our session tomorrow, and I want to remind her how important it is she prepares beforehand."

"_Of course," _She hides her disappointment that I didn't call to talk to her surprisingly well. _"Here she is."_

"_Aw… Can't this wait till tomorrow?"_

"No. It'd be irresponsible of me to enable my student to procrastinate."

"_You're not even old enough to be a teacher."_

"A tutor is just a teacher on a smaller scale. Besides, I'm your senpai. You should respect me by default."

"_I respect you because you're cool, not because you're older than me."_

"That's a horrible attitude to have in Japanese society."

"_I'll work overseas. But what did you wanna tell me so bad?"_

"First of all, make sure to cover the math worksheets I gave you last class. About half of what's on there is gonna be on the quiz."

"_Which half?"_

"It's a 50-50 chance. I think you're smart enough to figure it out on your own."

"_Mmm… I hate you!"_

"Hate away, sister."

"_You can't call me that! You just said you were my senpai!"_

"Now, I'm not 'cool' enough to be your senpai, so there! But that's beside the point. The second thing is totally different from the first."

"_Okay."_

"I want you to keep the fact that Kotonoha-chan and I are dating a secret,"

"_WHAT?!"_

_And my ears are bleeding…_

"_You're nuts if you think I can keep this a secret!"_

"I know it's really hard, but please let me explain. A lot of the girls at school hate Kotonoha. If they found out she was going out with me, they'd be jealous because she somehow landed a popular guy at me."

"_That doesn't matter; than you'd just protect her."_

"It's not that simple. I'm a senior a_nd _I work in the library. We're on two different floors most of the time, so I can't step in when she needs help. Worse, the girls in her class are bullies who constantly pick on her. If they found out she had a new boyfriend, I don't know what their jealousy would make them do."

"_I don't know…"_

"I promise I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't really, _really _important. But you know how Uzuki likes gossip, and Yae has a relative who goes to my school. It'd be really easy for things to get out of control if anyone knew, so please, keep it close to your chest."

I squint, praying with every fiber of my being that she accepts. After the longest five seconds of my life, she answers;

"_If you buy me one of those chocolate cakes from the Crème de la Crème bakery, I'll do it."_

Relieved, I nonetheless find my voice wavering. "Do you know how expensive that is…?"

"_Hey, Uzuki-chan. Our tutor's dating my—"_

"I'll do it!" I respond hastily. "You can count on me."

"_Great! Bring it to the session tomorrow, okay?"_

"Sure," I wipe the sweat from my forehead and nod. "See you then."

I stuff the phone in my pocket and throw my body against my bed.

_I'm in the clear… For now, anyways…_

"You have a girlfriend, huh?"

Kyomi says as she opens the door to my room. "What happened to Nanami?"

I sigh as I rub the back of my head. "Her sister let it slip I was an otaku. Her Dad wouldn't have any of it."

"When did it happen?"

"A few days ago," I put my hands in my pocket. She hugs me unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad that you found someone else, though."

I rest my hand on her head and kneel down to her height. "Hey… I'll be fine." I poke her nose. "But _you _should talk to your classmates."

"You're all I need,"

I frown. "We're family. You don't need to get any closer to me. What if you find something you don't like?"

"That's impossible," she looks at me with eyes too cheerful and innocent for me to bear.

"I'm not kidding," I bite my lip. "You shouldn't go out of your way to hang out with someone who's always there. Once you branch out, you'll forget about me."

She shakes her head.

"Try as a favor to me," I choose my words carefully, "I'll sneak us out to the general store if you agree."

She weighs her options and nods. "But I'll only try a little."

_Tuesday_

_7:55 AM_

_Makoto_

Should I just quit?

I'd forgotten how boring school was when I had no one to talk to. Maybe I can just live off a part-time job-

"Makoto!"

Taisuke interrupts my thoughts.

"You feeling any better?"

It's just Taisuke, but I don't wanna lie again. Instead, I shake my head. "I'm still feeling lousy…"

"Really?" He sighs. "I knew I shouldn't have given ya space. If you want something to do, you could hang out with us after school."

I smile wryly. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Okay," he narrows his eyebrows, "but do _something_, man. If you keep to yourself, you might end up doing something crazy."

The teacher enters the classroom, ending our conversation.

_12:30 PM_

Class over, I stand up from my seat. I don't want to eat in the cafeteria, but there really aren't any other places I can go.

_The back of the building, maybe? No one will bother me-_

"Itou-san."

"Huh?"

My head turns in the direction of the voice. Setsuna looks at me, her expression betraying nothing.

"Pissed you screwed up, huh?"

I frown and turn away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Go away,"

"Suit yourself," she responds, slightly annoyed. Before she passes me completely, she stops once more.

"I know what you're gonna say," I groan, "don't bother."

"Are you going to whine like this forever?"

I glance back at her.

"Or are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on?"

Stunned, I hardly notice her leave my sight.

_7:55 AM_

_Otome_

"Don't look so sad, whore. You're just getting what you deserve!"

Kumi and Minami are taunting Katsura. Roka's hiding the latter behind her back, desperate to protect her.

"If you keep this up, I'll break your jaw!"

"Oh really?" Minami giggles. "We're way too quick; you can't lay a finger on us!"

"Don't test me,"

Only Natsumi's beside me. She's hurt by what's happening, but she isn't brave enough to stand up for Katsura.

As for me, I can't stand it any longer.

"She's suffered enough!" I yell up at them. "If you don't stop it, I'll drag you down!"

They raise their eyebrows at me but roll their eyes and comply. I mouth an apology to Roka who merely frowns in response.

"Why are you so indecisive about this?" Kumi asks when she reaches me.

"I'm not indecisive," I snap, "I was against this from the start! Or did Minami lie to you, too?"

"Hey," she interjects, "I'm doing this to help you!"

"No, you're not," I push them aside, sit down, and bury my face in my arms. "I know you won't budge, so… just forget it…"

_12:25 PM_

The damage has been done. Only a few people know what really happened.

I want to set things straight, but… I don't know.

Everyone hates Makoto right now. Will the same happen to me? I have even more to lose than he does.

_Besides, he approached me… Shouldn't he get more comeuppance anyways?_

"C'mon, Otome, let's get lunch!"

"…Fine," I reluctantly let Kumi and Minami drag me to a table. Natsumi is sympathetic but can't find the words to help my situation. After waiting in line, we decide to sit with Nanami, Setsuna, and Hikari.

"Sekai isn't here?" Natsumi says as we join them.

"Yeah, she's with 'Yuuki-kun'," she giggles, "I'm happy for them, but she spends so little time with us these days."

"I don't really care," Nanami lays out, "Sekai's like that seasoning that didn't add anything to the flavor of my social life."

"Then, why did you sit with her?" Setsuna asks, somewhat defensively.

"I was bored," Nanami shrugs.

"You guys have anything to talk about to get the conversation going-?" Suddenly, Hikari notices me and bites her lip. "Oh… I'm sorry. If you want us to be quiet, we'll be quiet."

Losing patience, I shift away from the center of the table. "It's fine,"

"I wish there was something I could do," she brightens up, "maybe I could give you a discount."

"I don't deserve one,"

The table freezes for a second. Hikari dares to continue the conversation.

"Why?"

I stand up. "Before I lose my temper, I wanna make something perfectly clear."

Fists tightened, I yell, "Katsura was Itou's boyfriend, not me. I'm the one who got him to cheat on her."

That drew the attention of nearby tables. The hushed gossip began immediately.

"Sekai did mention…" Setsuna says to herself. Hikari is petrified, and Nanami unsurprisingly nods along.

My friends, however, are pissed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kumi snaps. "We worked so hard to make things good for you, and you just wiped away our efforts. What kind of friend are you?"

"If you're so worried about looking bad in front of them, then hate me, too,"

My friends grow silent. Hikari starts to feel guilty for her over-the-top reaction.

"I just… I couldn't stand people believing in some ideal me that didn't exist,"

I fall back in my chair and say nothing more.

_12:35 PM_

_Yuuki_

"It's weird,"

I start as Sekai and I eat on the rooftop.

"What is?"

"Otome defended Katsura from her posse this morning."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow."

"Really," I shake my head, "I'm glad Katsura was kept safe, but… Makoto hasn't left me optimistic. I think she might have some kind of ulterior motive."

"Maybe," Sekai sighs, "I don't really want to talk about this."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I frown, looking the other way, "It's just such a messed-up situation, I can't help talking about it."

"At this point, I feel like we could only hurt ourselves by getting involved."

"Maybe you're right…" I nod. "The damage has been done."

"And if you're worried about Katsura, I think Kasannoin is doing a great job taking care of her."

"He has," I smile, "I'm really glad he's working so hard for her sake."

"Mm," She stares up at the sky. I watch her for a minute.

"If you don't mind me asking… What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

My childish way of phrasing it makes her giggle. She puts down her sandwich and shuffles closer to me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She says flirtatiously.

"Um… Please?" I say at a loss for words. Grinning, she pokes my nose and puts the same finger on her chin.

"… I don't know," she shrugs after a few seconds of thought, "I think I'm a 'live in the now' kind of person, you know? I'll worry about college once I get there."

"That makes sense," I wince at how much her opinion differs from mine. I don't want her to notice, however, so I persist. "But if you HAD to choose right now, what would it be?"

"You always ask hard-hitting questions, Yuuki-kun," she says, "hm… Maybe I'd major in marketing?"

She nods. "Yeah, I think that'd suit me. I can be very persuasive when I wanna be. Maybe I could get Japan to open up to the relatively untapped market of otome games!"

"If you're fresh out of college, shouldn't you start with something easier?"

"Probably," she looks at me, "you still wanna be a Priest?"

"Well…" I blush, "maybe. I-It's a long way off."

"Not as confident now, huh?"

"Well…" I scratch my nose, "I'm not sure if Father Tokugawa will ever get the Catholic Church to see eye-to-eye with him, and, I'm not sure if I meet the requirements so I can be married and become a Priest, so…?"

She puts her hands on her cheeks, eyes sparkling. "Yuuki-kun… are you…. proposing?"

"N-no!" I shake my hands back and forth. "I was just talking hypothetically."

"Wow," she laughs, "you say the most embarrassing things sometimes. I mean, we're 15, and marriage is on your mind?"

"It is silly, but…" I put her hand in mine. "I want to stay together with you forever. I know we can't get married, but I never want to be apart. If you're willing, I'd like to stay boyfriend and girlfriend as long as we can."

She watches me silently, cheeks red. After that, she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

_12:35 PM_

_Taisuke_

"Won't people see us?"

"We'll be discreet," Juugo smirks, "and if you're worried about class, we'll be quick."

"I trust you guys," I sigh, "but we should probably wait 'till night. What if we _do _get caught?"

"I can't wait till morning!" Boushi shouts, shivering slightly. "I won't make it through the day…"

"Seriously?" I groan. "I remember the day when all we got off on was porn."

"Let me beat those thoughts out of you,"

"Wha-?"

Chie, Youka, and Ion are in front of us. They're cracking their knuckles, and dangerous smiles are on their faces. Juugo is slightly off-put, but Boushi doesn't get it.

"Haha, you broads think you can get in our way?" He sloppily brings up his fists. "If you try anythin', we'll lay into ya and—"

Chie swoops forward, grabs his shoulders, and digs her knee into his solar plexus. He coughs and falls to the ground.

"You wimp!" Juugo shouts. "C'mon, Taisuke, let's show these bitches what we're made of!"

"Ah…" I gulp defeated, "Okay…"

_12:35 PM_

It didn't take a full minute.

"Holy wow, Chie, they've got drugs in here!"

Youka waves the marijuana in front of Ion and Chie.

"I'm shocked that such upstanding gentlemen would do something like that," Ion smirks.

"Now, should we turn this in to the Principal, or should we let it all dump on the pavement?"

"No!" Boushi yelps. "Don't do it; please!"

Pain in all parts of my body, I can't bring myself to care.

"I've got a better idea," Chie kicks Boushi's face. "There's no way you clowns found out about our scheme. Who hired you?"

"We're… not 'clowns'…" I weakly return. "We did this… on our own."

"Don't try to deceive us," Ion backs Chie, "there is no evidence you three are subtle enough to eavesdrop on us in locations you should have been unaware of."

"And if ya don't squeal, we're getting rid of your weed!"

She tips the contents of the paper.

"STOP!" Boushi yells. "Alright, Kasannoin told us to do it."

"'Kasannoin'…" Chie repeats before slamming her fist into her palm. "I should've known.

"Alright, he squealed." Juugo juts his elbow into Boushi's rib cage. "Now, can we have the marijuana back?"

"Hmmm…" Youka smirks. "No,"

She dumps all of it on the pavement.


	44. Chapter 44

**44: Family Matters**

_Tuesday_

_6:00 PM_

_Makoto_

It's been a while since I sat down. I'm sure I've dozed off a couple times since I've done nothing to keep myself active.

I stare at the phone lying on the table in front of me. Biting my lip, I hang my head.

_How could I face her…?_

I hesitate for a little while longer. Realizing the cowardice in my own words, however, I call her.

"_May I help you?"_

"This is Itou Makoto." I clench my free hand into a fist. "Is Itaru free?"

"_Yes. Allow me to ensure she's allowed to—yes, she is."_

After a few seconds—

"Makoto-kun? Is it really you?"

_Don't just gape… Think of something. Anything!_

"Um…" I start, "Hi, Itaru-chan. How was school?"

"It was really, really boring. But I got to play with Shio-chan after school, so I'm happy now."

"That's good…" I know it'll hurt to continue, but I have to, "Itaru-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How would you…" I bite my lip, "like to stay here for a couple hours?"

"How?" She asks. "My school's far away."

"I'll make sure to get tickets!" I say more forcefully, "you won't even to have that butler help you. I'll wait all day for you at the station to come here, and I'll come with you on the train back. I won't ever leave you alone, because you're the best sister in the world, and I—"

I freeze for a moment. I wipe off the tears streaming down my face.

"Makoto-kun?"

"I don't deserve you," I whisper tearfully in the phone, "you deserve so much better, and you've got a useless brother as a role model. If only Mom could be here, sh—"

"Everyone makes mistakes. I don't care what's wrong; you're the best brother in the world! Don't let anyone tell you different."

I shake my head, "You shouldn't believe me. You don't know what I'v—"

"I'll love you forever and ever."

I lean my left hand against my forehead, trying desperately to keep my composure. Still holding back tears, I wait for several seconds.

Suddenly, it hits me.

_If nothing else… I can make her smile._

"Makoto-kun?"

"I'm sorry," I sniff, "for being dumb. Did you want to say something?"

"There's one thing I want."

"What's that?" I ask eagerly.

"Well…" She giggles. "I want _you _to love _me _forever."

Shocked, I calm down as quickly as I can. Smiling as big as I can, I nod.

"I promise I will."

_Tuesday_

_11:30 PM_

_Gakuto_

I'm glad she's found someone who cared about her. But Manami said she cried when Itou broke her heart.

_Where was I?_

I know what I'm doing has a purpose. Even if my girls weren't smart, it'd be easy to pay for college. They'll thank me someday.

_But on days like this… All I remember is how much I've missed._

I down my third glass of sake.

"Another?" The bartender's eyes dart from the empty glass to me.

"I…" Hanging my head, I tell him, "no."

Shrugging, he tends to another customer. The bell to the front door rings, and someone comes up behind me.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

I look up. A tall, slender man with unkempt brown hair and thick stubble gives me an awkward smile. Seeing no ill-intent, I shake my head.

"Go ahead,"

He sits down. From the way he awkwardly looks from his lap to me, I can tell he wants to vent. Nonetheless, he waits for his glass of beer to come before starting.

"You look respectable. Have a wife, couple kids?"

I stare at him curiously. "Yes…"

"I-I'm sorry," he turns away, "I wasn't trying to sound weird. It's just…"

He gulps down another glass. "If I'm gonna turn things around this late in life, I need better company."

He stands up from his seat and bows. "I'm Hazama Shun." I start to get up, but he shakes his head. "I don't deserve that privilege."

Confused, I get back in my seat.

"I've made a lot of mistakes," he chuckles, "hell, it was a mistake that brought me here. It just hit me all at once how sucky my life's been up until now. And the only one I have to blame for that,"

He jerks his thumb towards his own chest. "Is sitting right next to you."

"I take it you don't live here?" I push my glass aside, worried I'll subconsciously mimic him. "What made you decide this was the place for you?"

Eyes wide, he crosses his arms, mulling over whether to talk about it or not. Finally, he complies. "I haven't seen my daughter in so many years. If I wanna change, I have to at least make things right."

He leans back in his seat. "It sounds easy, but… I'm terrified. Her Mom hates me. The only way I could possibly meet her is if I happened to catch her elsewhere, and who says she won't run away? I mean, part of me wants to say, 'why take the risk? Just live on your own the rest of your life. It's more than you deserve'."

I slam my fist on the table and stand up.

"Don't do that!"

He jumps slightly.

"Even if she doesn't want you in her life, you _have _to try to reach her. You're her Father. Don't miss a single opportunity to put a smile on her face."

After a few minutes' consideration, he chuckles. "It's funny,"

I wait for his response.

"I had a feeling I chose the right crowd," he pushes the glass aside.


	45. Chapter 45

**45: Trust**

_Wednesday _

_7:45 AM_

_Sekai_

My train ran late. If I'm going to get to school, I'll have to book it.

_Good thing I lathered up on deodorant…_

With foot traffic everywhere, I'm barely able to stay upright. When I finally catch a glimpse of the school, I'm stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me,"

A man. His voice is raspy but far from unfriendly. I turn on my back foot to see what he looks like.

_It can't be…_

His eyes widen. Tears roll down his cheeks as he eyes peer into mine.

"It's you… It's been so long, but…"

"Dad…"

I shake my head, curing my out-of-character daze. "What do you want?"

"I…" He sighs, "I want to talk."

He pauses as if expecting a response. He gets none.

"I know that I've been a terrible father. It just didn't hit me till now. Even if you don't want me around… I want to make things right."

_Why now… It'd been going so well…_

"To do that, I'd like to talk after school. Does 4:30 at that parfait shop sound—"

"I've gotta,"

I push past him without looking back.

"Sekai, I—"

He shuts himself up. Even with the distraction, I make it to school on time.

_12:25 PM_

_Chie_

"Hey,"

I step in front of Kyouichi. Unassuming, he smiles at me. "What's up?"

"Your cronies said 'uncle'," Youka jumps in, "don't even try hiding what you did."

"Hiding what?" He chuckles and shrugs, "I'm confused."

Furious, I sock him in the gut. He keels over, biting down on his lip. "Ouch…"

"I know you had Taisuke destroy my camera."

"What are you talking about?" He stands straight. "I don't even know him."

"We didn't hold back," Ion frowns, "we gave them everything we had before they told us who they told us who they worked with. After all that, they wouldn't have lied to us."

"Isn't it possible they just told you what you wanted to hear?" He argues. "Didn't you just say you 'gave them everything we had'? They'd be desperate to get you to stop."

"Maybe…" I shake my head, frustrated I'm letting him play me. "No. This sounds _exactly _like the kind of thing you'd do. You didn't wanna get slut-shamed for sleeping around with that bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that!" He shouts, drawing everyone in the hall's attention. "You can insult me all day but turn on her, and I swear I'll do something you regret."

His intensity unnerves me, but I quickly recover. "You're not strong enough to take us on."

Realizing this, he nods. "I know. But please… You have to believe me. I had nothing to do with this."

Not wanting to get anyone else involved, I let him leave.

"Why did you do that?" Youka snaps. "We _know _he's guilty."

"Yeah, but we need proof," I cross my arms, "if only I still had my camera… What about you two?"

"My family has one," Ion suggests, "it's old, but it'll do."

"Huh?" Youka raises an eyebrow.

"I think the best way to get revenge on Kyouichi is turn the tables on him," I smirk, "and to do that, all we have to do is to find some dirt on him…"

_Wednesday_

_12:35 PM_

_Yuuki_

She's acting… Weird.

She dropped her chopsticks after she handed me mine. Her eyes keep darting to the clouds.

I want to ask her what's wrong. It makes me uneasy to know she's hurting.

But… Would she tell me?

_Either way… I think it's worth a shot._

"Sekai-chan?"

"Hm?" She looks my way, restraining her nervousness.

"Is something wrong?"

She swallows the dumpling in her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" It's kind of hard to articulate. "I feel like you're… somewhere else."

She holds back a giggle.I realize this is a common mannerism for sekkai here but it seems out of place or if it is used it should be… forced… sickly

"Well… I mean… You're thinking about something, and it's bothering you. Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"N-no," she stutters slightly but follows strong, "I'm just worried about exams. They're not far off, ya know."

"You can tell me," I ignore her attempt to dodge the subject and put my hands on hers. "I don't care what it is. I'll listen,"

Noticing her hands are still on her lap, she blushes, "You're being really forward right now, you know…"

"C'mon, Sekai," I continue, impatient, "how can I be there for you if you never let me know what's going on? I'm trying to hold up my end, but you're pushing me away—"

"I told you it was nothing," she retorts, a little peeved, "don't you trust me?"

"I…" I pull my hands away from hers and sigh, "I just wanted to help. You don't have to be so rude,"

"Rude?" She crosses her arms. "I don't wanna talk about something, and you call that 'rude'?"

"Well… I'm not doing anything wrong," I throw her a harsh glare, "and you act like I am."

"What?!" She stands up, knocking over what's left of her food. "Stop jumping to conclusions; I'm not mad at you."

"Then, why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because…"

She holds her tongue. Sweeping the food that spilled back into her lunch box, she sits back down.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe later, but… Not right now…"

"Sekai…" I start, remorseful, "I'm sorr—"

"Don't worry about it," she sniggers, "let's not spend the rest of the hour talking about something like this."

She kisses my nose.

"After all, there are _other _things we could be talking about," she winks.

_Wednesday_

_2:27 PM_

_Sekai_

"Sekai-chan,"

Yuuki finds me in the hallway once classes are over, his eyes filled with concern, his voice wavering.

"Are you feeling any better? I'm sorry I was so stubborn earlier, I just—"

"It's okay," I nod. "I'm glad you care,"

He half-smiles.

"And I'm fine. It's just… I don't want you to get wrapped up in something so complicated."

"Um…" He hesitates but finally says, "okay. I trust you."

"Thanks," I run off afterwards, forcing myself to muster the enthusiasm to get this over with.

_Wednesday_

_4:25 PM_

_Sekai_

"Isn't the guy supposed to arrive early to a date?"

I joke half-heartedly to myself as I wait at _Crème de la Crème_.

"Yuuki standing you up?" Hikari chuckles.

"I wish…" My shoulders slump.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know," I wrap my arms around my stomach, "it's a long story, and I don't have time to go into it."

"Either way…" she smiles, "it's really brave of you to want to tackle it on your own. I mean, you didn't even bring Yuuki."

"I… don't really want him to know about this," I frown, "it's baggage I shouldn't have had to deal with in the first place."

The bell hanging from the front door rings. I stare at the man now in front of it.

"Hey," I narrow my eyes.

"… I know I'm intruding," he hangs his head, "but I can't leave things as they were."


	46. Chapter 46

**46: Letting it All Hang Out**

_Wednesday_

_4:35 PM_

_Sekai_

"Has school been hard on you?"

Cringing, I let the tea cup slip off my finger. Droplets stain the tablecloth. I'd hoped the aroma would calm me down.

"No," Defensive, I cross my arms, "I'm a good student."

Understanding the implication, he sighs and hunches in his seat. "Are your friends doing well?"

"You don't know—" I bite my lip, forcing myself to let the robotic conversation continue, "they're fine. A lot of crap happens at high school, so I'm lucky to have them."

I glance at him to see he's brightened up slightly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I can't lie to him without drawing suspicion. Maybe if I answer his questions right away, he'll eventually give up. "Yes,"

"Is he handsome,"

"Cute," I admit casually, "he loves me."

"I'm glad," he finishes his black coffee, pushes it to the center of the table, and wipes the liquid from his lips. "Listen… I know this is awkward, but I just wanna say—"

"Don't," I cut him off, eyes narrowed. "You're wasting your breath."

"I…" He looks out the window, half-defeated. "I don't blame you. I deserve to be treated this way."

"Then, why did you come back?" I snap. "You know I won't forgive you."

Hurt, he nonetheless keeps his present demeanor, "It didn't feel right to leave things like they were. I had to apologize, even if you didn't want to hear it."

"Don't you realize how selfish that is?"

"I thought maybe we could turn things around, maybe…" his fingers bend into his palms but only for a moment. The tension leaves just as quickly. He clasps his hands together and steps away from me.

"I'm sorry for everything," he looks me in the eye, "now, just say the word, and I'll go."

"Then, go," I whisper, holding back tears. Acknowledging my request, he heads for the door.

It's then my apathy starts to slip away.

_If… If I let him leave, he'll never come back. At the very least… I need to know where he's coming from._

"Dad,"

My use of the word, however bitter, stops him. "Sekai?"

"I…" I hang my head. "I won't force you to leave. But if you're going to stay,"

I glare at him. "I want you to tell me everything,"

Stunned by my change of heart, he's still able to nod his head. He makes his way back to his seat and takes a deep breath.

_Wednesday_

_4:40 PM_

_Shun_

"I know it's hard to believe, but… I used to care."

Nervous at sharing such personal information, I wrap my arms around my chest. "I met her straight out of college. I was on my way to a job interview, and I was nervous as hell. Well, your Mom was standing beside me, upbeat and poised, so I figured I'd mooch off her confidence. After gracefully introducing myself, I segued into the most one-sided conversation I've ever been a part of it. I vented for twenty minutes about how hard I worked to graduate, and how scared I was that I'd never get a job because of how much I hated talking to people."

Her eyebrow's up. I chuckle.

"Pretty ironic, huh?" I lean forward. "I imagine most people would've tuned me out at that point. After all, it looked like the only reason I was talking to her was to let off some steam. She had no obligation to listen to anything I had to say, but… She did. She watched my gums flap, concentrating on my words without ever seeming forced or awkward. I didn't notice these things at the time, but thinking back… That's exactly how it was. And you know what she said when I was finally done rambling?"

She stays still. Coughing back a sigh, I say, "She told me, 'I may not look it, but I was just as nervous going in for my first job. But the funny thing is, you have _no _reason to be. An honest guy like you is _exactly _who I'd want for a job.'"

I shake my head. "I started crying. I know, real manly, right? But she told me exactly what I needed to hear. And when I got to the interview, I did awesome. Sawagoe-san hired me on the spot. The next day, tears in my eyes, I thanked her for everything. When I finished, she winked flirtatiously and said—"

"_You can thank me by treating me to dinner."_

_My face red, I failed to hide the giddy smile on my face. "You really want to?"_

"_What do you think, Mister?" She grins, an odd combination with her earnest eyes. Ecstatic, I ask her what time she wants to meet._

"_8:00 at Kuu's Place," she says, "be there or be square."_

_She giggles, "Man, I'm cheesy."_

_I want to tell her it's charming. But I'm sure that would be too forward._

"So, she was always that embarrassing?"

"Mmhm," I close my eyes, "I think it was her way of making me drop my guard around her. I felt I could talk to her about anything."

Drifting off, I fidget in my seat. "At first, anyway,"

Sekai nods her head, ushering me on.

"My first day on the job was hell. I had piles upon piles of paperwork. I shouldn't have been surprised. For him to be as rich as he was, Sawagoe-san would _have _to have a lot of connections. I had to learn a lot of names I'd never heard before very quickly, and I made a lot of mistakes. When he had to repeat a particular name to me three times straight, Sawagoe-san nearly fired me."

I frown. "That's when he noticed something."

"What?"

Sighing, I dig my fingers into my knees. "A man with Sawagoe's position attracted a lot of gold diggers. And he loved that kind of attention. He'd lavish them with expensive jewels and perfumes so he could get in their pants. Once he got bored, he'd dump them, but that didn't stop some people."

I bite my lip as I remember the turn of events. "He noticed one of these attractive ladies coming to my defense."

"_Sawagoe-sama!" _

_Flummoxed, Sawagoe readjusts his glasses and put on his winning smile. "I don't think we've met, young lady. What's your name?" ``_

"_I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," she batted her eyelashes, "my name is Yumi Katsuragi. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_No need to apologize," he glares at me. "I was just reprimanding one of my employees."_

_I gulp._

"_What did he do?" She asks curiously._

"_Well…" He starts, unsure of the reason for her interest, "he's been fumbling the name of my business contacts all morning. Just now, I had to tell him the name 'Matsuda Industries' three times."_

So that's what it was… Dammit!

"_How long has he been working here?"_

"_It's his first day," he groans, "I guess I shouldn't be so hard on him, but I expect a lot out of my employees. It's why I've grown as profitable as I am now."_

"_You certainly choose attractive employees," she giggles, pulling on my tie. I flinch. "I'm sure if you put his face on the billboards, you'd get a _lot _of positive attention."_

"_Really?" He raises an eyebrow and mutters, "Then again, I was comparing him to a paragon of beauty such as myself…"_

_He pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so tough on you earlier."_

"_You-you were justified, sir," I reply, still unnerved at how intent Katsuragi's gaze is. "But I remember it now. 'Matsuda Industries', right?"_

"_Excellent!" Sawagoe claps his hands together. "Keep learning at that pace, and you'll be my most valued employee."_

_After a chuckle, he takes the woman's hand. "It was awfully brave of you to walk up to someone like me all by yourself."_

"_Not really," she grins, "any girl would want to be near a sexy beast like you."_

"_Miss Katsuragi, we barely know each other," he chuckles glibly. _

"_Then, why don't we start over dinner?"_

_She plants a kiss on his nose. Laughing, he bows. "That sounds lovely,"_

_He exits through a side door. I can't help scoffing at how shallow she is._

"_Oh, don't be like that," she winks, "I'm sure girls will be treating _you _the same way soon."_

"_Only if he actually puts me on a billboard," I simper, returning to my work. With that, she decides to leave._

"That's it?" Sekai snaps. "That's all it took to make you break her heart?"

"God, no," my eyes fly wide open, "I didn't come away from that unscathed, but I wouldn't have done something like that."

I try to regain my train of thought. "When we met for dinner, I tried to bring up the subject as casually as possible."

"_So," I scan the menu to avoid looking her in the eye. "My boss is a rake."_

"_Oh, yeah?" She giggles._

"_Yeah," I smile, "he was about to tear into me for messing up the name of one of his business partners, but when a fetching young lady sauntered into the lobby, he switched gears on the spot."_

"_How stereotypical," she says mischievously, "so, _how _fetching was this young lady?"_

"_Nowhere near as attractive as you." I say, far too fast._

"_W-wow," she says, "you sound super sure on that point."_

"_Because I am!" I respond, face red. Before long, she starts laughing again. "I mean it. That girl was cozying up to me, saying that I'd get a lot of attention, and I don't want that!"_

"_Oh, _that's _what frazzled you," she takes a deep breath to stop herself from carrying on. "She was just saying that to ruffle your feathers. I bet your boss told her you were new, so she wants to look savvy by teasing you."_

"_Th-that makes sense…" I groan, desperate to change the subject. "I forgot to ask this morning. How did your interview go?"_

"_I did well," she stares distantly out the window, "but the guy mentioned they were considering a lot of people for that position. I'm worried I won't get it…"_

"_Hey, I may not know you that well, but I can tell you're smart."_

"_Good instincts," she winks, "I'm academic to say the least."_

"_And even if this one doesn't pan out, I'm sure you'll get another one. The job market isn't _that _bad. And hey,"_

_I point to myself. "This blockhead was able to get a job, right?"_

"_Stop it," she grabs my hand, "you're perfect just the way you are."_

"Why…?"

Sekai interrupts me.

"What is it?"

"The more you talk about my mom, the more I ask myself how you could leave her alone…" She takes a sudden breath, "do you know how hard it was for her to raise me on my own when she had to go from odd job to odd job just to make ends meet?"

"I…" I don't want to defend myself. "You're right. Still, I owe you an explanation. Can I finish?"

She doesn't say anything. Taking that as a cue, I press on.

"In any case, dinner went well that night. When I was with your Mom, I was able to forget about everything that had been bothering me. The next day, work continued. I was starting to get the hang of things. I figured, maybe I can put all that happened before behind me. And then he showed up."

_He looks like an intern. With short, well-trimmed dark hair, he's likely an upstanding student._

_But when he notices me, he sports a cheeky grin. Eager to take my mind elsewhere, I resume my work._

"_Hey," he walks up to my desk, "are you the guy Yumi was flirting with? I'm so jealous!"_

"_Sh-she wasn't flirting," I retort, distracted, "she's just teasing me because I'm new."_

"_Don't be so modest," he chuckles, "I heard her say you'd attract some promising 'talent', if you catch my drift."_

"_Tramp," I snort, "did you have anything important to say?"_

"'_Tramp'?" He crosses his arms. "Well, you're no fun."_

"_I have a girlfriend," I explain as simply as I can, "and even if I didn't, I wouldn't value the company of someone so shallow."_

"_Wow…" he claps my shoulder. "We're like polar opposites. If someone's offering sex, then I'm there."_

"_Do you have to be so shameless about it?"_

"_The boss doesn't mind," he smirks, "and besides, if you weren't already attached, I bet you'd be just like me."_

"_Inou-san."_

"_Coming, Sawagoe-san! See you later, buddy."_

_He leaves as quickly as he appeared. Hands on both sides of my head, I try to block his thoughts out of my head._

"Which wasn't hard, because I had a boatload of work left to finish," my attempt at levity completely misses the mark. "In any case, this went on for weeks. I'd get better and better at my job, but I was constantly thrown off by the women loitering by my desk. I don't know if Sawagoe-san was right or if he was benefiting somehow, but it really started to worry me. Luckily, your Mom was always there for me. Even though she'd been having trouble finding the job she wanted, she kept her composure for my sake. If she hadn't been around, I would've broke."

My arms go limp at my sides. "But it wasn't enough. After my first month was over… I lost it. The night before my thirty-first day, Sawagoe-san gave me a _lot _of money. I wanted to tell Youko right away, but I knew she'd be asleep. When I talked to her on the train, she was excited, but I felt like her mind was somewhere else. I had to keep myself from getting angry. I thought maybe she was jealous of my good fortune."

"Bastard," Sekai frowns.

"When I came in, it was even stranger. Sawagoe lead me into his conference room, and the whole room was decked out like a party. People were dancing all over the floors, including a lot of the women I'd seen before."

"_But… What's all—?"_

"_A celebration of your successful first month at the company," Sawagoe laughs, "you're one the first secretary who's put up with my crap for so long. So, I figured I'd give you something in return."_

"_But—"_

"_No need to thank me," he put a finger on my lips, "now… Have fun!"_

_He resumes dancing with the others in the crowd. Unsure of what to do, I feel two women wrap their arms around mine._

"_Oh, wow," one says, "I didn't know he was so built,"_

"_Would you like to head to one of the office spaces?" The other whispers in my ear. "I'd like to see what's under that suit of yours."_

_Hot under the collar, I try to escape._

"_Wow!" Inou pumps his fist. "Threesome, threesome!"_

_Another girl joins the fray._

"_Or foursome…" He groans._

"_But… I'm dating Youko," I clench my fists. "It wouldn't be right."_

"_She doesn't have to know, does she?" He shrugs. "Besides, if you don't want 'em, I'd be happy to take 'em off your hands."_

_Intensely uncomfortable, I look at the women beside me. One is rubbing her breasts against my stomach. I'd swear I'm in a fantasy, but I know it's real._

It's… It's only one day, right? I'll make the most of it…

_Overcome, I wrap them in my arms. Kissing their necks, they lead me into the office space._

"_Wow… This is… Amazing…"_

Sekai's face is buried in her hands. But if I stop now, I'll never finish.

_I meet up with Youko that night. I tell her how happy my boss was, and she's extremely proud of me. If she's still feeling like she did this morning, she's done a good job of hiding it._

_Over dinner, I start to see Youko in a different light than I did before. She has a beautiful figure; one I'm shocked I'd never noticed before._

_It compels me to ask something I never would've just one day before._

"_You… You know,"_

_I put my hand on top of hers. "I have plenty of money right now. If you'd like, I could rent, um… a motel… maybe we could—"_

"_Oh my gosh," she slips her hand out from under mine and slaps it against the other excitedly. "I didn't know you were so bold! Of course I'd love to."_

"_R-really?" I blush. "I mean, great!"_

_I remember that night better than any other. And just like before, being with Youko made me forget anything._

_But in the middle of the night, I wake up from a cold sweat._

_My heart is racing. I clench my forehead, trying to remember why._

That's right… I lost it before this…

_I'd gone behind her back. Even after everything she'd done for me, I cheated on her. I started crying._

"_Shun?" She sits up from her side of the bed. "What's wrong?"_

"_I…" I need to tell her the truth. I need to let her know everything so that I can make things right with her._

_But I'm scared. Scared of losing her._

_I'm too selfish to let that happen._

"_Don't deserve this—"_

"_Shh," Her index finger rests on my lips, "don't ever say that. You've worked hard at your job, and it's paying dividends. What else do you need to do?"_

"_But… You—"_

"_I'll work something out, okay? Even if I never get my dream job, there's always something else I can do."_

_She kisses my cheek. "Get some rest. I'm sure Sawagoe-san has another busy day for you tomorrow."_

_The guilt isn't gone. But it's easier to bury it in the recesses of my mind._

_The next day, the routine goes back to normal. After yesterday's party, I'm finding it hard to get back in the swing of things. During my lunch break, one of the girls from before finds me._

"_You look stressed, Shun."_

_My heart skips a beat. _Why does she have to be here? _"If you're looking for Sawagoe, he's down the hall to the right."_

"_I'm not here for him today," she sits in my lap. "I'm here for you."_

"_Please…" I put my head in my hand. "I shouldn't have done it the first time. Don't make me go back…"_

"_But it was so fun,"_

_She places my hand on her breasts. "And wasn't I… 'amazing'?"_

_Flashbacks run through my head. I want to resist, but I can't bring myself to reinforce my resolve._

"_Okay…" I sigh._

_This continues, day after day after day. After a couple months, I receive a surprise phone call from Youko._

"_Shun, there's something I need to tell you."_

"_Sure, honey," I've smothered everything. I don't even need to distance myself. "Go ahead,"_

"_Well… I'm pregnant."_

_I drop the phone. That's the last thing I wanted to hear._

_Desperate not to worry her, I bring the phone back up._

"_That's great, honey! Haha, maybe I was a bit impulsive—"_

"_I don't mind. I thought it'd be nice to have a baby. I'd really like a little girl—"_

"_Yeah, that'd be awesome." I nod hurriedly. "Look, I've got work to do, but I'll talk to you tonight, okay?"_

"_But—"_

_I hang up. I probably made her suspicious, but I don't care at this point._

I can't… I can't take care of a baby. I left that behind… Why didn't I use a condom?

_It hits me just how different I was our first night. How innocent and unassuming I was._

She doesn't deserve a Father like me anyways…

_I need to call her. But for now, I want to forget. I have sex over my break again._

_That evening—_

"_You have NO idea how much time I've spent thinking about the baby's name! I haven't come up with a good boy's name yet, but if it's a girl, I'd really wanna name her 'Sekai'."_

"_Sounds a bit dramatic, don't you think?"_

"_Maybe, but when that name comes to mind, I think of how serene and peaceful the Earth is at it revolves around the moon, travelling to various parts of the cosmos."_

"_You haven't rambled this much since we started dating,"_

"_Oh, shut up, I can ramble when I want to."_

_She notices silence on my end._

"_Shun… Something's wrong. Tell me what's wrong."_

"_I'll send you as much money as you like, but—"_

"_Shun. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Ice-cold. She knows what's coming. How dumb did I think she was?_

"_Your daughter deserves better than someone who's been cheating on you since the beginning."_

_I hear a breath. Maybe two._

_Then, she starts._

"_I hate you."_

_The guilt I'd smothered so well comes washing over me. All this time, I'd been living a meaningless life. I'm going to lose the woman I love because of my stupid mistakes._

_I have to reconcile. I have to._

"_Youko, I'm so sorry, I'll do—"_

"_From the very beginning? Why did you lead me on like that, I trusted you!"_

"_It didn't start out that way, it's jus—"_

"_I should've known you were playing. Why couldn't you have let me down before? Now, Sekai can't have a father, and it's all because of you!"_

_I freeze. Tears run down my cheeks._

_I have to give up. There's no point in going on._

"_I'll pay you everything I can."_

"_I don't want your fucking money. I can handle myself."_

_She hangs up. I'm heartbroken._

_The next several months blurred together. I stop having sex with anyone. Sawagoe tries to cheer me up, but it never works._

_A sympathetic doctor helps me keep tabs on Sekai. She's healthy, and so is her mother._

_I'm glad. I just wish I could be there for her birth._

_I'm in the waiting room when it happens, but I don't go in. Youko wouldn't want me to._

_I go back to my job for a while. But as I remember what I lost, the numbness starts to fade. All the anger at myself for what I'd done starts to crop up in me. I lash out at whoever's nearby._

_My body realizes how long it's been since I've had sex. When I see a waitress come by, I flip up her skirt._

_Her butt's nice. I barely remember that thought. She slaps me across the face._

_Sawagoe cusses me out. He says there's no excuse for me to have crossed that line._

_He fires me._

_Did I just want an excuse to leave? Or am I just that sick?_

_Is there _anything _that's worth doing anymore?_

_I might be able to find a new job. Sawagoe kept what happened quiet._

_But there's no point. I don't deserve it._

Maybe… There's a way to start over…

"I was overly optimistic." I stare at the floor. "There is no way to start over. I'll have to live with my mistakes for the rest of my life."

I glance at her figure. Her cries are smothered by the hands on her face.

"I just know that I needed to apologize for never being there. And I wanted to let you know I plan to change, no matter how you respond."

I stand up. She hasn't moved. There's no point in staying any longer. I head for the door.

"Wait,"

I turn around.

"I'm not saying I'll call you… But if I do, I want you to answer. Even if I just yell at you, I want you to listen. I'll never forgive you, but… I wouldn't mind it if you'd change."

She borrows a sheet of notepad paper from her friend and puts a pen beside it. "Write down your number."

I wanna cry. But if I do, she'd accuse me of feeling sorry for myself.

I'm not a victim. This is all my fault.

I write down the number and leave.


End file.
